Lonely angels : L'âge de la maturité
by choup37
Summary: Tome 4 (final). Cardiff. Une rupture. De l'amour à foison. Des courses-poursuites. Le temps est venu pour les habitants du Tardis de décider clairement ce qu'ils veulent faire de leur vie.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lonely angels : L'âge de la maturité**_

* * *

**I ans, j'écrivais le brouillon du premier chapitre de ce qui allait devenir une saga énorme. J'étais pleine de doutes, et de frustration, et d'angoisse et je n'ai pas réussi à passer le cap du premier chapitre. Il m'a fallu attendre un an pour m'y remettre, et lentement, lentement, finir par écrire mon premier tome.**

**Au fur et à mesure du temps, une longue, longue histoire est née.**

**WTF, ça fait déjà 6 ans.**

**J'ai fini mes études, perdu des amis, me suis fait de nouveaux amis, connu pleins de jobs et basiquement, je me suis autant régénérée que le Doc. Cette histoire a été une de mes seules constantes et avoir enfin fini de l'écrire est à la fois un choc, un soulagement et une grande tristesse. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai chié, p*. Il y a tellement de moments où j'ai cru lâcher le morceau, mais j'ai continué et aujourd'hui, je l'ai finie!**

**70 petits (mouahah) chapitres tous prêts tous beaux, avec une fin que j'avais en tête depuis le premier chap du premier tome i ans. Comme Dame JK Rowling. C'est pas beau ça la comparaison? Non il est minuit et je suis déchirée, mais voilà je suis fière. Et stressée. Et angoissée. Comme i ans. **

_**Lonely angels : L'âge de la maturité.. bonne lecture!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Rose poussa un cri surexcité.

Autour d'elle, le paysage défilait à toute vitesse, les flammes multicolores explosant autour du vaisseau pour créer une myriade arc-en-ciel. La jeune femme s'agrippa un peu plus fort à la porte, lâchant un nouveau piaillement de plaisir lorsque le Tardis fit une embardée, s'envolant sur une des lames cosmiques pour atterrir des centaines de kilomètres plus loin. Ses cheveux volaient en pagaille autour de son visage, la poussière de feu l'illuminant pour mieux créer des reflets dorés au fond de ses prunelles châtains.

Accoudée à la porte du Tardis, ses traits perdus en une expression de délice pur, Rose était l'image du plaisir même.

Le sourire de la blonde augmenta, et elle tourna la tête vers ses compagnons, hurlant au milieu du tonnerre ambiant:

_-Docteur_ !

Le Seigneur du temps lui rendit sa propre version de sourire fou, ses yeux pétillants alors qu'il dévorait du regard la jeune humaine. Jamais il ne se lasserait de ce genre d'image: c'était la raison même pour laquelle il continuait à voyager, la raison pour laquelle il laissait des inconnus monter à bord de son vaisseau.

Ce plaisir ivre qui envahissait leurs veines jusqu'à les faire bouillir. Ce besoin intense de ressentir toujours plus, tout le temps.

Cette folie commune qui reliait tous les habitants du Tardis.

Ses mains dansaient sur la console de celle-ci, effectuant un enchaînement répété des milliers de fois. Face à lui, Jack en répétait une identique, leurs mouvements parallèles opérant dans une alchimie aussi étouffante que chaotique. Le capitaine tendit la main vers un levier, le geste déclenchant une sonnette d'alarme dans l'esprit du Docteur qui hurla:

_-Jack ! Ne touchez pas à.._

La détonation qui en résulta envoya voler les deux hommes sur le sol alors que Rose se trouvait projetée au dehors, un hurlement strident s'échappant de la gorge de la blonde qui eut à peine le temps d'attraper le battant de bois.

_-Docteeeeeeeeeeeeeeur !_

_-Rose !_

Déjà le Seigneur du temps se redressait, luttant pour se lever en même temps qu'il tendait la main vers sa compagne. Celle-ci ferma les yeux, se cramponnant de toutes ses forces à la porte du vaisseau qui, sans pilote pour la guider, se dirigeait droit vers une mer de débris de comètes.

La main du Docteur se referma autour du bras de la jeune femme en même temps que le poing de Jack s'écrasa sur un bouton. Le Tardis bondit sur la droite, la coque bleue laissant s'échapper un sifflement aigu alors qu'elle était rayée par les astéroïdes.

Le duo s'effondra sur le sol, les bras du Seigneur du temps fermement enroulés autour du dos et du crâne de Rose : celle-ci lâcha un juron sonore alors qu'ils roulaient jusqu'à la console, dans un mélange de jambes et bras non identifiés.

_-Rose ! Doc !_

Jack venait de leur sauter dessus, son inquiétude faisant se tordre sa voix. Il recula précipitamment, cependant, devant le regard noir du Docteur. Le capitaine grimaça, sachant reconnaître une future réprimande quand il en voyait une, et jugea plus prudent d'établir une distance de sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que sa vie n'était plus en danger.

Sans lui accorder la moindre attention, son ami reporta son regard sur Rose, sa voix tendue alors qu'il demandait :

_-Rose ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous êtes blessée ?_

_-Urg.._

La blonde releva une expression blanche vers lui, avant qu'un sourire maniaque n'étire ses lèvres.-

_-Meilleur. Envolée. Du. Siècle._

Et simplement avec ces mots, la tension disparut.

Les épaules du Docteur retombèrent, en même temps que sa peur que sa compagne se soit blessée s'évapora. Il lâcha un infime soupir de soulagement, sa main remontant vers le visage de la jeune femme pour repousser une des mèches sauvages tombées devant ses yeux.

_-Heureux que vous alliez bien,_ murmura-t-il doucement, ses prunelles bleu nuit s'ancrant dans celles châtains de sa compagne.

Comme cela semblait être le cas à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, une conversation silencieuse s'établit, les mains de Rose venant se poser inconsciemment sur le torse du plus âgé. Elle était toujours à moitié assise sur ses jambes, leur proximité n'échappant à aucun des deux concernés dont le rythme cardiaque augmenta brutalement.

Jack roula des yeux, hésitant entre leur hurler de s'épancher ou effectuer un repli stratégique: peut-être, avec beaucoup de chance, que s'ils se pensaient seuls, peut-être que ces deux abrutis...

Le Docteur détourna brutalement la tête, un long sifflement lui échappant en même temps qu'il se redressait. La fine couche de cristal qui les entourait lui et Rose disparut avec ce geste, semblant exploser en milliers de petits morceaux fracturés pour ne laisser qu'une atroce gêne. La jeune femme sentit ses joues s'empourprer, le bas de son ventre se tordant en même temps qu'elle se relevait précipitamment, imitée par le Seigneur du temps.

_-Ce n'est pas le problème principal, cependant. _Jack se tendit en le voyant pivoter brusquement vers lui, son regard tempétueux._ Allez-vous me dire ce qui vous est passé par la tête, capitaine ?_

_-Oh, ne vous en prenez pas à lui, Docteur!_ s'exclama Rose._ Je vais bien ! Et vous étiez deux à piloter !_

_-Je ne suis pas celui qui appuie sur des boutons sans réfléchir !_

_-Parce que cela ne vous arrive jamais de vous tromper,_ ironisa la blonde. _Et il nous a sauvés en lançant le pilotage automatique !_

Le Docteur ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais sa tirade mourut devant l'expression amusée de Rose. Les lèvres de cette dernière s'étirèrent un peu plus, jusqu'à laisser s'échapper un ricanement. Les pans de la bouche du Seigneur du temps s'étirèrent vers le haut, l'humour de la situation le saisissant finalement pleinement.

Jack leur lança un regard nerveux, toujours peu certain de son sort.

_-Est-ce que cela veut dire que je ne vais pas finir jeté dans l'espace ?_

Rose explosa de rire, alors que l'expression du Docteur se métamorphosait en un mélange de dédain et moquerie.

_-Tu me dois définitivement un verre !_

Un sourire canaille étira les lèvres du capitaine. Rose poussa un cri qui se changea en un autre fou rire alors qu'il l'attrapait par la taille, la penchant en arrière.

_-Une danse pour me faire pardonner ?_

_-Couché, capitaine! _grogna le Docteur, son expression sévère ne dissimulant en rien le pétillement de ses yeux.

_-Maintenant ? Je savais qu'il y avait un fauve en vous! _répliqua le jeune homme, s'attirant un grognement de la part de la blonde perdue dans ses bras, en même temps que l'intéressé lui faisait un clin d'œil.

_-Vous n'êtes pas de taille pour tenir, capitaine !_

_-C'est un défi ? J'accepte le challenge !_

_-Oh bon Dieu, prenez une chambre,_ râla Rose en reculant, avant de rouler des yeux avec affection lorsque Jack déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa main.

_-Peut-être plus tard,_ commenta-t-il en fixant le Docteur, qui souriait toujours. _Mais avant cela, je te dois un verre. Et je sais exactement où je vais t'emmener!_sourit-il, son excitation évidente.

_-Pourquoi je sens se pointer les ennuis?_sourit Rose.

Jack posa la main sur son cœur, son expression se faisant faussement blessée.

_-Fleur de mon cœur, comment oses-tu douter de mon honnêteté ?_

_-C'est avec ce genre de répliques que tu les fiches tous dans ton lit ?_

Le Docteur roula des yeux en même temps que le sourire de Jack se faisait salace.

_-J'apprécierais de savoir où vous comptez nous emmener ! Aux dernières nouvelles, je dirige toujours ce vaisseau !_

_-Chef oui chef! Rose, garde-robe, maintenant ! Il va falloir augmenter un peu le niveau vestimentaire si tu veux entrer ! Et vous, _ordonna-t-il en pointant du doigt le Docteur, _allez mettre un pull propre !_

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils, mais son envie de ronchonner disparut devant la joie toute enfantine qui venait de saisir ses compagnons. Rose bondissait littéralement sur le sol, l'excitation d'un voyage, où et quand qu'il soit, l'envahissant comme à son habitude. Il roula des yeux avec affection en la voyant saisir la main de Jack, le duo s'enfuyant dans le couloir à grand renfort de rires et cris exaltés.

La vie était si simple sur le Tardis. Jamais il ne s'en lasserait.

Il ne fallait qu'espérer que la destination vers laquelle projetait de les emmener le capitaine ne les ferait pas terminer dans un énième cachot.

Ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'étaient pas familiers avec les courses-poursuites, après tout.

* * *

**Et c'est reparti!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Lorsque Rose repensait à son époque, ou sa planète, elle ne lui trouvait souvent rien de spécial. Ce sentiment était en grande partie dû à son manque de connaissances, un problème qui avait commencé à diminuer en flèche depuis qu'elle avait débuté ses voyages avec le Docteur. Le Seigneur du temps ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui offrir un cours, que ce soit d'Histoire, géographie, ou n'importe quel autre sujet d'ailleurs, que ce soit sur sa planète natale ou un bout de roc à l'autre bout du cosmos.

Rose les adorait tout autant les uns que les autres. Apprendre, découvrir, expérimenter, des verbes dont elle avait enfin compris le sens depuis qu'elle avait glissé sa main il y a si longtemps maintenant dans celle calleuse du Docteur, alors qu'ils fuyaient des monstres en plastique.

Cela avait été leur première aventure ensemble.

Rose ne cessait d'en rire à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait. Le ridicule des situations dans lesquelles ils avaient pu se retrouver … Elle ne regrettait rien, néanmoins : sa vie de vendeuse ne pesait rien dans la balance comparée à celle qu'elle menait à présent.

La jeune femme sourit alors que le serveur posait sur la petite table de bois jaune une assiette d'un métal inconnu – mais furieusement vert - couverte de nourriture inédite, en tout cas la concernant. Les grognements d'enthousiasme de Jack et le sourire satisfait du Docteur semblaient de bonne augure. Rose plissa les yeux, son regard s'attardant sur ce qui ressemblait à des mini-quiches, mais de couleur violette.

_-Redis-moi ce que c'est? _demanda-t-elle à Jack, qui avait déjà commencé à dévorer son repas et l'interrompit pour lui répondre, la bouche pleine.

_-Karkos de poulure ! C'est, hum_ – son expression se fit pensive alors qu'il cherchait un équivalent terrien – _comme une tourte, mais plus fort. Plus épicé. C'est une tuerie, _affirma-t-il en se léchant les doigts.

Rose roula des yeux devant tant de dignité.

_-Je vois ça .._

Ses yeux s'agrandirent en même temps qu'elle prenait une bouchée enthousiaste – vivons dangereusement !

_-Waouh !_

_-Je te l'avais dit,_ affirma le capitaine, son sourire orgueilleux pas le moins du monde terni par les miettes étalées sur ses lèvres.

_-Le Karkos est une spécialité des années 3050,_ expliqua le Docteur en mordant dans son propre repas – un espèce de gratin bleu et jaune. _Celles d'ici, bien sûr. Tout cet endroit reconstitue à la perfection l'âge d'or de Barata._

Le sourire de ses compagnons augmenta en même temps alors qu'il commençait à décrire avec animation cette période faste. Comme à chaque fois qu'il commençait à discuter d'un sujet – et il n'en existait clairement aucun qui ne l'intéressait pas – le Docteur semblait animé d'une force propre. Ses yeux bleu marine pétillaient de plaisir en même temps qu'il récitait anecdote sur anecdote, ses mains volant autour de lui pour former des moulinets – Rose pouvait sentir le vent qui en émanait.

C'était un spectacle à nul autre pareil, et une des multiples raisons qui la poussaient à continuer à voyager, au milieu de la nourriture alien, des courses poursuites et des enlèvements. Jack citerait sans aucun doute des arguments beaucoup plus salaces, si sa bouche – que Dieu la sauve- n'était pas actuellement emplie d'une large bouchée de poêlée aux légumes locaux.

Il fallait l'admettre, le capitaine connaissait les bonnes adresses.

Le restaurant local dans lequel ils étaient descendus aurait pu gagner une médaille d'or dans _Le guide du voyageur intergalactique:_ le personnage de Martin Freeman n'aurait pas dépaysé dans le décor de bois jaune et moulures rosées les entourant. La chaleur qui émanait des lieux rappelait à la jeune femme cette fois où ils étaient allés faire un tour dans les années 1960 terriennes : ils avaient terminé dans un petit bistrot, dévorant sans aucune grâce leur hamburger frites.

Ok, la comparaison était moyenne.

Mais l'ambiance était identique : Rose retrouvait les mêmes couleurs enjouées, la même musique gaie montant du groupe de musiciens se produisant sur la petite scène, le même mobilier outrageusement flashy qui l'aurait fait hurler à la mort à sa propre époque mais qui ici semblait parfaitement approprié.

Ou bien était-ce la présence de ses deux amis.

Le mélange des deux était sans aucun doute efficace.

Un détail contrastait brutalement avec le bar où elle s'était rendue avec le Docteur, néanmoins : un point central, évident, tellement logique qu'on finissait par l'oublier.

Les autres clients.

Rose n'était pas certaine que les tentacules rouges se seraient fondus dans la période hippie américaine. Les peaux bleues à pois jaunes pas davantage.

Où qu'elle regardait, elle était entourée d'une faune qui brisait définitivement le début de similitude avec sa planète.

Non pas qu'elle s'en plaignait, bien sûr : c'était tout de même une des raisons principales pour laquelle elle voyageait, après tout. Hé, le chef de bord était un alien à deux cœurs âgé de presque un millénaire, et la dernière recrue était peut-être humaine, mais d'un futur tellement éloigné que les yeux de la jeune femme brûlaient juste à tenter de l'imaginer.

Il était vrai, cependant, que tous deux possédaient une apparence similaire à la sienne. Rien à voir avec des pointes de jais ou des cornes vertes, mais après tout, n'étaient-ils pas les aliens, dans le cas présent ?

Voyager dans le temps et l'espace vous ouvrait sans aucun doute des perspectives.

Rose continua à analyser cette pensée déconcertante pendant que le Docteur et Jack se chamaillaient à propos du nom d'une petite localité. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, songea-t-elle en voyant le capitaine tirer la langue au Docteur, qui roula des yeux avant de le traiter de_ 'singe arriéré du fin fond de la galaxie'._

Elle ne put contenir un sourire devant cette image, s'attirant un haussement de sourcils de la part du Docteur.

_-Qui y a-t-il ?_

Rose explosa de rire.

_-Vous êtes complètement fou, vous le savez, hein ?_

Les lèvres du Seigneur du temps s'étirèrent pour laisser apparaître une rangée de dents étincelantes.

_-Ne flatte pas son orgueil, il est déjà surdimensionné,_ ironisa Jack, mais les petites étoiles dans ses prunelles bleues démentaient toute mauvaise humeur.

_-Ne me comparez pas à vous, capitaine ! En terme d'ego, personne ne peut égaler le vôtre !_

Rose lâcha un grognement en voyant les lèvres de l'intéressé commencer à former un sourire salace.

_-Docteur ! Pourquoi vous lui tendez la perche !_

_-Parce qu'il adore la saisir, _ronronna Jack, provoquant un grognement perçant et un roulement de yeux. _Tout ce temps passé à lustrer son vaisseau, c'est un expert en polissage._

_-Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu te trouver? _gémit Rose, sa voix faussement désespérée alors qu'elle luttait pour contenir son fou rire.

_-Ma beauté incomparable ? Ma mâchoire droite et ferme ? Mon aura tueuse ? Oh, je sais, mon expertise en danse? _répliqua Jack en bombant le torse.

La blonde ne put se contenir plus longtemps : elle explosa de rire, rejetant la tête en arrière se faisant. Le capitaine échangea un sourire flamboyant avec le Docteur, les deux hommes s'abreuvant du spectacle offert. Rose ne semblait pas réaliser l'aura qui émanait d'elle : son naturel et sa répartie facile n'étaient que deux de ses extraordinaires qualités, parmi une liste bien trop longue pour pouvoir être entièrement défilée.

Si Jack devait en citer une, néanmoins, ce serait son hallucinante capacité à pouvoir porter n'importe quelle tenue et en ressortir toujours aussi sublime. Tous deux avaient passé un certain temps dans la penderie, s'amusant comme toujours à essayer toutes les tenues possibles avant de finalement choisir leur costume du jour. Jack avait opté pour un traditionnel costume trois pièces noir, les vêtements tombant avec une finesse outrageuse autour de lui alors qu'il fermait sa veste. Son expression se fit carnassière quand il nota le regard de Rose, et il tira sur ses manches, prenant un soin complètement inutile de vérifier sa tenue déjà parfaite. La blonde ne s'y trompa pas, son propre sourire illuminant également la pièce alors qu'elle venait poser ses mains sur ses bras.

_-Arrête ton show, tu es parfait !_

_-Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir augmenter un idéal absolu,_ répliqua l'intéressé, son sourire se faisant malicieux en même temps que Rose se figeait.

_-Je te jure, tu devrais les écrire, tu te ferais une fortune, _commenta-t-elle en secouant la tête, clairement blasée.

Elle roula des yeux lorsque le capitaine saisit sa main pour la porter à sa bouche.

_-Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent. Je vous ai vous._

Et n'était-ce pas la preuve de tout le chemin qu'il avait parcouru depuis son arrivée sur le vaisseau?

* * *

Jack secoua la tête, revenant au présent pour mieux dévorer des yeux son amie. Après moult débats et essayages passionnés, le choix de Rose s'était finalement portée sur une robe type années 50 terriennes : les minuscules carreaux bleus et noirs se croisaient sur le tissu de tweed, formant un ensemble à la fois chic et terriblement quitch. Quatre boutons noirs en carré fermaient le bustier, deux bandes de jais descendant des épaules jusqu'au croisement formé par sa poitrine. Une ceinture de couleur identique couronnait l'ensemble, mettant si c'était possible davantage en valeur sa taille.

La jeune femme avait même poussé le bouchon jusqu'à coiffer ses cheveux en une coupe de l'époque : le Docteur avait senti ses deux pauvres cœurs battre la chandelle en la voyant entrer dans la salle de contrôle, ses mèches ordinairement rebelles remontées en un chignon empli de boucles fluides. Un rouge à lèvres rouge vif et des talons aiguilles bleu marine complétaient l'ensemble.

Une déesse était tombée du ciel.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter de passer sur son chemin ?

Face à lui, le Docteur semblait manger des yeux sa compagne, l'intensité de son regard augmentant le rythme cardiaque de Jack qui contint une grimace en sentant son corps commencer à réagir. Damnit. Comment cet homme pouvait-il lui faire subir cela sans même le regarder ? Mais ce n'était pas un simple être humain, n'est-ce pas ? Le Docteur était un Seigneur du temps, le dernier Seigneur du temps, un de ces êtres millénaires sensés n'être que légende et dont il avait entendu des échos effrayés à l'Agence.

Jack ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il le laissait demeurer à bord du vaisseau : il n'avait plus trop de doutes concernant son affection à son égard, mais ce n'était bien que cela, de l'affection. Le capitaine avait depuis longtemps tiré un trait sur son espoir que tous deux puissent être davantage, quoi que ce 'davantage' puisse être.

Les cœurs du Docteur n'appartenaient qu'à Rose.

Parfois, alors que la nuit était tombée sur le vaisseau, les ombres sombres de minuit dansant autour de lui dans sa chambre, Jack se prenait à rêver : un espoir fou le saisissait, l'idée qu'il puisse demeurer le restant de ses jours sur le Tardis le dévorant avant que ses démons ne se réveillent, et avec eux la peur d'être rejeté. La vie n'était pas un conte de fées, et le Docteur n'était pas son prince charmant. Un jour, la réalité les rattraperait, et Jack quitterait le vaisseau. Les deux pensées se battraient plusieurs minutes, chacune tentant de prendre le dessus jusqu'à ce que Jack ne se lève brutalement de son lit, exaspéré.

À cet instant, ses démons étaient éteints, son esprit entièrement rivé sur la manière absolument indécente – et c'était lui qui parlait – dont les lèvres du Seigneur du temps se plissaient alors que ce dernier fixait Rosie, de minuscules risettes apparaissant au coin de ses yeux. Le Docteur tourna la tête vers lui, lui adressant un de ces sourires fous dont il avait le secret. Jack le lui rendit, son cerveau faisant un double roulé boulé en même temps que son bas-ventre effectuait un salto.

_-Commandant ! Astun lio !_

Rose et le Docteur sentirent leurs sourcils monter en unisson en entendant une voix enthousiaste s'élever derrière eux : l'expression de Jack se fit purement canaille avant qu'il ne tourne la tête.

_-Hugpo ! Ke mir ta dahbanurg sku !_

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux alors que le capitaine se levait pour prendre dans ses bras celui qu'elle reconnut comme le responsable – propriétaire ? - du restaurant. Sa peau bleu azur dépassait de l'éternelle chemise blanche qui semblait partie intégrante de tous les restaurateurs de l'univers, des lianes vert foncé émergeant du col pour remonter dans son cou et former des dessins d'une infime complexité.

Le nouveau venu éclata de rire avant de plaquer avec force ses lèvres sur celles du capitaine, la pointe triangulaire de ses oreilles virant au bleu nuit lorsque ce dernier passait la main dans ses cheveux noirs rasés en trois longues lignes sur son crâne. Le Docteur et Rose échangèrent un regard blasé, la blonde secouant la tête avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

Jack ne cesserait jamais d'être Jack.

_-Docteur, Rose, laissez-moi vous présenter l'éminent maître des lieux, Harr Hugpo,_ commenta le capitaine, sa main enroulée fermement autour de la taille de l'intéressé qui roula des yeux.

_-Écoutez-le, il va me faire passer pour une star quand il est le héros._

_-Héros?_ répéta Rose, les yeux du Seigneur du temps faisant l'aller-retour entre les deux hommes.

Jack pouvait voir son cerveau tourner d'où il se trouvait.

_-C'est une longue histoire,_ répondit-il simplement, son inhabituelle sobriété allumant immédiatement tous les radars de ses amis.

_-J'espère que tu nous feras le plaisir de chanter_, s'exclama Hugpo._ Cela fait des lustres que je ne t'ai pas entendu !_

L'expression de l'intéressé se fit machiavélique.

_-Uniquement si j'ai droit à un aftershow !_

_-Je ne comptais pas te laisser repartir sans te remercier,_ répliqua le restaurateur, un ronronnement montant de sa gorge lorsque Jack caressa la pointe de ses oreilles.

_-Le repas d'abord, le plaisir après ! Chauffe-moi cette salle!_s'exclama-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil avant de se rasseoir à sa table.

Il eut à peine le temps de profiter de la vue que lui offrit Hugpo en repartant avant qu'un train de questions ne lui tombe dessus.

_-Commandant ?_

_-Tu as couché avec ?_

_-À quelle période vous a-t-il connu exactement ?_

_-Pourquoi le Tardis n'a pas traduit ce que tu lui as dit ?_

Le regard de Jack se perdit quelques instants dans le vague, ses doigts caressant instinctivement son bracelet de cuir. Le geste n'échappa pas à ses amis, le silence tombant soudainement autour de lui alors qu'il scannait par réflexe la pièce autour d'eux.

_-Jack?_ appela le Docteur en notant sa tension.

Celui-ci secoua la tête, se recentrant sur sa table.

_-J'étais commandant à l'Agence_, expliqua-t-il simplement, son apparent sourire se fanant légèrement à ce souvenir.

Le Docteur plissa les lèvres, mais ne commenta pas. C'était inutile; Jack connaissait déjà son avis sur ses anciens employeurs. Rose fronça les sourcils.

_-L'Agence ? C'est là que tu l'as rencontré ? Mais tu es.._

Sa voix mourut.

_-Il n'en sait rien,_ répondit Jack, et une ombre noire traversa son regard. _Et j'entends bien que cela demeure ainsi._

Rose hocha lentement la tête, un léger frisson la traversant. Ce n'était pas souvent que le passé de leur ami était ramené à la surface, et chaque fois la laissait avec un sentiment mitigé. Curiosité, malaise, gêne, frustration se mixaient, l'envie d'en connaître davantage se mélangeant à la peur de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir, le souvenir de l'amnésie de Jack et l'affrontement dans le vaisseau se rappelant à elle.

Le capitaine ne le montrait quasiment jamais, mais il était un homme dangereux. Ses sourires pétillants et ses rires francs dissimulaient une vie noire dont elle ne connaissait qu'à peine la surface. Celui-ci pouvait s'apercevoir par sa capacité surélevée à se battre ou ses connaissances technologiques bien au dessus de la moyenne – bien que bien éloignées de celles du Docteur, évidemment, mais personne ne pouvait égaler ce dernier en terme de connaissances de l'univers.

Et puis il y avait les regards. La manière dont ses yeux pouvaient devenir froids et durs quand il pensait l'un de ses amis en danger, ou qu'un innocent était menacé. Son expression d'ordinaire si joueuse et chaleureuse se ferait polaire, une lueur noire envahissant ses prunelles alors qu'il évaluait la situations et les multiples possibilités qui s'ouvraient à eux.

Jack ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'il faisait exactement à l'Agence, mais il avait tout de l'attitude d'un homme de terrain. Le genre de personne qu'on enverrait faire le sale boulot : récupérer un otage, aller chercher un objet mortel, effacer des preuves.

Faire disparaître des témoins.

Jack n'avait même pas cligné des yeux quand il s'était proposé pour descendre sur Taclos, des mois auparavant.

Et sa manie constante de vouloir porter une arme en descendant du vaisseau..

_-Tu ne risques pas d'ennuis? _s'inquiéta-t-elle malgré tout, refoulant ces mauvais souvenirs. _Il ne va pas les appeler ?_

_-Hugpo possède cette incroyable et rare qualité qui s'appelle loyauté,_ répondit simplement Jack, son sourire en apparence innocent ne laissant en rien deviner à la foule les entourant l'épineux sujet de conversation._ Je lui ai sauvé la vie, et celle de sa famille. Il ne les appellera pas._

_-Maintenant, voici une histoire que j'aimerai entendre,_ commenta le Docteur en faisant tourner son verre, son regard bleu nuit étudiant toujours son compagnon.

_-Plus tard, _répliqua Jack en terminant son dessert. _Mes services sont auparavant requis._

_-Tu adores ça, hein? _rit Rose, toute tension oubliée._ Être le centre de l'attention !_

_-Et tu adores m'entendre chanter,_ rétorqua l'intéressé en jouant de ses sourcils depuis sa coupe de champagne.

_-Ça me rappelle La Nouvelle-Orléans,_ s'exclama la blonde, ses prunelles châtains brillant à ce souvenir.

_-Hum .. Je me souviens aussi, _sourit Jack, son regard se perdant dans le vague.

Rose pouffa alors que le Docteur roulait avec affection des yeux.

_-Bien évidemment, vous ne vous souvenez que de cela._

_-Amstrong, Docteur ! Cette ville sait définitivement y faire en terme d'hospitalité !_

_-Je ne veux rien savoir,_ grogna Rose en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles.

_-Dommage, c'était délicieux, _répliqua le capitaine avant de se redresser. _Ouvrez les oreilles, messieurs dames, la scène m'attend!_

Le couple le regarda avec tendresse sautiller vers la scène. Jack Harkness, ce mystère éternel : comment parvenait-il à concilier ainsi drague insupportable et joie enfantine de vivre? Son sourire était d'or lorsqu'il monta sur scène, posant le minuscule implant servant de micro sur son oreille avant de commencer à entamer les premières notes d'une chanson.

**_ Though I've tried before to tell her_**

**_Of the feelings I have for her in my heart … _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Rose se sentit virer rouge pivoine.

Elle allait le tuer.

_ Though I've tried before to tell her_

_Of the feelings I have for her in my heart … _

_Everytime that I come near her _

_I just lose my nerve _

_As I've done from the start _

A coté d'elle, les yeux du Docteur pétillaient d'amusement : la blonde grimaça, avant qu'un sourire n'étire finalement ses lèvres. Le regard de Jack faisait le tour de la salle, semblant s'attarder sur chacun des clients, mais vraiment, leur table était son objectif principal.

Ses diamants bleu gris brûlaient d'une intensité rare alors qu'il chantait, la dévisageant avec une tendresse qui augmenta le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme. La chaleur qui avait déjà envahi ses joues se répandit dans le reste de son corps alors qu'elle l'écoutait clamer chacun des mots de _Police._

_ Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on _

L'univers, avait appris Rose, possédait des possibilités infinies : pensez à quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, et vous en trouverez probablement une version quelque part. Ce principe fonctionnait avec un type de paysage, ou une sorte de nourriture, et bien évidemment avec toutes les races possibles.

Il s'appliquait également, réalisa-t-elle alors que Jack fermait les yeux pour entonner avec cœur le dernier couplet, avec la définition même de l'amour.

Elle et Jack n'étaient en rien un couple dans le sens traditionnel du terme, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'aimer. Que voulait dire le mot amour, de toute manière ? L'amour était un concept aussi large que le cosmos dans lequel ils vivaient, et se restreindre à une de ses versions serait perdre une infinité d'éventualités.

Il ne tenait qu'à eux d'écrire leur propre chemin.

Le Docteur serait probablement fier d'elle si elle affirmait cela à voix haute. Ou bien, pensa-t-elle amusée, il roulerait plus probablement des yeux avant de râler sur le besoin intemporel de sa race de se tirer les cheveux sur un concept bien trop compliqué pour des cerveaux de singes comme les leurs.

Oui, c'était plus vraisemblable.

Quoique, avec lui, elle n'était jamais sure de rien.

Un autre de ses multiples charmes, ou selon le jour, une autre des raisons qui l'irritaient à son égard.

Rose sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Ces types allaient la rendre dingue.

Mais pour rien au monde elle ne changerait de vie.

Les cœurs du Docteur remontèrent dans sa gorge en entendant les paroles de la nouvelle chanson s'élever dans les airs.

_ Someone to hold you too close  
Someone to hurt you too deep  
Someone to sit in your chair  
And ruin your sleep  
And make you aware of being alive _

Jack chantait le cœur exposé à la foule entière.

Avait-il choisi exprès cette chanson ou n'était-ce qu'un pur hasard ? Était-il conscient des réactions que ces mots engendraient chez le Docteur ?

C'était fort probable, s'il en jugeait par la manière dont ses yeux bleus se plongeaient dans les siens.

Le plus âgé sentit un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres. Le jeune homme trouvait toujours le moyen de convoyer ses messages de toutes les manières possibles.

Pendant un instant, il crut ressentir l'ombre de lèvres chaudes contre les siennes.

Le Seigneur du temps déglutit, fermant les yeux alors que le souvenir du baiser échangé avec l'autre Jack se rappelait à lui.

**_«Je vais mourir, Doc.. Dernier baiser du condamné.. _Un rire sans joie. _J'ai peur, Doc, je vais disparaître.. J'ai peur de ce qu'il y a de l'autre coté, je ne veux pas être seul.._**

**_-Vous n'êtes pas seul, _répliqua le Seigneur du temps en enveloppant son visage de ses mains, avant de l'attirer à lui. _Jamais,_ affirma-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.**

**Une bouche aussi chaude que le sable de Gallifrey. Des mains frêles mais déterminées l'attirant contre un corps abîmé. Le Docteur ferma les yeux, se laissant couler dans l'échange. »**

Il n'avait probablement fermé les yeux que quelques secondes, alors pourquoi avait-il la sensation perturbante de s'être égaré plusieurs heures ? Le temps, cette notion si complexe, le temps semblait avoir ralenti autour de lui en même temps qu'il se perdait dans ses souvenirs.

_ Someone to need you too much  
Someone to know you too well  
Someone to pull you up short  
And put you through hell  
And give you support for being alive, being alive _

Personne n'aurait pu mieux définir ses compagnons, présents ou passés.

Comment une simple chanson pouvait-elle résumer tant de vies et personnalités différentes ?

Il était pourtant certain de n'avoir jamais rencontré le chanteur de _Police. _Pas encore, en tout cas. Vous ne pouviez jamais être trop certain avec toutes ces régénérations. Quelque chose qui n'était pas encore survenu pour lui pouvait s'être déjà produit dans la ligne temporelle de millions de personnes.

Le temps, comme il l'avait expliqué de multiples fois à Rose, n'était pas une ligne droite et fixe : s'il devait utiliser une métaphore compréhensible pour le plus grand nombre, le Docteur emploierait celle d'une pelote de laine. Chaque fil était intrinsèquement mélangé à des dizaines d'autres, à la fois indépendant et connecté au reste du groupe. Tirez-en un, et la boule entière réagirait. Coupez-en un, et c'est l'intégralité de la pelote qui diminuerait.

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils : non, cette image n'était pas entièrement exacte. Le temps pouvait se réparer, mais les fils, une fois coupés, ne pouvaient être recollés.

Urg.

Le temps , cette notion si complexe qu'il avait fallu des milliards d'années à son peuple pour en comprendre l'essentiel du fonctionnement. Le temps, qui tournait autour de chacune des personnes présentes dans cette pièce sous forme de vaguelettes colorées. Ici une vie tranquille et heureuse, là un choix à faire d'ici peu. Des milliers de lignes temporelles potentielles voletaient autour de lui, intrigantes, tentatrices, complexes. Celles de Rose étaient teintées du bleu argenté du Tardis, des images d'aventure se mêlant à celles d'un petit appartement de Londres.

_«La main de la jeune femme dans la sienne alors qu'ils s'enfuient du palais présidentiel. Un rire cristallin qui s'échappe de sa gorge alors qu'ils ferment la porte du Tardis. »_

_« Un soupir épuisé quitta les lèvres de Rose. Celle-ci se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil aussi fatigué qu'elle, une bière à la main. Une autre journée de travail à l'usine, une autre à venir demain. Autour d'elle, les contours d'un minuscule studio difficilement entretenu. Les sons de Londres au loin. Un sourire amer étira les lèvres de la jeune femme, avant qu'elle n'attaque sa bière au goulot. »_

_«Des soupirs et gémissements montant de la chambre royale. Le son de draps froissés se mêlant au bruit de deux corps s'abandonnant l'un dans l'autre. Les yeux de Rose se perdent dans les prunelles bleu gris lui faisant face, ses doigts glissant dans les mèches brunes en sueur. Le sourire de Lord Harkness augmente, et il plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes. »_

_«Rose roula des yeux en entendant la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir. À coté d'elle, Denys poussa un petit cri, son visage mate couvert de purée. Un léger boum lui indiqua que Mickey avait laissé tomber son sac dans l'entrée. Elle l'ignora, ses yeux rivés sur l'enfant. Elle avait espéré pouvoir passer la soirée tranquille, mais il semblerait que son ex avait soudainement développé des instincts paternels. »_

_«C'était sa faute. Il aurait dû le savoir. Comment avait-il pu la laisser seule avec ce gamin d'Adam ? Il était évident qu'il l'abandonnerait derrière lui au premier danger venu. Le hurlement de la jeune fille demeurait aussi strident dans ses oreilles qu'il l'avait été trois minutes et quinze secondes auparavant, lorsque le Dalek.. »_

Le Docteur émergea en haletant, son double rythme cardiaque hurlant complètement paniqué dans sa poitrine. À coté de lui, Rose fixait la scène, un sourire heureux sur le visage. Il lui fallut quelques instants de plus –_ trente secondes et 45 millièmes_ – pour retrouver suffisamment de calme au point qu'il puisse reconnaître le décor autour de lui.

Le restaurant.

Par Rassilon, il savait pourtant que regarder les lignes temporelles de près était une terrible idée : il existait une raison pour laquelle il évitait de s'en approcher en temps normal. Vous ne pouviez jamais savoir ce que vous alliez découvrir.

Le risque était beaucoup trop élevé qu'il soit tenté de les influencer dans le sens lui plaisant.

_-Docteur_ !

Ce dernier sursauta, tiré brutalement de ses sombres pensées: Rose le fixait, clairement exaspérée.

_-Encore perdu dans vos pensées, hein ? Venez danser !_

_-Mm ?_

_-Danser, _répéta-t-elle lentement en indiquant la petite piste devant eux, déjà occupée par de nombreux couples. _Vous savez, cette chose souvent associée à la musique, qui peut se faire seul ou à plusieurs._

_-Je sais en quoi consiste la danse, Rose Tyler_, répliqua-t-il, un sourire plus large que le soleil se traçant un chemin sur son visage lorsqu'elle lui saisit la main.

_-Venez me montrer, alors ! Et rappelez-vous ! On ne marche pas sur les pieds !_

Jack rit doucement en voyant la blonde traîner le Seigneur du temps sur la piste. Il fit un léger geste de la main, et les lumières diminuèrent, l'ambiance se faisant soudainement tamisée et intime. Rose ne laissait jamais personne se morfondre trop longtemps.

Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres alors qu'il observait le duo danser lentement sur la valse bartienne en cours. Le Docteur avait passé ses bras autour de sa compagne, la serrant possessivement contre lui le visage de la blonde était posée contre son épaule, ses yeux fermés tandis qu'elle se laissait aller au son de la musique.

L'amour qui émanait de ces deux-là était presque étouffant.

Comment pouvaient-ils demeurer aussi aveugles aux sentiments de l'autre ?

Même après tout ce temps passé sur le Tardis, Jack n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse à cette question clairement insoluble.

Et dire que ce couple extraordinaire l'avait laissé monter à bord du vaisseau. Le jeune homme ne parvenait toujours pas à croire à sa chance. Les choses avaient tellement mal démarré avec le Docteur que le stade actuel de leur relation était toujours difficilement croyable pour lui. La froideur et les attaques avaient laissé place à une complicité chaleureuse emplie de rires et taquineries.

Plus que tout, c'était l'appui constant de ses amis – _amis,_ un mot au sens tellement profond, qu'il n'aurait plus pensé attribuer à quiconque depuis sa fuite de l'Agence - qui le touchait, le laissant souvent pantois face à tant d'affection.

Jack n'était pas habitué à être soutenu sans relâche. L'Agence était un monde froid et cruel, dans lequel les meilleurs ne survivaient que grâce à leur talent, et où ne pas sourire avant de vous abattre dans le dos faisait de vous un saint.

Jack – puisque c'était son prénom, désormais – Jack avait été officier à l'Agence. Et même s'il avait un trou de deux ans dans sa mémoire, il se souvenait de suffisamment de choses – _tout le reste _– pour savoir qu'il ne méritait pas une statue à sa gloire.

Ses compagnons auraient été dans leur droit de s'enfuir; le jeune homme n'aurait pas protesté si le Docteur décidait qu'il était trop dangereux pour être conservé auprès d'eux.

Auprès de Rosie.

L'innocence de la jeune femme et son grand cœur avait considérablement adouci la noirceur entourant l'âme du capitaine – _commandant._ Rose ne réaliserait probablement jamais à quel point son absence totale de jugement sur son passé avait bouleversé Jack. C'était comme recevoir une absolution complète. Aujourd'hui encore, l'ancien agent n'était pas certain de la mériter.

Jack Harkness n'était pas un homme bien. Malgré ce qu'affirmait Rose, il avait trop de sang sur les mains pour pouvoir simplement l'effacer en lui tournant le dos. Mais parfois, cependant, quand il essayait suffisamment fort et y mettait toute son âme, parfois, et avec eux à ses côtés – avec le Docteur, le Docteur qui savait mieux que personne ce que Jack pouvait ressentir – s'il y mettait tout son cœur et son courage, alors, parfois, il prendrait une bonne décision.

* * *

_Every little thing she does is magic - Police (1981), John Barrowman (2007)._

_La phrase finale est une citation directe du Docteur oui, parce que 12 est trop sous-aimé._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

_-Docteur ! Docteur ! Regardez !_

Le Seigneur du temps roula des yeux avec affection en voyant sa compagne se redresser sur la planche de surf. L'eau argentée rayonnait sous les reflets des deux soleils roses, les vaguelettes se mouvant paresseusement sous l'effet du vent.

Le sourire de Rose était éblouissant, ses yeux brillant de cet enthousiasme propre à la jeunesse alors qu'elle dirigeait maladroitement sa planche sur l'eau. Ses cheveux humides tombaient en bouclettes sur ses épaules nues, faisant briller sa peau dorée.

Les cœurs du Docteur manquèrent un battement lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, son estomac faisant un salto arrière en même temps que son regard croisait le sien.

Rose Tyler, sa lumière éternelle.

_-Rosie ! Attention !_

La voix de Jack venait de s'élever derrière elle, suivie d'un _squiiiiiiiiiik_ aigu lorsque la blonde percuta la petite vague lui faisant face. L'instant d'après, un sploutch énorme se fit entendre, suivi d'un flot de jurons des deux hommes, le Docteur sautant immédiatement sur ses pieds en même temps qu'il scannait inquiet l'eau.

Pendant quelques secondes, le temps sembla se suspendre, le son des vagues disparaissant face à leur angoisse croissante. Et puis des mèches blondes trempées firent leur apparition, suivies d'un visage rose et d'un maillot de bain rouge deux pièces. La vie reprit soudainement court autour d'eux alors que Rose recrachait l'eau avalée, son rire cristallin faisant disparaître toute peur. Jack sourit, et s'allongea sur sa propre planche pour aller chercher celle perdue de son amie, qui rejeta sa tête en arrière, repoussant sa toison trempée.

_-Cela t'apprendra à te disperser!_ s'exclama-t-il, s'attirant un regard outré qui se transforma en expression canaille.

Hu.

Un grognement lui échappa la seconde suivante, lorsqu'un plouf lui indiqua que Rose avait plongé.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard inquiet autour de lui, cherchant en vain un signe de l'arrivée de la plus jeune.

Le Docteur ferma les yeux quand un cri strident purement masculin explosa dans la petite baie.

Des singes.

* * *

_-Tu vas payer !_

_-Dans tes rêves !_

_-Aow, aussi, quoique dans mes rêves tu..._

Clac.

_-Aieuuuuuuuuh_ !

Un sourire grivois étira les lèvres de Rose devant l'expression boudeuse de Jack. Celui-ci frotta son bras, sous le regard blasé du Docteur qui appuya sur un bouton, avant de tirer un levier. Ses compagnons lâchèrent un petit cri lorsque le Tardis s'envola brusquement, les forçant à attraper la barrière.

_-Docteur_ !

Ce dernier leur adressa un immense sourire. Ses amis roulèrent des yeux, avant de se diriger vers l'escalier pour se changer. Le Seigneur du temps roula des yeux en entendant un piaillement typiquement féminin s'élever quelques secondes après que le duo ait disparu au coin du tournant.

_-JACK HARKNESS !_

Le capitaine était fourré jusqu'au nez dans les ennuis.

La colère de Rose Tyler venait de s'abattre sur lui.

Le Docteur sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres à cette pensée ; non pas la version folle qu'il offrait souvent à ses compagnons, mais un sourire plus simple empli de tendresse.

Ses deux humains.

Ce duo de fous qui avait décidé de rester à ses côtés même en sachant à quel point son âme était enlaidie.

Peut-être, un jour, arriverait-il à être digne de leur confiance.

En attendant, il avait un vaisseau à recharger.

* * *

_-Le recharger ? Vous voulez dire, comme aller à la pompe à essence ?_

Le Seigneur du temps esquissa un sourire.

_-C'est une comparaison large, mais oui, c'est l'idée, Rose._

_-La pompe à essence ?_

Jack avait froncé les sourcils, ne comprenant clairement pas la référence. La jeune femme cligna des yeux. Voilà une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

_-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?_

_-Il vient du 51ème siècle, Rose, _lui rappela le Docteur. _À son époque, les vaisseaux utilisent d'autres formes d'énergie._

_-Oh, _murmura-t-elle.

Bien évidemment. Et maintenant elle se sentait stupide. Le capitaine fusilla le Docteur du regard : _bien joué, Doc_, pouvait-on y lire. Celui-ci perdit son sourire, et tenta de rattraper sa gaffe.

_-Mais la comparaison est excellente, _insista-t-il, lui souriant gentiment et faisant naître un second sourire sur le visage de la cadette. _À l'exception que le Tardis ne se nourrit pas d'essence, évidemment._

_-Elle a vraiment besoin.. _Jack semblait surpris. _Je pensais, vous savez, comme c'est un être vivant, je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait besoin de carburant, juste qu'elle.._

_-.. se nourrissait d'elle-même ?_ compléta le Docteur. Jack hocha la tête._ En grande partie, oui, mais de temps en temps, elle a besoin d'un complément._

_-Quel type de carburant? _demanda Rose, ses yeux brillant à la perspective d'en apprendre davantage sur ce vaisseau qu'elle avait appris à aimer.

_-Du temps_, _évidemment_, répliqua le Docteur comme si ce n'était que pure logique.

Jack roula des yeux.

_-Évidemment,_ ironisa-t-il._ Comment aurait-on pu ne pas y penser? Non, vraiment?_ s'exclama-t-il, surexcité. _Comment cela marche ? Elle a besoin d'une source puissante ? Il lui faut beaucoup de temps ? Est-ce qu'elle l'avale brut et le transforme ?_

_-Est-ce qu'elle laisse des déchets ? Cela ne salit pas l'espace_? interrogea Rose, les sourcils froncés.

_-C'est l'avantage de mon bracelet,_ affirma Jack avec un air orgueilleux en levant son bras, sachant parfaitement la réaction qu'il s'attirerait du Docteur avec sa remarque, _il a une batterie tellement puissante que les recharges sont très rares, aucune pollution à craindre !_

_-Ne comparez pas mon vaisseau avec votre jouet, capitaine, _renifla le plus âgé, en adoptant sa meilleure version d'un air hautain.

_-Au moins il est pratique ! _Une bourrasque froide vint le frapper au visage_. Rho, mais ne sois pas jalouse, je t'aime aussi !_

_-Tu l'as vexée !_

_-Mais je t'adoooore! _renifla Jack, ses yeux devenant deux énormes boules bleues malheureuses alors qu'il levait les yeux vers le plafond. _Il n'y en a pas deux comme toi! S'il te plaît ! Allez ?_

Un air chaud s'éleva, provoquant un sourire ravi du capitaine qui entreprit de caresser gentiment la console. Rose grogna, roulant des yeux.

_-Oh non, pitié, ça devient beaucoup trop privé, là.._

_-Aaaah mais il faut la consoler ! _

Un reniflement attira leur attention : le Docteur les fixait, son expression mixant entre complètement blasée et amusée.

_-Bon alors, Docteur, _s'exclama Rose en claquant des mains, _dites-nous tout !_

Celui-ci ne put contenir un léger rire devant l'enthousiasme purement enfantin de ses compagnons : tous deux le fixaient avec impatience, leur désir de connaissance émanant littéralement de chacun de leurs pores.

Deux enfants trouble-fêtes, mais toujours avides de savoir, et aux questions plus que pertinentes.

Un sourire orgueilleux perça son chemin sur son visage avant qu'il ne commence à expliquer le fonctionnement si complexe de l'énergie du Tardis, tentant de le simplifier au maximum pour ses compagnons humains. Même Jack, avec ses connaissances du 51ème siècle, peinait parfois à suivre.

_-Donc ce que vous dites, _tenta-t-il de résumer, les sourcils froncés,_ c'est que le Tardis se nourrit du l'énergie du vortex du temps quand on y passe, comme .. maintenant, _nota-t-il en regardant autour de lui. _Une forme d'auto-alimentation simultanée et constante, _murmura-t-il. _Fascinant_ ... _Mais elle l'use presque immédiatement en se déplaçant,_ ajouta-t-il.

Le Docteur hocha la tête, souriant : il pouvait presque voir le cerveau du capitaine tourner à toute vitesse, analysant les informations apprises, les comparant à celles qu'il possédait déjà grâce à l'Agence – humpf – et faisant instantanément de nouvelles connexions.

_-Et c'est pour cela qu'il vous faut une autre source d'énergie_, compléta Rose, assise sur la barrière entourant le poste de commandes. _Pour pouvoir vous poser et recharger sans rien gaspiller._

_-C'est une manière très primitive de résumer ce que je viens de dire _– une tape sur le bras de Rose – _mais vous avez compris l'essentiel, oui, _commenta-t-il, amusé.

Sa compagne fronça les sourcils, avant de demander la question qui la taraudait depuis plusieurs minutes :

_-Mais où est-ce que vous pouvez trouver cela ? Des sources du temps en dehors du vortex ? Et même si ça existe, ce n'est pas dangereux à employer ?_

Le Seigneur du temps hocha la tête devant le bien-fondé de cette remarque.

_-Il faut pas mal de doigté, mais c'est possible. Et où, hé bien, un peu partout à vrai dire ! Il existe des milliers de .. hum … trous?_

Il plissa le nez ; ce terme était si barbare, il le détestait. Il ne résumait en rien l'idée qu'il voulait exprimer.

_-Failles_ ?suggéra Jack.

Les yeux du Docteur s'illuminèrent.

_-Failles ! Oui ! Fantastique !_ Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire._ Des milliers de failles, oui, plus ou moins larges, plus ou moins âgées, reliant ces milliers de dimensions et par lesquelles s'écoule l'énergie du temps._

_-Attendez, il n'y en avait pas une à Cardiff?_s'exclama Rose. _Vous savez, avec Dickens ?_

_-Tout à fait,_ confirma le Docteur, son sourire s'élargissant à ce souvenir.

_-Tu dois toujours me le raconter,_ rappela Jack, s'attirant un coup de coude taquin.

_-Cardiff est un excellent exemple de faille : elle ne fait pas que déverser de l'énergie du temps, elle relie de multiples points dans l'espace-temps_. Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, pensif._ Elle est vraiment très, très puissante. Maintenant que j'y pense, je suis surpris qu'il n'y ait jamais eu davantage d'accidents autou.._

Il n'eut jamais le temps de terminer sa phrase. Le son d'une sonnerie s'éleva soudain, le coupant dans son élan. Haussant un sourcil, il tourna lentement la tête vers Rose, qui sentit ses yeux s'étaler jusqu'à ressembler à deux marrons écrasés, avant qu'elle ne plonge précipitamment la main dans la poche de son jean.

En un mouvement purement identique, le sourcil gauche de Jack monta lentement sur son front, alors qu'il découvrait une version préhistorique d'un communicateur dont émanait de la musique classique.

Mais de l'excellente musique classique._ Cry baby _demeurait un must, même 3000 ans dans le futur. Janis Joplin était une déesse, point.

_-Allo_ ? Si possible, les yeux de Rose s'étalèrent davantage. _Mickey ? Oh ! Hey !_

Le regard du Docteur se fit insulté.

Il avait été interrompu par Mickey l'Idiot ?

_-Oh ? Vraiment ? Oh, c'est génial !_

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard surpris : la voix de Rose venait de se faire surexcitée, une petite lumière s'allumant au fond de ses yeux en même temps que sa langue venait se coincer entre ses dents.

Le duo inspira une large bouffée d'air.

Inconsciente de leur réaction, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils, son expression se faisant pensive.

_-Cardiff ? Pourquoi.. Oh, comme tu veux ! Ça ne change rien pour nous_, sourit-elle. _Donne-moi juste une date. Ok, merci ! À tout de suite ! Oui je sais que tu dois prendre le train, c'était juste.. A tout à l'heure,_ rit-elle, avant de raccrocher et se tourner vers ses amis.

_-Est-ce que je vais rencontrer ton abruti d'ex?_ demanda lentement Jack.

Rose rougit.

_-Il n'est pas méchant.._

_-Non,_ ironisa le capitaine,_ juste pas à la hauteur._

_-Oh, la ferme!_s'exclama la blonde, dont les joues avaient viré rouge pivoine.

Le sourire moqueur de Jack empira. Il sauta en arrière pour éviter la frappe à venir, avant que l'une de ses mains n'attrape sans prévenir la taille de la jeune femme, l'autre saisissant son bras et la penchant en arrière. Rose explosa de rire, se laissant guider par son intrépide d'ami.

_-Est-ce que quelqu'un compte me demander mon avis dans cette histoire? _s'exclama le Docteur, exaspéré._ Je suis toujours le capitaine de ce vaisseau, aux dernières nouvelles !_

Sa compagne tourna vers lui une expression contrite. Le Seigneur du temps roula des yeux, avant de se tourner vers la console pour y rentrer les coordonnées.

_-Peu importe ! Je rechargerai mon vaisseau pendant que vous reproduirez l'espèce humaine ! À vous trois, cela devrait donner des exemplaires intéressants !_

Rose roula des yeux, avant de lâcher un cri lorsque le Tardis fit un bond, se dirigeant soudain vers leur prochaine destination.

Cardiff, 2005.

* * *

**_Ah les failles.. Torchwood.._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Rose attendit à peine que le vaisseau soit posé pour ouvrir la porte. Un cri surexcité lui échappa, en même temps qu'elle sautait au cou d'un Mickey ravi.

_-Coucouuuuuuuuuu_ !

_-Rose ! Oh, tu as l'air fantastique!_

_-Merci ! Je .. _Les yeux de la blonde s'agrandirent, en même temps que le jeune homme se tendait. _Maman_ ?

Le son d'un outil s'écrasant au sol résonna derrière elle.

_-Mais qu'est-ce que.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _s'exclama Rose, avant de se tourner vers Mickey._ Tu l'as fait venir sans me dire ?_

_-Hé, gentil! _protesta celui-ci. _Elle a décidé de venir toute seule, dès qu'elle a appris que je venais te voir. Tu la connais,_ bougonna-t-il, mais il ne semblait pas si gêné par la présence de la plus âgée.

_-Évidemment que je l'accompagne ! Aucun moyen de te voir sinon! _pesta Jackie en prenant sa fille dans ses bras, forçant son chemin dans le vaisseau. _Laisse-moi te regarder ! Cela fait des mois! Aucune visite ! Pas de message ! Je croyais que tu avais un téléphone qui marchait dans l'espace !_

_-J'en ai un, je.. _

Rose se mordilla la lèvre, honteuse.

_-Tu as oublié,_ répliqua Mickey. _Heureusement que je suis là pour veiller au grain,_ ironisa-t-il, avant de sortir quelque chose de sa poche.

_-Tu as réussi à le trouver ! _S'exclama Rose en s'arrachant aux bras tenaces de sa mère pour prendre son cadeau._ Maintenant, je pourrai voyager partout !_ affirma-t-elle en se tournant vers le Docteur, qui fixait traumatisé Jackie, pour lui montrer son passeport.

Le commentaire de la jeune femme le tira de sa stupeur, le faisant froncer les sourcils.

_-Je vous l'ai dit, vous n'avez pas besoin d'un passeport !_

Celle-ci lui tira la langue.

_-Le Tardis est parfait pour voyager sur d'autres planètes, mais ici ? Bien sûr que si ! Et si on atterrissait en Australie ? Ou au Japon ? Qu'il y avait un contrôle ? Vous voyez, maintenant, je suis prête pour n'importe quoi ! _affirma-t-elle, un sourire étincelant faisant son chemin sur ses lèvres.

_-Un contrôle ? Personne ne te contrôlera jamais à mon bras,_ commenta Jack en émergeant de derrière la console, son visage en partie couvert de suie.

Rose put voir à la seconde près la bouche de sa mère s'ouvrir et les yeux de Mickey s'agrandir.

Les ennuis allaient pleuvoir.

_-Damn, Doc, ce stabilisateur ne répond toujours pas, vous êtes sûr de votre calibre ?_

_-Évidemment que je le suis, espèce de singe ! Je l'ai inventé !_

_-Mais il ne.. Oh, attendez.. Un coup de.. et .. et voilàààààà!_s'exclama le capitaine en se relevant, en même temps que naissait un doux vrombissement. _Brave fille, _sourit-il en tapotant la console.

_-Rosie ? Qui est-ce ?_

La jalousie de Mickey dégoulinait de chacun de ses mots, sa posture soudainement agressive. La blonde roula des yeux, avant de tirer la langue à Jack qui fixait le jeune homme, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Montant les marches, elle posa sa main sur le bras d'un Jack très satisfait, avant de répliquer, les sourcils froncés :

_-Mickey, Jack. Jack, Mickey._

_-Le fameux Mickey, _ronronna l'ancien Agent, son regard dévisageant de haut en bas le pauvre garçon. _Je dois dire, je ne suis pas impressionné._

_-Hey ! Qui pense-t-il qu'il est? _Se récria ce dernier, outragé.

_-Un ami très cher de Rosie,_ répliqua assassin l'intéressé en souriant toujours, avant de lui tourner le dos pour concentrer son attention sur une Jackie rougissante. _Et ce doit être l'extraordinaire Mme Tyler, _commenta-t-il en dévalant les marches pour saisir délicatement sa main, avant d'y apposer un baisemain qui fit rouler des yeux le Docteur, sourire Rose et pouffer Jackie.

_-Oh, il est adorable! _s'extasia celle-ci. _Où l'as-tu trouvé ? Extraordinaire, vraiment? _répéta-t-elle, tordant une de ses mèches entre ses doigts comme le ferait une adolescente timide.

Toutes les alarmes mentales de Rose s'allumèrent brutalement.

Elle connaissait ce ton.

Sa mère venait de passer en mode séduction.

Oh non, pitié. Pas avec _lui._

Elle n'avait _vraiment_ pas besoin de compliquer leur relation.

Sa panique s'apaisa, cependant, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Jack. L'expression de son ami était amusée, tranquille. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rappeler que à l'époque d'où il venait, l'attitude de Jackie n'était que pur badinage.

_-Il faut un être extraordinaire pour mettre au monde une enfant pareille,_ répliqua-t-il.

Rose se sentit virer rouge pivoine.

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en empêcher, hein ?

Le sourire lumineux de Jackie ne lui échappa pas, néanmoins. Complimenter sa fille était toujours le meilleur moyen de gagner son cœur.

_-Je l'aime,_ affirma sa mère, pouffant lorsque Jack déposa un second baisemain, la fixant de ses grands yeux._ Lui, je ne sais pas trop,_ ajouta-t-elle en désignant le Seigneur du temps qui porta une main offensée à son cœur droit.

_-Quel affront insupportable,_ ironisa-t-il.

_-Oh, ne commencez pas! _pesta Rose._ Jack, tu pues, ne touche pas ma mère couvert de … je ne sais pas quoi, c'est dégueulasse !_

Un reniflement méprisant derrière elle lui indiqua l'état d'esprit de Mickey.

_-Rose a raison, capitaine, vous êtes en train de salir mon vaisseau,_ grommela le Docteur en se tournant vers Jack qui fronça les sourcils.

_-Damn, vous avez raison,_ commenta-t-il en se reniflant._ Je vais prendre une douche, _décida-t-il en lançant un clin d'œil à Rose qui sourit, avant de déchanter en voyant la bouche de sa mère s'entrouvrir.

_Grillée_.

Elle n'eut pas le temps ni besoin de penser à une diversion: Jack lui en fournit une en retirant son t-shirt, révélant sa musculature ciselée qu'elle avait appris à connaître contre son gré.

La température de la pièce monta brutalement de plusieurs dizaines de degrés.

_-Ah, ça va mieux ! Je pourrai employer un massage_, pesta-t-il en s'étirant, provoquant de brusques appels d'air dans la salle. _Doc_? demanda-t-il, son expression se faisant grivoise.

_-Payez-moi un verre d'abord,_ rétorqua l'intéressé, un sourire taquin apparaissant sur son visage alors que commençait leur blague devenue routinière.

_-Tant de travail pénible, _se plaignit le jeune homme en descendant allègrement les marches, la sueur collant à sa peau scintillant sous la lumière.

_-Mais digne du résultat!_répliqua le Docteur, espiègle, en le suivant du regard.

Le sourire de Jack s'agrandit, avant qu'il ne se dirige vers le couloir, bousculant Mickey au passage. Rose se retint de rouler des yeux, lisant parfaitement son attitude pour ce qu'elle était.

Jack n'était en rien possessif, mais son orgueil égalait des montagnes. Et au regard outré de Mickey, il atteignait parfaitement son objectif.

_-Je .. J'ai .. besoin d'un verre ..,_ souffla sa mère. _Viens avec moi, toi, on va faire un tour!_ siffla-t-elle avant d'attraper sa progéniture par le bras, la tirant vers la sortie. _Capitaine?_murmura-t-elle à toute vitesse.

Rose retint un gémissement désespéré. Elle avait senti monter l'interrogatoire, mais maintenant, il n'existait plus aucun moyen pour qu'elle y échappe. Tournant la tête, elle eut tout juste le temps d'envoyer un sourire au Docteur blasé, oubliant une nouvelle fois Mickey dont la pâleur aurait pu faire concurrence à des cachets d'aspirine.

* * *

_-Aloooors ? Je t'écoute !_

Rose contint à grand-peine sa grimace. Si cela ne s'appelait pas être dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Sa mère était clairement persuadée qu'elle sortait avec Jack. Elle ne pouvait pas la blâmer, pas après le spectacle que son ami venait de donner. Comment diable lui expliquer ?

_-Alors quoi? _tenta-t-elle de repousser, alors qu'elles remontaient la grande place sur laquelle avait atterri le vaisseau.

_-Oh, ne me prend pas pour une andouille_, répliqua sa mère en attrapant son bras, surexcitée. _Toi et capitaine beau gosse ! Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? Je dois dire, j'approuve ! Non pas que le Docteur n'est pas.. mal … à sa façon … mais.._

_-Quoi? _Le cerveau de Rose venait d'exploser. _Non non non! Je ne sors pas avec Jack ! Ni le Doc ! Ni … _Elle secoua la tête, soudainement désespérée pour un verre, avant de soupirer. _C'est .. compliqué, ok ?_

Jackie fronça les sourcils.

_-Tu n'es pas heureuse avec ?_

_-Non ! Si ! Ce n'est pas.. _Elle pouvait déjà voir l'expression de sa mère se transformer en louve protectrice. _Je vais bien, maman, _tenta-t-elle de la rassurer en souriant gentiment. _Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste.. une longue histoire._

_-J'ai tout le temps pour une histoire, _répliqua Jackie. _J'ai tout le temps pour toutes les histoires du monde ! Puisque tu ne me donnes aucune nouvelle ! Je n'ai pas le choix que de prendre le train à l'autre bout du pays pour te voir !_

Rose se frotta le crâne, gênée.

_-Je sais.. Je suis désolée, maman, je ne pensais pas que tant de temps s'était passé..._

_-Je sais, ma puce,_ répondit plus gentiment sa mère en frottant son bras, évitant avec toute la grâce de la Londonienne qu'elle était vélos et trottinettes. _Je sais que tu es heureuse là-haut.. même si je n'y comprends rien.. J'aimerai juste que tu passes me voir de tant en tant, tu comprends ? Que je sache que tu vas bien.._

_-Je vais bien,_ répondit doucement Rose en la prenant dans ses bras.

_-Tu me manques,_ murmura sa mère en la serrant contre elle.

_-Tu me manques aussi, _souffla Rose, cherchant désespéramment un moyen de se faire pardonner. _Un aprèm juste toi et moi? _proposa-t-elle, le vent faisant voler ses cheveux alors qu'elle souriait à sa mère attendrie.

_-Pas de disparition ?_

_-Pas de disparition,_ promit-elle, avant de passer son bras autour du sien. _Juste toi et moi, _répéta-t-elle.

* * *

**Tu parles, Charles.**

**Aimant beaucoup Mickey, attendez-vous à avoir un retour de flammes encore plus épais que celui de l'épisode.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Et on entame l'arc Cardiff. Pas toujours facile à écrire car l'épisode était déjà là tel quel, et mon but n'était pas de raconter l'aventure même mais l'autour, les sentiments, les relations. La présence de Jackie me permet de tirer des oreilles, pour le moment celles de Rose, et plus tard Jack, qui, ahum, a beau être quelqu'un de bien, peut aussi être incroyablement con.**

**Comme le dit le titre de ce tome, c'est l'heure de la maturité.**

**(parce que j'adore Mickey et que je déteste comment Rose le traite, même si c'est inconscient, et qu'elle n'est pas la seule).**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

_-Capitaine Harkness, prêt pour découvrir la ville !_

Le Docteur sentit la commissure de ses lèvres pointer vers le haut en entendant l'excitation dans la voix de son compagnon. On aurait pu croire que c'était surjoué, exagéré, mais la vérité était que cet enthousiasme permanent était la définition même du jeune homme.

Par Rassilon, comme il était heureux de l'avoir gardé à bord du Tardis.

_-Où est Rose ?_ s'étonna Jack en regardant autour de lui tout en fermant sa veste grise, avant de rajuster son écharpe.

_-Partie visiter la ville avec sa mère, _grommela le Docteur, quelque peu irrité de s'être ainsi fait faucher la jeune fille._ Jackie l'a enlevée pour le reste de la journée._

_-Oh .. Oh, alors ce n'est que vous et moi_, commenta Jack, un sourire grivois apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

_-Pauvre de moi,_ ironisa le Seigneur du temps, mais ses yeux pétillaient et il souriait.

_-Si méchant, Docteur, _répliqua Jack en ouvrant la porte, avant de se tourner vers lui, le fixant, charmeur. _Je sais que vous m'adorez ! Venez donc, que je vous offre ce verre !_

_-Oh, on se met enfin au travail ?_

_-Je n'ai pas le choix si je veux que les choses avancent !_

_-Ai-je dit qu'il y a quelque chose à avancer?_rétorqua le Docteur, taquin.

_-Laissez donc un homme croire en sa chance_, s'exclama le capitaine, en portant la main à son cœur. _Je .. Hé, pousse-toi !_

_-Faites gaffe !_

_-Faire.. je rêve ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche en plein devant le Tardis, lui ?_

_-Je m'assoie où je veux, _pesta Mickey en se relevant pour lui faire face. _Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, de toute façon ? Depuis quand vous êtes là ?_

_-Oh, est-ce de la jalousie que j'entends?_ se moqua Jack._ Je suis trop magnifique pour toi ?_

_-Magnifique ? Plutôt ringard !_

Jack haussa un sourcil, avant de tourner la tête vers le Docteur.

_-Jargon du XXIème siècle. Est-ce que 'ringard' est bon ou mauvais ?_

_-Mauvais, _pesta Mickey, avant de sentir la consternation l'envahir lorsque l'inconnu devant lui sourit encore plus.

_-Mais mauvais veut dire bon, n'est-ce pas ? Peu importe, Rose nous trouve à son goût,_ commenta-t-il en saisissant le bras du Docteur, l'entraînant à sa suite.

Celui-ci roula des yeux, peu désireux de se retrouver coincé entre les piques des deux humains. Le pauvre Mickey ne tarderait pas à découvrir qu'il n'était pas au niveau. Aussi gentil était-il, Jack possédait beaucoup plus d'expérience dans ce type de bagarre. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, et nota que le gamin n'avait pas bougé, les fixant sans un mot.

_-Vous comptez traîner derrière toute la journée ? Allez, Ricky, bougez-vous un peu_!commenta-t-il en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Il n'avait que peu d'intérêt à passer la journée avec lui, mais Rose ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir abandonné son ami derrière. Jack ne partageait pas la même opinion, apparemment, car il souffla sans aucune discrétion, s'attirant une tape de la part du Docteur.

_-Gentil ! C'est l'ami de Rose, vous pouvez bien faire avec une journée. Il faudra 24h au Tardis pour se recharger, ce qui signifie que nous avons du temps à tuer._

Le capitaine roula des yeux, clairement pas d'accord. Il n'avait déjà pas une opinion très élevée de l'ex de la jeune femme avant leur arrivée, mais chaque minute passée en sa présence ne faisait que l'exaspérer davantage. Qu'est-ce que Rose avait pu lui trouver ? Le gosse était tout sauf attirant, et il ne parlait pas que physiquement. Jack était ouvert à tout et tout le monde, mais Mickey.. non, vraiment, il ne pouvait pas. Et voilà qu'il s'incrustait dans sa sortie privée avec le Docteur.

_-Vous me devez un verre, alors, _grommela-t-il tout bas alors que l'intéressé les rejoignait, avant de se placer sans un mot de l'autre côté du Docteur.

_-Qui danse avec qui, maintenant? _commenta ce dernier, provoquant un petit rire chez Jack, qui se colla un peu plus à lui.

Peut-être que ce voyage serait potable, après tout.

* * *

_-C'est magnifique_, commenta Rose, un large sourire aux lèvres. _Regarde tout ce monde !_

_-On dirait Londres, mais en plus sauvage. _La réplique de Jackie fit pouffer Rose. _Quoi, c'est vrai ! Impossible de trouver un bon thé, ici ! J'ai dû me rabattre sur du café,_ grommela-t-elle en soulevant sa tasse pour marquer un peu plus son opinion.

Assises sur le bord de la baie, mère et fille dégustaient leur boisson chaude, bien à l'abri dans leur manteau épais. L'écharpe de laine multicolore de Rose traînait sur le sol, enroulant les nattes de sa propriétaire qui prit une gorgée de son chocolat chaud. Pas aussi original que les boissons qu'elle avait pu boire là-haut, mais parfois, rien ne valait les classiques.

_-Quoi_?demanda-t-elle en voyant Jackie la fixer. _Quoi?_ insista-t-elle, amusée.

_-Rien .. Je te regarde, c'est tout. Tant que tu es là._

Rose sentit sa gorge se serrer.

_-Je suis là, maman,_ insista-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras.

_-Parce que je suis venue ! Tu allais passer sans venir me voir ! Tu ne donnes pas de nouvelles ! Comment je suis sensée savoir que tu vas bien ?_

Rose ne sut que répondre.

C'était vrai.

Si Jackie n'avait pas accompagné Mickey, elle serait repartie sans penser à elle. Était-elle donc si égoïste ? Elle avait pourtant toujours pris soin du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de sa mère. Jackie était si seule, malgré tous sa vergue, et ce n'était pas Mickey qui allait la sortir.

Mickey, un autre problème, encore.

C'était dans ce genre de moments qu'elle se sentait schizophrène. Déchirée entre ses deux vies, sur Terre et dans l'espace. La première qu'elle fuyait, littéralement, mais qu'elle ne pouvait juste pas jeter, et la seconde, si dangereuse et mortelle, mais si passionnante.

Entre les deux, sa mère.

Terrifiée.

Perdue.

Et Rose ne savait juste pas quoi dire.

Elle n'avait qu'à peine vingt ans, au fond.

Et en cet instant, elle ressentait violemment son jeune âge.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas vu Jackie ?

C'était si difficile à calculer: le temps fonctionnait différemment, dans l'espace, mais elle pouvait estimer son retour sur Terre et la bataille contre les Slitheen à bientôt huit mois. Pour Jackie et Mickey, cependant, il ne s'en était passé qu'à peine quatre. Jackie et Mickey, à qui elle avait à peine songé tout ce temps.

Deux mondes se faisant face, irréconciliables.

Jackie ne pourrait jamais comprendre sa vie sur le Tardis. Rose le savait depuis le départ : cela lui avait été confirmé lorsque sa mère était entrée en force sur le vaisseau et ne lui avait jeté aucun regard, n'y portant aucune attention. Comment Rose était-elle sensée lui parler de ses voyages ? Sa mère n'en retiendrait que le danger.

Elle n'aurait pas tort. Combien de fois avait-elle manqué mourir là-haut ? Ils n'en parlaient plus, mais le souvenir du Jack venant d'un futur alternatif les avait hantés longtemps.

_-Je suis désolée, maman.. Ce n'est pas la faute du Docteur ou de Jack, c'est juste moi.. Je n'y ai pas pensé, _soupira-t-elle.

_-Essaye ? Pour moi ? Même si tu ne viens pas tout le temps, essaye de m'appeler? _insista Jackie, serrant le cœur de Rose.

Sa mère n'osait même pas lui demander de passer.

_-Promis_, affirma-t-elle, bien décidée à se racheter. _Tu veux des frites? _demanda-t-elle en se levant. _Avec plein de moutarde!_ ajouta-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de dire non.

Jackie roula des yeux, mais se lécha les lèvres en voyant sa fille revenir avec l'énorme paquet. Sans un mot, elle saisit une frite, la plongeant dans la moutarde jusqu'à ce que seul un petit bout dépasse. Rose plissa le nez, et attrapa un morceau pas recouvert.

_-Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais ça, c'est juste.._

_-Ah ! Ne critique pas les frites moutarde! _la coupa sa mère, en la menaçant de la dite frite.

Elle sourit en entendant sa fille rire. C'était un son dont elle ne se passerait jamais.

_-Tu ne m'as toujours rien dit sur Monsieur Sublime !_

Rose grogna.

_-Oh, sérieux, 'man ?_

_-Quoi? _demanda Jackie, en arrondissant ses yeux._ J'ai le droit de savoir qui voyage avec ma fille !_

_-C'est ça, oui, _rit Rose, soulagée de voir sa mère repasser en mode commère._ Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, c'est.._

_-.. compliqué? _rétorqua Jackie. _Rosie, ma puce, je suis ta mère. Tu peux tout me dire._

_Hu. **Non.**_

_-Tu ne vas me brûler les oreilles, tu sais_, insista la plus âgée. _Je suis mère, je sais comment ça se passe._

Rose se sentit virer au rouge pivoine.

_-Maman !_

_-Quoi ? Tu es une femme!_ commenta Jackie en enfournant une autre frite dans sa bouche.

_-Oui, mais.. ce n'est pas... je ne peux pas parler de ça avec_ _toi!_ protesta Rose, plus rouge qu'un coquelicot.

_-Je suis ta mère,_ sourit-elle.

_-Justement_ !

Jackie rit doucement devant son embarras.

_-Si bien que ça, alors? _demanda-t-elle, taquine, et provoquant une autre montée de rouge chez sa fille. _Non, parce que Mickey.._

_-Maman !_

_-Je dis ça comme ça_, commenta Jackie en levant les mains. _Il est gentil, mais il aurait fallu ne pas avoir les yeux en face des trous pour voir que.._

_-MAMAN ! _Rose se laissa tomber la tête entre les mains, mortifiée. _Juste.. ne …_

Son royaume pour une planète à l'autre bout de l'univers.

_-Est-ce qu'il sait ?_

_-Hein ?_

_-L'autre, le Docteur. Il sait ?_

Sa mère la fixait, le regard plat. Rose se sentit rougir un peu plus.

_-Oui.. Même si n'en a pas tellement parlé.._

_-Sérieusement ? Parce qu'il n'a pas l'air du genre de type à laisser ce genre de choses arriver sur son vaisseau._

_-Ce n'est pas... Maman, je n'ai pas couché avec !_s'exclama Rose en comprenant qu'elles ne parlaient pas de la même chose._ Et même si cela avait le cas, ce ne serait pas son problème ! Je fais ce que je veux_, répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

En quoi sa vie privée regardait-elle le Docteur ? Elle ne sortait pas avec, damn it ! Sa mère la dévisagea, blasée. Si jeune, et déjà si aveugle.

_-Non ? Comment c'est possible ? Un tank pareil ! Alors, dis-moi tout ! Non parce que bon, on parle mais je ne sais toujours rien !_

Rose secoua la tête, amusée par les manières de sa mère. Peu de gens arrivaient à suivre le fonctionnement mental de Jackie Tyler, et elle ne leur en voulait pas. Il fallait être habitué depuis la petite enfance pour comprendre ses enchaînements de pensées.

_-Te dire quoi? _sourit-elle, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait savoir mais la taquinant à son tour.

_-Oh, ne fais pas ta timide!_s'exclama sa mère en lui décochant un coup de coude._ D'où vient-il ? Pourquoi l'autre andouille l'appelle-t-il capitaine ?_

_-Ce n'est pas une andouille, _protesta Rose._ Il s'appelle Jack Harkness, capitaine Jack Harkness, c'est son nom, et capitaine, ça vient.. de son ancien travail,_ expliqua-t-elle, passant volontairement sous silence l'Agence.

_-Il est militaire?_ traduisit Jackie.

_-Un équivalent,_ répondit Rose, pensive.

_-Et donc ? Tu sors avec ? Tu es sortie avec? _insista-t-elle, en la dévisageant avec son regard infrarouge typique des mères.

_-Non.. C'est..compliqué,_ soupira Rose. _On aurait pu.. sorti ensemble, à un moment, mais .._

_-ça ne se serait pas bien passé ?_

La voix de Jackie s'était faite gentille.

_-Non.. C'est juste que.. On s'adore, et on est super ensemble, mais Jack.. Ce n'est pas sa faute,_ le défendit-elle immédiatement, _ni la mienne, c'est juste qu'on … ne vient pas du même monde, tu vois ? On est trop différent. On aurait pu essayer, vraiment, mais ça n'aurait pas marché._

_-Différent ?_

La question à un million.

Comment résumer Jack à sa mère ? Sa bonne humeur constante, ses innuendo, leurs aventures, leur rencontre en plein Blitz, son passé noir d'agent qui, malgré tous ses efforts, l'effrayait toujours, sa relation compliquée avec le Docteur – allaient-ils un jour faire _quelque chose_?! - sa capacité à toujours trouver l'anecdote qui détendrait le groupe alors que la tension était à son comble ..

_-Il_ .. Ok, elle pouvait partir sur ça. _Il vient du futur_, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. _Du 51ème siècle,_ précisa-t-elle, souriant en voyant les yeux et la bouche de sa mère former des billes.

_-Il quoi ?!_

_-Ouais, je sais_, rit-elle._ C'est assez cool, franchement. Tout ce qu'il sait, tout ce qu'il a vu! Bon, il y a des moments où on ne se comprend pas, ce qui est logique, il n'est même pas né sur Terre, apparemment, et parfois je ne pige pas un mot de ce qu'il raconte, mais c'est aussi vrai pour moi, je viens de la Préhistoire, à ses yeux, _renifla-t-elle. _Et lui, il est juste.. Jack. Quoi ?_ demanda-t-elle en voyant Jackie la fixer, un large, bien trop large sourire aux lèvres.

_-Tu ne sors pas avec, donc ?_

_-Maman ! Non ! Non, je t'ai dit!_ insista-t-elle. _Jack .. On est ami. Des amis particuliers, mais des amis_, insista-t-elle_. Ça marche mieux ainsi. Et c'est bien mieux que rien._

_-Ok, ok, je ne fais que demander, _répliqua Jackie, en levant les mains. _Je veux savoir qui sont les gens qui entourent ma fille quand elle voyage. Je peux lui faire confiance, donc._

_-Évidemment !_

_-Hum. Bien. J'espère qu'il veille mieux sur toi que l'autre andouille._

_-Hé !_

_-Tu sais que j'ai raison,_ rétorqua-t-elle. _Un an de retard! _rappela-t-elle quand Rose fronça les sourcils, lui faisant rouler des yeux.

Les minutes suivantes se passèrent en silence, chacune dévorant se frites, avant d'être interrompues par Jackie.

_-51ème siècle ?!_

-… _je sais, _sourit Rose.

_-Où est-ce que vous l'avez rencontré ? Non, attend, quand? _se rectifia-t-elle devant le regard amusé de sa fille.

_-Londres, mais en 1941. C'était.._

_-La guerre !_ S'exclama sa mère, furieuse. _Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-bas ?_

Rose soupira. Autant pour éviter d'effrayer Jackie.

_-On ne savait pas que c'était cette année, on était à la poursuite d'un vaisseau bizarre, et ça nous a fait atterrir à cette époque._

_-Et vous y êtes restés !_

_-C'était un peu tard pour repartir, _répliqua-t-elle, s'attirant un regard mauvais de Jackie.

_-C'est ça, oui. Quel rapport avec Capitaine Beauté ?_

_-Il y était, _expliqua Rose, amusée. _Il nous a aidés, mais à la fin .. _Seigneur_, _elle détestait tellement se souvenir de cela. Le moment où Jack s'était sacrifié._ Il nous a sauvés,_ lâcha-t-elle, avant de s'arrêter devant l'expression paniquée de Jackie. _C'est compliqué,_ soupira-t-elle. _Mais à la fin, c'est lui qui a emporté la bombe qui devait nous tomber dessus. Il n'était pas sensé s'en sortir. Il le savait, et il y est quand même allé_. Elle fronça les sourcils._ On ne pouvait juste pas le laisser mourir, pas avec le Tardis, alors on l'a sauvé._ Elle sourit. _Et il est resté depuis._

Jackie ne répondit pas immédiatement, terrifiée alors que son cerveau tournait dans tous les sens, analysant toutes les façons sur comment cette aventure aurait pu, non, _avait_ mal tourné. Elle savait que sa fille l'épargnait, ne lui contant généralement que les moments tranquilles de ses voyages. Elle n'était pas naïve, cependant : elle avait pu voir en direct il y avait à peine quelques mois combien la vie sur le Tardis était dangereuse. Elle savait maintenant que le Docteur, bien qu'alien et étrange, faisait tout son possible pour protéger sa fille, et elle lui en était reconnaissante, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle en était apaisée pour autant. Ce Jack, d'où – quand – qu'il vienne, semblait lui aussi attirer les ennuis – comme Rose – mais lui était clairement tout autant attaché.

Elle secoua la tête, ses sentiments mitigés. Elle n'avait pas le choix que d'accepter le choix de sa fille, et elle devait reconnaître qu'elle aurait pu trouver pire comme compagnons de voyage, mais elle n'en dormirait pas mieux le soir.

Une chose l'intriguait toujours, néanmoins.

_-Il est d'accord avec ça ?_ Devant le regard perplexe de Rose, Jackie précisa :_ Ton Docteur. Ça ne le dérange pas de l'avoir à bord ? Parce que,_ expliqua-t-elle, _ils ont l'air de très bien s'entendre, alors que, désolée, mais ce type est loin d'être sociable._

À sa grande surprise, Rose explosa de rire.

_-Tu aurais dû les voir les premières semaines ! Comment dire, ce n'était pas.. Le Docteur lui avait sauvé la vie, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui, _expliqua-t-elle en pouffant. _Il n'est pas très.. fan des beaux jeunes hommes tournant autour de son vaisseau,_ ironisa-t-elle.

_-On se demande pourquoi,_ murmura Jackie en la fixant.

Soit Rose ne l'entendit pas, soit elle l'ignora, continuant :

_-ça a pris du temps, mais ces deux débiles ont fini par admettre qu'ils avaient plus de points communs qu'ils ne le disaient_. Elle renifla_. Tu aurais pu penser que deux voyageurs dans le temps seraient heureux de se rencontrer.._

_-Voyageur dans le temps ?_

_-Oui, il a un bracelet spécial, je te l'ai dit, on l'a rencontré en 1941._

Jackie secoua la tête.

_-Oui, désolée, tout le monde n'est pas spécialiste!_

Rose sourit, inconsciente de la honte qu'elle venait d'affliger à sa mère.

_-Tu les verrais, toujours en train de chicaner sur tel ou tel gadget ou bouton! C'est pire que les hommes avec leur voiture, je te jure, _grommela-t-elle._ J'espère qu'un jour ils vont se bouger, ils me fatiguent !_

_-Se bouger ?_

Jackie la fixait, perdue.

Ah.

Rose se mordilla la lèvre, réalisant que sa mère n'avait pas encore compris le type de tension qui régnait entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Ce n'était pas comme si Jackie était homophobe, loin de là, mais les relations entre deux personnes d'un même sexe à son époque étaient toujours compliquées à imaginer, voire accepter.

_-Ils sont plus qu'amis, maman,_ expliqua-t-elle gentiment.

Elle put voir la lumière s'allumer dans le cerveau de celle-ci au même moment où ses yeux s'arrondirent.

_-Oh ? Vraiment ? Ils.._

_-Non, pas encore, ils se tournent autour depuis des mois,_ pesta la jeune femme. _C'est épuisant, vraiment._

_-Ça ne te gêne pas ?_

_-Quoi ? Non, pourquoi ? Franchement, j'aimerai bien qu'ils se bougent, damn, Jack vient du futur, à son époque, ils sont beaucoup plus ouverts sur tout _– euphémisme du siècle –_ tu pourrais penser qu'il ne se montrerait pas aussi timide, c'est ridicule, _pesta-t-elle. _Quoi_? demanda-t-elle devant l'expression de sa mère.

Celle-ci secoua la tête, renonçant à rappeler une nouvelle fois pour rien à sa fille combien elle-même et Grandes oreilles rendaient tout le monde fous à se regarder le fond des yeux. Un aveugle aurait pu le voir.

_-Rien .. J'ai juste du mal à imaginer le Docteur amoureux,_ ironisa-t-elle, s'attirant un reniflement.

_-Ouais, moi aussi. Et pourtant.. Il croit que les gens ne le voient pas, mais c'est aussi gros que ses oreilles,_ rit Rose, entraînant un sourire moqueur de sa mère.

_-Tu vois qu'elles sont grandes !_

_-J'ai jamais dit le contraire ! Juste pas devant lui !_

Une fois leur rire apaisé, Jackie demanda, son expression sérieuse alors qu'elle abordait un sujet qui, elle le savait, allait fâcher sa fille:

_-Tu as dit tout ça à Mickey ?_

_-Quoi ? Non, pourquoi ?_

Jackie soupira.

_-Sérieusement, Rose ? Écoute, tu sais que je ne suis pas sa plus grande fan, et il a toutes les raisons du monde de me détester, mais ce n'est pas un méchant garçon. Il mérite que tu sois honnête avec._

_-Je .._

_-Tu le fuis comme la gamine que tu es,_ la coupa sa mère. _Cesse de courir en rond comme un pingouin avec le feu au cu et assume. Tu veux rompre avec ? Rompt. Proprement. Ne joue pas avec des années, parce que tu sais quoi? Il t'attendra. Et il perdra toute sa vie._

Rose ne répondit pas, choquée. Elle n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Sans un mot, elles se relevèrent pour reprendre leur marche autour de la baie, la jeune femme écoutant d'une oreille distraite les pépiements de Jackie, bien décidée à la mettre à jour sur les derniers potins de leur quartier. C'est alors qu'elles passaient près d'un kiosque que son regard fut attiré par une photo.

_-Je rêve_, siffla-t-elle en se lançant dans un sprint vers le stand, ignorant les cris outrés de sa mère.

La gorge sèche, elle saisit le journal exposé en avant-première. Là, face à elle, Margaret Blaine la fixait, tentant de repousser le photographe.

_Nouveau maire, Nouveau Cardiff._

Son portable était dans sa main avant même qu'elle ne le réalise.

_-Rose_ ! siffla Jackie en la rejoignant, essoufflée. _Qu'est-ce qui te prend, enfin ?_ Ses yeux s'agrandirent devant la photo._ Oh mon Dieu ! Mais elle n'est pas .._

_-Morte? _pesta Rose. _Apparemment non. Docteur! _s'exclama-t-elle lorsque celui-ci décrocha. _Regardez les journaux ! Margaret, elle .._

_-Je sais,_ soupira le Seigneur du temps en fixant son propre journal_. Et j'avais une journée si agréable ..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Il était rare de sortir sans Rose. À part quelques moments où ils s'étaient séparés pendant leurs voyages, ou l'un d'eux était resté sur le Tardis, Jack s'était habitué à passer son temps en groupe. Cela avait été encore plus vrai après le départ des Davies, et ce terrible moment sur le volcan. Le trio s'était resserré un peu plus, et cela faisait bien longtemps depuis leur dernière fois séparés.

Il ne s'en plaignait pas, néanmoins.

Rose passait la journée avec sa mère – une femme apparemment charmante, il avait hâte d'en apprendre davantage à son sujet – et lui avec le Docteur.

Et Mickey.

Peut-être abusait-il un peu à son égard. Ce n'était pas comme si le gamin lui avait fait quelque chose personnellement. À part s'immiscer sans le savoir dans son tête à tête avec le Docteur. Ce n'était pas sa faute, mais Jack chérissait chacun de ses moments privés avec le Seigneur du temps.

Et puis, peut-être bien qu'il était un peu jaloux.

Après tout, Mickey était l'ami d'enfance de Rosie; il avait grandi avec, et connaissait sans aucun doute mieux son passé que lui ou le Docteur. Et même si c'était avec eux que la jeune femme voyageait, Mickey était celui qui avait eu la chance de partager tous ces après-midis avec elle, à l'école ou en ville, celui à qui elle avait confié tous ses secrets d'ados, celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse la première.

Oui, peut-être était-il un peu jaloux. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque besoin de s'affirmer, non, il connaissait parfaitement l'affection de Rose à son égard. C'était plutôt l'impression que Mickey ne méritait pas tout cet amour que lui donnait la blonde.

Comme pour accentuer cette impression, ce fut ce moment que choisit l'objet de ses pensées pour marmonner :

_-Cette vieille dame nous fixe._

Jack tourna la tête : en effet, à une dizaine de mètres, une femme âgée armée d'un chignon de la mort les dévisageait, l'air réprobateur. Il sourit, avant de répliquer :

_-Elle se demande probablement ce que cinq personnes pouvaient faire dans une petite boite en bois.._

Il accompagna sa blague d'un clin d'œil au Docteur, avant de resserrer sa prise sur son bras. Ce dernier renifla, ses yeux trahissant son amusement avant qu'il ne lui donne un coup de coude. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir les yeux de la vieille harpie étinceler de rage. Ah. Autant pour elle. Aucun besoin d'expliquer à Jack la vraie raison de la colère de cette vieille folle. Son compagnon découvrait à peine le XXIème siècle, pas besoin de gâcher son plaisir avec un descriptif des préjugés incroyablement stupides de cette époque pourtant autrement si brillante.

Mickey avait roulé des yeux, appréciant clairement peu la blague de son ami :

_-De quoi êtes-vous capitaine ? L'Innuendo Squad ?_

L'intéressé ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de secouer la main comme on le ferait pour chasser une mouche. Il était trop occupé à dévorer des yeux tout ce qui les entourait, de la foule habillée chaudement aux bâtiments de béton entourant la baie de Cardiff. Il avait voyagé à des époques multiples, mais n'avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant à cette période. L'Agence du temps tendait à l'éviter quand elle le pouvait, peu désireuse d'interférer au moment où avaient eu lieu tant de tournants majeurs pour l'humanité.

Aux yeux de Jack, c'était comme visiter un musée des temps anciens.

Le manque de mélange culturel, déjà. Boeshane était certes une province reculée, mais même sa petite planète communiquait avec d'autres espèces, ne serait-ce que pour le commerce. Jack avait grandi en entendant parler d'Oods, Sontaran, Gelths, Krillitanes – avant leur disparition subite dans leur cas, néanmoins – et autres Hoix.

C'était la norme.

C'était juste … logique.

Il n'existait rien de tout cela, ici, cependant.

Juste des humains.

De purs, originels, humains.

C'était .. perturbant. Peut-être même un peu effrayant. Et franchement, tellement, tellement triste.

Au moins, il pouvait se balader sans craindre de bombe. 1941 avait ses charmes, mais la guerre n'était définitivement pas l'un d'eux.

La pollution était une autre histoire.

Le début du XXIème siècle, ou le règne du pétrole. Ça, c'était pour le coup quelque chose dont il serait bien passé. Les klaxons étaient surprenants, et les véhicules fun – des modèles antiques de transporteurs ! - mais la fumée qui en sortait .. pouah. Et quelle était cette chose avec laquelle était recouvert le sol ? Était-ce ce que Rose appelait souvent du béton ?

Jack n'était pas fan. Du tout.

Il grimaça, avant de tousser. Le Docteur lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, compatissant.

_-Désolé. Pas la meilleure période de l'humanité._

_-Ça pue! _râla son ami.

_-Et encore, vous auriez vu les années 1980 .._

_-Comment ils peuvent vivre là-dedans?_grommela-t-il. _L'air est si lourd ! Et l'odeur !_

_-Sérieusement ? Vous devriez voir Londres !_

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers Mickey, qui haussa les épaules.

_-Vous trouvez que c'est pollué ? Tentez Londres à l'heure de pointe !_

_-La quoi?_murmura Jack en regardant le Docteur.

_-Quand tout le monde va ou revient du travail, _expliqua ce dernier._ Plein de véhicules, la foule partout. Le bonheur, _ironisa-t-il.

Jack fit la grimace.

_-J'imagine.._

_-Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est l'heure de pointe ? _Mickey le fixait, ahuri. _De quel trou perdu sortez-vous ?_

Son commentaire lui valut un regard blessé de Jack et désapprobateur du Seigneur du temps.

_-Tout le monde n'est pas né sur Terre, Ricky,_ répliqua ce dernier, acide.

_-C'est Mickey ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, pas né sur.. Oh_, souffla-t-il en fixant le capitaine, comprenant soudainement qu'il devait venir d'une autre planète.

Instinctivement, il tourna la tête vers le Tardis. Le vaisseau qui voyageait dans le temps et l'espace. La machine aux mille merveilles. Combien d'autres personnes d'autres planètes Rose avait-elle rencontrées grâce à elle? Flirtait-elle avec tous comme elle le faisait avec cet homme ?

Mickey serra les dents, essayant de ne pas montrer sa colère. Ce n'était pas la faute du gars. Il ne savait sûrement même pas que lui et Rose étaient ensemble, enfin, étaient supposés l'être. Quand vous aimiez quelqu'un, vous ne vous enfuyiez pas _deux fois _avec un inconnu. Surtout après que la première fois, votre petit copain avait été accusé de votre meurtre.

Et vous ne reveniez pas pour demander un service, en draguant le bel inconnu étant soudain apparu entretemps.

Secouant la tête, il préféra demander, interrompant sans s'en rendre compte la discussion des deux amis sur les avantages et inconvénients de cette période historique :

_-On peut laisser le Tardis comme ça ? Il ne va pas être repéré ?_

_-Tiens, oui, c'est une bonne remarque, _commenta Jack, en tournant la tête vers le vaisseau. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ressemble à cela ? Ça fait des mois que je me pose la question !_

_-C'est un bouclier occulteur, _expliqua le Docteur, avant de développer, un large sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait de son bébé :_ C'est appelé un circuit caméléon. Le Tardis est sensé se dissimuler n'importe où il se rend, par exemple, si nous étions pendant la Rome Antique, il se transformerait en statue. Mais j'ai atterri dans les années 1960, le Tardis s'est transformé en cabine de police, et le circuit s'est bloqué, _grommela-t-il.

_-Donc c'est réel? _s'étonna Mickey, sa mauvaise humeur disparaissant momentanément devant cette information. _Il y avait vraiment des cabines de police ?_

_-Oui, dans les coins de rue, _s'enthousiasma le Seigneur du temps._ Le téléphone servait à appeler à l'aide, il n'y avait pas encore de radios ou de portables_, rappela-t-il._ S'ils arrêtaient quelqu'un, ils pouvaient l'enfermer dedans, un peu comme une cellule de prison._

Jack haussa un sourcil, avant de se pencher vers lui et demander très sérieusement :

_-Pourquoi ne réparez-vous pas le circuit ?_

Le Docteur sembla outragé.

_-Je l'adore ! Pas vous ?_

_-Absolument,_ sourit le capitaine, satisfait d'avoir gagné une nouvelle fois.

Le Tardis, le meilleur moyen pour braquer le Docteur ! Ce dernier lui donna un coup de coude, se vengeant bassement. Jack grogna, avant de lui tirer la langue, élargissant le sourire du Seigneur du temps.

_-Mais c'est ce que je veux dire! _s'exclama Mickey, lui aussi souriant mais pas par gentillesse. Enfin_,_ pensait-il, il avait réussi à trouver quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans la vision parfaite du Docteur. _Il n'y a plus de cabine de police, donc est-ce qu'elle ne va pas être remarquée ?_

Jack se retint de rouler des yeux. Quel gamin. S'il pensait vraiment pouvoir mettre à mal le Docteur sur son propre vaisseau, il ne comprenait vraiment pas à qui il avait affaire. C'était juste tellement.. minable. Pourquoi rester si c'était pour être désagréable ?

Le Docteur, bien évidemment, ne fut absolument pas rebuffé par l'attaque. Haussant un sourcil, il adopta ce que Jack et Rose appelaient en privé «l'expression méprisante du Seigneur du temps supérieur».

_-Ricky,_ commença-t-il lentement,_ laissez-vous vous dire quelque chose à propre de l'humanité. Placez une mystérieuse cabine bleue en plein centre-ville, que vont-ils faire ?_

Avant que Mickey n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Jack rétorqua :

_-Rien ?_

_-Rien, _confirma le Docteur en lui souriant, avant de saisir le plus jeune par les épaules et le pousser. _Ils vont complètement, entièrement l'ignorer. Maintenant cessez de geindre, et allons explorer!_ s'exclama-t-il.

Jack pouffa, avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de son ami.

_-Merci de nous traiter d'abrutis, je ne me sens pas du tout insulté._

_-Hé! _protesta Mickey.

_-Certains relèvent le niveau_, rétorqua le Docteur en le fixant, s'attirant le sourire le plus coquin de Jack.

_-Oh, vraiment ?_

_-Pas toujours, bien sûr,_ renifla le plus âgé. _S'ils brillaient constamment par leur intelligence, cela se saurait._

_-Oy !_

Jack explosa de rire, ignorant l'expression outrée du pauvre Mickey.

_-Je vous aime aussi,_ taquina-t-il._ Allons boire ce verre, je meurs de soif !_

_-Les humains, toujours centrés sur leurs besoins triviaux,_ soupira le Seigneur du temps.

_-Promis, je vous paye votre verre._

_-Ajoutez une glace à la banane et l'affaire est conclue._

_-Je m'assois à côté de vous._

_-Vous comptiez me laisser seul ?_

Mickey ferma les yeux, avant de commencer à compter jusqu'à cent. Génial. En plus d'être trompé par Rose, voilà qu'il faisait le piquet avec l'autre couple.


	8. Chapter 8

**Plein de chaps d'un coup, c'est vraiment Noel.. J'ai une lectrice passionnée qui me réclame la suite, qu'on en profite.**

**Jack se fait tirer les oreilles, le Docteur en apprend plus qu'il n'a envie et Mickey récupère sa dignité. **

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

S'il avait cru se retrouver un jour de nouveau à Cardiff !

Sa dernière expérience avait été loin d'être enthousiasmante. Certes, il avait rencontré Charles Dickens – quel homme extraordinaire malgré ses peurs ! - mais la bataille contre les Gelth avait quelque peu douché ses échanges avec lui.

Les Gelths. Quelles horribles créatures. Il était tombé si facilement dans leur piège; il se reprochait toujours sa naïveté. Qui pouvait le blâmer, cependant? Le Docteur n'avait voulu que les aider.

Tout le monde ne possédait pas la même bonté de cœur, néanmoins.

Ces monstres avaient manqué tuer Rose.

Rose, douce Rose, féroce Rose, dont cela avait été le premier voyage dans le passé. Il pouvait se l'admettre à lui-même, dans le secret de son esprit : c'était à ce moment, alors qu'ils se battaient côte à côte contre les entités maléfiques, qu'il en était tombé amoureux. Amoureux, quel mot stupide. Il ne résumait en rien l'étendue de ses sentiments à l'égard de la jeune humaine, mais c'était le seul dont il disposait qui pouvait en exprimer une partie.

Amoureux. Un joli mot, finalement.

Doux et musical à l'oreille. Le Docteur aimait la musique.

Si tendre et charmant à la fois, comme la fleur composant le prénom de la jeune femme.

Rose. Comme cette couleur qu'elle portait à foison. Rose. Comme la pointe de sa langue qui venait percer entre ses dents pour former ce sourire mutin qui la définissait. Rose. Cette fleur si belle mais pleine d'épines.

Amoureux. Tant de sentiments compliqués cachés derrière trois petites syllabes.

Compliqué. Le résumé de leur relation.

Si seulement les choses étaient plus simples. Si seulement il parvenait à.. mais non. C'était impossible. Un milliard de raisons se tenaient entre lui et elle. À commencer par leur âge.

Le Docteur n'avait que trop vécu.

Rose méritait mieux qu'un vieil homme aigri aux mains couvertes de sang.

Et Jack aussi.

Le jeune homme avait passé sa main par dessus son épaule, riant aux éclats alors qu'ils remontaient la grande place. Ses yeux brillaient de ce plaisir propre aux voyageurs alors qu'il découvrait autour de lui la ville de Cardiff au XXIème siècle.

Pour le Seigneur du temps, ce n'était qu'une petite bourgade parmi d'autres.

Pour le capitaine, c'était une découverte extraordinaire.

Jack n'avait jamais connu la Terre-mère. Pouvoir s'y rendre, et découvrir le monde d'alors, demeurait parmi ses plus grands rêves. Son voyage à la Nouvelle-Orléans l'avait laissé plus enthousiaste que jamais, et il n'avait depuis cessé de tanner le Docteur pour revenir explorer la planète.

Ils flirtaient. Se cherchaient. Se tournaient autour sans jamais se trouver. Le Docteur était conscient autant des sentiments de ses compagnons à son égard que des siens. Il les connaissait depuis des mois à présent. Et contrairement à ce qu'affirmait ses amis, il n'était pas prude.

Il avait 900 ans, merci bien.

Ce ne serait pas sa première fois.

Il craignait simplement de briser davantage ses cœurs.

Rien ne pourrait jamais fonctionner avec aucun des deux.

Chacun finirait par le quitter un jour d'une façon ou d'une autre.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était profiter du moment présent.

Un coup de coude dans les côtes le ramena à la réalité.

_-Oy !_

_-Vous recommencez,_ répliqua Jack.

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, prenant une expression outrée.

_-Moi ? Absolument pas !_

Le sourire innocent de son compagnon lui indiqua que celui-ci ne le croyait pas.

_-Vous ne connaîtriez pas un bar, par hasard? J'ai soif !_

_-Les humains et leurs besoins primaires, _gémit-il. _Quel est votre problème avec la boisson ? Vous êtes toujours assoiffés !_

_-Ne vous en prenez qu'à vous-même ! Si vous n'étiez pas si magnifique, ma gorge ne s'assécherait pas !_

_-Paroles, paroles ! Commencez par m'offrir ce verre ! Quel rencard vous faites!_ répliqua-t-il, malicieux, les yeux de Jack se mettant immédiatement à pétiller.

_-À votre service, monsieur !_

Mickey poussa un grognement.

_-Oh, ne sois pas si malheureux, tu peux venir aussi! _rit Jack en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

_-Hé ! Ne me touchez pas !_

_-Aow … Qu'est-ce que vous avez à votre époque avec les câlins ? Vous devriez vraiment vous détendre, vous allez exploser,_ commenta le capitaine alors qu'ils rentraient dans le bar.

_-Le XXIème siècle et sa notion restrictive de masculinité, _renifla le Seigneur du temps.

_-Je ne suis pas.._ Le pauvre Mickey s'étouffa_. Je ne .._

Jack pouffa, alors que le Docteur roulait des yeux, amusé. Le trio se laissa tomber à une table juste devant la baie vitrée, leur offrant une vue imparable sur le spectacle à l'extérieur. Le Seigneur du temps roula une nouvelle fois des yeux en voyant Mickey s'installer sur l'autre banquette, prenant soin d'établir une distance entre lui et Jack, clairement peu à l'aise avec son caractère tactile.

_Bon courage._

Pendant quelques minutes, le seul son fut celui des pages des menus étant tournées. Le Docteur sentit la pointe de ses lèvres pointer vers le haut en voyant son compagnon tout dévorer des yeux.

_-Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que la nourriture de ce siècle valait de l'or ! Cela compense pour l'odeur !_

_-Prudent, capitaine,_ ironisa-t-il, _vous allez encore finir avec une indigestion, et c'est moi qui devrais vous soigner !_

Jack lui adressa un sourire bien trop large pour être innocent.

_-Peut-être est-ce pour cela que je finis si souvent à l'infirmerie ? Pour être avec vous ?_

_-Oh, pitié, _grogna Mickey. _Prenez une chambre, tous les deux ! On est en public !_

Le sourire de Jack se fit vicieux, alors qu'il tournait la tête vers lui.

_-Jaloux ? Il n'y a qu'à demander !_

_-Je .._ Le pauvre Mickey vira au rouge. _Je ne veux pas.. Gardez vos mains sur vous !_

_-Comme tu le souhaites,_ rit Jack en se détournant. _Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où frapper !_

_-Gentil, capitaine, _sourit le Docteur._ Vous avez choisi ?_

_-Humhum .. Je vais prendre ça, _dit celui-ci avant de lui montrer l'image d'une gaufre couverte de chocolat liquide maison et crème battue, accompagnée de morceaux de bananes et pépites de chocolat noir.

Le Docteur et Mickey poussèrent un grognement commun.

_-Ne venez pas vous plaindre de prendre du ventre, _commenta le Seigneur du temps.

_-J'ai du mal à croire que je dis ça, mais je suis d'accord avec Grandes oreilles, ce truc déchire, mais les calories aussi !_

Jack haussa les épaules.

_-Rien qui ne part pas en salle de gym_, répliqua-t-il en jouant des sourcils.

_-Mais c'est pas possible.. D'où est-ce que vous le sortez ? _pesta le jeune homme.

_-Rose aime récupérer les animaux battus,_ commenta le Docteur en se levant pour aller passer commande, s'attirant un regard blanc de Jack alors que Mickey ricanait.

Le capitaine plissa des lèvres, sachant parfaitement que le groupe aurait simplement pu appeler la serveuse. Mais le Docteur voulait qu'il résolve sa tension avec Mickey, peu importait comment, et lui forçait gentiment la main en leur offrant quelques minutes de fausse intimité. Jack n'avait aucun doute qu'il pourrait tout entendre depuis le comptoir, ouïe super développée de Seigneur du temps oblige. Il sut qu'il avait raison lorsque son ami lui lança un de ses regards perçants.

_Pourrissez-moi la journée avec vos drames sentimentaux et je vous abandonne ici._

_-C'est moi qui paye, _s'exclama-t-il, plongeant la main dans sa poche et en sortant des billets qu'il plaqua dans la main du Seigneur du temps surpris.

_-On prend enfin ses responsabilités?_ le taquina celui-ci, avant de partir, le laissant seul avec Mickey.

Son compagnon se retint de rouler des yeux. Les gens trouvaient qu'il manquait de subtilité, mais vraiment, le Docteur pourrait lui faire concurrence.

_-Pas de cette époque, alors ?_

La voix de Mickey était tendue, ses yeux rivés sur ses mains. Jack pouvait percevoir son malaise d'où il se tenait, mais le jeune homme faisait des efforts visibles pour ne pas se montrer agressif.

Le capitaine haussa un sourcil, son regard s'affinant alors qu'il étudiait de plus près le garçon en face de lui. Jusqu'à présent, ce dernier l'avait au mieux amusé, au pire profondément énervé. En cet instant, néanmoins, il lui apparaissait surtout très jeune, et perdu.

Aussi jeune que Rose.

Gentil, sans méchanceté aucune, mais sans réelle expérience de vie.

Si cela n'avait été pour la blonde, il n'aurait rien eu contre lui.

Il ne s'était pas montré très tendre à son égard, lorsque Rose lui avait parlé de lui. Mais regardez où son orgueil l'avait conduit ? Lui aussi avait blessé la jeune femme, d'une manière bien pire que le jeune Terrien, dont le seul crime avait été d'être trop banal.

Jack l'avait agressée à cause de son amnésie. Et quoique ses amis en disent aujourd'hui, il ne se l'était jamais pardonné.

Peut-être devrait-il reconsidérer un peu ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Mickey.

Forçant un sourire sur son visage, il se pencha en arrière, adoptant une attitude plus relaxée.

_-Non_, répondit-il simplement._ Pas de cette planète, non plus._

Non pas qu'il allait lui parler de Boeshane. Même le Docteur ne savait pas d'où il venait. Peut-être un jour trouverait-il le courage de lui raconter. Peut-être le Docteur comprendrait-il sa culpabilité, comprendrait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se pardonner, ne méritait pas d'être pardonné.

Un jour, peut-être.

_-Wow …_

_-Perturbant?_ sourit Jack, le mouvement se faisant un peu plus sincère et un peu moins calculé.

_-Ouais,_ reconnut Mickey. _C'est juste.. Vous.._

_-Je ?_

_-Rien, _marmonna celui-ci.

_-Je vous ressemble ?_ devina-t-il.

-… _ouais._

_-Le Docteur aussi,_ releva-t-il.

Mickey roula des yeux.

_-Oui, aussi mais c'est le seul, sinon.. Enfin, ce n'est pas l'expérience que j'ai eue._

Jack cligna des yeux. Il lui fallut un instant pour se rappeler ce que Rose lui avait raconté sur sa rencontre avec le Docteur.

_-Tu as déjà rencontré d'autres peuples ?_

_-Peuple ? Si on peut appeler ça ainsi,_ renifla Mickey. _Une énorme cuve de plastique qui voulait me bouffer, et des monstres verts qui portaient nos peaux comme costume trois pièces._ Il fit la grimace. _Et lui, bien sûr. _

Ce fut le tour de Jack de renifler.

_-Je vois... Non, il y a toujours des humains là-haut dans le futur, _commenta-t-il.

_-Apparemment .. Vous venez de quand?_ lâcha-t-il soudain, conscient d'être rude mais incapable de se retenir.

Le capitaine esquissa un sourire orgueilleux.

_-Plus loin que tu ne peux le concevoir, je crois._

Mickey fronça les sourcils.

_-Bon, écoutez, capitaine grosses chevilles. Si vous voulez me prendre pour un con, ça ne marchera pas. Vous ne seriez pas le premier blaireau plein de muscles à croire qu'il peut me regarder de haut à cause de sa belle gueule. Ça aurait pu fonctionner, il y a un an, mais vous savez quoi ? Depuis, j'ai manqué connaître la taule à vie, _grogna-t-il. _À cause de lui,_ siffla-t-il en indiquant le Docteur du doigt. _Alors si vous pensez m'impressionner, vous pouvez aller vous rhabiller._

Le silence qui suivit aurait pu se couper au couteau tellement il était épais. Les deux hommes se dévisageaient, la rage de Mickey faisant face au masque neutre de Jack.

Finalement, ce dernier lâcha un petit rire.

_-Elle a tort. Il a tort. Tu vaux définitivement quelque chose. _L'expression de Mickey se fit un peu plus tempétueuse. _Je suis désolé, _sourit-il finalement, et cette fois le geste était sincère. _Je peux être un vrai con. Peu de monde parvient à me le dire._

_-Au moins vous le reconnaissez, _lâcha froidement le plus jeune.

_-Je n'ai guère le choix depuis que je suis monté sur le Tardis.. Recommençons, voulez-vous ? Capitaine Jack Harkness, _commenta-t-il en tendant sa main.

Après quelques instants, Mickey la saisit, la serrant fermement.

_-Mickey Smith._

_-Heureux de vous rencontrer, Smith, Mickey Smith. Je crois que l'on pourra s'entendre._

_-Ça, c'est à voir.. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu._

Le sourire de Jack s'élargit. Il ne mentait pas, il commençait à vraiment apprécier le gamin. Derrière son manque de confiance se dissimulait un potentiel homme de fer.

_-51ème siècle, _répondit-il simplement, son regard se faisant amusé devant l'expression de Mickey.

_-Ok … On va prétendre que je n'ai jamais posé cette question._

_-Parfois, cela vaut mieux, _sourit Jack. Il fronça les sourcils. _Prison_ ?

Le regard de Mickey se durcit immédiatement. Jack se réprimanda silencieusement.

_-Le tact n'est pas votre fort, hein ?_

Diable, que fabriquait le Docteur? Il aurait dû revenir depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Allait-il vraiment le laisser seul jusqu'au bout ?

Donnez-lui une planète à sauver ou un dictateur à vaincre et il serait votre homme, mais les sentiments n'avaient jamais été son fort.

_-Pas vraiment, _reconnut-il._ Désolé, ce n'était pas malin.._

Mickey haussa les épaules.

-ç_a ne risque pas de vous plaire._

_-C'est souvent le cas. Vous .. Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler, _soupira-t-il, soudainement désespéré pour la présence de son ami.

Un nouveau haussement d'épaules.

_-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Quand Rose.. Rose est partie... ça a été la panique. Elle avait disparu, et j'étais le dernier à l'avoir vue. Je ne pouvais rien dire, évidemment, elle s'était enfuie dans l'espace, alors ça n'a pas été long avant qu'on me suspecte de meurtre._

_-Aoutch._

_-Un an, _siffla Mickey. _Un an passé à être regardé de partout, pointé du doigt, méprisé, parce que j'étais son petit-ami. _Un reniflement._ Petit-ami, tu parles. Elle m'a remplacé, et même deux fois._

Jack fronça les sourcils. Il avait su dès le départ que la base du problème était là : il avait du mal à comprendre le fonctionnement des relations à cette époque – le XXIème siècle était si _bizarre_ – mais il pouvait voir que le jeune homme en face de lui souffrait réellement de la situation.

_-Je ne suis pas expert sur ton époque, mais il me semble que pour 'remplacer', comme tu dis _– un geste de guillemet avec ses doigts qu'il avait souvent vu Rose faire –_ il faut être séparé._

_-C'est une évidence, oui,_ grogna Mickey en le fusillant du regard.

Ah.

_-Vous êtes toujours ensemble, _comprit-il soudain.

Mickey ne répondit pas, mais il n'en avait pas besoin.

Ah.

Le bonheur des incompréhensions culturelles.

_-Je ne suis pas stupide,_ siffla Mickey. _Je sais ce qu'elle fait. Si elle pouvait l'admettre, au moins ! Je ne suis pas un putain de jouet qu'on appelle quand on en a besoin, avant de repartir courir les champs !_

Jack ne répondit pas tout de suite, son esprit tournant à toute allure; il n'avait jamais considéré les choses de ce point de vue. Il avait toujours pensé que lorsque Rose disait que les choses avec Mickey étaient au point mort, cela signifiait qu'ils étaient clairement séparés. Apparemment, il s'était trompé.. Et il n'aimait pas l'image que cela reflétait de la jeune femme.

Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Mickey pour être furieux, cependant.

_-Je crois,_ commença-t-il lentement, pesant chacun de ses mots,_ que toi et elle avez besoin d'une longue conversation. Privée. À titre personnel, cependant, je précise que malgré les apparences, rien ne s'est passé entre elle et moi. Cela aurait pu, cela a souvent manqué, mais non. On est trop différent._

_-C'est ça, oui, _grommela Mickey.

Jack fronça les sourcils.

_-Non, vraiment. Je ne dis pas que je ne ressens rien pour elle, mais cela s'arrête là. Rose est mon amie. Une amie chère, très chère, oui,_ reconnut-il, _mais c'est logique avec le genre de vie qu'on mène_, soupira-t-il. _On finit par devenir terriblement proche, parce que parfois.. souvent.. on est tout ce sur quoi l'autre peut compter quand c'est la mouise._

Mickey le dévisagea, son visage fermé alors qu'il l'étudiait silencieusement. Jack tint son regard, laissant couler dans le sien toute sa sincérité.

Finalement, après ce qui lui sembla des heures, le plus jeune hocha la tête. Jack fut sauvé de chercher un nouveau sujet de conversation par l'apparition soudaine du Docteur, qui déposa devant chacun assez pour nourrir un régiment. Les yeux des deux hommes s'écarquillèrent, avant qu'ils ne saisissent enthousiastes leurs cuillères.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil au Seigneur du temps tout en mangeant : celui-ci était concentré sur sa propre crêpe à la banane, son expression ne révélant rien de ses pensées. Avait-il entendu la conversation ? Il semblait soudain beaucoup plus agréable avec Mickey. Et était-ce un supplément de noix qu'il voyait sur sa gaufre ?

À présent que les choses avaient été éclaircies, celui-ci se révéla un compagnon de table très agréable, curieux et désireux d'en apprendre davantage sur leurs voyages. Jack le régala d'anecdotes soigneusement choisies, prenant soin d'en incorporer qui comportaient un moment où il terminait nu. Aux rires qui l'entourèrent, il avait réussi.

_-Je vous jure, 1m80 et avec des défenses !_

_-Vous mentez comme un arracheur de dents!_ s'exclama le Docteur.

_-Je serai devenu fou,_ rit Mickey.

Le jeune homme se tenait les côtes, sa crêpe depuis longtemps terminée devant lui.

_-Je veux dire, on a fini par réaliser que les machins blancs étaient des défenses, et je dis bien des défenses ! Et ils s'étaient réveillés, et ils étaient furieux..._

_-Comment est-ce que vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'ils étaient là? _s'exclama le Seigneur du temps, en secouant la tête.

L'immaturité décrite par l'ancien Agent du temps le consternait. Vraiment, ce n'était pas une surprise que l'Agence tournait si mal. Jack lui adressa un clin d'œil, avant d'ajouter :

_-Et on était là, quinze devant eux, nu.._

_-Nu?_ s'étouffa Mickey dans son verre.

_-Et je suis là, en mode, oh non, non, je n'y suis pour rien ! Et d'un coup ça rugit, et on commence à courir comme des fous,_ rit-il.

_-Je n'en crois pas un mot, _hoqueta Mickey. _Il a raison, vous mentez comme vous respirez !_

Jack lui adressa un sourire étincelant. Le Docteur ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il disait la vérité, ou s'il avait tout inventé pour leur plaisir. Dans tous les cas, son compagnon demeurait un merveilleux conteur.

Son regard se posa distraitement sur la foule les entourant. Il se figea en apercevant un journal que lisait un vieil homme. Se levant précipitamment, il se dirigea vers lui, ignorant ses cris indignés alors qu'il saisissait son exemplaire. Un frisson le parcourut avant qu'il ne revienne à leur table, s'attirant deux regards curieux.

Sans un mot, il leur montra la première page.

Jack haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas, mais Mickey blêmit.

__-Docteur___.._

Ce fut cet instant que choisit son téléphone pour sonner frénétiquement. À l'autre bout, Rose.

__-Je sais,__ soupira-t-il en l'entendant parler, paniquée. __Et j'avais une journée si agréable ...__

* * *

**J'adore Rose, c'est une fille géniale avec beaucoup de cœur et qui a envie de voir plus que ce qu'elle a chez elle. Mais je n'ai jamais avalé comment elle agit avec sa famille, et en particulier Mickey. Je n'ai jamais compris toute la méchanceté d'une partie du fandom à son égard, et je pense qu'il y a besoin de remettre certaines choses au clair le concernant. Si on voyait quelqu'un agir comme Rose dans la vraie vie on la condamnerait, mais c'est normal dans une série? Nope. Très mauvais modèle à donner aux plus jeunes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Pfiou.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il mettait les pieds à Cardiff.

Le Docteur se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil à coté de la console, épuisé. Ce qui ne devait être qu'un séjour agréable s'était transformé en enfer.

Maudite soit Blon. Maudits soient la famille Slitheen.

Au moins avait-elle une seconde chance. C'était bien plus que ce à quoi il n'aurait jamais droit.

Son affrontement avec Blon lui laissait un goût amer.

Forcée de tuer à treize ans. Par Rassilon. Ce n'était pas surprenant qu'elle soit devenue une meurtrière de masse.

Cela n'excusait en rien ses actes mais cela les expliquait.

Qui était-il pour juger ? Lui-même avait provoqué plusieurs génocides pour stopper la Guerre. Un geste nécessaire mais qui demeurait abject, et faisait de lui un monstre.

Était-il l'équivalent de Margareth ?

Une main sur son bras le tira de ses pensées morbides. Face à lui, Rose le fixait, inquiète.

_-Vous allez bien ?_

Il hocha la tête, forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait l'inquiéter davantage; Rose avait eu son lot de mauvais moments depuis hier.

À commencer par son agression par Blon.

Il aurait pu la perdre. Encore.

Quel désastre.

Au moins Blon aurait-elle une seconde chance.

Le voyage jusqu'à Raxacoricofallapatorius s'était fait en silence, Jack et le Docteur chacun perdu dans leurs pensées. Rose était restée derrière momentanément, passant la nuit à l'hôtel avec sa mère. Jackie avait été hystérique, terrifiée par l'ouverture de la faille. Sans surprise, elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié voir sa fille se jeter dans le danger, et une dispute avait éclaté entre les deux Tyler.

Une dispute suivie par celle avec Mickey.

Le Docteur ne savait pas exactement ce que les deux jeunes gens s'étaient dit, mais clairement, des mots durs avaient dû être échangés, s'il en jugeait par l'expression de sa compagne en cet instant. Il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir que Jack la fixait aussi, soucieux.

_-Toujours_!s'exclama-t-il. _C'est plutôt à vous que je devrais poser la question.._

Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ce genre de choses, mais il était bien obligé de faire un effort. La dernière chose qu'il voulait aurait été que Rose se pense ignorée.

Celle-ci lâcha un profond soupir.

_-Ça passera_. Cette fois, le Docteur et Jack ne cachèrent même pas leur échange inquiet de regard. _Je serai dans ma chambre, si vous me cherchez,_ marmonna-t-elle avant de se diriger vers le couloir, sa démarche abattue.

Une conversation silencieuse s'engagea immédiatement dans son dos entre les deux hommes. La bouche de Jack s'ouvrit alors qu'il mimait _«Allez avec elle !»,_ la montrant du doigt. Les yeux du Docteur s'écarquillèrent, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête, le désignant. Le capitaine le fusilla du regard, son expression noire. Aussi proche était-il de Rose, c'est du Docteur dont elle avait besoin en cet instant.

_-Rose, ma puce, il faut que je range ce bazar. Est-ce que tu veux que le Docteur vienne avec toi ? Boire un thé ? Manger quelque chose ?_

La bouche du Seigneur du temps s'ouvrit pour former un rond. Il la referma immédiatement, cependant, lorsque Rose se tourna vers lui, son expression lasse laissant émerger de l'espoir.

_-Vraiment_ ?

Le Docteur sentit ses dernières résistances tomber.

_-Bien sûr,_ répondit-il gentiment, avant de prendre sa main.

Une petite lumière apparut dans les prunelles de la blonde.

_-Merci_, murmura-t-elle.

_-Toujours_, répliqua-t-il, et cette fois Rose sourit.

Tournant légèrement la tête, le Docteur croisa le regard de Jack, le remerciant silencieusement. Son ami roula des yeux, avant de sourire et battre des mains vers le couloir. Le Seigneur du temps sentit le bout de ses lèvres pointer vers le haut. Le capitaine n'était pas un modèle de discrétion, mais il avait sans aucun doute bon cœur.

Sans un mot, il emmena la jeune femme vers la cuisine, la laissant s'asseoir alors qu'il commençait à s'affairer, sortant des dizaines de types de gâteaux, confitures et friandises. Rose écarquilla les yeux en voyant la quantité de nourriture accumulée devant elle.

Le Docteur affirmait peut-être détester tout ce qui sonnait domestique, mais il savait sans aucun doute le faire si besoin.

_-Docteur, je ne vais pas manger tout cela !_

Celui-ci leva le doigt, avant de mettre la théière à chauffer. La blonde roula des yeux, mais ne commenta pas, le laissant s'asseoir à coté d'elle, l'analysant de ses yeux bleus.

_-Mickey_ ?

Rose soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant. Elle ne protesta pas lorsque le Seigneur du temps plaça d'autorité un bol de viennoiseries devant elle, en saisissant une pour mieux commencer à la mâcher.

_-Est-ce que je suis égoïste ?_

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil.

_-Pardon? Rose, vous êtes la personne la moins égoïste que je connaisse au monde ! Vous êtes généreuse, et attentionnée, et tout ce qu'il y a de plus fantastique dans la race humaine! Pour quelle raison stupide pensez-vous être égoïste ?_

La blonde esquissa un petit sourire devant sa tirade, avant de soupirer, et expliquer :

_-C'est ce que disent ma mère et Mickey._

_-Ah. _Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils, se souvenant de ce qu'il avait entendu le jeune homme raconter à Jack. _Pourquoi_ ?

_-Parce que.. je voyage avec vous ? Et je les laisse derrière, et je ne donne pas de nouvelles, et Docteur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir voir l'univers ? C'est.. _Elle grogna, secouant la tête avant de saisir une autre pâtisserie, l'attaquant furieusement. _C'est comme être coupée en deux : il y a vous, Jack, le Tardis, et nos voyages, tout ce que vous me montrez, et c'est génial, c'est.. fantastique, _sourit-elle, gagnant un clin d'œil de sa part_. Mais c'est quelque chose que.. je ne peux pas le partager avec eux autant que je voudrais. Maman a toujours peur que quelque chose m'arrive, et honnêtement, je ne la blâme pas,_ soupira-t-elle. _Je veux dire, je savais que ce serait dangereux, je l'ai choisi, mais du coup, je le lui impose.. Et je suis tellement prise par tout cela que je ne lui donne jamais de nouvelles,_ murmura-t-elle, honteuse_. Et elle panique._

_-Peut-être .. pourriez-vous lui téléphoner plus souvent? _suggéra-t-il.

Même si cela le tuerait de l'avouer à voix haute, il pouvait comprendre la peur de Jackie. Il savait ce qu'il risquait dans l'espace, mais ses compagnons, ses compagnons étaient souvent bien jeunes et inconscients à leur arrivée. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient était les milliers de merveilles à découvrir, et vraiment, il était le premier à blâmer pour cela, c'était ce qu'il leur présentait, après tout.

Mais derrière, il y avait des familles. Des parents.

Le Docteur avait été père. Grand-père. Il savait exactement ce que pouvait ressentir Jackie.

Était-il égoïste ?

_-Je devrais.. mais je n'y pense pas_, avoua Rose. _Quand je suis ici, j'oublie tout ce qu'il y a derrière, Londres, mon job pourri.. Il n'y a rien de tout cela, ici, rien pour me rappeler ce que j'étais, avant. Et les appeler.._

_-C'est s'en rappeler?_devina-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, soupirant. Ce fut l'instant que choisit la théière pour siffler. Le Docteur se leva, posant deux tasses sur la table avant de les servir.

Le dilemme que vivait Rose était un qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

_-Quand je suis parti.. de chez moi, je n'ai pas regardé derrière._

La tête de la blonde se leva brusquement. Est-ce que le Docteur parlait de son passé ? Il ne l'évoquait jamais. Les yeux de celui-ci étaient perdus dans le vide, ses doigts jetant automatiquement des sucres dans sa tasse.

_-Je détestais.. tout cela. Les Seigneurs du temps. Leur orgueil. Je voulais voyager, voir le monde, mais ils étaient coincés dans leurs coutumes. _Rose le fixait intensément, le parallèle avec sa propre situation évident_. Et ils m'insupportaient, vraiment. Mais ils étaient aussi les seuls.. à savoir qui j'étais, entièrement. À connaître mon histoire, mon passé. Et parfois, c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler qui possédait ce.. tableau complet. Qui comprenait.. ce que signifiait être un Seigneur du temps._

Il n'avait pas voulu parler de cela. Il avait essayé d'aider Rose, en lui montrant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être déchirée par un dilemme, au fond, éternel.

La main de celle-ci se posa sur la sienne, ses grands yeux bruns rencontrant les siens.

_-Est-ce qu'ils vous manquent?_demanda-t-elle doucement.

_-Tous les jours, _admit-il en pressant ses doigts.

La blonde hocha la tête, son expression pensive avant qu'elle ne se penche en avant pour embrasser sa joue.

_-Je ne suis pas une.. Dame du temps, mais je suis là. Et Jack aussi. Vous n'êtes pas tout seul._

_-Je sais,_ se força-t-il à sourire, avant de reprendre une gorgée de son thé.

Un silence confortable s'installa pour quelques instants, chacun mangeant et sirotant sa boisson, avant que Rose ne le rompe en soupirant.

_-Et oui. Du coup. Mickey. Comme si entendre ma mère me criait dessus terrifiée ne suffisait_ pas – et dieu, comme cela avait été horrible – _il a fallu que je me prenne dans les dents combien j'étais méprisante et égoïste_. Le Docteur fronça les sourcils à cela, mais elle haussa les épaules. _C'est mérité, vraiment. Je suis partie, deux fois, sans me poser de questions, je l'ai laissé derrière et l'ai fait se sentir comme un moins que rien.. Il a été arrêté par la police, suspecté de mon meurtre ! C'est un miracle qu'il me parle toujours, _marmonna-t-elle. _Quoique même cela, c'est mal parti.._

_-A ce point? _demanda-t-il gentiment en pressant son bras.

Elle hocha la tête, soupirant.

_-Je l'ai cherché. Il aurait fini par rompre, de toute façon. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, à voyager et penser qu'il m'attendrait quand je daignerais revenir ? Comme s'il n'était qu'à mon service ? Seigneur, si je voyais n'importe qui d'autre agir comme cela, je crierai !_

_-Vous n'êtes pas parfaite, Rose, personne ne l'est,_ répliqua-t-il, s'attirant un sourire triste. _Même pas moi. Certainement pas moi,_ grommela-t-il. _Vous avez fait un choix, et cela veut dire l'assumer, grandir. Vous êtes loin d'être une enfant, mais vous n'avez pas non plus une expérience de vie immense,_ lui rappela-t-il gentiment,_ vous faites des erreurs, c'est normal. Il faut juste.. essayer de les réparer, du mieux que vous pouvez, et de ne pas recommencer._

_-Je sais,_ marmonna-t-elle en fixant sa tasse. _Mais je n'aime pas.. ce que cela montre de moi. J'ai honte, Docteur_, soupira-t-elle. _Et faire face.. comme vous dites.. Je suis nulle à ça. Je suis bien plus douée pour m'enfuir, et ignorer, _commenta-t-elle amèrement.

_-Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour vous faire des reproches sur ce point.. Peut-être_, suggéra-t-il, _pourrez-vous les appeler ?_

_-Hum .. Pas tout de suite.. Mickey me déteste et maman.. Pouh_, soupira-t-elle._ Mais oui. Il faudra. Merci_, sourit-elle, son expression un peu moins triste._ Pour ne pas me laisser seule._

_-Jamais,_ répliqua-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Rose sourit, se laissant aller contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux, inspirant son odeur, le son des deux cœurs battant l'un à coté de l'autre apaisant un peu son esprit tourmenté.

_-Je vais aller me reposer_, murmura-t-elle finalement._ Je serai dans ma chambre, si vous me cherchez._

Il hocha la tête, la regardant partir les mains emplies de bonbons, sa démarche toujours lourde. Ce fut son tour de soupirer, sa main venant frotter ses yeux fatigués.

Il détestait cette partie.

Le retour à la réalité.

Il la fuyait, la plupart du temps. Et il savait que ses compagnons faisaient la même chose. Personne ne serait assez fou pour partir voyager dans le temps et l'espace si leur vie les satisfaisait.

Cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils ne laissaient personne derrière, cependant. C'était le genre de choses auxquelles il détestait penser. Dans un sens, il était égoïste, oui. Il le savait, mais il se connaissait trop pour savoir qu'il pourrait y changer quelque chose. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de veiller du mieux qu'il pouvait sur ses compagnons, et, quand il y parvenait, ne pas trop pourrir leur relation avec leur famille.

Une tâche monumentale, qu'il préférait toujours repousser au lendemain, mais que Jackie Tyler et Mickey Smith, merveilleux et insupportables humains qu'ils étaient, le forçaient à assumer, en particulier quand il ramenait Rose un an en retard.

Sans le savoir, ils l'obligeaient à tenir la promesse qu'il avait formulée des siècles auparavant.

N'était-ce pas ironiquement fantastique ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Jack n'avait pas menti : le vaisseau avait été secoué pendant l'affrontement avec Margareth – Blon, elle s'appelait Blon. Le principal avait été rangé pendant le voyage retour vers Cardiff pour aller chercher Rose, cependant.

Non, la vraie raison pour laquelle Jack était demeuré en arrière, en plus de donner un peu d'intimité aux tourtereaux, était son propre besoin de calme.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Le Tardis avait donné une seconde chance à la Slitheen.

Malgré son passé de meurtrière de masse, le vaisseau lui avait pardonné, lui accordant son vœu le plus cher.

Cela avait été.. déconcertant.

Jack avait été prêt à l'abattre.

Elle avait pris en otage Rose.

Mais le Tardis, bien qu'attaquée elle-même en son cœur par Blon, le Tardis avait choisi l'abnégation.

Jack ne comprenait pas.

Il n'avait vu aucune raison de ne pas la livrer à son peuple.

Peut-être l'avait-elle senti, car il était le seul qu'elle n'avait pas défié du regard.

Est-ce que cela faisait de lui un bourreau sans cœur ?

Le jeune homme soupira, avant d'ouvrir un panel et saisir les outils rangés à l'intérieur, se réfugiant comme toujours dans le travail physique lorsque ses pensées le tourmentaient. Sans un mot, il descendit les marches à côté de la console, s'enfonçant dans la petite pièce en dessous. Sans aucun doute, le Tardis apprécierait un brin de toilette. Après la catastrophe que son ineptie avait provoquée, c'était bien tout ce à quoi il se risquait.

C'est donc en train d'astiquer les tubes de l'accélérateur temporel que le Docteur le retrouva une demie-heure plus tard. Le Seigneur du temps sentit ses sourcils monter vers le haut en entendant le tissu être passé rageusement. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Jack.

Rien n'allait chez aucun de ses compagnons.

Rien n'allait chez lui non plus.

Comment était-il sensé les aider quand il était celui qui aurait eu désespéramment besoin d'aide?

Se mordillant la lèvre, il prit soin de placer un masque détendu sur son visage avant de descendre les marches.

_-Continuez à la nettoyer ainsi et elle va ronronner,_ commenta-t-il.

Ce fut lorsque aucun commentaire salace ne lui répondit – juste le son du tissu qui accéléra – qu'il sut que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. En temps ordinaire, Jack n'aurait jamais laissé passer une telle occasion. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'accroupit à côté de l'endroit d'où venaient les sons, se penchant pour regarder son travail. Ses sourcils semblèrent se détacher de son front lorsqu'il découvrit une première rangée de tubes étincelants.

Diantre, mais c'est que le gamin n'avait pas chômé.

Un peu trop, en fait.

_-Jack._

Celui-ci sursauta, et vint frapper sa tête contre la cloison par dessus lui.

_-Merde !_

_-Sortez de là, _soupira le Docteur.

_-Je vais bi..._

_-Maintenant._

Jack obéit sans un mot, frottant son crâne. Il roula des yeux lorsque le Seigneur du temps sortit son tournevis sonique, vérifiant son état.

_-Ce n'est qu'un coup sur la tête, Doc, je ne vais pas mourir._

_-Pas de ça, peut-être, mais d'épuisement, sûrement_, répliqua son ami. _Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?_

L'expression de Jack se ferma un peu plus alors qu'il se penchait pour saisir d'autres outils.

_-Je travaille._

La main du Docteur se posa sur la sienne, le stoppant.

_-Je vois ça. Ce n'est pas ce que je demande._

Jack se tendit.

_-Les tubes ont besoin d'être nettoyés, _grommela-t-il.

Est-ce qu'il ressemblait à cela à chaque fois qu'il fuyait la conversation ? Diantre, mais cela devait être insupportable.

_-Les tubes peuvent attendre. Vous, par contre.._

Jack lui lança un regard noir, mais ne contesta pas. Le Docteur soupira.

_-Jack, je suis nul à ce genre de choses. Rose est celle qui sait trouver les mots. Mes propres dons en communications sont rouillés, je pense qu'on le sait tous les deux. Mais j'essaye, j'essaye vraiment. Dites-moi, _demanda-t-il doucement.

Le capitaine ferma les yeux, ses épaules s'affaissant. Il n'avait aucun droit d'être en colère contre le Docteur. Son ami n'était pas responsable de son état actuel.

_-Comment va-t-elle?_ demanda-t-il à la place.

Au regard du Docteur, ce dernier n'était pas dupe.

_-Elle ira bien.. je pense,_ répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. _Je ne sais pas,_ reconnut-il. _Mickey a rompu_, admit-il finalement.

_-Merde,_ soupira Jack. _Je m'en doutais, mais .._

_-Apparemment, votre.. conversation .. l'aurait poussé à se jeter à l'eau._

Jack releva brusquement la tête.

_-Quoi, alors c'est ma faute ?_

_-Non,_ répliqua le Docteur, en le fixant de son regard intense._ Rose pense qu'il l'aurait sûrement quand même fait. Mais votre échange a dû accélérer les choses._

_-J'imagine_, soupira-t-il de nouveau._ Vous l'avez fait exprès, hein? _demanda-t-il soudainement. _Partir et me laisser seul avec lui._

Le Docteur haussa les épaules, ne tentant même pas de nier.

_-Il était hors de question que je vous supporte tous les deux toute la journée, _répliqua-t-il.

_-Hum.. Il a plus de caractère qu'il ne le montre. J'irai la voir, _décida-t-il.

Le Docteur hocha la tête, visiblement soulagé.

_-Je crois que ce serait une bonne idée._

_-Vous râlez, mais vous n'êtes pas si mauvais à ça,_ sourit Jack en le frappant gentiment au bras.

_-Si je suis si bon, peut-être allez-vous me dire ce qui vous tracasse au point de passer vos nerfs sur de pauvres tubes ?_

Le sourire du jeune homme retomba.

_-Ce n'est pas important, _marmonna-t-il.

Le Docteur sentit l'exaspération venir se joindre à l'inquiétude. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que son compagnon nie ses problèmes ? Malgré tout son temps passé sur son vaisseau, Jack ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de son habitude de tout garder pour lui. Tant d'années passées à survivre seul avaient détruit sa capacité à se croire digne d'être aimé, et écouté. Malgré tous les efforts et assurances du Docteur et Rose, ce petit démon venimeux continuait de creuser dans son cœur.

Sans un mot, le Seigneur du temps se pencha, et vint saisir entre ses doigts le menton du jeune homme, le forçant à lever les yeux pour le regarder.

Deux paires de prunelles bleues se plongèrent l'une dans l'autre.

_-C'est toujours important,_ répondit-il très doucement, sa voix ferme ne laissant aucune place à la contestation.

Jack déglutit.

Maudits yeux trop bleus. Maudit regard trop profond qui lisait toujours en lui.

_-C'est .. c'est juste ..,_ marmonna-t-il. _C'est stupide .._

_-Cela vous tourmente, cela ne peut pas être stupide._

Jack soupira.

_-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Tardis lui a pardonné,_ admit-il enfin.

Ah.

_-Parce que c'est une tueuse? _devina-t-il.

_-Pas juste une tueuse! Elle aurait explosé toute une planète juste pour s'enfuir ! Quel genre de personne fait ça ?_

Quelque chose passa dans le regard du Docteur. Quand il répondit, sa voix avait pris cette teinte sombre que Jack avait appris à détester.

_-Une personne désespérée, qui ne voit pas d'autre solution._

Jack le dévisagea. Il était assez intelligent pour savoir quand il avait touché un point douloureux.

Et toujours, ces questions sans réponse sur le passé du Docteur.

Le jeune homme déglutit.

La main du plus âgé vint se poser sur son épaule.

_-C'est une criminelle, oui, et ses actes sont terribles. Mais elle a agi sans liberté, pour survivre dans un monde de violence. Elle mérite une seconde chance._

Jack sentit son regard s'humidifier. Il avait la désagréable sensation que le Docteur ne parlait plus de Blon.

_-Sûrement_, murmura-t-il.

Le Docteur pressa son épaule.

_-Sans aucun doute,_ confirma-t-il. Le silence pesa quelques instants, avant qu'il n'ajoute : _Maintenant, allez-vous me dire vraiment pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur ces tubes ?_

Jack soupira. Il aurait dû le savoir : une fois que le Seigneur du temps s'était mis quelque chose en tête, il était impossible de le faire changer d'avis.

Un peu comme lui, en fait.

_-C'est ma faute, _murmura-t-il._ Si elle est si abîmée, _expliqua-t-il._ J'aurai dû me douter que Blon voulait nous piéger, je …_

_-Jack._

Cette fois, le regard du Docteur s'était fait sévère. Le jeune homme se tendit, sentant venir le sermon.

_-Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours votre faute ?_

_-Parce que ça l'est toujours ? Détruire la Terre par accident, ça me connaît_, ajouta-t-il amèrement devant son incompréhension.

_-Oh, Jack.._ Le Docteur soupira. Comment n'avait-il pu rien voir ?_ Jack, ce n'est pas.. Ce n'était qu'un moyen de transport, personne n'aurait rien pu voir venir. Je n'ai rien vu venir,_ rappela-t-il._ Ne soyez donc pas si dur envers vous-même_, demanda-t-il en saisissant sa nuque pour la secouer, comme à chaque fois qu'il le réprimandait.

Son compagnon esquissa un sourire misérable.

_-Uniquement si vous cessez de vous tenir responsable pour tout._

_-Oy !_

Un silence plus confortable retomba. Jack avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du plus âgé. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une nouvelle fois combien ses amis étaient différents. Là où une discussion à cœur ouvert suffirait avec Rose, Jack aurait besoin également de se salir les mains pour se pardonner. Il n'était jamais aussi soulagé que lorsque le Docteur lui confierait un travail sur le Tardis après s'être fait remonter les bretelles.

Cette fois, cependant, cette tâche attendrait un peu.

_-Allez vous laver, vous continuerez demain, _grommela-t-il, faussement bougon._ Aucun travail de qualité ne sera fait si vous vous épuisez sur le moteur._

Jack roula des yeux, mais hocha la tête. Il sembla hésiter un instant, avant de demander :

_-Je dois passer voir Rose, mais après.. Bières ?_

Le Docteur sentit un léger sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

_-Bières_, confirma-t-il.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

C'est propre et étincelant que Jack frappa à la porte de la chambre de Rose.

_Qui c'est ?_

_-Qui d'autre que ton plus grand amour ?_

La blonde rit, secouant la tête. Le jeune homme sourit, avant de pousser le battant.

_-Je peux entrer ?_

Rose tapota son lit. Jack referma la porte derrière lui, avant de la rejoindre. Du regard, il nota le nounours posé à coté d'elle, du matériel de vernis étalé sur la couverture. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient rouges, son mascara séchés autour.

_On déprime ?_

Rose roula des yeux. Jack haussa les épaules, avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne, la serrant gentiment. La blonde soupira, avant de repousser une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

_-Il t'a raconté ?_

_-Yep. Je te demanderai bien comment tu te sens, mais je pense que l'on sait tous les deux que seul le mot 'misérable' convient._

_-Mouais … Je le mérite, tu sais, je le lui ai dit.. Je l'ai cherché, à jouer avec les sentiments de Mickey.. Ce n'était même pas méchant, je ne m'en rendais pas compte,_ soupira-t-elle de nouveau. _Mais maintenant, je le vois par ses yeux, et je me sens juste.. sale._

Jack grimaça. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il adorait Rose, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que son amie était celle en tort dans cette histoire.

_-Mickey était assez remonté quand on a parlé au restaurant.. Il était persuadé qu'on sortait ensemble_, commenta-t-il, la faisant sourire malgré elle.

_-La faute à qui ?_

_-Hé ! Je n'y peux rien si je suis irrésistible !_

_-Ce n'est pas que ça ! _Elle lui tapa sur le bras, avant d'expliquer. _C'est .. une différence culturelle._ Jack haussa un sourcil, la fixant avec attention._ Ce n'est pas juste .. que tu es magnifique,_ roula-t-elle des yeux alors qu'il lui adressait un sourire grivois._ C'est ton flirt, je sais que pour toi, c'est naturel, c'est comme respirer, tout le monde agit comme cela à ton époque. Mais aux yeux de singes du XXIème siècle, la façon dont tu as agi quand Mickey est entré dans le Tardis, c'était de la provocation. Un combat de mâles,_ commenta-t-elle amusée.

Sans surprise, Jack sourit.

_-Je sais._

_-Tu l'as fait exprès !_

_-C'était beaucoup trop drôle !_

_-Le pauvre ! Tu l'as fait se sentir nul !_

_-Hé ! Il n'a qu'à aller en salle de muscu !_

_-Il n'a pas besoin de cela !_ Elle fronça les sourcils, pensive. _Tu sais, Mickey n'est pas le type le plus baraqué au monde, mais il a un cœur énorme. Peu de gens le voient, ils le prennent pour une andouille.. Parfois, moi aussi_, admit-elle. _Et ce sera ma faute si je le perds.. Parce que oui, on n'est plus sur la même longueur d'ondes, mais c'est quand même un chic type. Il a été là tout le temps pour moi, même quand je ne le méritais pas_, marmonna-t-elle, pensive.

_-Je sais, Rose_, répondit Jack en serrant sa main. _Et j'en suis jaloux,_ admit-il._ Il connaît tout de toi, ton enfance, ton adolescence, tes rêves, tes premiers amours_, sourit-il._ Il ne voyage pas avec toi, mais il te connaît d'une manière que ni moi ni le Docteur ne verront jamais. Comme ta mère. Une femme charmante, d'ailleurs_, ajouta-t-il, la faisant sourire.

_-Elle est insupportable._

_-C'est ta mère, c'est son job d'être insupportable. Sois heureuse de l'avoir, _répliqua-t-il, avant de se pencher pour embrasser sa joue. _Je suis désolé. J'ai peur que ce soit en partie ma faute s'il a rompu.. Je lui ai dit que vous aviez besoin de parler._

Rose secoua la main.

_-Je l'ai dit au Docteur, il aurait fini par le faire. Cela a juste accéléré les choses. Ce n'est pas plus mal, j'imagine. Tant pis pour moi. Je n'ai qu'à ravaler mon orgueil et trouver le courage de m'excuser_, marmonna-t-elle._ S'il voudra bien, bien sûr._

_-Vu comment il est fou de toi ? Aucun doute._

_-C'est le problème, il me pardonne tout, il ne devrait pas, regarde où ça nous a mené.. J'imagine qu'il faut que je le laisse vivre sa vie,_ soupira-t-elle. _Je ne peux pas faire la mienne et exiger qu'il m'attende. Maman dit qu'il le fera, et qu'il perdra tout._

_-Une réflexion d'une grande sagesse,_ commenta Jack, avant de la prendre dans ses bras_. Ok, l'heure de la discussion intense est terminée, viens me faire un câlin._

Rose sourit, se laissant tomber contre lui.

Elle se sentait ignoble et méprisable, mais dans les bras de Jack, elle n'était que Rose, la merveilleuse blonde dont il était fou. Et, aussi égoïste cela soit-il, cela la rassurait.

_-Jack_ ?

_-Oui, mon cœur ?_

_-Est-ce que je suis une délurée ?_

Le capitaine se mordit la lèvre. Il s'attendait à cette question. Elle était à attendre après sa discussion avec Mickey.

_-Non,_ répliqua-t-il fermement. _Je pense que tu es jeune, et que tu veux voir et goûter l'univers, hommes inclus. Il n'y a rien de mal à cela. Tu dois juste t'assurer que tu ne blesses personne se faisant._

_-Tu veux dire, ne pas laisser un hypothétique copain derrière ?_

_-Voilà. Mon époque et la tienne sont à l'opposé, mais il me semble évident que chez toi, la notion de couple est très .. rigide ? Cadrée?_tenta-t-il, lui faisant hocher la tête.

_-On était ensemble, mais souvent cela sonnait plus comme des mots.. Ce n'était pas.. J'imagine que c'était un amour de jeunesse, celui que tu as avec ton meilleur ami d'enfance._

_-Mais ensuite on grandit, et on se rend compte que cela ne nous correspond plus_, compléta Jack.

Elle hocha la tête.

_-J'ai fui,_ marmonna-t-elle. _Je savais bien que cela ne durerait pas, même avant de partir avec le Docteur, et c'était encore plus évident quand je suis revenue.. Je n'avais pas pensé à Mickey une seule fois. Mais au lieu de le lui dire, d'être honnête, je me suis enfuie.. Pff, j'ai vraiment merdé,_ soupira-t-elle._ Ça fait mal.. J'ai l'impression de me prendre une claque dans la tronche._

_-On fait tous des erreurs, mais que tu culpabilises est bon signe, cela veut dire que tu n'es pas une tâche égoïste,_ répliqua-t-il, la faisant sourire.

_-Sûrement. Tu .. Tu peux rester ?_

_-Bien sûr, ma puce,_ sourit-il avant d'embrasser son front, jouant avec ses cheveux.

Rose ferma les yeux, se laissant sombrer dans le bien-être qui la saisissait toujours dans les bras de Jack. Ces derniers se fermèrent un peu plus autour d'elle, alors qu'il commençait à siffloter une mélodie de son enfance.

La respiration de la blonde s'apaisa, son corps se relaxant contre le sien.

Bientôt, elle dormait à poings fermés contre lui, ses bras enroulés autour de son ami. Souriant, Jack la déposa gentiment sur le lit, la recouvrant de sa couverture rose avant de placer la peluche à coté d'elle. Avec lenteur, il se releva, sortant sur la pointe des pieds pour rejoindre le Docteur.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

Le Docteur était déjà assis sur le pas de la porte à son arrivée, une bière tournant distraitement dans sa main alors qu'il fixait les étoiles. Jack haussa un sourcil, avant de le rejoindre.

_-Vous aussi, hein ?_

_-Mmm ?_

_-Ce voyage n'aura laissé personne indemne, apparemment, _expliqua-t-il, en saisissant une bière à son tour. D'un coup de dents, il l'ouvrit, faisant rouler des yeux le Docteur. _Laissez-moi deviner, Blon ?_

_-Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen,_ murmura le Seigneur du temps, avant de soupirer.

_-Elle est rentrée dans votre cerveau, hein ?_

_-Pardon ?_

Jack secoua la main tenant sa bière.

_-Elle vous tourmente, vous aussi. Elle aura réussi son coup, sans le savoir. À nous faire nous demander si nous sommes des monstres. Si je n'en suis pas un, pourquoi le seriez-vous ?_

Parce qu'il avait explosé sa planète.

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire.

N'est-ce pas?

Jack se mordit la lèvre en voyant le Docteur s'assombrir, se refermant sur lui-même. Nul besoin d'être un tacticien hors-pair pour voir que ce voyage secouait le Seigneur du temps. C'était aussi le cas pour Rose et lui. Chacun d'entre eux se retrouvait confronté à ses démons, d'un manière ou d'une autre.

Ironiquement, ce voyage semblait celui de la maturité.

_-Au restaurant.. elle a dit quelque chose,_ admit le Docteur._ Elle avait épargné quelqu'un, une fois, et elle espérait que cela la sauverait. Je lui ai dit que non, que cela ne compensait pas le sang sur ses mains. Elle a répliqué que seul un tueur pouvait savoir cela._

Jack grimaça.

_-Elle n'a pas tort.. Mais cela ne fait pas de vous un monstre, Doc. Je ne .._ Il soupira, se grattant le crâne. _Ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous juger, ok ? Vous connaissez mon passé, et vous m'avez dit que vous compreniez.. que vous l'acceptiez,_ marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard.

_-C'est le cas, _confirma doucement son ami, en pressant son bras.

_-Alors ne .. Ne vous haïssez pas, ok ? Appliquez-vous vos propres conseils. _

_-Ce n'est pas.. Je ne peux pas.._

_-Pourquoi ? Je sais que vous avez fait des choses terribles, vous êtes.._ Il grimaça, il aurait préféré ne pas aborder le sujet. _Vous êtes un Seigneur du temps. Vous vous êtes battu contre les Daleks._

Le Docteur ferma les yeux.

Des hurlements emplirent ses oreilles.

Des mains enveloppant son visage le ramenèrent à la réalité, alors que les ombres de ses démons s'écartaient légèrement, demeurant autour d'eux pour former une aura noire.

Jack le fixait, son regard sombre.

_-Vous avez fait la guerre, Doc. Vous avez les mains sales. Très sales. Et vous en avez honte. Tellement honte que ça vous bouffe, ça vous rend fou. Y penser est insupportable. Vous savez que vous n'avez pas eu le choix, mais cela ne change pas le fait que vous regarder dans la glace vous écœure._

Était-ce des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage ?

Les doigts du capitaine étaient doux alors qu'ils caressaient ses joues. Celles de cette régénération étaient abîmées par le temps et les chagrins, nées de la haine envers lui-même et sa volonté de mourir.

_-Parfois, vous aimeriez sauter dans le vide._

Ses cœurs battaient à toute allure alors qu'il sentait les démons tourner autour d'eux, tentant de l'attaquer et le mordre furieusement en même temps que les mains de son compagnon les repoussaient, chaudes et puissantes.

_-Parfois, vous pensez que vous ne pouvez plus, que c'est trop. Mais vous ne le faites pas. Parce qu'au fond, quelque part dans un coin de vos cœurs, vous ne voulez pas abandonner. Parce que ce serait les laisser gagner. Ils ne sont plus là, et il est hors de question de les laisser vous vaincre._

Le Docteur serra les dents.

Les Daleks étaient morts. Tous.

Les Seigneurs du temps aussi.

Mais l'univers vivait.

Il les avait sauvés.

Il avait sacrifié sa santé mentale pour cela – tant soit peu qu'il en avait jamais eu une – mais peu importait.

L'univers vivait.

Jack sourit, et comment était-ce possible qu'un geste si simple augmente la lumière autour d'eux ?

_-Et c'est pour cela, Docteur de mon cœur, que vous êtes si formidable._

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire pale.

_-Je suis sensé être celui qui donne les discours sages._

_-On gardera cet encart entre nous,_ répliqua le capitaine en souriant grivoisement, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. _C'est ok de craquer, parfois, Doc. Même si je ne le fais jamais en public,_ admit-il.

_-Ce n'est pas.. _Le Docteur posa son front sur son épaule, inspirant profondément. _Je ne suis pas sensé.._

_-Même les plus grands leaders ont besoin de relâcher la pression, Docteur._

_-Vous savez, capitaine, pour un homme qui parle si bien, vous vous montrez souvent bien trop immature._

_-Pas vous ?_

Jack souriait, cette petite lueur taquine bien connue dans ses yeux. Le Seigneur du temps renifla, avant de sourire à son tour.

Ses amis savaient toujours comment l'aider.

À quel point étaient-ils formidables ?

Là où Rose le sauvait par son innocence et son amour inconditionnel, Jack était le journal intime vers lequel il pouvait se tourner. Le jeune homme ne possédait pas tout le contexte, mais il avait suffisamment fait la guerre lui-même pour comprendre les conséquences et traumatismes que de telles expériences horribles laissaient sur un être vivant.

Avec lui, il n'avait pas besoin de prétendre.

Avec lui, il pouvait presque être entièrement lui-même.

Il ne pouvait pas imposer cela à Rose. Ses démons étaient si forts, si violents. Cela la terrifierait. La seule fois où elle les avait entraperçus, face au Dalek, elle l'avait rejeté, perdue et furieuse.

_Ce n'est pas lui qui pointe une arme sur moi._

Il avait perdu la tête, ce jour-là.

Il avait cru les avoir tous détruits, et voilà qu'un spécimen blessé apparaissait devant lui.

La haine s'était emparée de lui. Il en avait si honte, mais il savait que c'était à attendre. Combien de fois, lors de leurs aventures, avait-il dû se battre contre lui-même pour ne pas céder à la violence ?

Cette pulsion meurtrière, née pendant la Guerre du temps, au point qu'elle avait pris le pas lors de sa dernière régénération.

Il ne voulait pas penser à _lui._

Il n'était pas sensé survivre.

Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, parce que l'univers avait un sens de l'humour bien à lui, il s'était réveillé dans son Tardis, les hurlements de son peuple et des Daleks rivés dans ses oreilles.

_-Docteur_ !

Le Seigneur du temps sursauta, les flashs de la Guerre du temps disparaissant pour laisser place à un capitaine passablement irrité.

_-Il faut que je vous embrasse pour vous garder avec moi ? Sérieusement, vous feriez un rendez-vous misérable !_

_-Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche? _répliqua-t-il, parlant avant de réfléchir.

Les sourcils de Jack montèrent dans ses mèches brunes.

_-Le fait que vous employez cela pour tenter de me manipuler et me faire oublier que vous volez complètement ?_

_-Je suis désolé,_ marmonna-t-il._ Je ne suis pas de la meilleure humeur possible. Vous devriez retourner avec Rose._

_-Rosie dort. Et vous cauchemardez._

Le jeune homme le fixait, son inquiétude palpable dans ses grands orbes bleus. Sans réfléchir, il se pencha, caressant son visage de ses doigts. Le souffle de Jack s'accéléra, son rythme cardiaque s'emballant pour mieux résonner dans les oreilles du plus âgé.

_-Mon capitaine.. Toujours inquiet pour moi.. Toujours loyal, même quand je ne le mérite pas.._

_-Vous le méritez_, murmura ce dernier, sa voix rauque.

À quel point son corps serait-il chaud contre le sien s'il l'enveloppait de ses bras? Ses lèvres le brûleraient-elles autant que celles de son double disparu ?

Jack ne le repousserait pas, il le savait. Tout comme Rose, il se donnerait corps et âme.

Mais ce serait .. mal.

Il ne pensait pas droit.

Il ne faisait pas cela.

Ce serait jouer avec ses sentiments. Lui donner l'espoir de quelque chose.

Jack était peut-être un homme du 51ème siècle, mais il était tombé irrémédiablement amoureux du Docteur, et même ce dernier pouvait le voir.

Et peut-être, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, s'avouerait-il au fond de ses cœurs que lui aussi était tombé amoureux.

Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait rien faire.

Le sexe n'était que passager. Les sentiments restaient. Lorsque Jack disparaîtrait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils le laisseraient brisé, une nouvelle fois.

_-Vous devriez demeurer éloigné de moi, Jack_, murmura-t-il, sa main ne cessant jamais de caresser son visage, en traçant ses traits parfaits. _Je ne suis pas un homme bien._

_-Cela tombe bien, moi non plus_, répliqua ce dernier, avant d'envelopper son bras autour de son épaule, l'attirant contre lui. _Maintenant que ce point est établi, allez-vous enfin m'ébahir en me racontant en larges détails ahurissants tout ce que vous savez sur cette galaxie et ses planètes ?_

Le Docteur le dévisagea : Jack le fixait, un sourcil levé le mettant silencieusement au défi. Souriant, il secoua la tête, avant de souffler :

_-Vous êtes insupportable._

_-Pas autant que vous_, commenta taquin le jeune homme.

Cette fois, le Seigneur du temps roula des yeux, avant de commencer à décrire le paysage stellaire les entourant. Jack sourit, se laissant tomber contre lui, le bras du Docteur venant l'envelopper à son tour alors qu'il parlait.

Deux heures plus tard, son compagnon s'était endormi contre lui, ses bras agrippés à sa taille alors qu'il respirait paisiblement, sa tête sur ses genoux.

Le Docteur sourit doucement.

Insupportable.

Ses doigts quittèrent ses cheveux pour retourner tracer son visage, s'arrêtant sur ses lèvres pour mieux les étudier.

Le désir ardent de les toucher des siennes le brûlant de l'intérieur alors qu'il fermait les yeux, repoussant une nouvelle fois ses sentiments.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

_-Je me demandais..._

C'était au petit-déjeuner, le lendemain. Rose fixait pensive son bol rose bonbon. Le Docteur haussa un sourcil, alors que Jack mordait dans une énième tartine.

_-Oui, Rose ?_

_-Je ne suis pas sure que je devrais vous demander_, marmonna-t-elle, _mais cela me turlupine depuis des lustres.. Mais avec toutes les règles temporelles.._

Cela attira l'attention des deux hommes.

_-Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, Rose?_ demanda Jack.

_-Non … C'est juste que, vous vous rappelez de Clive ? Le gars obsédé par vous ? Il avait cette photo des Daniels, c'est comme ça que j'avais su que vous deviez les sauver.. Il y en avait une autre._

_-Rose, ne.._

_-Est-ce que vous avez rencontré Kennedy? _lâcha-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

Un silence brusque tomba dans la cuisine. Le sourcil du Docteur monta davantage se perdre dans son front.

_-Vous réalisez que vous ignorez si c'est le cas, et si cela ne l'est pas, vous me donnez des informations sur mon futur._

_-Ouais_, marmonna-t-elle. _Mais la dernière fois, c'est Jack qui a pris la photo de vous et les Daniels, là.. vous étiez seul dessus. Au milieu d'une foule. Donc je me dis que le risque est moins grand, parce que pourquoi on ne serait pas là ?_

_**Parce que je vous aurai perdus ?**_

_-Quand tu dis une foule,_ intervint Jack, _quel type de foule ? Où ?_

Rose se mordilla la lèvre.

_-Clive a dit «22 novembre 1963. L'assassinat du Président Kennedy »._

Les yeux du capitaine s'illuminèrent, en même temps qu'il se tournait vers le Seigneur du temps qui fronça les sourcils.

_-N'y pensez même pas, Jack._

_-Oh, allez, Doc, vous êtes mauvais joueur !_

_-Stupéfait de voir pour une fois l'intelligence de l'Agence qui ne vous a jamais permis d'y mettre les pieds._

_-Bien sûr que non, c'est trop dangereux ! Mais vous y étiez !_

_-J'y étais,_ roula des yeux le Docteur. _Et c'est non._

_-De quoi vous parlez?_ demanda Rose, perdue.

_-Le Doc, il était là, le jour de l'assassinat de Kennedy!_ s'exclama Jack, surexcité._ Donc il sait ! Qui l'a tué !_

Rose les fixa, perplexe, faisant soupirer le Seigneur du temps.

_-Et je ne vous le dirai pas, Jack. Il y a une raison pour laquelle cela demeure un mystère. L'assassinat du président Kennedy est un des événements les plus marquants du XXème siècle,_ expliqua-t-il gentiment à sa plus jeune compagne complètement paumée, alors que l'ancien agent roulait des yeux, déçu. _C'était en pleine Guerre froide, entre les Etats-Unis et l'URSS, et cela a provoqué des remous mondiaux._

_-La guerre a manqué exploser,_ commenta Jack en mordant dans sa tartine.

_-Je crois que ça me parle.. On n'a jamais trouvé le tueur, c'est ça ?_

_-Pas officiellement,_ admit le Docteur._ Pas à son époque, toujours pas à la vôtre. C'est un point fixe temporel, il est donc extrêmement difficile d'accès. Les conséquences de tout changement seraient dramatiques._

_-Mais vous y êtes allé !_

_-Pour une raison ou pour une autre, le Tardis m'y a envoyé,_ grommela-t-il.

_-Mais quand ? Avant que vous me rencontriez ?_

L'expression du Docteur se modifia légèrement, alors qu'il la fixait.

_-Non._

_-Comment ça, non ? Certainement pas quand on voyageait juste nous deux !_

_-Non_, murmura-t-il.

_-Quand, alors ? Cela ne veut rien dire !_

Le regard du Seigneur du temps se tendit un peu plus.

_-Oh, je connais cet air_, murmura Jack. _Point sensible touché._

Le Docteur soupira.

_-Pas sensible, non, juste._. Il secoua la tête. _La première fois que je vous ai proposé de venir, vous avez dit non._

_-Ah bon?_ s'étonna Jack. _Non, sérieusement, Rose ? Toi ? Refuser ?_

Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

_-Je n'étais pas sure de moi.. Mickey avait manqué mourir, il était traumatisé.. J'hésitais. Et il est parti. Mais il est revenu, quelques instants après, et il m'a dit que le Tardis voyageait aussi dans le temps ! _Son expression se fit surexcitée. _Je ne pouvais pas dire non à cela !_

_-Bien sûr que non,_ rit Jack, avant de se tourner vers le Docteur, lui donnant une tape amicale. _Toujours le bon mot pour convaincre, Doc !_

_-On n'atteint pas mon âge sans acquérir un minimum de gouaille, capitaine, _répliqua l'intéressé, un sourire hautain aux lèvres.

_-Quel rapport entre votre orgueil surdimensionné et mon refus? _sourit Rose. _Quand est-ce que vous avez vu Kennedy ?_

Le Seigneur du temps secoua la tête.

_-Pour vous, ce n'était que quelques secondes. Je suis parti, je suis réapparu.. Mais pas pour moi._

_-Pardon ?_

_-J'ai voyagé, Rose,_ soupira-t-il. _Parmi ces voyages, il y a eu Kennedy. Et c'est là que j'ai fini par réaliser, que je ne vous avais jamais dit que le Tardis voyage aussi dans le temps. Alors je suis revenu,_ sourit-il.

_-Pour .. avoir une seconde chance ?_

_-Cela n'a pas eu l'air de vous gêner,_ marmonna-t-il, clairement inconfortable.

La blonde sourit, lui prenant la main.

_-Bien sûr que non ! C'est adorable !_

_-Oui? _demanda-t-il en souriant.

_-Oui_, confirma-t-elle, un sourire immense à présent sur le visage.

Jack roula des yeux, perdu une nouvelle fois entre attendrissement et exaspération. Est-ce que ces deux débiles verraient un jour ce qu'il se passait entre eux, ou était-il condamné à une vie de frustration romantique ?

Les cœurs du Docteur battaient à la folie pour Rose.

Les yeux de la blonde ne brillaient jamais aussi fort que lorsqu'ils voyaient le Seigneur du temps.

_-Vous savez, _commenta-t-il en se levant,_ je pense que je vais rester ici aujourd'hui. Travailler sur les moteurs, tout ça. Sortez donc tous les deux._

_-Vous êtes sûr? _s'étonna le Docteur en tournant la tête vers lui.

Les yeux de Jack croisèrent une demie-seconde ceux de Rose.

_-Yep. On est toujours les uns sur les autres, j'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude parfois. Dégagez,_ grogna-t-il en battant des mains, avant de tourner sur ses pieds et sortir de la cuisine.

Le Docteur cligna des yeux, alors que Rose sentait un immense sourire d'un nouveau type apparaître sur ses lèvres.

Jack pouvait être si peu discret, parfois.

_-Juste vous et moi, comme au bon vieux temps, Docteur ?_

Celui-ci sourit à son tour, alors qu'il comprenait enfin l'attitude de son ami. Son autre main vint recouvrir celle de Rose alors qu'ils se levaient.

_-Fantastique_ !

Leur trio fonctionnait si parfaitement, à présent. Il leur avait fallu du temps, et beaucoup d'erreurs et tentatives, mais les choses étaient définitivement bien parties.

Parfois, cependant, Rose aimait pouvoir être seule avec le Docteur. Peut-être était-ce égoïste, comme sa mère ou Mickey l'accusaient, mais la jeune fille chérissait chacun de ces moments entre elle et le Seigneur du temps.

C'était leur bulle privée, celle dans laquelle personne d'autre ne pouvait rentrer.

Elle en possédait une autre avec Jack, et elle savait que ses deux amis avaient aussi la leur.

Une multitude de jardins privés, qui co-existaient en harmonie, sans jalousie ni peur d'abandon.

Un trio sain, et équilibré, malgré les doutes et inquiétudes et multiples questions qui demeuraient entre eux.

* * *

**C'est la seule explication que j'ai trouvée sur ces photos du pilote.. Du coup je pense que l'explosion du Krakatoa, dont il est aussi fait mention par Clive, a eu lieu dans ces eaux-là. 9 vient à peine de se régénérer dans le pilote, il se tripote de partout le visage, il essaye de jouer aux cartes.. il n'a pas eu le temps de le faire avant.**

**Et oui ils sont mignons, ça compense pour quand ils sont chiants xD.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

_-Alors, vous vous êtes bien.. c'est de la bave d'éléphant d'Artox ?!_

Rose attrapa une de ses mèches blondes, couvertes d'un liquide violet fluorescent. Celui-ci étincela, avant de venir s'enrouler autour de son doigt.

Elle grimaça.

_-Ouais._

Jack ne put contenir son ricanement.

Son amie était couverte de la tête aux pieds de l'offensante chose, son visage barbouillé de celle-ci au même titre que son jean et ses baskets. La bave coulait jusqu'à descendre sur son menton, gouttant sans vergogne sur le sol d'un Tardis indigné.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu se retenir, Jack explosa de rire. Rose lui lança un regard offensé, avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse à son tour sur son visage et qu'elle ne se joigne à lui. Derrière elle, le Docteur affichait un air mixant entre l'hilarité et l'irritation devant l'état du sol de son vaisseau.

_-Tu as besoin d'aide pour te gratter le dos ?_

_-Demandé si gentiment,_ répliqua-t-elle, s'attirant un sourire grivois.

_-Oy ! Pas dans mon Tardis !_

_-Ah, donc je peux l'emmener dans un hôtel de luxe payé à vos frais ?_

_-Harkness !_

_-Vous pouvez venir, vous savez ! Quand il y en a pour deux, il y en a pour trois !_

_-Qui dit que j'ai envie de vous partager? _rétorqua le Seigneur du temps.

Une lueur passa dans le regard de Jack. Se redressant, il posa ses outils avant de se diriger vers le plus âgé.

_-Je suis à votre disposition, Docteur,_ ronronna-t-il en posant ses mains sur sa taille.

_-Vous l'êtes toujours,_ commenta ce dernier, amusé, sans tenter de le repousser.

_-Yep,_ murmura-t-il alors qu'ils échangeaient un regard.

Rose souffla bruyamment.

_-Dites-le si je dérange ! On a plein de chambres, vous savez ! En attendant, je vais me laver,_ grogna-elle, faussement bougonne.

_-Mm .. Oh j'arrive ! _S'exclama Jack en lui courant après, s'attirant une tape.

_-Tu n'iras jamais dans mon lit, Jack !_

_-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, _répliqua-t-il, grivois.

Le Docteur roula des yeux en les écoutant se chamailler le long du couloir. Jack était intenable, mais pas un mauvais bougre.

Au contraire, il avait un cœur immense.

Et lui était trop faible.

Devait-il craquer ? Se lancer ? Vivre une bulle de bonheur éphémère, encore, pour ensuite souffrir de nouveau lorsqu'il le perdrait, comme il les perdait toujours ? Ou se protéger, refuser, et ensuite regretter le temps perdu ?

Un choix cornélien, identique à celui qu'il vivait avec Rose.

Rose. Sa jeunesse. Son feu intérieur. Ses sourires. Ses mèches blondes et jeans troués. Sa mère terrifiée et son ex immature mais attachant. Sa capacité terrifiante à attirer tous les regards sans jamais s'en rendre compte. Une fleur sauvage, au milieu d'un univers de fous.

Mais là encore, le Docteur ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié.

Tout, ou rien du tout.

Un fou, dans sa boite bleue, voyageant dans le temps et l'espace. Faisant monter des inconnus à bord et les transformant en le meilleur d'eux-mêmes.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Ses compagnons étaient le meilleur de lui-même.

Et il comptait bien garder ceux-là pour toujours.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

_-Enfin sortie de votre salle de bain? Cela fait des heures! Un homme n'a pas de temps à perdre !_

_-Je vous ai tant manqué que cela?_demanda Rose, taquine, en s'accoudant à la barrière, ses cheveux humides tombant en vagues dorées sur ses épaules nues.

Le Docteur lui rendit son sourire, détaillant avide sa compagne qui avait passé un vieux jean et un t-shirt gris sans bretelles.

Magnifique.

_-Toujours. Reposée ?_

_-Oui ! Jack fait les meilleurs massages de pied possibles !_

_-Heureux de l'entendre. Peut-être qu'un jour il m'en fera un aussi. Une envie précise ?_ Ajouta-t-il, alors que son compagnon s'étouffait dans sa bière.

_-C'est à dire que.._

_-De voyage, Jack ! Je ne sais pas_, rit Rose,_ juste, loin de la Terre ? Fun ? _

_-Tellement précis, _commenta Jack, avant de rire en se faisant frapper. _Quelque part.. d'ahurissant ?_

_-J'ai l'endroit parfait, _répliqua le Docteur en bombant le torse, avant d'appuyer sur un bouton.

Le duo rit à l'unisson en s'agrippant à la barrière. Le Seigneur du temps se fit un plaisir de leur faire un show de boutons et leviers, avant de finalement les faire atterrir, prenant soin de les envoyer au sol. Ses amis ne manquèrent pas de crier et protester, mais leurs visages étaient étincelants lorsqu'ils se relevèrent.

Si loin de la tristesse apportée par Cardiff.

Parfait.

Il ne voulait pas qu'ils demeurent tourmentés trop longtemps.

La vie était trop courte pour cela, et il était de toute manière nul pour gérer ce genre de choses.

Comme prévu, Rose fut la première dehors. Un sourire étira les lèvres du Docteur lorsqu'elle poussa un cri, avant de rentrer en criant.

_-Docteur !_

_-Oui ?_

_-Il fait froid ! Vous pouviez pas prévenir ?_

_-Froid?_s'inquiéta Jack, avant de glisser le nez avec précaution dehors. _Oh,_ grimaça-t-il en recevant une bourrasque d'air glacé en plein visage.

_-Tadam ! Les plaines d'Urkos ! Enneigées à jamais !_s'exclama le Docteur en ouvrant les portes en grand,surexcité._ N'est-ce pas fantastique?_demanda-t-il en sortant, les mains dans les poches. _Nul ne sait vraiment pourquoi elles sont ainsi, à part moi bien sûr, et elles sont magnifiques, vraiment ! Regardez ces stalactites ! Gigantesques ! On dirait des statues ! Rose? Jack?_s'inquiéta-t-il en n'entendant aucune réponse.

Se retournant, il découvrit ahuri qu'il était seul.

_-Rose ? Jack? _s'exclama-t-il.

Ils ne pouvaient pas déjà avoir été attaqués, n'est-ce pas ?

_-Vous me parlez, Doc?_ appela Jack en rouvrant la porte du vaisseau, couvert d'un épais manteau à fausse fourrure noir et de gants et bottes assortis.

Rose apparut à coté de lui, couverte de sa propre version jaune fushia.

Le Docteur roula des yeux.

Les humains et leur organisme si fragile.

_-Vous n'avez rien entendu, hein ?_

_-Vous me parlez?_cria Jack par dessus le vent. _Je n'entends rien ! Oh, regarde ! _S'exclama-t-il en attrapant le bras de Rose, lui montrant d'immenses vagues gelées.

L'instant d'après, tous deux partaient en courant vers celles-ci, glissant et tombant comme des dératés sur la neige. Leur fou rire fit secouer la tête du Docteur, avant que celui-ci ne sourisse légèrement, attendri.

Les singes, et leur capacité hallucinante à s'émerveiller comme des enfants sur des choses si simples.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle ils constituaient ses principaux compagnons, après tout.

* * *

_-Doc ! Hé ! Doc !_

_-Vous avez l'air beau là-haut_, commenta-t-il narquoisement. _Vous voudrez ma main pour redescendre ?_

_-Pardon ? Je ne vous entends pas de mon empire! _s'exclama Jack en lâchant l'immense vague gelée qu'il avait escaladée la dernière demie-heure pour ouvrir les bras en grand, avant de promptement la rattraper quand il glissa._ Youps !_

_-Sa majesté Harkness, _rit Rose, depuis le sol, en s'inclinant moqueusement.

_-Ma reine, ô ma reine, beauté intemporelle parmi toutes celles de l'univers ! Que faites-vous au bas de mon empire ? Rejoignez-moi!_

_-Pour tomber ? Ça va pas! _répliqua la blonde, hilare.

_-Abandonné par les miens,_ se lamenta Jack en posant une main sur son front, une expression dramatique sur son visage alors qu'il se penchait en arrière.

_-Vous n'avez jamais pensé à faire carrière en théâtre? _sourit le Seigneur du temps.

_-Qui vous dit que je n'ai pas fait d'infiltration comme comédien pour l'Agence?_ s'exclama Jack avant de lâcher un long cri en se laissant glisser le long de l'immense vague, la redescendant à toute vitesse comme on ferait avec un toboggan.

_-Attention!_ cria Rose en le voyant glisser à toute allure.

Sans surprise, le capitaine alla s'écraser dans la neige, suivi d'un roulé-boulé qui entraîna Rose à son tour. Celle-ci hurla, s'agrippant à lui alors qu'ils glissaient plusieurs mètres plus loin, pour finalement s'arrêter dans une longue glissade, leurs membres entremêlées. Jack fut le premier à exploser de rire, bientôt imité par la jeune femme qui se laissa aussi tomber sur le dos, hilare.

_-Tu es fou !_

_-On ne vit qu'une fois !_

_-Je .. Hé!_ hurla-t-elle lorsqu'une boule de neige sortie de nulle part s'écrasa sur sa joue.

_-Que .. Oh! _cria à son tour Jack en en recevant une sur le nez.

Dans un bel ensemble, le duo plissa les yeux, avant de se tourner vers le Docteur qui les fixait, ses mains dans les poches.

_-Sérieusement, Docteur ?_

_-L'emploi fondamental de la neige et vous ne l'utilisez toujours pas après une demie-heure, il était de mon devoir de vous le rappeler,_ rétorqua avec une expression très sérieuse ce dernier.

_-Vous allez voir où vous allez vous la mettre, votre neige!_s'exclama Rose en se levant brusquement pour s'ébrouer, avant de plonger la main vers le sol.

_-Dois-je vous rappeler, Rose Tyler, que mon organisme est supérieur au vôtre et résiste à des températures glaciales ? Je n'ai pas besoin de manteau de 15 cm d'épaisseur, moi_, renifla le plus âgé.

_-On s'y mettra à deux, alors,_ répliqua Jack en attrapant à son tour de la neige.

Bientôt, les cris et rires envahirent de nouveau la plaine alors que débutait une féroce bataille de boules de neige. Les joues étaient rouges, et les nez coulaient, et le trio se sentait si heureux que c'en était presque intolérable.

Et puis Jack vacilla.

_-Jack ? Hé, Jack!_ rit Rose, avant de froncer les sourcils en le voyant tanguer de nouveau. _Ça va ? Oh merde_, paniqua-t-elle en le voyant s'accroupir, son souffle court. _Hé, ça va?_appela-t-elle en courant jusqu'à lui.

Le Docteur était déjà là, son tournevis sonique sorti alors qu'il frottait le dos de son ami.

_-Je.. Oh, j'ai mal à la poitrine,_ marmonna le jeune homme.

_-Merde, t'aurais pas attrapé froid, par hasard? Mais les manteaux sont super épais, je ne comprends pas, _marmonna-t-elle, en frottant son bras à son tour.

_-Apparemment, cela ne l'a pas suffisamment protégé, _murmura le Seigneur du temps en lisant ses données. _Jack est en train de développer ce qu'on appelle communément une belle crève, associée à une angine._

_-Sérieux ? Oh bah non, merde.. Allez, viens, on rentre,_ soupira la jeune femme en aidant son ami à se relever.

_-Je ne .. Oooh_, marmonna le malade, avant de se laisser tomber contre le Docteur. _Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui tombe malade ?_

_-La malchance?_commenta ce dernier en passant son bras autour de lui, le maintenant solidement debout alors qu'ils commençaient à remonter vers le Tardis. _Une constitution plus habituée aux fortes chaleurs ?_

Déjà son esprit formait de nouvelles hypothèses potentielles sur les origines de son compagnon. Après des mois ensemble, il était quasiment certain que celui-ci était originaire d'une région chaude, avec une mer ou au moins une baie pas éloignée. Il n'osait pas demander directement, cependant, craignant de se montrer intrusif. Il avait mis des mois à obtenir la confiance totale de son ami et comptait bien la conserver.

Jack ne répondit pas, mais s'appuya davantage contre lui alors que le trio terminait de remonter la centaine de mètres le séparant du Tardis. Rose ouvrit la porte, et une vague de chaleur les frappa, les faisant inspirer brutalement alors qu'ils rentraient en hâte.

_-Allez, direction l'infirmerie,_ soupira le Docteur, irrité de voir sa bonne idée se terminer d'une telle manière.

_-Vous allez encore pouvoir me tripoter,_ répliqua faiblement Jack, les faisant malgré tout sourire devant la version fatiguée de son flirt.

_-Et vous adorez cela, _commenta-t-il, goguenard, s'attirant un large sourire épuisé.

_-Il adore,_ confirma Rose, amusée, en poussant la porte de l'infirmerie.

_-Et tu adores le regarder faire,_ rétorqua fatigué Jack, la faisant virer comme prévu rouge pivoine.

_-Jack !_

_-Deux bels hommes jouant au docteur dans l'espace.. Quoi de plus excitant ?_

_-Docteur, je pense qu'il n'est pas si malade que cela, on peut le laisser dehors,_ grommela-t-elle.

_-Impossible, il va gratter à la porte des heures_, répondit ce dernier en aidant Jack à s'asseoir.

Celui-ci lâcha un long soupir, fermant les yeux alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient.

_-La vache.. Comment.._

_-Allongez-vous_, ordonna gentiment son ami._ Rose, pouvez-vous aller me chercher des vêtements frais, du lait chaud, du miel, et des yaourts ?_

_-Bien sûr,_ murmura-t-elle en partant immédiatement.

_-Une recette anti-malade? _demanda l'intéressé depuis son oreiller alors qu'il commençait à claquer des dents.

_-Très connue sur la planète de Rose, oui.. Ce serait plus agréable pour vous si j'en connaissais une que vous aimez,_ soupira-t-il en cherchant dans ses étagères des médicaments adaptés.

Jack demeura silencieux un instant, pesant le pour et le contre. Il savait que le Docteur s'interrogeait toujours sur sa planète d'origine, mais n'osait rien lui demander, par respect pour sa vie privée. Il lui en était reconnaissant, peu désireux de parler de son passé qu'il avait tout fait pour enterrer. En cet instant, cependant, un peu de familiarité aurait été la bienvenue.

_-Vous avez de quoi écrire?_ marmonna-t-il finalement.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

* * *

Ce fut avec soulagement que le duo vit réapparaître Rose, les bras chargés d'un lourd plateau. En plus des ingrédients demandés, celle-ci avait ajouté de quoi nourrir un régiment. Le Docteur haussa les sourcils, et elle haussa les épaules, expliquant :

_-On va passer des heures à le veiller, non ? Autant tout avoir sous la main._

Le Seigneur du temps sourit.

_-Toujours organisée et devançant nos besoins.. Vous êtes formidable, Rose._

_-Ce n'est rien, _marmonna-t-elle, rougissante, mais il secoua la tête.

_-Non, c'est.. humain. Et magnifique. Merci. Donnez-moi cela, _commenta-t-il en la voyant tanguer, prenant gentiment le plateau de ses mains pour le poser sur la petite table basse à coté de Jack.

_-Allez, on commence par du lait chaud,_ sourit Rose, en attrapant une tasse bleue couverte d'étoiles.

_-C'est ma tasse? _reconnut Jack, ravi.

_-Yep. Quoi de mieux ? Allez, assied-toi, _grommela-t-elle, mais ses mains étaient gentilles lorsqu'elle l'aida à se placer contre les oreillers. _Vous allez où? _demanda-t-elle en voyant le Seigneur du temps se diriger vers la porte.

_-Quelque chose à préparer,_ répondit énigmatique ce dernier.

Son regard croisa celui de Jack, qui sourit faiblement. Rose haussa les sourcils, avant d'hausser les épaules, se concentrant sur son malade.

_-Bois ça,_ ordonna-t-elle en lui tendant une tasse fumante de lait. _Attention, c'est bouillant._

_-Je .. Oooh,_ grogna Jack devant le fumet bouillant lui montant dans les narines. _Je ne peux pas.._

_-Si si, il faut le boire comme cela,_ répliqua-t-elle en tenant la tasse pour lui. _Par petites gorgées, tout doucement. Voilà .._

_-Hum.. Oh,_ grogna-t-il en sentant son front continuer à jouer la samba.

_-Ouais, tu as définitivement la crève,_ soupira-t-elle. _Repos, lait chaud, miel, dodo. Rien d'autre à faire._

_-Des bisous ?_

_-Nan, tu vas me contaminer !_

_-Pff,_ grommela-t-il, la faisant rire.

_-Ça va, tu n'es pas à l'article de la mort non plus, c'est qu'une crève, _sourit-elle alors qu'il continuait à boire par petites gorgées. _Je ne comprends juste pas comment tu as pu l'attraper. Avec nos manteaux super épais.._

_-Je ne sais pas.. Mais si le résultat est de t'avoir comme infirmière, je ne m'en plains pas,_ sourit-il alors que la chaleur du lait se répandait dans son corps.

_-Tu délires,_ rit-elle avant de froncer les sourcils lorsqu'il toussa. _Du miel, il te faut du miel,_ marmonna-t-elle en se tournant vers son plateau._ Tiens, attend,_ _voilà,_ murmura-t-elle en lui tendant une énorme cuillère du liquide doré et gluant.

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est? _demanda Jack, inquiet devant l'ingrédient inconnu.

_-C'est pour ta gorge, ça va calmer la toux, maman m'en met tout le temps dès que je suis malade._

Jack fut agréablement surpris de découvrir l'efficacité du remède terrien sa gorge le piquait moins, et les douleurs dans sa poitrine semblaient s'apaiser. Il soupira, fermant les yeux alors que la fatigue prenait le dessus. Il n'était de retour que depuis une demie-heure, mais cela avait été suffisant pour que son corps se transforme en pierre. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, et son nez semblait s'être bouché.

_-Il faut que tu dormes, _confirma Rose en plaçant d'avance des mouchoirs sur sa table basse.

_-Avec toi ?_

_-Dans tes rêves, Harkness, _sourit-elle.

_-Mmm .. Si seulement.._

Elle soupira en le voyant sombrer dans les limbes. D'une main, elle tira la couverture, la remontant jusqu'à son menton, alors que de l'autre elle essuyait son front avec un gant humide, le rafraîchissant au passage.

Parfois, elle se demandait ce qu'elle et Jack auraient pu donner, ensemble.

Ils flirtaient toujours, impunément, mais c'était davantage devenu un jeu qu'autre chose avec le temps. Elle savait qu'elle avait un crush sur lui, et lui sur elle, mais les choses n'étaient jamais allées plus loin et elle comprenait, avec le recul, que c'était probablement mieux ainsi. Ils étaient trop différents, le risque qu'ils se blessent aurait été si élevé malgré leur affection l'un pour l'autre. Leur amitié telle qu'elle existait actuellement était parfaite: deux étoiles filantes explorant l'univers à coté de la comète qu'était le Docteur, se complétant et se soutenant dans leur vie sur le Tardis comme le feraient deux meilleurs amis.

Et pourtant, elle continuait à se demander ce qui aurait pu se passer s'ils avaient tenté le pas.

Et si elle et Jack étaient sortis ensemble ?

Et si cela avait marché ?

Et si cela avait été un désastre ?

Et si elle était restée sur Terre ?

Et si son couple avec Mickey avait perduré ?

Et si le Docteur n'était jamais revenu après sa première proposition ?

Et si.. et si..

Et si …

* * *

Et s'il loupait complètement le plat?

Le Docteur fixa une nouvelle fois la casserole, anxieux. Il avait suivi à la lettre près la recette donnée par son compagnon, la logique voudrait donc que son plat soit parfaitement réussi, mais cette réincarnation semblant aussi peu douée que les précédentes avec la cuisine, il ne souhaitait donc pas trop s'avancer.

Il avait fouillé dans ses placards pendant un temps qui lui avait semblé interminable, c'est à dire quinze minutes, trente-deux secondes et trois millièmes, empilant sur la table de la cuisine les ingrédients requis, ou, lorsqu'ils manquaient, les équivalents fournis par le Tardis. Sa belle l'avait assuré de son soutien, ouvrant des placards pour lui ou en gardant d'autres fermés au fur et à mesure de ses recherches. Il avait regardé avec inquiétude la pile d'ingrédients sur la table en bois, se grattant la tête.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il disait qu'il n'était pas un homme domestique.

_-Aide-moi.. C'est important pour lui, et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire,_ marmonna-t-il en fixant son papier sur lequel il avait fidèlement retranscris les indications de Jack.

Ce n'était que de la science appliquée, n'est-ce pas ? Il allait s'en sortir. Il pouvait le faire. Il avait vaincu des êtres terribles et sauvé des civilisations entières, il n'allait pas laisser une stupide recette le vaincre !

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, un fumet piquant avait envahi la petite pièce, le faisant se détendre. Peut-être n'avait-il pas tout foiré, finalement. Il se hâta de couper la cuisson, avant de recouvrir sa casserole d'un épais couvercle. Il savait que le Tardis garderait sa préparation chaude dans tous les cas, mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Il se hâta de revenir à l'infirmerie, souriant lorsqu'il ouvrit délicatement la porte et découvrit Rose penché sur le lit, en train de tamponner tout doucement le front d'un Jack endormi. Son ami était pâle, sa fièvre évidente alors qu'il dormait profondément. Il ne tarderait pas à se réveiller, et à se sentir misérable comme un pied. Une autre excellente raison pour laquelle il fallait absolument qu'il ait réussi sa préparation.

Jack lui avait fait confiance.

Il devait être à la hauteur.

_-Hello,_ sourit Rose en le voyant sur le pas de la porte. _Il dort,_ commenta-t-elle alors qu'il entrait lentement.

_-Je vois cela_, murmura-t-il en le scannant._ Sa température corporelle est toujours très élevée.. C'était à prévoir._

_-C'est marrant, vous savez, je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il puisse tomber malade. Avoir quelque chose comme la crève, je veux dire. C'est tellement.. banal._

_-Vous oubliez que Jack vient d'une autre planète.. Une maladie aussi basique que celle-ci pour vous, lui est peut-être complètement inconnue._

_-C'est pour cela qu'il y réagit si mal ? Il est tombé malade si vite,_ marmonna-t-elle. _D'habitude, cela prend au moins une journée pour que tout se développe, on se couche avec le nez qui coule, on se réveille avec la crève le lendemain. Lui a tout eu en une heure._

_-Peut-être vient-il d'un endroit très chaud.. Je ne sais pas, Rose,_ soupira-t-il. _Il ira bien, ne vous inquiétez pas_, sourit-il. _C'est Jack, il va être intenable tout le temps qu'il sera coincé ici, il va flirter encore plus fort que d'habitude, on voudra le tuer, mais à la fin, il sera guéri et courra dans le Tardis comme une belette. _

Elle pouffa devant l'image.

_-C'est probable, oui. Il faudra qu'il prenne une douche bouillante à son réveil, pour enlever la sueur._

_-Ne le dites pas devant lui, ou vous n'y échapperez pas, _répliqua-t-il, et cette fois, elle rit.

_-Vous non plus_, rétorqua-t-elle en se levant. _Je vais me changer,_ commenta-t-elle en montrant son épaisse combinaison de fausse fourrure jaune.

Il hocha la tête, son esprit déjà rivé sur les prochaines heures à venir et le traitement à administrer à son ami.

Les humains, si fragiles dans leur beauté, quelque soit leur siècle.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

* * *

Jack était rarement tombé malade depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'Agence. Les médecins d'alors possédaient la meilleure technologie de l'univers (exceptée celle du Tardis, bien sûr), et toute nouvelle recrue passait des dizaines de tests médicaux pour mesurer sa santé et les points à améliorer.

Jack avait reçu plus de vaccins et vitamines qu'il ne pouvait s'en souvenir.

Il aurait franchement aimé en recevoir une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il se réveilla le nez bouché et le corps en sueur, peinant à respirer alors que les draps semblaient se coller à lui. Un grognement lui échappa, et il tendit la main, cherchant à tâtons de quoi se moucher. Presque immédiatement, celle-ci se posa sur une pile énorme de tissus empilés sur la petite table basse, à coté de son lit.

_-C'est chiant, hein? _commenta Rose en le voyant se moucher furieusement.

_-C...C'est.._ \- un bruit sonore – _dé.. gueula.. 'ch'!_

_-C'est normal, c'est la crève, c'est toujours comme ça, _sourit-elle. _Du repos au chaud, et ça finira par passer._

_-Oh, joie, _ironisa-t-il.

_-Comment va ton crâne ?_

_-Hum, un peu mieux, mais je me sens poisseux maintenant,_ fronça-t-il les sourcils, avant de grimacer.

_-Il faut que tu prennes une douche bouillante, et que tu te changes,_ répliqua-t-elle en indiquant des vêtements frais à coté du lit. _Et non, je ne viens pas avec toi! _s'exclama-t-elle faussement sévère lorsqu'un sourire grivois apparut sur les lèvres de Jack.

_-Pourquoi ? Tu me gratteras le dos,_ ronronna-t-il en attrapant sa main pour l'embrasser.

_-Jack, tu es malade, garde tes distances,_ rit-elle.

_-Nooon, j'ai besoin d'un câlin.. de chaleur humaine.._

_-Va te laver, déjà, on en reparlera après ! Ouste! _pesta-t-elle en se levant. _Je vais chercher le Docteur !_

Jack roula des yeux, avant de sourire en la voyant sortir guillerette de la pièce, le soulagement de la jeune femme évident. La douche fut courte mais efficace, l'eau bouillante nettoyant son corps et aidant à apaiser ses muscles. Son nez coulait toujours lorsqu'il en sortit, et il frissonnait encore, mais ce n'était en rien comparable à l'enfer du début.

La crève, Rose appelait cela. Le terme ne lui avait jamais semblé si adéquat.

_-On est enfin réveillé? Vous vous êtes fait attendre,_ s'exclama le Docteur en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

_-La perfection se fait toujours désirer, Doc_, répliqua Jack, avant que ses yeux ne s'illuminent en voyant le plat entre ses mains. _Vous l'avez fait ?_

_-Bien sûr que je l'ai fait, vous me prenez pour qui? Je ne vous ai pas demandé la recette juste pour la connaître ! Posez vos fesses, le Tardis ne va pas le garder chaud encore des heures !_

L'expression sur le visage du jeune homme était celle d'un pur bonheur enfantin. Rose le regarda, curieuse, alors qu'il courrait s'asseoir derrière une table, saisissant bol et cuillère au passage.

_-Qu'est-ce c'est ?_

_-Le meilleur plat dans l'univers, _répliqua son ami, tandis que le Docteur soulevait le couvercle, révélant un fumet terriblement épicé.

La blonde cligna des yeux, avant de reculer, toussant légèrement. C'était fort ! Jack l'ignora, ses yeux brillant alors que le Docteur lui servait une épaisse louche de ce qui se révéla un genre de soupe. Ce dernier le fixa, angoissé, ses yeux rivés sur son visage alors que Jack prenait une première gorgée. Il se détendit presque immédiatement quand le malade laissa s'échapper un grognement de plaisir.

_-Réussi ?_

_-Oui ! Merci! _sourit le jeune homme, avant de s'attaquer à son plat.

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est? _répéta Rose en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

_-Meilleurplatdel'univers,_ marmonna-t-il, la bouche pleine.

Rose abandonna toute question en le voyant se perdre dans son bonheur culinaire. Elle ne put que noter combien ses épaules s'étaient détendues, ses yeux presque fermés alors qu'il dégustait chaque bouchée.

Le Docteur le lui avait cuisiné spécialement ?

Le Seigneur du temps ne faisait jamais cela.

Qu'est-ce que ce plat avait de particulier ?

Il semblait réconforter Jack tout autant que leur présence, ou sa douche.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme alors qu'elle faisait enfin la connexion.

_-Qui te le préparait ?_

_-Hum ?_

_-Ça, ce plat, je ne sais pas son nom, qui te le préparait quand tu étais malade ?_

Jack cligna des yeux, en même temps que le Docteur se tournait vers elle, surpris. Parfois, il oubliait à quel point Rose était brillante. Elle ne possédait pas des connaissances scolaires très poussées, mais son intelligence du cœur dépassait de beaucoup celle de la plupart des gens qu'il rencontrait. C'est ce qui la rendait si fantastique, pensa-t-il en souriant alors que le regard de Jack se faisait mélancolique.

_-Ma mère._

C'était une chose de le deviner, c'en était une autre de l'entendre. Le Docteur regarda Rose se déplacer pour venir s'asseoir juste à coté de Jack, passant son bras autour de son épaule pour mieux le serrer contre elle. Prenant modèle sur elle, il attrapa une chaise, et la plaça à coté de son compagnon pour mieux les rejoindre.

_-Quand tu étais malade ?_

_-Malade, déprimé, blessé, à chaque fois que cela n'allait pas._

_-Maman fait la même chose, _murmura-t-elle, pensive, alors que Jack continuait à manger avec ferveur son plat._ Quand j'étais petite, surtout, que j'étais malade, ou que j'avais passé une mauvaise journée, elle me ferait toujours un chocolat chaud maison, du vrai chocolat, hein, pas en poudre, du vrai, qu'elle faisait fondre, et ça lui prenait du temps, du coup, il en fallait assez pour une tasse.. Et elle prendrait un pic, et elle empilerait des marshmallows dessus, et quand on en avait, des bonbons.. Et elle le mettrait dans ma tasse, et ils tenaient à peine sur le pic tellement il y en avait, elle savait que c'était la première chose que je toucherai, je pouvais en manger la moitié d'un coup, _sourit-elle.

_-Ça semble bien,_ murmura Jack, son regard se perdant dans sa soupe alors que remontaient des souvenirs qu'il pensait avoir oublié depuis des années.

_-C'était juste.. parfait. Elle savait exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Elle sait toujours ce dont j'ai besoin_, marmonna la jeune femme.

_-Les mères savent toujours tout, _commenta le Docteur, avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant Jack frissonner. Un scan au tournevis sonique plus tard, il grogna :_ Et vous retournez dans votre lit dès que vous m'avez fini cette soupe, Harkness, vous êtes en train de retomber malade. Ce n'est pas possible, vous n'avez même pas mis de pull chaud ou de couverture,_ pesta-t-il en se levant pour attraper un énorme plaid bleu marine.

_-Désolé,_ soupira son compagnon, avant de fermer les yeux de soulagement lorsque le plaid le recouvrit, coupant définitivement le froid. _Merci,_ répéta-t-il, sa voix plus basse, alors qu'il fixait le plat.

Le Docteur secoua la main.

_-Ce n'est rien._

_-Ce n'est pas rien, c'est.. exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Et vous l'avez cuisiné, juste pour moi._

_-Cela vous faisait plaisir,_ marmonna le plus âgé, en se frottant le crâne, gêné.

_-Et vous avez pris le temps de le faire,_ insista Jack. _Merci,_ répéta-t-il une énième fois, les yeux brillant, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Le Docteur se figea, avant qu'une roseur d'un nouveau type envahisse ses joues. Si Jack le vit, il ne commenta pas, se terrant sous sa couverture pour finir sa soupe. Le regard de Rose fit la navette entre eux, avant qu'elle ne souffle, exaspérée.

Même cela, et le Docteur ne bougeait pas.

Duo de pignoufs.

Plus de six mois sur le Tardis et c'était la première fois que Jack osait embrasser le Seigneur du temps, même innocemment. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi chaleureux et porté sur le toucher que lui, se retenir devait être une torture.

Secouant la tête, elle demanda :

_-Est-ce que tu viens d'un endroit où il fait chaud ?_

Jack haussa un sourcil en même temps que le Docteur. Rose Tyler et la discrétion.

_-Pourquoi _?

Rose haussa les épaules. Elle savait que l'ancien capitaine détestait parler de son passé, mais elle avait espéré que cette question demeurerait assez innocente pour être répondue.

_-Ben, tu es tombé malade drôlement vite. Normalement, la crève, ça peut prendre des jours pour se développer._

_-Mmm … Oui,_ soupira-t-il.

C'était le plus gros renseignement qu'il avait jamais fourni sur ses origines, et le Docteur n'était pas prêt de le laisser passer. Si on y ajoutait une information aussi intime que son plat favori malade, et l'histoire de celui-ci, peut-être que cette journée n'était pas définitivement perdue finalement.

_-Je le savais, _s'exclama Rose, ravie. _Tu arrives à supporter des températures impossibles, quand moi je sue comme un mammouth ! C'est pour ça !_

_-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit?_pesta le Docteur, irrité. _Votre organisme n'est clairement pas fait pour supporter des températures aussi froides ! Je pensais vous offrir une journée de détente, et vous avez fini à l'infirmerie ! Qui sait comment cela aurait tourné si vous vous étiez éloigné et que vous étiez tombé malade seul?_ grogna-t-il, son visage crispé.

Le regard de Jack se fit penaud, alors que Rose attrapait la main du Docteur.

_-Il va bien, Docteur._

_-Maintenant ! Mais cela aurait pu être bien pire ! C'est irresponsable ! Je ne vous demande pas de me raconter tout votre passé, Jack, je comprends votre besoin de vie privée, ce n'est pas le problème, mais je ne peux pas vous garder en bonne santé si vous ne me donnez pas les infos nécessaires !_

_-Je suis désolé_, soupira ce dernier. _Je ne pensais pas.. Quand je suis rentré à l'Agence,_ expliqua-t-il, les yeux rivés sur la table, _ils m'ont fait plein de modifications pour m'endurcir. Je pensais qu'elles fonctionnaient toujours._

_-Des modifs?_s'exclama Rose, inquiète. _Des tests ?_

_-Des vaccins, des vitamines.. On voyageait partout dans le temps et l'espace, il fallait qu'on soit paré pour tout, _expliqua-t-il en finissant son bol.

_-Je vous ai toujours trouvé en meilleure santé que la moyenne, mais j'attribuais cela à votre rythme de vie, toujours dehors, _bougonna le Docteur. _Est-ce que vous êtes au moins certain qu'ils ne vous ont pas laissé de sales cadeaux?_

Son manque de confiance complet envers les anciens patrons de Jack était évident dans sa voix. Le jeune homme ne le blâmait pas, en particulier après ce que lui-même avait parfois pu lui raconter à leur sujet.

_-Je ne pense pas.. Vous pouvez vérifier, mais ce n'était pas leur objectif._

_-Vous me pardonnerez si je m'en assure moi-même_, répliqua d'un ton sec le Docteur.

_-Pas de souci_, sourit-il, avant de laisser tomber sa tête contre son épaule. _Tout ce que vous voulez,_ murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux, la fatigue prenant de nouveau le dessus.

_-Là, maintenant, je veux que vous dormiez,_ répliqua gentiment mais fermement le plus âgé, en passant un bras autour de lui pour l'aider à se lever.

_-Avec Rose comme infirmière ?_

_-On va dire que vous délirez, ça vous évitera le sédatif,_ rétorqua le Seigneur du temps alors que Jack coulait sous ses couvertures.

_-Ça ne me gêne pas, _commenta Rose en attrapant sa lime à ongles. _D'être son infirmière._

_-Je sais que non,_ sourit-il en même temps que le son d'une respiration profonde montait du lit._ Mais ce serait beaucoup moins drôle si on l'admettait._

_-C'était gentil, d'avoir cuisiné le plat de sa mère_, sourit-elle.

Il se gratta le crâne, gêné. Elle n'allait pas non plus s'y mettre; ce n'était qu'un plat. Rien d'extraordinaire.

_-Je voulais lui donner un élément de réconfort_, finit-il par admettre.

_-C'est réussi,_ commenta-t-elle._ Vous savez, Docteur, pour quelqu'un qui dit qu'il déteste la vie domestique, vous êtes étrangement doué pour la mener._

Il ne sut que répondre, des souvenirs si anciens qu'ils étaient quasiment oubliés se réveillant au fond de son esprit. Son regard fit la navette entre Jack, paisiblement endormi, et la blonde assise sur son lit, en train de gratter furieusement ses ongles avec sa lime, ses vernis posés à coté d'elle.

Même lorsqu'il tentait de la fuir, la vie domestique le retrouvait.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

* * *

_-Toujours là?_ sourit Jack lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières pour découvrir Rose, affublée d'un vieux jean et d'un énorme sweat gris.

_-Toujours,_ commenta-t-elle en levant son pinceau à vernis jaune.

Ses ongles de pied brillaient de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, formant un panel de teintes toutes plus brillantes et flashy les unes que les autres.

_-Mon infirmière personnelle.. J'adore,_ rit-il.

_-Tu as faim?_ demanda-t-elle en indiquant le plateau de nourriture.

Il sourit, se laissant tenter par la brioche et confiture. Rose l'imita, et bientôt ils mangeaient tous deux à plein volume.

_-Comment tu fais ? Pour toujours savoir comment veiller sur nous quand on est malade ?_

_-Oh, ça, c'est l'habitude, j'y ai passé ma vie avec Mickey,_ expliqua-t-elle en secouant sa tartine. _Il tombait toujours malade, quand on était ado._

_-Tu t'es entraînée sur lui, _rit-il.

_-Il passait sa vie à la maison_, haussa-t-elle les épaules, alors que la mélancolie la saisissait. _Il a toujours été là, depuis le début. Même quand je n'étais qu'un bébé,_ murmura-t-elle, en se souvenant de sa rencontre avec un petit Mickey lors de son voyage en 1987.

_-Vous étiez proches,_ commenta gentiment Jack en pressant sa main.

_-Très.. Il n'a pas eu une vie facile, tu sais. Moi non plus, mais moi j'avais toujours maman.. Pas lui_, soupira-t-elle.

_-Ses parents sont morts?_traduisit Jack, choqué.

_-C'est long, compliqué, et pas du tout à moi de le raconter.. Il a été élevé par sa grand-mère,_ expliqua-t-elle sobrement. _Et elle est décédée quand il était toujours jeune. Donc basiquement, on est sa seule famille._

_-Je vois_, murmura-t-il, perturbé._ Je n'imaginais pas.._

_-Il n'en parle jamais, tu sais, même avec moi, ne te sens pas mal._

_-J'imagine, mais c'est quand même.. choquant,_ répondit-il alors qu'un nouveau pan de la vie de Rose s'ouvrait à lui.

Un pan triste et amer qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé, et qu'il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait aimé connaître. Il expliquait beaucoup de choses, cependant, comme le lien très puissant entre Mickey et Rose, et la colère de ce dernier devant les abandons successifs subis à cause de la jeune femme.

_-Parfois, je me demande, tu sais.. Cela ne t'arrive jamais ? De te demander, et si ? Et si je n'étais pas partie ? Et si j'étais restée avec Mickey ?_

Et s'il n'avait pas quitté l'Agence.

Et s'il n'avait pas lâché la main de Gray.

À ce petit jeu, Jack était un roi.

Il secoua la tête, repoussant ses pensées sombres.

_-Tout le monde se les pose, à un moment donné. C'est un des inconvénients de voyager dans le temps, on se demande brusquement ce qu'on aimerait changer dans notre vie._

_-Tu en as, des choses que tu aimerais changer ?_

_-Et toi?_ répliqua-t-il, éludant la question.

_-Beaucoup_, marmonna-t-elle.

Jimmy Stone.

Avoir blessé Mickey et sa mère.

Jimmy Stone encore.

Sauver son père, pour de bon cette fois.

Sauver tous les gens qu'ils n'avaient pas pu aider pendant ses voyages depuis son arrivée sur le Tardis.

_-Le Docteur n'arrête pas de dire, tu sais, que chacun de nos choix crée une nouvelle ligne de temps. Que le temps est toujours mouvant, que tout est possible._

_-Exact. Pourquoi te torturer le cerveau soudainement à ce sujet? _demanda-t-il, étonné.

_-Je ne sais pas..._ _Peut-être à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé à Cardiff.._

_-Ça te fait toujours mal, hein? _soupira-t-il. C_e que Mickey a dit._

_-Pas que lui.. maman aussi. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je suis partie.. Mais je l'ai fait sans faire attention à eux, même la seconde fois, après qu'on ait vaincu Margareth à l'époque._

_-Tu te sens coupable.. Pourquoi tu ne les appelles pas ?_

_-Je ne sais pas quoi leur dire.. C'est compliqué, je comprends qu'ils soient en colère, j'ai mal agi, mais ils n'essayent pas de comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait ça, pourquoi je suis partie, et ça me met en colère, tu sais, parce que je suis heureuse ici, et je ne peux pas leur raconter!_ Rose soupira, secouant la tête. _Je ne sais pas, j'imagine que je me suis vue à travers un miroir, et je n'ai pas aimé le reflet._

_-Je suis malheureusement assez familier avec ce sentiment.. Je n'aurai qu'un conseil, dans ce cas, c'est de rectifier le tir avant de te perdre complètement. Parce que ça m'est arrivé, et crois-moi, le retour à la réalité est brutal._

_-J'ai noté..._

Son expression était triste et abattue. Jack détestait cela. Sans un mot, il saisit sa main, la poussant vers lui alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur son torse, s'allongeant sur la couverture à coté de lui. Il l'enveloppa de son bras libre, avant d'embrasser son crane. Rose ferma les yeux, se détendant contre lui.

_-Je ne t'ai jamais raconté, cette fois où je me suis fait poursuivre par un troupeau d'éléphants miniatures ? C'était sur Uranus, au VIème siècle. Épique ! Je .._


	19. Chapter 19

**amande: merci beaucoup! :) N'hésite pas à te connecter la prochaine fois pour que je puisse te répondre direct :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

* * *

_-Docteur ? Je me demandais.._

_-Oui, Rose ?_

Le Seigneur du temps prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson gazeuse, tournant ses yeux vers la plus jeune de ses compagnons. C'était une agréable journée sur la planète artificielle d'Unarf II, le son de la foule se mêlant à celui du vent et des vagues violettes de l'océan. Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis la guérison de Jack, la vie reprenant rapidement son cours sur le Tardis. Le trio avait choisi de se reposer, après leur dernière aventure et le sauvetage mouvementé d'une petite colonie aux confins de l'univers.

Rien d'inhabituel sur le Tardis, donc.

La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre, se demandant comment son ami allait réagir. Le Docteur pouvait être si irritable lorsqu'il s'agissait des lois du temps.

_-Est-ce que vous connaissez un endroit, où on peut poser des questions sur sa ligne de temps ?_

Le Seigneur du temps se figea, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de son verre en bois. Il le reposa lentement, ses yeux rivés sur Rose qui se tortilla sur sa chaise. Juste à coté d'elle, Jack s'était également figé, avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa propre boisson. Son regard demeurait concentré sur l'océan au dehors, mais le Docteur savait que toute son attention était centrée sur eux.

_-Pourquoi cette question ?_

_-Vous connaissez un endroit ?_

_-Oui,_ répliqua-t-il._ Pourquoi voulez-vous y aller ?_

Rose se mordilla de nouveau la lèvre.

_-J'ai des questions.._

_-Cela, je m'en doute, mais de quel type ?_

Le visage de la jeune femme se referma.

_-C'est privé._

Le Docteur ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, mais Jack leva la main, l'interrompant avant qu'il ne braque davantage la blonde.

_-Toujours la même chose?_demanda-t-il à Rose qui soupira et hocha la tête. _Diable, je pensais que cela s'était calmé, mais cela te tourmente vraiment, hein ?_

_-Est-ce que c'est mal?_marmonna-t-elle.

_-Non,_ soupira-t-il. _C'est complètement normal. Mais tu sais, cela peut autant t'apporter de réponses que de nouvelles questions._

_-Je sais.. Mais cela m'aiderait quand même._

Le Docteur les écouta sans mot dire, cherchant à comprendre le sens de la conversation en cours devant lui. Il lui manquait clairement des éléments, que Jack connaissait. Il s'en sentait un brin jaloux, mais c'était tellement immature : Rose avait le droit de se confier à qui elle le désirait, autant à lui que Jack, sans avoir à rendre de compte à personne.

Savoir que quelque chose tourmentait depuis longtemps sa compagne sans qu'il ne soit au courant, cependant, le peinait autant que cela le blessait. Comment était-il sensé la soutenir si elle ne lui disait rien ?

Avec gentillesse, Jack saisit la main de Rose entre les siennes, avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

_-Dis-lui, Rosie. Si tu veux qu'il t'aide, tu dois être honnête._

Celle-ci inspira profondément, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers un Seigneur du temps angoissé.

_-C'est à propos.. de ma famille._

_-Quelque chose ne va pas?_ s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt._ Ils sont malades ?_

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu de conversation téléphonique entre Rose et Jackie ou Mickey, pourtant.

_-Non, non ils vont bien,_ s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, avant de secouer la tête. _Enfin, je pense._

_-Vous ne savez pas?_s'étonna-t-il.

Rose laissa s'échapper un brusque appel d'air.

_-Je ne leur ai pas parlé depuis Cardiff_, admit-elle enfin.

_-Oh.. Mais c'était.._

_-Il y a presque deux mois, oui._

Il y avait une distance dans ses mots, presque une froideur, qui l'alerta aussitôt. Le regard de Rose s'était fait distant, sa postule plus dure que d'habitude.

Rose souffrait, mais le cachait.

Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il ? Cardiff ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit? Ils en avaient discuté à l'époque, et il avait eu la sensation que les craintes de la jeune femme s'étaient apaisées. Clairement, il s'était trompé.

_-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, _fronça les sourcils Jack quand il se tourna vers lui. _Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle n'a pas voulu vous en parler ! Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé !_

_-Ce n'est pas la faute de Jack!_s'exclama aussitôt Rose. _C'est juste.. je ne savais pas comment vous demander_, soupira-t-elle.

_-Me demander quoi ? De vous plonger dans des lignes temporelles alternatives, pour voir votre relation avec votre famille dedans ?_

Il pouvait voir les lignes du temps de Rose clignoter et s'agiter autour d'elle, leur couleur dorée initiale se noircissant par endroit alors que des images apparaissaient par flash. Il les repoussa, ignorant volontairement comment certaines semblaient vouloir se rapprocher de celles de Jack.

_-Vous pouvez faire ça? _s'exclama Rose.

_-Peut-être. Potentiellement. _Il croisa les bras, son expression se durcissant. _Il faudra me convaincre, cependant. _Elle ouvrit la bouche, et il leva brusquement la main. _Personne n'est sensé faire cela : regarder ses lignes de temps, les comparer.. C'est dangereux, si dangereux, pour tant de raisons ! Vous cherchez des réponses, des justifications à vos choix, vos potentielles erreurs, et c'est totalement humain, mais ce n'est pas ainsi que le temps fonctionne. Vous ne pourrez rien changer, rien influencer, Rose; ai-je besoin de vous rappeler votre père?_soupira-t-il.

Le visage de Rose se referma brutalement.

_-Je ne crois pas que c'était quelque chose à dire, Doc,_ murmura Jack.

_-Malheureusement si, capitaine.. Rose sait de quoi je parle, ce qu'il s'est passé. On ne peut pas toucher au passé, et surtout pas le nôtre. Vous êtes un voyageur du temps comme moi, vous avez appris les règles, les conséquences. Les choses permises, et les interdits complets. Mais même vous, avec toute votre expérience, seriez tenté de changer votre passé si vous le pouviez._

_-Pas vous?_ marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux.

_-Bien sûr que si,_ soupira-t-il. _On a tous des choses que l'on regrette, des moments qui nous laissent un goût amer dans la bouche. Mais on ne peut rien y changer, c'est le principe. Sauf lorsqu'on a une machine qui voyage dans le temps et l'espace, là, soudainement, tout devient possible, et le vrai danger commence_. Son regard se fit distant, alors que son visage laissait émaner pour quelques instants son âge réel. _Parce que soudain, d'un coup, on peut tout changer,_ murmura-t-il, le son de cris et d'explosions envahissant ses oreilles. _On peut aller contre toutes les règles, même celles de son propre peuple. On devient l'équivalent d'un dieu, sans personne pour nous arrêter._

La main de Rose saisit la sienne, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

_-Vous n'êtes pas seul, Docteur. Nous sommes là._

_-Oui, _sourit-il tristement, alors que ses compagnons le dévisageaient intensément. _Et même avec votre présence, je dois lutter tous les jours pour ne pas céder à la tentation et remonter le temps. Je suis un Seigneur du temps, j'ai 903 ans de vie et d'expériences, je connais les règles par cœur, et je passe mon temps à les plier_, commenta-t-il, son expression se faisant un instant espiègle, les faisant sourire à leur tour. _Mais même moi, même moi, je ne touche pas à certaines choses._

_-Je ne veux pas influencer le temps, Docteur,_ insista Rose. _Je veux juste des réponses ! Pouvoir voir ce qu'il se serait passé si j'avais fait certaines choses au lieu d'autres !_

_-Tout le monde veut cela, Rose Tyler. Mais êtes-vous certaine d'avoir la force suffisante pour accepter ce que vous verrez ? _

_-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?_

Il secoua la tête.

_-Le temps est mouvant, Rose. Chaque décision que l'on prend entraîne le fleuve de notre vie dans un sens, plutôt qu'un autre. Un appel téléphonique qu'on manque. Une dispute. Une relation amoureuse. Une rupture. Tourner à droite au lieu d'à gauche._

_-Je sais cela_, protesta-t-elle.

_-Si vous regardez dans vos lignes de temps, Rose, vous verrez les conséquences possibles à tant d'actions. Des milliers. Des millions. Des choses que vous aurez oubliées, qui finalement se sont bien passées, ou bien ont fini par être acceptées, parce que c'est ainsi, il faut avancer, se pardonner, ou on devient fou. Vous les reverrez, tous, comme des milliers d'images devant vous. Vous risquez de vous y noyer, sans contrôle. Vous perdre dans le regret, la colère, la tristesse, le désespoir de ne pas vivre dans tel monde où tout semble tellement mieux, tellement parfait. Vous risquez de ne plus savoir en sortir,_ expliqua-t-il, doucement, comme on le ferait avec un enfant très jeune.

Rose déglutit. Elle détourna la tête, luttant contre ses larmes.

_-C'est non, hein ?_

_-C'est non,_ confirma-t-il, avant de la voir sans surprise se lever brusquement, blessée.

_-Cela s'est passé aussi bien que je l'avais prévu,_ soupira Jack, alors que Rose partait en courant, sortant du petit restaurant pour s'enfuir sur la plage.

Le Docteur soupira à son tour.

_-Je suis désolé, Jack._

_-Je ne vous blâme pas, Doc. Vous avez su mettre en mot ce que je ne parvenais pas à lui expliquer. Je pense que c'est ce qui est le plus terrible, pour elle: l'entendre de votre bouche. Elle vous idolâtre, vous savez._

_-Je sais, _marmonna-t-il. _Ce n'est pas bon. Je ne suis pas un dieu, Jack._

_-Nope,_ confirma-t-il en serrant sa main. _Vous êtes un type seul, avec trop de pouvoir entre ses mains. Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous rappeler comment fonctionner normalement._

_-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, capitaine?_ interrogea-t-il tristement. _Je sais pourquoi elle me demande cela, mais cela ne l'aidera pas, cela ne changera rien à sa relation avec sa famille, comme elle est actuellement._

_-Peut-être, peut-être pas.. Elle espérait pouvoir prendre du recul, concernant Mickey et Jackie. Voir ce qu'il se serait passé si elle avait su comment leur parler, si elle n'était pas partie, si elle et Mickey avaient marché.. Elle souffre beaucoup de ses disputes avec eux à Cardiff._

_-Je me souviens.. Je pensais qu'elle allait mieux._

_-Je le pensais aussi, et puis elle a commencé à se confier à moi les concernant. Elle est fragile, notre Rose, Docteur.. On la voit toujours à son plus haut, mais on oublie qu'elle est bien jeune. Vous me l'aviez dit, il y a longtemps, vous vous souvenez ? Que malgré toutes ses qualités, elle n'en demeure pas moins quelqu'un de très jeune, et inexpérimenté, dans tous les domaines._

Le Docteur hocha la tête, amer.

_-Yep._

_-Elle a besoin de sa mère, et de son ami d'enfance, même si elle ne les voit plus. Elle a besoin de savoir qu'ils la soutiennent, qu'ils l'approuvent. Elle ne sait pas comment gérer leur colère, et l'impression de les avoir trahis._

_-Et elle espérait que je lui apporterais des réponses.. Mais je suis le plus mal placé pour cela,_ _Jack_. _Avec le lot d'erreurs que j'ai fait.._

_-Justement, vous êtes expérimenté, plus qu'elle, en tout cas, et vous passez votre temps à lui montrer toutes les merveilles de l'univers. À ses yeux, vous êtes son roc, son modèle._

_-Comme vous?_commenta-t-il très doucement.

_-Comme moi,_ admit très bas le capitaine, avant de presser plus fort sa main.

Le Seigneur du temps hocha la tête, pensif.

_-Ce que vous dites, c'est que je l'ai humiliée, involontairement, en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas capable de gérer la puissance du temps et toutes les tentations qui y sont liées. Damn_, grommela-t-il.

_-Je ne vous blâme pas, Doc_, répliqua aussitôt Jack. _Je suis un ancien agent, je connais les dangers par cœur, je les ai étudiés, j'ai vu ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'on ne respectait pas les règles._ Il frissonna à cette pensée._ Mais Rose, elle pense que vous ne la pensez pas assez forte. Assez intelligente._

_-Je veux juste la protéger,_ soupira le Docteur.

_-Peut-être devriez-vous lui dire de cette manière, alors,_ commenta son compagnon.

_-Peut-être.. Sûrement.. Sans aucun doute_, admit-il enfin.

_-Ne tardez pas, alors, parce qu'on le sait tous les deux, Rose est impulsive, et pas toujours très mature pour gérer ses colères_, soupira à son tour Jack.

_-J'apprécierai votre présence, capitaine._

_-Je ne comptais pas laisser le vieil ours que vous êtes seul avec elle,_ répliqua-t-il en se levant, s'attirant un sourire.

_-Vieil ours, hein ?_

_-Très bien conservé, _ajouta-t-il taquin.

_-Huum .. Bien rattrapé,_ rétorqua-t-il, avant de se placer à coté de lui, sa main descendant instinctivement pour venir se placer dans le bas de son dos.

Jack lui lança un regard surpris, avant de se détendre et se rapprocher de lui, son propre bras venant envelopper l'épaule du Docteur alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble du restaurant.


	20. Chapter 20

**Et la suite, ff a cessé de bugger!**

**Bienvenue à vous Missamande et deponia :)!**

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

* * *

Rose fulminait.

Pour qui se prenait le Docteur ?

Il avait beau être un génie, il ne pouvait pas tout décider pour elle !

Si elle lui demandait de l'aide, c'est qu'elle en avait besoin. Elle se torturait depuis des semaines à propos de sa famille, et avait fini par se tourner vers Jack. Comme d'habitude, le capitaine s'était révélé un excellent confident, l'écoutant avec gentillesse et attention alors qu'elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre, agitée. Jack l'avait encouragée à s'ouvrir au Docteur, sans pour autant lui cacher ses doutes.

Clairement, il avait eu raison.

Pourquoi le Docteur lui refusait-il son aide ?

Rose ne comprenait pas.

Il ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle était fantastique, qu'elle devait apprendre à se faire confiance et croire en elle. Mais lorsqu'elle osait se tourner vers lui, pour quelque chose de capital, il la rejetait.

Ses yeux brûlaient, et il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre qu'elle pleurait. Secouant la tête, elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main, remontant à grands pas l'avenue devant elle. Elle ne prêta aucune attention à la population l'entourant, perdue dans ses pensées noires, elle qui d'ordinaire se serait délectée du spectacle autour d'elle.

Elle avait besoin d'un verre.

Sans réfléchir, elle tourna à gauche, se dirigeant vers une rue d'où émanaient des rires et sons de foule. Généralement, ces derniers indiquaient la présence de bars. Son intuition fut confirmée lorsqu'elle découvrit plusieurs établissements et une foule déjà dense malgré l'heure précoce de la journée. Fouillant dans la poche de son jean, elle en sortit la barre intergalactique que le Docteur lui avait offerte il y avait si longtemps déjà, bien décidée à oublier son chagrin dans l'alcool.

* * *

Elle était si jeune.

Une touche de lumière dans l'éternité des millénaires.

Et pourtant, le Temps, Maître unique de l'univers et tous ses mondes, le Temps tournoyait autour d'elle, ses rayons aussi dorés que la chevelure de l'Enfant.

Bad Wolf.

Elle l'ignorait toujours, bien sûr. Tout ceci n'avait pas encore eu lieu dans sa ligne de temps, mais Mayd savait que ces événements finiraient par arriver, bien trop tôt au goût de l'Humaine. Le Temps était irrépressible, intangible malgré toutes les tentatives faites pour le changer. Le destin de chacun était scellé dès sa naissance, tissé par les Trois sœurs sans jamais pouvoir être modifié.

Du moins, c'était le cas pour la majorité des êtres vivants.

Celui de Rose était mouvant, depuis qu'elle avait rejoint le Tardis. Son alliance avec le dernier Seigneur du temps avait bouleversé sa ligne, et si des points fixes demeuraient, l'entre-deux demeurait inconnu. Il existait autant de destins possibles que de fils à tisser, et l'avenir de l'univers dépendait de certains choix que ferait Rose.

Mayd devait la guider, comme elle l'avait fait depuis trois siècles à présent.

Clignant des yeux, elle adopta une apparence rassurante pour l'Enfant, avant de se diriger vers sa table.

* * *

Rose était si perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle mit quelques instants à réaliser que quelqu'un la fixait.

Relevant les yeux, elle haussa les sourcils en découvrant une humaine d'une quarantaine d'années aux yeux verts malicieux.

_-Je peux vous aider ?_

_-Peut-être bien,_ commenta la femme en s'asseyant face à elle._ Je m'appelle Mayda._

Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, une gentillesse et compréhension, qui attira immédiatement Rose. Son naturel empathique et ouvert était encore plus développé que d'habitude, l'alcool coulant à flot dans ses veines pour mieux faire tomber ses barrières et sa méfiance.

_-Enchantée_, sourit-elle en lui tendant sa main, que l'autre serra fermement. _Je suis.._

_-Rose Tyler._

La blonde cligna des yeux.

_-Comment.._

L'autre femme lui fit un clin d'œil, avant d'esquisser un geste de la main. Instantanément, la chope de Rose se remplit de nouveau à ras-bord. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux.

_-Waouh_ !

Elle testa le liquide du bout des lèvres, avant d'avaler enthousiaste une gorgée.

_-Génial ! Merci ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Comment vous avez fait ça ?_ Elle rit, se sentant soudainement d'excellente humeur, et reprit une longue gorgée de sa boisson offerte._ Comment vous connaissez mon nom?_ fronça-t-elle finalement les sourcils.

Mayda esquissa un fin sourire devant l'état de l'humaine et ses questions éparses.

_-La question serait plutôt, que puis-je faire pour toi ? Par magie, évidemment. Le nom de Rose Tyler est connu aux confins de l'univers, par Ceux qui ont su, Ceux qui savent et Ceux qui sauront._

_-Ooook,_ marmonna-t-elle. _Cette conversation vient de passer d'intéressante à super bizarre. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?_

Malgré elle, elle s'était tendue, des réflexes nés de plusieurs mois de voyages et autant de mésaventures aux cotés du Docteur se réveillant en elle.

Le Docteur n'était pas là, ni Jack. Il n'y aurait personne pour l'aider si elle s'attirait une nouvelle fois des ennuis, comme elle semblait toujours le faire.

Se redressant, elle carra les épaules, adoptant l'attitude la plus assurée que l'alcool lui permettait pour mieux fixer dans les yeux l'inconnue amusée.

_-Mayda, c'est ça ? Vous avez parlé de magie ? Cela n'existe pas, _fronça-t-elle les sourcils.

_-Après tout ce temps passé aux cotés de l'Être du temps, tu doutes toujours des merveilles les plus pures de l'univers ?_

L'Être ..

_-Vous parlez du Docteur ?!_

_-Le Docteur, John Smith, La Tempête à venir, le Destructeur de Skaro, la Bête de Trenzelore.. Le Docteur a eu de nombreux noms, et tout autant de visages. Il est le dernier de son espèce, et le sauveur de l'univers en son intégralité. Il est notre ami, et notre gardien, et c'est pourquoi je te tends aujourd'hui la main, Enfant, pour répondre à tes questions_.

Rose cligna des yeux.

_-Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces noms ? M.. mes questions ?_

_-Tu t'interroges sur ta ligne du temps_, répondit simplement Mayda.

_-Comment vous savez cela?_ se tendit Rose.

Mayda lui sourit gentiment.

_-Le Docteur n'est pas le seul dépositaire du temps, Enfant._

_-Non ? Qui d'autre ? Pourquoi m'appelez-vous Enfant? _pesta-t-elle._ Je m'appelle Rose !_

_-Rose Marion Tyler.. Toutes mes excuses, tu es bien jeune comparée à moi_, sourit la brune.

_-Je veux bien que je sois plus jeune que vous, mais tout de même_, marmonna-t-elle.

Mayda rit légèrement.

_-Quand tu atteindras mon âge, peut-être comprendras-tu._

_-Oh, tout de même, vous avez quoi, 40 ans ?_ L'expression de Mayda se fit narquoise. _Non_ ?

Le cœur de Rose manqua un battement lorsque les yeux verts se mirent à briller : pendant une seconde, elle crut voir les cheveux bruns passer au gris, et le jean et pull bleu se transformer en une tunique.

Est-ce qu'elle avait bu à ce point, ou bien y avait-il anguille sous roche ?

_-Les apparences sont trompeuses, Rose Tyler.. Rien n'est gravé dans la pierre, à part le Temps. Tout est écrit et terminé, et personne ne peut échapper à son destin. En voyageant aux côtés du dernier Maître du temps, tu as acquis l'extraordinaire possibilité de pouvoir influencer ton avenir._

_-Le Docteur dit que rien n'est écrit dans la pierre, que tout peut toujours être changé,_ fronça-t-elle les sourcils._ À part des points fixes dans le temps._

_-Tout est écrit, et tout peut être changé,_ sourit Mayda.

_-Vous ne pouvez pas parler autrement que par mystère?_pesta Rose. _Qui êtes-vous, à la fin ?_

_-La réponse à tes questions, présentes, passées et futures, _répondit simplement la femme.

Avant que Rose n'ait eu le temps de réagir, une main se posa sur elle, attrapant son poignet.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

* * *

_-Damn, j'aurai pourtant juré qu'elle serait revenue ici_, soupira Jack en réapparaissant dans la salle des contrôles après avoir en vain fouillé la chambre de la blonde et toutes les pièces possibles.

_-Le Tardis me confirme qu'elle n'est pas là, _ajouta le Docteur, des lignes inquiètes apparaissant sur son front.

_-Elle ne peut pas nous dire où elle est dans la ville ? Histoire qu'on sache où aller la chercher, quand elle sera calmée._

_-Oh, si, _murmura-t-il en lançant un nouveau scan. _Elle .. Quoi ?_

_-Quoi ? Quoi, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_s'exclama Jack.

_-Rose, elle.. Elle était là, il y a un instant, et elle ne l'est plus !_

_-Quoi ? Comment ça, elle ne l'est plus ? Comment c'est possible ? Elle a été enlevée?_paniqua Jack.

_-Je ne sais pas, _pesta le Docteur en rentrant frénétiquement des coordonnées dans sa base de données.

Jack eut juste le temps de s'agripper à la barrière devant lui, avant que le vaisseau ne se lance dans l'espace.

* * *

Elle flottait.

Perdue au milieu de nuages dorés, Rose rêvait.

Autour d'elle, des dizaines de bulles multicolores volaient, des auras jaunes et bleues les entourant.

Mayda lui avait promis qu'elle trouverait ses réponses ici. Le danger était terrible, mais l'enjeu était si fort pour elle qu'elle avait pris le risque sans hésiter.

Si le Docteur refusait de l'aider, Rose se débrouillerait seule, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Tournant la tête vers la bulle la plus proche, la jeune femme s'en approcha, ses pas silencieux ne laissant aucune trace sur le nuage sous ses pieds. Mayda avait expliqué que chaque bulle correspondrait à une question qu'elle se posait, et un autre destin possible. Elles étaient innombrables autour d'elle, mais ce n'était pas un problème.

Rose avait tout son temps, après tout.

* * *

_L'appartement était petit, et, soyons honnête, franchement misérable. Un petit lit dans un coin décoré d'une couverture ayant vu des jours meilleurs, un canapé aux couleurs fanées à coté d'une table en métal, trois chaises, et, à coté, une gazinière d'une autre époque._

_Rose frissonna, tirant la couverture un peu plus haut pour se couvrir; le chauffage coûtait cher et elle n'avait pas les moyens de le payer, la poussant à le mettre au minimum. Il faisait froid, si froid, et il ferait encore plus froid demain quand elle retournerait à l'usine. Elle détestait d'avance cette journée, et les cris et commentaires méchants de son chef de service, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix._

_Quand on avait à peine vingt ans, et aucun diplôme, on devait prendre le job qu'on trouvait. Jackie ne pourrait pas l'entretenir toute sa vie, et Rose était trop fière pour la rappeler et lui demander de l'aide. Leur dernière dispute lui brûlait toujours les oreilles, la rancœur et colère agrippant son cœur pour le tordre, le durcissant prématurément._

_Personne ne viendrait l'aider. Il n'y avait pas de contes de fées, d'homme fou tombant du ciel pour lui offrir un monde meilleur. La vie était rude, cruelle, et Rose Tyler était seule._

* * *

Elle flottait.

Au milieu de tout et rien, perdu dans les airs, le corps de Rose Tyler flottait, retenu par des dizaines de fils dorés si fins qu'ils en auraient été invisibles seuls. Si un observateur étranger en avait cherché la source, il lui aurait suffi de tourner la tête pour découvrir un arbre aussi immense qu'ancien, si élevé qu'il était impossible d'en voir la fin. Des milliards de branches en partaient, envahissant la grotte éternelle pour l'emplir d'autant de destins que l'univers en comptait.

Une fontaine multi-millénaire reposait à son tronc, gardée par trois femmes à l'apparence aussi différente qu'unique. Les cheveux gris de la première tombaient en flots sur le sol et son visage, dissimulant une peau si parcheminée qu'elle semblait craquer à chaque instant. Ceux de la seconde étaient dorés comme les champs, sa robe blanche voltigeant autour d'elle alors que ses doigts tournaient à toute allure, tissant dans une bobine de nouveaux fils qui remontaient ensuite vers l'arbre pour rejoindre une tapisserie immense. Un petit rire se fit entendre, une enfant d'à peine cinq ans secouant la tête, son regard pétillant de jeunesse.

Urd fronça les sourcils, désapprobatrice, son vieux visage abîmé par le temps se fripant alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Elle fut interrompue par la blonde, qui commenta gentiment :

_-N'oublie pas ton travail, Skuld. Les fils du Temps ne se tisseront pas eux-mêmes._

_-Je sais, je sais ! _S'exclama cette dernière en s'activant sur sa propre bobine._ Mais je suis si excitée ! Tant de possibilités, de nouvelles opportunités ! Réalises-tu, Verdandi ? Penses-tu qu'Il viendra ?_

_-Sans aucun doute,_ sourit sa sœur. _Et avec lui s'ajoutera l'Homme._

Skuld grimaça à cette pensée, alors qu'Urd se tendait.

_-Il ne devrait pas ! Ce n'est pas.._

_-Naturel,_ siffla Urd.

_-Il est le passé, le présent et l'avenir,_ répliqua simplement Verdandi. _Sa destinée est exceptionnelle, et tout autant doit être son accueil. Coincé dans un présent éternel pour marquer l'humanité de son empreinte à jamais, Il est le futur Gardien, et un ami précieux._

Skuld secoua la main à cela, avant de se lever pour saisir un vase de terre. Elle le remplit dans la fontaine, avant de se diriger aux pieds de l'arbre, l'arrosant avec révérence.

Au loin, le son d'un sifflement vénéneux se fit entendre.

_-Tu dis cela car tu es Présent. Je suis Futur, et je dis qu'il n'est pas sensé être. Toute chose a sa fin, et l'Homme n'en a pas,_ répondit-elle, sa voix tranchante malgré son apparent jeune âge.

_-Son passé se mêle à son présent et son futur sans distinction ! Son histoire est illogique, et défie les règles du Temps,_ approuva la vieille femme.

_-Tout aussi logique que trois sœurs, choisies par les créateurs de l'univers à l'aube du Temps pour veiller sur Lui,_ sourit la blonde, clairement absolument pas gênée par un débat apparemment aussi vieux que leur tâche. _Une vieillie prématurément, une coincée dans le temps et une autre laissée dans l'Enfance, tournée vers l'avenir. Nous attendons sa venue depuis maintenant bien longtemps, mais rien ne doit être révélé à son apparition, _huma-t-elle.

_-Il n'est pas encore changé, _commenta Skuld. _Il n'est qu'humain pour le moment, mais je peux sentir, oooh, je peux sentir,_ murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux, _que cela aura lieu très bientôt. L'Accident. Et il est lié.. à elle_, souffla-t-elle en se tournant vers l'humaine en apesanteur dans les airs. _Tout est lié.. à elle._

Ses sœurs relevèrent les yeux vers Rose, sans que leurs mains ne cessent pour autant de s'activer sur les bobines de fils.

Rose Tyler. Bad Wolf.

Tant de destins liés au sien.

Urd huma.

_-Son passé ne peut être changé._

_-Mais son présent est en cours d'écriture_, commenta Verdandi.

_-Et peut-être, _souffla Skuld, _peut-être pourra-t-elle changer son futur. Et ne serait-ce pas.. fantastique ?_

* * *

**Tadam... Alors, de quelle mythologie me suis-je inspirée?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

* * *

Rose haleta, ses yeux brûlant de larmes alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur le nuage.

Était-ce ce qui lui serait arrivé si elle n'avait jamais rencontré le Docteur? Aurait-elle été destinée à une vie si misérable et malheureuse? N'y aurait-il rien eu de positif?

Si elle n'était pas partie, son couple avec Mickey aurait perduré, n'est-ce pas ?

À une dizaine de mètres d'elle, une bulle clignota, sa couleur grise s'intensifiant alors que Rose s'en approchait. Elle se pencha, ses yeux s'agrandissant alors qu'elle y découvrait une image d'un Mickey plus âgé, accompagné d'un bébé.

Sans réfléchir, elle y plongea, atterrissant avec lenteur dans un petit appartement simple mais propre. Le son d'un gazouillement lui fit tourner la tête, et elle sourit légèrement en découvrant un enfant de quatre ans à la peau métisse, s'enfuyant avec une louche couverte de pâte à la main.

_-Tommy_ !

Le son de sa propre voix lui fit hausser les sourcils, avant que ceux-ci ne se perdent dans ses cheveux lorsqu'elle se découvrit plus âgée, vêtu d'un tablier rose bonbon. Cette Rose devait avoir 23 ans maximum, son chignon laissant s'échapper des mèches de cheveux qui auraient bien eu besoin de voir un coiffeur.

_-Tommy ! Reviens ici ! Rend-moi ça !_

_-Naaaaah !_

_-Tommy!_pesta la jeune mère. _Maintenant !_

_-T'es méchanteeee !_

_-Tommy ! Je compte jusqu'à trois !_

Rose roula des yeux.

Elle avait été la même à cet âge.

Apparemment, son caractère têtu se transmettrait par ADN si elle avait des enfants.

Des enfants.

Urg.

Rose était bien trop jeune pour être mère.

Et pourtant..

Un petit pleurs lui fit tourner la tête, ses yeux s'écarquillant une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elle aperçut un berceau près du canapé. S'approchant lentement, elle se pencha, son souffle se coupant en découvrant deux faux jumeaux, endormis l'un contre l'autre.

Étaient-ce les siens ?

Ils étaient si beaux..

Mais ce n'était pas possible. Cela ne lui correspondait pas. Rose ne voulait pas d'enfants, pas avant des années, en tout cas, si ce n'est jamais.

Mais si elle était restée sur Terre, et n'avait jamais rencontré le Docteur, peut-être était-ce ce qui serait arrivé. Il n'y aurait eu ni Tardis, ni homme fou pour l'emporter dans l'espace. Son monde se serait résumé à Londres, sa mère, et Mickey.

Mickey.

Des enfants, avec lui ?

La pensée lui tordait le ventre.

Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, mais elle savait que la question se serait posée un jour. À moins d'un cataclysme, ou d'une rencontre, il n'y aurait eu aucune raison pour qu'elle et le jeune homme se séparent. Ils seraient probablement restés ensemble, par choix, ou par convenance, parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps, et c'était tellement plus simple ainsi. Peut-être, y aurait-il eu un jour un accident, le genre d'accident qui remet tout en cause.

Peut-être aurait-elle rompu, avorté. Peut-être aurait-elle gardé le bébé, l'aurait-elle élevé seule.

Peut-être, tout simplement, seraient-ils restés en couple.

Mickey était beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas un lâche. Il était immature, oui, mais elle savait que l'orphelin qu'il était n'aurait jamais abandonné son enfant, et la femme qu'il aimait. Il serait resté, aurait pris le premier job possible et aurait tout donné pour leur offrir une belle vie.

N'est-ce pas ?

_-Tommy,_ pesta sa voix à l'autre bout de l'appartement, un geignement lui faisant comprendre que le garnement avait été attrapé. _Tais-toi, tu vas réveiller tes frères et sœurs !_

_-Maaais.._

_-Chuuut !_

_-Pardon_, geignit le morveux.

Rose sourit en voyant son double réapparaître, le garçonnet sous son bras, la louche sous l'autre. Elle le laissa tomber sans ménagement sur le canapé, avant de se tourner vers le berceau, le poussant gentiment d'avant en arrière lorsque les bébés commencèrent à s'agiter.

_-Tommy Tyler, je te jure, je ne sais pas d'où te vient cette attitude, mais tu vas devoir la changer, si tu ne veux pas que ta mère te fesse._

Les deux Rose se tournèrent en même temps, un fin sourire apparaissant sur les lèvres de la plus âgée alors que l'observatrice ouvrait de grands yeux.

_-Enfin de retour, Smith ?_

_-C'est comme ça qu'on accueille son mari, ma petite femme? _commenta Mickey en laissant tomber son manteau sur la première chaise venue, sa barbe le vieillissant tout autant que sa tenue de mécanicien.

Rose roula des yeux au même moment où son double pesta.

_-Range ça ! Comment veux-tu qu'il apprenne à être ordonné si tu ne donnes pas l'exemple !_

_-Oui, madame, pardon, madame,_ répliqua narquoisement Mickey en obéissant, balançant la veste sur le premier porte-manteau venu.

Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

_-Bonjour le monstre, _sourit-il en attrapant son fils par la taille, le balançant sur son épaule et le faisant rire.

_-Papa !_

_-Chut, viens là, on va dans la cuisine, ou maman va nous tuer si on réveille Leila et Pete,_ marmonna-t-il sur un ton conspirateur.

Le cœur de Rose s'arrêta de battre.

Pete ?

Elle aurait donné le nom de son père à son second fils ?

Cela faisait sens, en fait. C'était si courant, de donner le prénom de ses parents ou grands-parents à ses enfants.

Malgré tout, cette pensée la laissait étrangement émotionnelle et perdue.

La scène était si simple, si tranquille. Si domestique.

Rose ne savait pas quoi en penser.

C'était le genre de vie qui l'avait toujours horripilée à imaginer.

Mais si elle n'avait pas eu le choix, peut-être s'y serait-elle fait.

Un simple regard à son double lui indiqua que les choses n'étaient pas si simples.

Cette Rose était fatiguée, ses traits tirés alors qu'elle se penchait vers ses jumeaux, s'assurant de leur sommeil.

Pourquoi ne dormaient-ils pas dans leur propre chambre ?

Peut-être n'y avait-il simplement pas la place.

Deux enfants de plus, certainement aussi peu prévus que le premier. L'appartement était simple, mais petit. Rose pivota sur elle-même, l'embrassant du regard. Une cuisine, un salon où dormaient les jumeaux, deux chambres. Une pour les parents, une pour Tommy. Sans aucun doute, ses frères et sœurs le rejoindraient bientôt une fois qu'ils seraient en âge d'avoir leur propre lit.

Le minimum de meubles, sans fioriture. Quelques photos, âgées, des meubles en bois patinés par le temps ou achetés au bric à brac du coin. Une télévision, très peu de livres.

Rose grimaça.

Est-ce qu'elle travaillait, au moins ?

Avec des bébés, c'était certainement impossible. Le couple n'aurait pas le moyen d'avoir de nounou, et Jackie travaillait également de son coté. Peut-être pourrait-elle garder les enfants le soir, ou les week-end, mais ce serait tout.

_-Comment c'était au travail, aujourd'hui ?_

_-Comme toujours, les voitures sont cools, les clients sont chiants,_ rit Mickey depuis la cuisine alors que les deux Rose le rejoignaient.

_-Au moins, tu travailles, _soupira la jeune femme alors que Tommy léchait avec application le reste de pâte dans le bol.

Bon, cela répondait au moins à une question.

Mickey secoua la tête, son expression désolée.

_-Je sais.. Tu sais bien ce que j'en pense._

_-Dès qu'ils auront l'âge d'aller à l'école, oui, je sais,_ soupira sa petite-amie._ Mais c'est dans longtemps, et je m'ennuie._

_-Je suis désolé, Rose, on n'a pas les moyens de les faire garder, et Jackie est déjà bien gentille de nous dépanner autant.._

_-Maman est fatiguée,_ murmura-t-elle. _Elle a besoin qu'on la laisse tranquille._

_-Elle adore les petits, _commenta Mickey. _Elle nous tuera si on les lui emmène moins._

_-Je sais_, grommela Rose en se tournant vers le four, pour surveiller la cuisson de ce qui devait être un gâteau.

La Rose invisible grimaça.

À peine 23 ans, trois enfants, pas de boulot. Mère au foyer coincée dans un avenir domestique avec, sans aucun doute, des problèmes de loyer et d'éducation à la clé.

Pas du tout la vie qu'elle désirait.

Clairement, elle ne satisfaisait pas l'autre Rose non plus.

_-Je vais prendre une douche,_ murmura Mickey.

_-Mmm,_ grommela-t-elle depuis son four.

Son compagnon lui lança un regard peiné, avant d'embrasser la tête de son fils et pivoter sur ses pieds pour se diriger vers la porte. Bientôt, le son d'eau coulant résonna dans le couloir, le son lointain tandis que la jeune mère de famille commençait à se battre avec son fils aîné pour nettoyer sa bouche.

Elle ne détestait pas Mickey, clairement pas, non. Elle ressentait toujours de l'amour pour lui, mais celui-ci ressemblait davantage à une tendresse née d'années communes qu'à un amour passionné.

Un couple de raison, sans réelle flamme entre eux.

Seraient-ils restés ensemble s'il n'y avait pas eu d'enfant à élever ?

Rose n'en était pas certaine, et cela lui brisait le cœur.

Mickey était un chouette type, brave et généreux. Il méritait mieux que cette vie, et elle aussi.

Il semblait, pourtant, que leur couple était destiné au néant, quelque soit la ligne du temps que Rose explorait.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

* * *

_-Fuck off ! Démerdez-vous seul si vous savez tout mieux que tout le monde ! Je ne suis pas votre chien !_

_-Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué d'écouter ce qu'on vous dit !_

_-Ce n'est pas écouter, c'est subir vos cris ! Cela vous défoule, mais cela ne nous aide pas à la retrouver ! Ce n'est pas ma faute !_

La voix de Jack se brisa, alors que la rage disparaissait du visage du Docteur pour laisser place à la honte.

Rose avait disparu depuis deux semaines, et ils en étaient au point mort. Les traces de téléportation retrouvées dans le petit bar n'avaient mené nulle part, laissant le duo paniqué et furieux. Ils avaient interrogé tout l'établissement, mais personne n'avait rien vu ou entendu, comme d'habitude. Le tournevis sonique du Docteur et le bracelet de Jack avaient confirmé la présence d'une autre personne, cependant.

Une personne capable de voyager dans l'espace, et qui laissait derrière elle des traces de Temps.

Les poils des deux hommes s'étaient immédiatement hérissés à cette perspective.

Était-ce l'Agence ?

Avaient-ils enlevé Rose pour les faire tomber dans un piège? Avaient-ils une nouvelle fois traqué Jack?

Mais les traces ne correspondaient pas à ses relevés de l'époque, ou ceux émanant toujours de Jack.

Non, l'Agence n'avait apparemment rien à voir avec tout cela.

Cela aurait été une bonne nouvelle, s'ils avaient eu la moindre idée de qui avait pu enlever Rose, et pourquoi.

Avec l'inquiétude et la peur étaient venus le stress, puis l'agressivité.

Et lorsque le Docteur était agressif, le Tardis explosait.

Le pauvre Jack en avait fait les frais, à l'exception que ce dernier ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Les disputes avaient commencé à s'enchaîner, empirant la tension nées de recherches infructueuses.

Le Docteur déglutit, sa honte augmentant devant l'expression défaite de Jack.

Son jeune compagnon prenait toujours au cœur chacun de ses mots, comme Rose. Il afficherait un masque de colère froide, mais le Seigneur du temps savait que derrière cette apparence se cachait une fêlure qui se rouvrait à chaque fois.

_-Non, cela ne l'est pas,_ murmura-t-il.

Jack se détourna, tentant en vain de cacher à quel point il était bouleversé, mais ses épaules tremblantes le trahirent. Le Docteur se rapprocha lentement, tentant avec hésitation sa main vers lui, mais le jeune homme s'écarta brusquement.

_-Jack.._

_-Foutez-moi la paix !_

_-Je suis désolé.. Je._. Il baissa la main, ses cœurs se brisant un peu plus. _Je vous laisse tranquille,_ murmura-t-il en se détournant.

Il siffla lorsqu'une main brutale saisit son bras, l'empêchant de partir. Le capitaine le fusillait du regard, une aura menaçante l'entourant alors qu'il se rapprochait de lui. Le Docteur se redressa instinctivement, augmentant la colère du jeune homme.

_-Vous avez quelque chose à me dire? Dites-le, Docteur, ne fuyez pas! Vous avez réussi votre coup, je suis plus un lâche, j'assume ce que je fais et dis ! Alors soyez un bon professeur et faites la même chose !_

_-Est-ce que vous me traitez de lâche, capitaine?_s'irrita-t-il.

_-Clairement ! C'est tellement plus simple de vous en prendre à moi plutôt que d'admettre que c'est votre faute ! Si vous aviez su parler à Rose, on ne serait pas dans cette merde à la chercher !_

_-Je ne me souviens pas que vous m'ayez aidé !_

_-Vous êtes sensé savoir ! Vous êtes sensé être le plus âgé, le plus expérimenté ! C'est vers vous qu'elle s'est tournée, pas moi ! C'est vous qu'elle aime passionnément, pas moi ! Vous refusez de le voir, hein ? Comment elle vous regarde ! Sa dévotion presque aveugle ! Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour vous !_

_-Pas vous?_ répliqua le Docteur, et c'était un coup bas, il le savait, mais il était blessé et réagissait en conséquence.

Il regretta ses mots dès qu'il les eut prononcés, mais c'était trop tard, Jack avait reculé, une lueur heurtée dans le regard.

_-Si,_ murmura-t-il. _Et vous le savez, espèce de bâtard. Vous savez que je donnerai n'importe quoi pour vous, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Parce que je vous aime, et que je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous plaire, et être à la hauteur. Mais il semble que quoi que je fasse, je ne le suis jamais._

Les cœurs du Seigneur du temps se brisèrent.

C'était le plus proche d'une déclaration qu'il avait jamais eu droit.

_-Vous êtes plus qu'à la hauteur, _s'entendit-il chuchoter.

Jack secoua la tête, amer.

_-Pour réparer le Tardis, parfois, et vous servir de faire-valoir dehors. Rien de plus._

_-Ne dites pas de bêtises ! Vous êtes.. Oooh,_ pesta le Docteur. _Pourquoi tout est toujours si compliqué avec vous autres singes ? Vous ne pouvez juste pas comprendre.. Oh damnit_!siffla-t-il, avant d'attraper l'humain par le cou.

Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent lorsque les lèvres du Docteur s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, furieuses et désespérées. Quelque chose en lui se réveilla, et l'instant d'après il lui répondait férocement, le saisissant par les bras alors qu'il le repoussait contre la console.

C'était comme finalement ouvrir une valve d'eau après des mois de pression. Tout explosait, le liquide envahissant la pièce sans contrôle pour tout mieux recouvrir. La tension entre les deux hommes avait été sous-jacente depuis leur rencontre, voilà huit mois auparavant, grandissant au fur et à mesure qu'ils vivaient cote à cote pour devenir insoutenable. Combien de fois chacun d'eux avait rêvé de sauter sur l'autre ? Combien de rêves humides avaient-ils fait, se réveillant frustrés et de plus en plus irrités alors qu'ils pensaient que rien d'autre ne naîtrait entre eux ?

Combien de temps avaient-ils stupidement perdu, à ne pas savoir se parler ?

Leurs bouches se dévoraient, leurs mains s'agrippant au corps de l'autre pour mieux toucher, leur désir intenable après des mois de frustration commune. Le Docteur grogna en se sentant pousser, ses mains saisissant le haut du t-shirt de Jack pour le tirer vers lui.

Il avait été stupide.

Sa peur, une nouvelle fois, sa peur l'avait empêché de vivre.

Mais plus maintenant.

Il ne perdrait plus une seule seconde.

D'un mouvement, il les retourna, recouvrant Jack qui haleta, ses mains descendant vers la ceinture du Seigneur du temps qui le repoussa, plaquant ses mains sur le bord de la console. Jack siffla, se débattant alors que le Docteur le maintenait en place. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, un feu commun brûlant dans chacune de leurs prunelles.

_-Docteur.._

Celui-ci grogna, le bleu de ses pupilles virant au noir alors qu'il fondait de nouveau vers le capitaine qui gémit de plaisir.

Oh, par tous les Dieux.

Il en avait rêvé depuis des mois.

Pourquoi soudainement maintenant ?

Était-ce la peur et la culpabilité nées de la disparition de Rose ?

Le Docteur se défoulait-il simplement, ou bien y avait-il réellement davantage derrière cet échange ?

Après des mois de drague et plaisanteries, Jack ne savait plus vraiment.

Si c'était tout ce à quoi il aurait droit, cependant, il le prendrait jusqu'au dernier instant.

Et par tous les Dieux, si cet homme ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait.

* * *

**Je sors?**

**Je suis auto-blasée, mais allez-y, enfoncez le clou xD**

**Duo de burnes.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bon hé bien les réactions ont été positives, ouf! :) Très heureuse de voir plein de nouveaux lecteurs/ices apparaître, c'est toujours un vrai bonheur! Bienvenue à vous!**

**Rating M justifié dans ce chapitre *tousse***

**Rose? Oui on va aller la chercher oui xD**

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

* * *

_-Docteur.. Docteur.._

C'était comme une litanie.

Son compagnon s'agrippait désespérément à lui, ses mains s'enfonçant dans ses épaules alors qu'il répondait passionnément à son baiser.

_-Jack_, grogna-t-il. _Oh, Jack.._

_-Docteur,_ gémit le jeune homme.

Était-ce possible ? Cela arrivait-il vraiment ? Était-il malade, délirant ? Il ne supporterait pas de se réveiller pour découvrir que rien n'avait changé entre lui et le Seigneur du temps. Celui-ci le redressa, ses lèvres ne quittant jamais les siennes alors qu'il se collait à lui, ses mains se glissant sous son t-shirt pour attraper sa peau. Le cœur du jeune homme battait la chamade, sa respiration rauque tandis qu'il tentait de se faire au fait que c'était réel, cela arrivait vraiment, il ne délirait pas, le Docteur l'embrassait finalement.

Et si c'était une hallucination, vraiment, elle était trop parfaite pour qu'il la rejette.

_-Trop de temps perdu, _murmura sombrement le Docteur en glissant son visage dans son cou pour l'embrasser. _Tant de moments précieux gaspillés par peur.._

Le cœur de Jack s'arrêta. Ses mains se figèrent sur les hanches du Seigneur du temps, qui releva la tête, le fixant surpris.

_-Jack ?_

_-Vous.. _Il déglutit. _Vous.. Ce n'est pas.. Vous.._

_-Jack?_s'inquiéta-t-il.

_-Est-ce réel?_murmura finalement le jeune homme. _Est-ce que je délire ? Est-ce une blague ?_

_-Est-ce que cela ressemble à une blague ?_

_-Je .. Je ne sais pas.. Non.. Mais.. Pourquoi.. Vous m'avez repoussé des mois, pourquoi maintenant?_ lâcha-t-il finalement, son expression si perdue et effrayée que le Docteur se maudit.

À force de jouer et taquiner, il avait fini par empirer les doutes de Jack au lieu de le conforter dans leur relation.

_-Parce que je suis un lâche_, murmura-t-il très doucement._ Parce que, pour des milliers de raisons qui ne regardent que moi et ne sont en rien votre faute, j'ai peur de m'ouvrir, et de ressentir. Et vous, Jack, mon Jack, mon capitaine, mon ami, vous, Jack, il est impossible de ne pas ressentir lorsqu'on vous regarde. Parce que vous êtes juste tellement.. fantastique._

Jack déglutit.

C'était le plus proche qu'il avait jamais entendu le Docteur faire une déclaration.

_-Vous êtes sincère, là ? Parce que je vais le prendre sacrément mal, sinon._

_-Ne soyez pas un singe,_ pesta le Seigneur du temps, _ou je vais regretter d'avoir finalement osé._

L'humain plongea son visage dans son cou, inspirant désespérément son odeur.

_-Faites-moi l'amour, Doc. Si vous êtes sincère, si ce n'est pas une blague, ou juste un moyen d'oublier qu'on a perdu Rose, qu'elle pourrait être morte, alors faites-moi l'amour. Sans limite, sans restriction, sans peur et sans reproche. Juste.. Faites-le._

Les cœurs du Docteur se gonflèrent, tout en se serrant à la mention de sa compagne disparue.

_-Avec plaisir, Jack, mon capitaine,_ murmura-t-il, le bleu de ses yeux virant de nouveau au noir alors qu'il enveloppait son visage lentement de ses mains, plongeant ses prunelles dans les siennes.

La respiration de ce dernier se fit hachée, ses mains agrippant sa taille alors que le Docteur se penchait vers lui, prenant volontairement son temps cette fois pour mieux se perdre dans le bleu des yeux de Jack.

Jack avait toujours eu des yeux magnifiques.

C'était une des premières choses qu'il avait vues chez lui.

Ces yeux brillaient d'une passion violente pour la vie, si forte qu'elle avait permis à leur propriétaire de surmonter toutes les épreuves que le temps lui avait lancées sur son chemin. Ils brûlaient d'un bleu gris semblable à celui de la mer pendant la tempête, trace de tous les combats que Jack avait menés et auxquels il avait survécus.

En cet instant, ils hurlaient d'incertitude, une crainte inhabituelle prenant le pas sur la gouaille de l'assuré capitaine.

Le Docteur n'était pas juste un flirt, un inconnu de passage.

Il était son mentor, son modèle. Celui qui lui avait redonné une place, et un objectif digne de lui-même.

Être un homme bien.

Il avait travaillé si fort pour cela.

Et le Docteur était si fier de lui.

Peut-être devrait-il davantage lui dire.

_-Mon Jack, _murmura-t-il._ Mon si fier, si féroce Jack. Je suis fier de vous, Jack. Si, si fier.. Je ne le dis pas assez, et je devrais, parce que vous le méritez. Vous êtes devenu un homme bien, Jack vous l'étiez déjà, avant, mais vous l'êtes encore plus à présent._

Ses mains caressèrent sa taille, son nez traçant la ligne du sien. Les yeux du jeune homme étaient humides, ses doigts tremblants contre sa peau.

_-Je ne suis pas un homme bien, Doc.. Je tente, mais cela ne change rien à qui je suis._

_-Il y a longtemps, très longtemps, je vous ai demandé si vous pensiez que j'étais un homme bien. Ce jour-là, vous avez hésité. Que vous ai-je dit ? Vous rappelez-vous ?_

_-Vous.. Vous m'avez dit.. Que vous ne saviez pas vous-même, mais que ce qui comptait, c'était de correspondre à l'image que se faisaient les autres de vous. De Rose, _murmura-t-il faiblement.

_-Et je vous ai dit, faites pareil. Vous ne prétendez plus, capitaine,_ souffla le Seigneur du temps. _Vous __**êtes**__ devenu un homme bien. Croyez-en un vieil homme brisé par le Temps qui en a vu des vertes et pas mures. Je sais reconnaître un criminel de quelqu'un de bien. Vous n'appartenez pas au premier groupe ; et si vous me dites que vous avez du sang sur les mains, j'en ai plus que toute l'Agence réunie._

Cela avait été prononcé si simplement, si platement. Le Docteur ne cherchait même pas à nier. Ce n'était pas le sujet, vraiment. Son passé appartenait à une autre discussion : tout ce qui comptait en cet instant était le présent, et leur futur potentiel.

Jack l'avait mis au défi.

Il comptait répondre présent.

_-Vous parlez vraiment trop bien,_ marmonna le jeune homme, mais il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans sa voix.

Le Docteur lui rendit un immense sourire.

_-C'est ce que vous aimez chez moi._

_-Pas que cela, _le taquina Jack en le dévisageant de haut en bas, le faisant rire.

_-Oh, vous.. Intenable, _grommela-t-il affectueusement, avant que ses lèvres ne retrouvent les siennes.

Jack lui répondit avec enthousiasme, soupirant de plaisir alors que leurs mains retournaient à la découverte de l'autre. La température de la pièce semblait avoir augmenté de plusieurs degrés, mais ce n'était pas un problème, vraiment. Le duo était trop occupé pour se préoccuper d'un si étrange fait. Si le Docteur avait dû émettre un avis scientifique, cependant, cet intarissable bavard aurait rétorqué que tous les indices mettaient en cause Jack, dont le corps humain possédait naturellement une température plus élevée que celle d'un Seigneur du temps. Nulle surprise, donc, que celle-ci explose sous l'effet d'un mélange hormonal autrement connu sous le nom de désir.

Celui des deux hommes coulait à flot entre eux, les poussant encore un peu plus l'un vers l'autre, l'un sur l'autre.

_-Chambre_, finit par gémir Jack.

_-Excellent.. fantastique.. suggesti..on,_ haleta le Docteur, avant de l'attraper par le bras, le tirant derrière lui.

Le trajet dans le couloir sembla interminable tant les deux hommes étaient incapables de se lâcher, leurs bouches et mains courant à toute allure sur le corps de l'autre. Ils réussirent finalement à atteindre une porte, qui s'ouvrit à la volée, un humement amusé se faisant entendre. Jack n'y prêta pas attention, mais le Docteur roula des yeux.

_Me le reproches-tu ?_

Un souffle chaud frappa sa nuque, le faisant sourire.

D'un mouvement, il poussa Jack à l'intérieur, le capitaine le tirant vers lui. Ils tombèrent pèle-mêle sur le lit du capitaine, entamant immédiatement une lutte pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Jack n'avait jamais été timide, ou aisément intimidé.

En cet instant, néanmoins, il devait admettre qu'il se sentait légèrement dépassé.

Qui aurait cru que le Docteur était un tel prodige au lit ? Cet abruti jouait le chaste, mais vraiment, c'était un fauve.

Jack en était un autre, provoquant un combat féroce et passionné comblant autant l'une que l'autre chaque partie.

Le capitaine roula sur le dos, gémissant de plaisir lorsque le Seigneur du temps attaqua une nouvelle fois son cou, ses mains agrippant ses cuisses à travers son jean.

_-Doc.. Doc.._

Celui-ci sourit, prenant soin de dévorer la peau offerte avant de descendre le long de son torse, ses mains glissant sous le t-shirt pour révéler les muscles dissimulés. Une série d'explosions traversa Jack au toucher, celles-ci se réitérant quand le plus âgé s'attaqua à la zone découverte, ses mains et bouche jouant dans une harmonie parfaite pour lui faire perdre la tête.

Il n'avait aucun contrôle.

Il avait mis au défi le Docteur, et ce dernier, une fois de plus, prouvait qu'il était un partenaire plus qu'à la hauteur.

Le Seigneur du temps ne lui laisserait aucune marge de manœuvre. Le fauve était lâché, et Jack, pour son plus grand bonheur, en était la proie.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

* * *

Avant que Rose n'ait pu reculer, Mayd avait agrippé son poignet, le monde autour d'eux s'évaporant alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience.

**Rose Tyler..**

**Bad Wolf..**

**Sauveuse de l'univers..**

**Ici et partout à la fois..**

**Rose Tyler..**

**Réveille-toi !**

Elle s'était éveillée en criant, ses doigts effleurant quelque chose de doux qui recula précipitamment. Presque immédiatement, des mains la saisirent, la maintenant gentiment allongée, alors que des voix douces s'élevaient autour d'elle. Elle n'en comprit pas les paroles, mais se détendit, la magie des mots prononcés la renvoyant dans un sommeil paisible.

Elle rêvait.

À coté d'elle, le Docteur et Jack souriaient, leurs mains liées aux siennes alors qu'ils courraient, les rires du trio résonnant autour d'elle. Au loin, elle pouvait voir Jackie sourire, un homme à la figure indistincte se tenant à coté d'elle, un bébé dans ses bras de sa mère.

_-Cours! Cours, Rose !_

_-Je t'aime, maman !_

_-Je t'aime aussi, petite fleur !_

Elle courrait, si vite, si fort, une ivresse semblable à nulle autre pareil alors qu'ils remontaient la plage, dévalant les vallées et montagnes. Elle finit par se laisser tomber sur l'herbe, roulant au milieu des fleurs sauvages avant de crier quand Jack se jeta sur elle, ses mains baladeuses.

_-Jack !_

_-Ahah !_

_-Arrête! _rit-elle.

_-Prisonnière !_

_-Jaaaaaack !_

Ils riaient, Rose se tordant sous les chatouilles du brun. Le Docteur riait aussi, et c'était un son extraordinaire. Son visage était détendu, son sourire large alors qu'il regardait ses compagnons jouer. C'était un spectacle si rare, il rendait Rose si heureuse.

**Le temps est compté.**

_-Quoi _?

**Le temps est compté.**

_-Qui parle ? Docteur, c'est vous ?_

Rose regarda autour d'elle, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux trois. Elle secoua la tête, avant de soupirer lorsque les mains de Jack se firent plus baladeuses, une onde de plaisir la parcourant. Le Seigneur du temps sourit, ses doigts venant effleurer sa joue. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'était allongé à coté d'eux, son expression tranquille alors qu'il regardait le capitaine se coller plus près de la blonde.

_-Mmm,_ soupira celle-ci lorsque ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes, leurs corps se collant l'un à l'autre.

Un autre baiser dans son cou la fit frémir de plaisir, ses yeux se fermant alors qu'elle se perdait dans l'étreinte en cours.

Tout était si parfait.

Elle voyageait dans le temps et l'espace aux cotés de ses deux hommes, avec l'approbation de sa mère, heureuse en famille sur Terre.

N'était-ce pas parfait ?

**Le temps est compté**

_-Merde_, pesta-t-elle, rompant son baiser avec Jack pour regarder autour d'elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que la nuit était en train de tomber, le crépuscule augmentant dans l'immense vallée autour d'elle. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut une ombre, un frisson la secouant alors que ce qui ressemblait à un loup se déplaçait dans les hautes herbes à une centaine de mètres d'eux.

_-Que.._

La bête s'immobilisa, avant de se retourner pour la fixer. Le souffle de Rose se coupa, ses yeux bruns se perdant dans ceux dorés de la créature. Elle leva la main, mais déjà l'animal disparaissait, ses mouvements vifs et gracieux.

_-Qui es-tu?_ murmura-t-elle.

_-Le passé, le présent et l'avenir. Ce que tu étais, ce que tu es et ce que tu deviendras._

La jeune femme manqua la crise cardiaque en entendant une nouvelle voix s'élever. Tournant la tête, elle sentit une onde de panique la saisir en se rendant compte que le Docteur et Jack avaient disparu. À la place, se tenait un homme d'une trentaine d'années, vêtu d'un costume cravate et de converses. Son long manteau marron volait autour de lui, en accord parfait avec ses mèches brunes. Il était magnifique, et elle sentit son cœur se mettre à battre la chamade alors qu'elle se relevait précipitamment pour lui faire face.

_-Qui êtes-vous ?! Où sont Jack et le Docteur ?_

_-Ici, là-bas et nulle part. Tout dépend de tes choix, Enfant du temps._

Rose fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait, quelque chose d'évident, de logique..

Logique.

_-Je rêve, hein? _murmura-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle, la montagne semblant soudainement se flouter au loin.

L'homme sourit, son expression gentille.

_-Depuis des jours. Il est temps de te réveiller, Enfant._

_-Des jours ?! Que.. Qu'est-ce qui.._

L'inconnu leva la main, une onde dorée la traversant un instant. Elle cligna des yeux, mais il n'y prêta nullement garde.

_-Tu es à la recherche de réponses. Pour les trouver, il te faut quitter le domaine de l'irréel, pour accepter de faire face aux conséquences de tes choix._

_-Qu'est-ce que.. Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites_, pesta-t-elle_. Qui êtes-vous? _insista-t-elle, mais il secoua la tête.

_-Un des milliers de futurs possibles parmi ton immense ligne de temps. Ton destin n'est pas tracé, Enfant, et tout est encore à écrire. Tant de choses dépendent de toi, et de ton histoire._

_-Mon histoire ? Je ne suis personne !_

_-Tu es le Temps et la Louve entremêlés, l'Enfant impossible et la Sauveuse. Tu as réchauffé son cœur, et soigné celui de l'autre. Le Docteur se souviendra à jamais de toi, Rose Marion Tyler, fille de Pete et Jackie,_ répliqua simplement l'homme.

Au milieu des énigmes et questions sans sens, quelque chose s'éveilla en Rose. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, alors que ce sentiment de familiarité qui la secouait depuis l'apparition de l'inconnu trouvait enfin réponse.

_-Docteur_ ?

Le brun sourit.

_-Hello, Rose Tyler._

_-Ce n'est pas possible ! Vous.. Je ne.. Où suis-je? _paniqua-t-elle.

L'homme – le Docteur, comment était-ce possible – se rapprocha d'elle, lui prenant gentiment la main. Elle s'agrippa à son bras, paniquée.

_-Au centre de l'univers, au commencement et à la fin du Temps. Tu cherches des réponses, et on t'a emmenée les trouver. Mais il faut que tu te réveilles, Rose. Tu es en train de te perdre dans tes rêves._

_-Mes .. mes rêves ?_

Bien sûr.

Rien ne s'était jamais passé avec Jack, et encore moins avec le Docteur. Ce n'était que des et si, et autres rêves avortés.

Le Docteur l'aimait comme une compagne, une amie avec qui voyager. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, et ne le serait jamais. Et Jack.. Jack était impossible, pour des milliards de raisons.

Elle s'était enfuie de chez elle à deux reprises, sans considération pour sa mère ou sa solitude. Jackie avait sacrifié sa jeunesse et sa vie pour elle, et n'avait jamais rien pu reconstruire.

La vie n'était pas un rêve, et le réveil était brutal.

Les larmes coulant à flot le long de ses joues, Rose Tyler ouvrit les yeux, un éclair doré traversant ses pupilles.

* * *

**Et c'est le moment où l'autrice a commencé à délireeeeeeeeeeeer...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Suite et fin de comment Rose a atterri chez Mayda :) Une petite éclipse avec des mouvements dans le temps, pour une série qui voyage dedans c'est cool à écrire, j'espère que c'est cool à lire.**

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

* * *

_-Elle est réveillée !_

_-Enfin ! Un peu plus et une de nous aurait dû plonger dans son esprit._

Rose cligna des yeux, grimaçant alors que des mains caressaient son visage. Elle s'appuya sur un coude, tentant de se relever, avant de s'effondrer en arrière, épuisée.

_-Tout va bien, Rose, c'est normal, c'est le choc. Tiens, mange_, murmura une voix familière.

Elle ouvrit instinctivement la bouche, grognant de plaisir quand un liquide chaud et sucré dévala sa gorge. Immédiatement, sa fatigue disparut, et elle se redressa de nouveau, ses yeux s'écarquillant.

_-Wow ! C'était fort ! C'est quoi ?_

_-Quelque chose pour te redonner de l'énergie,_ sourit son interlocutrice.

_-Ça a marché ! Je me sens plus en forme que jamais ! Où est-ce que je suis ? Mayda_?reconnut-elle, surprise.

_-Bonjour, Rose, Rose Tyler_, sourit un peu plus celle-ci.

La blonde secoua la tête, son esprit toujours quelque peu perdu. Elle fronça les sourcils, avant de regarder autour d'elle, ses yeux s'élargissant en découvrant une pièce bleutée. Des éclairs gris et dorés semblaient traverser ce qui devaient être des murs, une énergie impalpable émanant de chaque surface autour d'elle.

Baissant les yeux, Rose sentit son cœur s'arrêter en se découvrant en lévitation, allongée sur ce qui ressemblait à un long tissu rouge. Celui-ci suivit son mouvement, l'empêchant de tomber avant de la redescendre lentement vers le sol.

Comment était-ce possible ? Où était-elle ?

Elle était partie dans ce bar, elle s'était disputée avec le Docteur.. Elle avait rencontré cette femme, et ensuite..

_-Tu m'as enlevée!_ s'exclama-t-elle, paniquée, en se relevant précipitamment pour s'enfuir à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle réalisa que celle-ci était emplie de femmes, une dizaine d'entre elles se tenant autour d'elle. Elle déglutit, reculant davantage alors que Mayda s'avançait vers elle.

_-Tu cherchais de l'aide. Je t'en ai proposé._

_-Tu m'as enlevée !_

_-Je t'ai emmenée au centre de tes réponses_, rectifia la brune.

_-Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire cela, mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Est-ce que.. c'était toi dans mon rêve ? Il y avait.. je crois... un homme.._

Elle secoua la tête, les derniers souvenirs de son échange avec l'autre Docteur disparaissant à présent qu'elle était complètement réveillée.

_-Le Temps a son caractère et sa manière de communiquer,_ commenta Mayda. _Il est omniprésent, mais aime en particulier parler au travers des songes. Peut-être est-ce lui qui t'a gardée si longtemps auprès de lui_, murmura-t-elle, songeuse.

_-Le Temps ? De quoi parles-tu ? Laisse-moi sortir! _s'exclama-t-elle en poussant l'assemblée, paniquée, pour mieux sortir de la chambre.

À peine eut-elle fait deux pas dehors, cependant, qu'elle se figea, son cerveau incapable d'enregistrer et analyser le spectacle offert à ses yeux. L'arbre d'Yggdrasil était si immense qu'il se perdait dans les moindres recoins de la grotte, ses branches millénaires pulpant d'une vie qui lui coupa le souffle. Un serpent monstrueux entourait le tronc large de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, sifflant et émettant des flammes de plusieurs mètres de hauteur.

Face à lui, deux femmes tissaient tranquillement au fuseau, leurs doigts courant allègrement sur leurs bobines. Elles étaient accompagnées d'une petite fille tout aussi habile, le rire de celle-ci envahissant la grotte.

Elle n'était pas sur Terre.

Et elle n'était certainement plus sur la planète où elle se trouvait avec le Docteur et Jack.

Où était-elle ?

Que s'était-il passé ?

Mayda parlait du Temps.

Est-ce qu'elle était avec des êtres mythologiques ? Rose n'avait jamais cru aux histoires apprises à l'école, mais elle n'était pas assez stupide pour nier ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

_-Bienvenue à Yggdrasil._

La jeune femme se retourna, son cœur remontant dans sa gorge alors que l'assemblée de femmes avançaient vers elle, leurs apparences aussi variées que ses voyages dans le Tardis. Elle n'y avait pas pris garde à son réveil, trop paniquée, mais il était impossible de le manquer à présent. Rose, bleu, noir, violet, multicolore et plus encore, leurs corps formaient un arc-en-ciel semblables à tous les peuples de l'univers.

Mayda s'avança vers elle, ses cheveux bruns se transformant lentement en gris alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant elle, vêtue d'une tunique grise identique à celles des autres femmes.

_-Je m'appelle Mayda, je suis une des Nornes de l'univers._

_-Les .. les quoi ?_

_-Nous sommes les gardiennes des destinées,_ expliqua une autre femme que Rose identifia comme le leader, ses cheveux roses parsemées de mèches noires. _Nous veillons sur l'histoire de chacun, afin qu'elle respecte celle écrite par les Trois sœurs._

_-Les trois.._

Rose se retourna, fixant le trio de tisseuses. Mayda hocha la tête.

_\- Urd __, __Verdandi __et __Skuld.__ Ce qui est arrivé, ___ce qui est en train de se passer, ce qui est à venir.__

Le passé, le présent et le futur, traduisit Rose. Était-ce seulement possible, cependant ? Devenait-elle folle ? Il n'existait rien de semblable. Et pourtant elle se trouvait en cet endroit, impossible à concevoir.

__-Le destin de chacun est écrit à sa naissance,__ continua la femme aux cheveux roses_. ___Cela a toujours été ainsi, et cela le sera jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais toi, Rose Marion Tyler, tu fais partie des exceptions.__

__-Comment cela ?__

__-Je te l'ai dit,__ répondit Mayda_,___ tu voyages avec Lui. Le dernier Maître du temps.__

__-Le Docteur ?!__

__-Tu as accès à toute la ligne du temps, dans tout l'univers. Cela te rend spéciale, et te confère le don très particulier de pouvoir influencer ton futur. Tu cherches actuellement des réponses à des questions, n'est-ce pas ?__

Rose déglutit, avant d'hocher la tête.

__-Beaucoup.. Mais il ne veut pas m'aider, __murmura-t-elle, blessée. __Vous, si ? Comment___?_demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

Un petit rire lui fit tourner la tête. La petite fille la fixait, clairement surexcitée.

__-Nous pouvons te donner accès au Temps___, _répliqua simplement Cheveux-roses. __Te montrer d'autres lignes temporelles, où d'autres choix auraient été effectués.__

__-C'est possible ? C'est génial !__

__-Mais le danger est terrible, Rose Marion Tyler. Aucun humain n'y a jamais eu accès. Tu pourrais ne pas y survivre, ou ne plus vouloir en sortir. Tu t'es perdue pendant 18h dans tes rêves. Nous venons juste de te réveiller. Pour tes amis, c'est une semaine.__

__-Une semaine ?! Je suis partie depuis une semaine?__s'étrangla-t-elle.

__-Le temps s'écoule différemment ici,__ expliqua Mayda.

__-Je .. Ok___,_ souffla-t-elle, secouant la tête. __Il faut me dépêcher, alors.__

Aussi énervée soit-elle contre le Docteur, elle ne voulait pas le faire paniquer. Grand Dieu, il devait être à sa recherche depuis des jours. Lui et Jack devaient friser l'hystérie. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit, avant qu'elle ne se redresse.

__-Je prends le risque.__

L'assemblée sourit, avant que Mayda ne glissa sa main dans la sienne, son expression incandescente.

* * *

**Et la suite vous la connaissez en partie, vous avez vu les premières lignes du temps différentes de Rose :) Il est temps que nos deux débiles la retrouvent, n'est-ce pas?**

**Alooooors vous aimez mon Yggdrasil? Je suis heureuse que personne n'avait réussi à le deviner!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Retour dans une ligne du temps normale, à la suite lol, des aventures de Rose, qui cherche cette fois réponse à une question caaaaaaapitale pour une jeune fille de 19 ans, n'est-ce pas?**

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

* * *

Les bulles clignotaient autour d'elle, chacune l'appelant pour répondre à une de ses questions. Rose secoua la tête, déprimée. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose à attendre de sa vie sur Terre, c'était une des raisons pour laquelle elle était partie si facilement avec le Docteur. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de se demander, cependant, récemment, si quelque chose de bien aurait pu se passer.

Clairement, ce n'était pas le cas.

Sa vie était sur le Tardis, et son bonheur avec.

Tout n'y était pas parfait, cependant. Malgré leurs aventures et leur affection constante pour chacun d'entre eux, une partie de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour ses amis n'était pas, ou ne pouvait être rendu. C'était stupide, vraiment. Le Docteur et Jack étaient chacun parfait, à leur façon : tout était si simple et aisé à leurs cotés, la vie insouciante alors qu'ils exploraient et sauvaient une nouvelle planète, un énième peuple.

Récemment, néanmoins, Rose avait appris que chaque action avait ses conséquences.

Elle avait blessé sa mère et Mickey sans le désirer, par égoïsme. Ce n'était pas méchant, elle était juste partie sans réfléchir, pour échapper à une vie morne et banale, sans avenir réjouissant. N'importe qui aurait fait la même chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Existait-il des mondes où le Seigneur du temps retournait ses sentiments, ceux qu'elle s'acharnait à nier parce qu'elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas rendus? Où elle et Jack arrivaient à être sur la même longueur d'ondes, à se comprendre suffisamment pour pouvoir s'aimer sans se blesser ?

Rose n'avait que 19 ans, et sa vie amoureuse était si terne.

En face d'elle, une bulle clignota, des lianes roses entremêlées à des bleues et dorées se tordant pour tendre leurs bras vers elle.

Rose sourit, avant de parcourir la distance la séparant de l'univers.

* * *

Le Tardis était identique à celui qu'elle connaissait, à ceci près qu'il semblait plus lumineux. Elle sourit, regardant autour d'elle alors qu'un sentiment de familiarité et chaleur l'envahissait.

Elle était chez elle.

Cette fois, espéra-t-elle, tout se passerait bien. C'était ce qu'elle était sensée voir, n'est-ce pas ? Un monde qui lui montrerait comment obtenir ce qu'elle désirait.

Un rire lui fit tourner la tête. Elle sourit, se penchant par dessus la rambarde pour découvrir un trio familier affalé autour des moteurs. Son double était allongé sur le sol, sa tête posée sur les genoux du Docteur qui caressait ses cheveux, souriant.

_-C'était juste.. magique ! Merci, Docteur !_

_-Mais de rien, Rose_, commenta ce dernier, un exemplaire de son immense sourire sur ses lèvres.

_-Hé ! Et moi, alors ? J'étais là !_

_-J'ai noté_, renifla Rose, avant de tendre la main à un Jack boudeur.

Celui-ci la saisit, lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de presser ses lèvres sur sa paume.

_-La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui sors avec toi. Juste nous !_

_-Vous me trouvez de trop, capitaine ?_

_-Et ensuite je sortirai juste avec vous. Pas de jaloux._

_-Et ensuite on ressortira tous les trois ! Et on retournera sur cette planète, celle qui avait le ciel violet, avec les six planètes alignées ! Et on refera l'amour en dessous,_ s'exclama Rose, un sourire grivois aux lèvres.

Jack le lui rendit, alors que le Docteur souriait, une ombre féline dans son regard.

Rose – l'observatrice – se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle ne parlait pas comme cela.

Elle n'était pas si.. ouverte.

Les deux hommes à la fois ? Grand Dieu, elle n'était pas si délurée !

Est-ce que ce serait si mal ? Au fond d'elle-même, Rose ne se leurrait pas, elle savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour les deux hommes. Mais les deux en même temps.. Est-ce qu'elle en serait capable ? Jack n'aurait aucun problème avec cela, bien sûr. Il essayait de les pousser dans son lit depuis son arrivée, le gredin.

Le Docteur.. elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Elle aurait pensé que non, que ce n'était pas son genre. Le Seigneur du temps semblait éloigné de ce genre de choses, et même dans ce monde, il se contentait de sourire, sans répliquer. Le sien, le vrai, peinait déjà à accepter une simple danse, alors davantage..

Comment faisaient-ils ?

Peut-être que cette Rose avait reçu une éducation différente ? Peut-être parvenait-elle plus aisément à s'en délester ? Comment faisait-elle ?

C'est avec envie qu'elle continua à les observer un certain temps, les écoutant flirter et rire avec insouciance.

Tout semblait si simple, si aisé. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment ils s'y prenaient. Qu'est-ce qui était différent ici?

_-Hum_ …

La blonde roula des yeux en voyant le capitaine se pencher vers son double, une expression grivoise sur les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir ce qui allait se passer. Au regard de l'autre elle, le trio allait clairement passer du bon temps.

Peut-être était-ce de l'insouciance, ou de l'égoïsme. Quoi que ce soit, cela permettait à son double de vivre épanouie avec les deux hommes. Grimaçant, elle remonta les marches, fuyant les rires et gloussements montant de la salle des moteurs. Elle enviait certes l'autre elle, mais elle n'était pas voyeuse à ce point, merci bien.

Rose cligna des yeux en voyant l'ouverture réapparaître devant elle. Quoi, elle avait déjà trouvé sa réponse ? Le tunnel ne revenait que lorsqu'elle avait vu tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

De l'insouciance, ou de l'égoïsme.

Une éducation différente ? Non. Jackie avait toujours été particulièrement ferme en termes de règles, en particulier concernant les relations amoureuses.

Il semblerait qu'elle ait finalement trouvé sa réponse, et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Aussi magique ce monde était-il, cette version de Rose était trop éloignée d'elle-même.

Dommage. Cela semblait bien.

Soupirant, elle secoua la tête, avant de retraverser le tunnel, atterrissant de nouveau sur les nuages. Une nouvelle bulle clignota, et elle y pénétra automatiquement, ne réfléchissant même pas à la question qu'elle pouvait se poser.

* * *

_Sa robe se froissait sous ses doigts rugueux, les tissus se tordant alors qu'il glissait ses mains dessous, la rapprochant de lui. Rose gémit doucement, se collant davantage à lui alors qu'il accentuait leur baiser. Les yeux du Docteur brillaient d'une braise si violente que le feu semblait jaillir de ses pupilles, enivrant la blonde qui enroula ses bras autour de son cou, sa robe du XIXème siècle se glissant sous la veste de cuir du Seigneur du temps._

_Cardiff avait manqué tourner au désastre. Le choc avait été si fort que le duo n'avait pu se retenir, se jetant l'un sur l'autre à peine disparu dans l'espace._

* * *

_Il lui avait promis une tempête de plasma, brûlant dans la tête d'une nébuleuse._

_Il allait l'y emmener, sans aucun doute. Il avait promis, après tout. Il avait eu si peur, cependant, qu'elle ne survive pas aux Slitheen, qu'elle ne revienne pas avec lui, qu'à peine le Tardis disparu dans l'espace, il s'était tourné vers elle, la saisissant par les épaules._

_-Wow ! Doucement ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? rit-elle, son sourire large._

_Il déglutit._

_-Elle a raison._

_-Quoi ? Qui ?_

_-Votre mère._

_Le sourire de Rose disparut._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Quand elle dit que c'est dangereux. Que je ne peux pas toujours vous protéger. Mickey dit la même chose. Ils ont raison. Un jour, quelque chose vous arrivera, et je ne pourrai pas vous ramener chez vous._

_-Docteur, je vais bien ! Je suis là !_

_-Pour le moment, souffla-t-il. Pour le moment... Mais qu'est-ce que je ferai le jour où ce ne sera plus le cas ?_

_-Cela n'arrivera pas, répliqua-t-elle, en se rapprochant d'un pas de lui, décidée._

_Ses yeux bruns rencontrèrent ceux tempétueux du plus âgé, sa main se posant sur son bras alors qu'elle le fixait, ses mèches blondes étincelant sous la lumière tamisée du vaisseau, son t-shirt et jean ne faisant qu'accentuer un peu plus sa jeunesse._

_-Je suis là, vous êtes coincé avec moi, s'exclama-t-elle, un sourire immense aux lèvres, sa langue apparaissant pour jouer entre ses dents._

_Il sourit légèrement, mais le geste n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Elle voulait tellement le rassurer, lui prouver qu'il avait tort, mais comment ? Son expression se fit incertaine alors qu'ils se dévisageaient, chacun tentant de convoyer par le regard ses sentiments._

_Juste un peu de courage.._

_Les lèvres de Rose se posèrent sur les siennes, douces et tendres. Le Docteur se figea, ses cœurs s'arrêtant un instant sous le choc, avant qu'il ne réponde, frénétique, ses mains agrippant sa taille pour la coller à lui, la soulevant à moitié dans le processus. Rose sourit, avant d'agripper ses épaules, le penchant pour mieux l'embrasser._

_Juste un peu de courage._

* * *

Les images se répétaient, reprenant chacune de leurs aventures et toutes ses occasions manquées. À chaque fois, tout ce que le changement prenait était une seconde, un regard, un moment d'hésitation transformé en mouvement l'un vers l'autre.

Il existait donc des mondes où elle et le Docteur existaient comme un couple, et pas simplement un duo.

La perspective la remplissait à la fois d'espoir, et la rendait mélancolique en même temps.

Était-ce possible dans son monde ?

Oserait-elle ?

Est-ce que _son_ Docteur partageait ses sentiments ?

Ne risquait-elle pas de tout perdre pour un simple doute?

Les choses étaient si simples entre eux, pourquoi vouloir tout bouleverser pour quelque chose qui n'existerait sûrement jamais ? Si le Docteur voulait plus que du flirt, il aurait déjà fait le premier pas, n'est-ce pas ?

S'il l'aimait, c'était au pire comme une amie, au mieux de manière chaste. Le Seigneur du temps n'éprouvait pas de désir pour elle, pas dans le sens qu'une part de Rose souhaitait.

Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi.

Jack, d'un autre coté..

Si le Docteur était symbole de force tranquille, le capitaine était la passion. Leur relation avait fini par trouver un équilibre après de longs mois cote à cote, mais la blonde ne pouvait nier l'attirance qu'elle ressentait toujours pour lui.

Aurait-elle dû tenter quelque chose à ses cotés ? Se serait-elle brûlé les ailes, ou bien envolée pour ne jamais revenir ?

* * *

**Alala.. Quand on parle de Rose, on parle tout de suite de Rose ET du Docteur. 9, 10, peu importe, on peste tous qu'ils n'aient jamais su se parler! Et à titre personnel, je râle sur ses occasions manquées avec Jack. La vie de Rose est semée d'amour manqué, elle qu aime tout et tout le monde, c'est ce qui la définit, jusqu'à Tentoo, alors j'avais envie d'un chapitre se penchant sur les misères amoureuses de notre blonde favorite.**

**Bon du coup, ça fait un peu PBLV, mais DW c'est PBLV, donc c'est pas grave.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**

* * *

La lumière de la pièce était tamisée, les doux rayons oranges frappant les corps pour mieux en faire ressortir leurs formes. Les membres s'entremêlaient, s'enroulant autour de l'autre pour ne plus former qu'un. Les soupirs étaient suivis de gémissements, les lèvres rougies sous les baisers laissant s'échapper le nom de l'autre.

Dans les profondeurs du Tardis, coupés du reste du monde, le Docteur et Jack s'aimaient.

Leur seul regret était de ne pas avoir su se comprendre plus tôt.

L'un pensait que l'autre ne voulait que du flirt. Le second avait cru bien faire en gardant ses distances.

Chacun s'était laissé dominer par ses doutes et peurs.

Tant de temps perdu.

_-Doc.._

_-Jack.._

_-Docteur, _souffla celui-ci avant de les retourner, ses lèvres embrassant le torse en sueur du plus âgé.

Ce dernier agrippa ses épaules, alors que Jack reprenait son exploration, l'ivresse se mêlant à la dévotion. Ses mains se joignirent à ses lèvres, caressant les longues jambes de son compagnon qui soupira. Tendant la main, il saisit les cheveux du jeune homme, le ramenant gentiment vers lui. Jack grogna, avant d'humer sous son baiser. Il sourit quand le Docteur glissa sa jambe sous la sienne, inversant leur position.

_-Toujours le chef, hein?_ le taquina-t-il.

Le Seigneur du temps fronça les sourcils, avant de tirer sur un de ses tétons, se vengeant mesquinement alors que Jack grognait de plaisir. Celui-ci l'attira à lui, leurs corps se collant l'un à l'autre avec lenteur et sensualité alors qu'ils allaient et venaient l'un contre l'autre.

_-Docteur.. maintenant._

Les yeux de ce dernier étaient noirs de plaisir lorsqu'il releva la tête, son expression indiquant clairement sa pensée quant à la demande de Jack qui sourit, se retournant pour mieux s'allonger sur son ventre. Il rit lorsque le plus âgé le frappa de sa main, avant d'humer doucement quand il s'accroupit derrière lui.

_-Sûr ? Je ne veux pas vous blesser.._

_-Je n'ai aucun doute que vous saurez quoi faire, _répondit-il gentiment. _Doc, s'il vous plaît,_ souffla-t-il.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, se penchant vers lui pour embrasser son front. Jack soupira, fermant les yeux alors qu'il s'abandonnait à ses soins.

_-Et après.. ce sera.. mon tour._

_-Dans vos rêves, Harkness._

_-Hum .. Mes rêves sont devenus réels._

Et ainsi deux destins furent changés, pensa Mayda en disparaissant du vaisseau, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle aurait tout le temps de revenir plus tard.

Sa mission était un succès.

Déjà, la ligne du temps des trois êtres se modifiait, les fils de la bobine tournant à toute vitesse alors qu'ils se défaisaient, revenant à l'état pur pour mieux être retissés sous les yeux excités de Verdandi et Skuld.

Voilà quelque chose qu'elles n'avaient presque jamais se produire en des milliards d'années d'existence.

Peut-être, enfin, leur dette envers le Docteur serait-elle close.

* * *

_-Rose va nous frapper quand on la retrouvera.. Elle n'a pas cessé de me crier dessus pour qu'on se bouge._

Le Docteur rougit légèrement à cette pensée, et préféra donc continuer à caresser le dos de Jack, enveloppé autour de lui comme un octopus. Celui-ci se mordilla la lèvre, ses yeux rivés sur le torse ciselé en face de lui. Aussi magnifique était-il, il n'arrivait pas à le distraire suffisamment de ses questions.

_-Vous n'allez vous enfuir, hein ?_

_-Pardon?_ demanda brusquement le Docteur, en baissant les yeux vers lui.

Jack soupira, avant de se redresser sur un coude. Il fit un geste entre eux.

_-Vous n'allez pas vous enfuir ? Vous êtes doué pour cela, vous enfuir. Ignorer les discussions, les conséquences._

Le Seigneur du temps grimaça devant cette description un peu trop réaliste de sa personne. Il fronça les sourcils devant l'expression défaite de l'humain.

_-Non. Je .. je ne peux pas dire que je sais comment le gérer,_ marmonna-t-il, en baissant les yeux vers le drap. _Mais non, je ne vais pas fuir._

Jack se détendit immédiatement.

_-Ok. Merci._

_-Je .. je ne sais pas comment je dois agir, _admit le Docteur. _Ce que je dois dire, faire.. Cela fait.. longtemps._

_-J'avais compris,_ murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de lui. _Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour votre technique, vous avez tout retenu_, ajouta-t-il en jouant de ses sourcils.

Le Docteur roula des yeux – il n'y avait que Jack pour sortir cela en pleine conversation sérieuse – avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent en un sourire félin.

_-Je ne crois pas en effet vous avoir entendu vous plaindre._

_-Vous voulez recommencer, juste pour être sûr ?_

_-Ne me tentez pas, capitaine,_ rit-il, sa joie disparaissant presque immédiatement. _Rose est toujours disparue.._

_-On la retrouvera,_ affirma avec conviction Jack en prenant sa main. _Vous et moi. Ensemble._

Les mots prirent un nouveau sens dans sa bouche alors qu'il les prononçait, le faisant déglutir. Mais le Docteur sourit légèrement, hochant la tête, pensif.

_-Ensemble,_ répéta-t-il. _J'aime cette idée. Ensemble,_ souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

_-Comme on l'a toujours fait,_ murmura le capitaine avant de le repousser contre le matelas, s'asseyant par dessus lui.

_-Jack_ ..

Mais déjà le capitaine bougeait, lui faisant fermer les yeux alors que ses doigts agrippaient les draps.

Les mouvements du jeune homme étaient lents, contrôlés alors qu'il faisait monter doucement leur plaisir, les emmenant vers une extase commune. Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes, son souffle court alors qu'il allait et venait contre sa taille, ses mains fermement enveloppées autour de ses hanches. Le Docteur avait rouvert en partie les yeux pour le regarder, ses cœurs battant la chamade autant à cause de ce que Jack lui faisait qu'à cause du spectacle qu'il offrait.

Magnifique.

Juste .. magnifique.

Comment un simple être vivant pouvait-il être si parfait ?

Comment avait-il pu croiser son chemin, et choisi de rester à ses cotés ?

Rose était tout aussi parfaite, et il l'avait perdue. Malgré sa promesse à Jackie de toujours la garder en sécurité, il avait échoué une nouvelle fois. Sa culpabilité broyait ses cœurs, et il se jura de retrouver sa compagne, peu importe les moyens à employer.

S'il fallait la guerre, il la referait.

Rose était sa responsabilité, et il l'avait perdue, parce qu'il n'avait pas su lui parler.

Il aurait dû lui courir après, la retrouver. Il aurait dû être plus intelligent, savoir que ses compagnons attiraient les ennuis comme les mouches, qu'il ne fallait pas tarder.

Rose était si jeune et belle, mais aussi si gentille et naïve. Malgré son intelligence, elle était une proie rêvée pour un prédateur. Qui sait ce qui lui était arrivé ? Cette simple pensée suffit à durcir un peu plus ses cœurs, une rage noire l'envahissant à l'idée que sa jeune amie ait pu être blessée.

Un cri lui échappa lorsque la main de Jack s'enfonça dans son ventre, le griffant. Il le fixa, choqué, pour découvrir un regard noir.

_-Restez avec moi._

Sa gorge s'assécha.

Il laissait les ténèbres reprendre le dessus.

Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait plus. Il voulait qu'elles disparaissent, le laissent vivre heureux avec ses compagnons, même s'il ne le méritait pas.

_-Restez avec moi,_ grogna de nouveau Jack, avant de changer de rythme pour en commencer un plus sec.

Le Seigneur du temps haleta, ses pupilles dilatées. Il voulut lever les mains vers l'humain, mais celui-ci agrippa ses poignets, les plaquant contre le matelas. Le Docteur le fusilla du regard.

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que vous pouvez vous libérer quand vous voulez, vous me l'avez prouvé. Mais je veux_, insista-t-il lentement,_ que vous restiez concentré sur moi. Ici, et maintenant._

Le Docteur déglutit.

_-Je.. Je.._

_-C'est ok, Doc_, murmura Jack en liant ses doigts aux siens. _Vous n'êtes pas seul. Jamais._

Leurs mains jointes, il continua à bouger, ses yeux rivés dans ceux du Docteur qui sentit son regard s'embuer.

Jack comprenait.

Jack n'avait pas tout le contexte, mais il avait vu les ténèbres envahir les yeux de son ami, et avait su comment les rejeter immédiatement.

Ainsi assis sur ses hanches, il ressemblait à un fauve.

Le Seigneur du temps haleta, alors qu'il sentait ses cœurs exploser sous un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis la Guerre.

Pour la première fois en des décennies, le Docteur se sentit en sécurité.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29**

* * *

Ils s'étaient endormis.

Après des heures d'exploration dans les bras de l'autre, le Docteur et Jack avaient fini par sombrer dans un profond sommeil, l'épuisement prenant le dessus. Pour la première fois en deux semaines, ils avaient réussi à oublier pour un temps leur peur et culpabilité et trouver un repos bien nécessaire.

Le Seigneur du temps s'était éveillé au son de la respiration paisible du capitaine, un sourire lent apparaissant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il tournait la tête vers l'humain.

Insupportable.

Mais si magnifique.

Une heure, trente-trois minutes et quarante-cinq secondes plus tard, l'intéressé émergea à son tour, son expression d'abord groggy se faisant grivoise en reconnaissant son compagnon.

_-Chut,_ grogna celui-ci en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Jack sourit un peu plus, sa langue jaillissant pour mieux attaquer l'intrus. Le Docteur roula des yeux, avant de sourire et se pencher pour l'embrasser.

_-Hum.._

_-Ne commencez pas._

_-Dit celui qui m'embrasse,_ commenta Jack en attrapant son cou pour approfondir l'instant.

Le Docteur grogna pour la forme, avant de fermer les yeux, se laissant finalement faire. Les lèvres du jeune homme étaient douces contre les siennes, son corps chaud appel au péché. Malgré tout son désir, cependant, le plus âgé se força à reculer, ses yeux bleus de nouveau sombres lorsqu'il murmura :

_-Rose._

Le sourire de Jack tomba.

_-Rose. Je suis un égoïste,_ pesta-t-il en se redressant, prêt à se jeter du lit.

Le Docteur l'attrapa par le bras, le retenant un instant.

_-Ne vous blâmez jamais pour aimer, Jack. C'est ce qui vous rend si fantastique._

Ce dernier sourit.

_-Vous savez, pour un abruti coincé, vous draguez super bien._

_-Vous allez me faire regretter ma décision, _grommela sa cible.

Jack lui fit un clin d'œil, avant que son visage ne redevienne grave. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, ils étaient debout, propres et habillés, sur le pied de guerre alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de consoles.

Le temps n'était pas à la discussion, ni à l'analyse de sentiments, mais à l'action. Tout doute ou question devrait attendre que Rose soit de retour sur le Tardis, saine et sauve. Malgré leur angoisse mutuelle devant le changement de leur relation, les deux hommes n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de serrer les dents et repousser leurs insécurités dans un coin de leur esprit, jusqu'à une hypothétique conversation.

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient jamais été doués pour parler de leur relation.

Certaines choses seraient difficiles à changer, ils le savaient.

Malgré leur capacité à parler de tout et n'importe quoi et charmer les foules, le Docteur et Jack demeuraient relativement incompétents quand il s'agissait d'évoquer leurs propres sentiments.

_-Qu'as-tu pour moi, vieille fille?_ murmura le Seigneur du temps en se penchant pour lire les données, mais rien de nouveau n'apparaissait sur les multiples écrans.

_-On n'a aucune idée d'où elle se trouve,_ souffla Jack._ On cherche depuis deux semaines, et on n'a rien. Aucune idée sur ce qu'est la chose qui l'a enlevée, comment, pourquoi, où.. Si cela avait un rapport avec vous ou moi, on aurait déjà reçu un message, alors quoi? Pourquoi elle ? Par les Dieux, faites que ce ne soit pas une raclure,_ pesta-t-il en se passant la main sur le visage.

Le Docteur secoua la tête, avant de la tourner légèrement en voyant les épaules de Jack s'affaler un peu plus. Se mordillant la lèvre, il se redressa, se rapprochant de lui. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les sentiments, encore moins dans cette régénération, et il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire pour redonner de l'espoir à son compagnon.

_-Ce n'est pas votre faute, Jack._

_-J'aurai dû.._

_-Jack, si quelqu'un doit se blâmer ici, c'est moi. C'est avec moi qu'elle s'est disputée,_ souffla-t-il, la culpabilité broyant un peu plus ses cœurs.

_-Je .. Vous savez que je ne le pensais pas, hein ? Quand je vous ai dit.. J'étais en colère, je.. je suis désolé_, marmonna ce dernier, en fixant le sol.

_-Je sais_, répondit-il gentiment, en posant sa main sur son bras. _Tout le monde dit des choses terribles lorsqu'il est en colère._

_-Je ne.. Docteur, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on.. Comment on va.._

Jack pleurait.

Jack ne pleurait jamais.

Après tous ces mois passés sur le Tardis, le jeune homme avait appris à moins dissimuler ses émotions, mais il demeurait de marbre quant il s'agissait de pleurer en public.

Une vie brisée par les pertes et chagrins provoquait cela.

On apprenait à se cacher, pour ne pas souffrir devant les autres.

Question de survie, et d'orgueil.

La vie n'était pas tendre avec les plus fragiles.

On en oubliait que pleurer était naturel, et sain.

Le Docteur n'était certainement pas un bon exemple en ce sens, il le savait.

Et sans Rose pour l'aider, il était impuissant pour aider son compagnon bouleversé. La disparition de la jeune femme et leur impuissance à la retrouver réveillaient chez ce dernier des vagues d'émotion impossibles à contrôler, le souvenir de Gray se mêlant à toutes les fois dans sa vie où il avait été incapable d'aider ses proches.

Jack se mordilla la lèvre devant son silence, avant de se détourner, honteux. Cela provoqua un électrochoc chez le Docteur qui bondit, attrapant son bras.

_-Ne vous cachez pas. Ne vous cachez jamais._

_-Je..._

_-Ne vous cachez pas_, intima le Seigneur du temps, avant de poser sa main sur son épaule. _Pleurer n'est pas une faiblesse. Pleurer est la preuve que vous êtes vivant. Sans la capacité pour pleurer, vous ne seriez plus qu'un robot._

_-Je suis désolé,_ marmonna Jack.

_-Pleurer n'est pas une faiblesse, capitaine,_ répéta le Docteur en attrapant ses deux bras de ses mains._ Je ne suis pas le meilleur exemple, mais vous le savez déjà. Je dis des choses, et je ne les applique pas. Un idiot, moi. Soyez meilleur_, sourit-il légèrement.

_-Il n'y a pas meilleur que vous_, souffla le jeune homme.

Le Seigneur du temps se mordilla la lèvre. Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de son compagnon, une dévotion, qui l'effrayait.

_-Je ne suis pas un héros, Jack. Il y a des choses sur moi, des choses dont vous ignorez tout._

_-Et moi aussi, et vous m'avez quand même gardé... Vous me supportez toujours,_ murmura celui-ci.

_-Et j'avais raison_, commenta-t-il.

_-Je n'en suis pas si sûr.. mais merci, _souffla l'humain en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le Docteur lui rendit l'étreinte avec hésitation, peu à l'aise comme toujours avec les contacts physiques. Cela ne sembla pas gêner l'autre homme, qui glissa son visage dans son cou, inspirant à grandes gorgées d'air son odeur.

Et si le Seigneur du temps sentit quelque chose d'humide envahir son pull, hé bien, tant pis.

Le Tardis le laverait, comme toujours.

Il savait qu'il n'échapperait pas à une longue conversation avec le damné capitaine – fichus humains et leur besoin de parler – mais cette dernière était repoussée aux calendes grecques jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient retrouvé Rose.

S'il fallait qu'il déclare la guerre à l'univers pour la sauver, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui les attendait.

_-L'Enfant du Temps est sauve, et son destin préservé, Seigneur du temps._

Le duo bondit, se retournant pour découvrir Mayda, à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Avant que le Docteur n'ait pu voir d'où elle venait, une arme était apparue dans la main de Jack, son expression meurtrière. Il pesta, attrapant le pistolet pour le jeter sur le fauteuil à côté de la console, le fusillant du regard.

_-Vous aviez vraiment besoin de cela ? Sur mon Tardis, en plus ?_

_-Elle est apparue de nulle part !_

_-Et vous pensez qu'une arme normale suffirait à l'abattre ? Vous êtes plus brillant que cela, capitaine ! Impulsif, comme souvent ! Qui êtes-vous?_ intima-t-il en se tournant pour faire face à la Norne, ses épaules braquées alors qu'il semblait grandir, incarnation de la Tempête.

_-Une simple gardienne, Seigneur du temps,_ répondit simplement celle-ci.

_-Mais encore ?_

_-Je veille sur le destin de chacun, et le respect de l'Histoire, comme vous._

Le Docteur plissa les yeux, se concentrant pour regarder l'aura de la femme. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en voyant apparaître des fuseaux bien particuliers.

_-Impossible._

_-Qui est-ce?_ s'exclama Jack, ses doigts se fermant nerveusement sur eux-mêmes alors qu'il fixait du coin de l'œil son arme.

_-Il n'existe rien de pareil ! Ce n'est qu'une légende !_

_-Parle l'Homme dont le nom fait trembler des foules et fuir des armées. Celui qui s'est enfui de Gallifrey pour explorer l'univers et le sauver de lui-même. Le Docteur. La Tempête à venir. Le Destructeur de Skaro. Le protecteur ultime de ce qui était, est et sera. Le vainqueur de la Guerre du temps,_ répliqua calmement Mayda.

_-Le quoi? _s'étouffa Jack alors que le visage du Seigneur du temps se transformait en acier.

Il pâlit, reculant légèrement alors que son ami avançait d'un demi-pas. Quelque chose venait de changer chez le Docteur. Son regard s'était intensifié, ses yeux se faisant de glace alors qu'ils dévisageaient l'inconnue, brûlant de mille feux.

Les feux de la guerre.

Jack avait toujours su que le Docteur était un guerrier, il l'avait vu faire tomber des régimes et sauvé des peuples entiers.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu, cependant, étinceler ainsi.

Sous la lumière du Tardis, le Docteur ressemblait à un dieu des anciennes légendes.

Sa posture s'était raidie, tout son corps tendu pour un combat à venir. Ses doigts jouaient avec son tournevis sonique, et ses yeux.. Oh Seigneur, ses yeux.

Ses yeux semblaient prêts à foudroyer des étoiles.

Cet homme était un guerrier.

Le Docteur de la Guerre.

La Guerre du temps.

Ce n'était sensé être qu'une légende, mais Jack savait. Tout le monde savait, à l'Académie, à propos du plus grand des conflits, entre les Seigneurs du temps et les Daleks. Des milliards et milliards de morts. Des galaxies entières rasées, effacées de l'existence pour ne laisser que de la poussière et des pleurs, les cris perdus avec les habitants massacrés.

Les Daleks et les maudits Seigneurs du temps avaient disparu du jour au lendemain sans laisser de traces, laissant l'Agence nettoyer comme elle le pouvait derrière eux. Pendant des années, Jack avait cru que rien ne restait de Gallifrey, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le Docteur. Lorsqu'il était monté sur le Tardis, le Seigneur du temps avait confirmé être le dernier de son peuple. À l'époque, le capitaine avait été horrifié, mais n'avait pas pu trouver d'explication quant à la survie de son ami.

La question était demeurée sans réponse tous ces mois, tapie dans un coin de son esprit, oubliée au milieu de leurs aventures quotidiennes.

Et à présent le Docteur se tenait là, devant lui, son regard plus froid qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu chez lui alors qu'il faisait face à l'inconnue.

Le Docteur, qui portait un poids terrible sur la conscience et refusait d'en expliquer la source. Si terrible, qu'il influençait son comportement chaque jour et le poussait à refuser la moindre violence, quelque qu'en soit la justification. Le Docteur, qui lui pardonnait toutes ses erreurs et lui apprenait à être un homme meilleur, mais ne pardonnait jamais rien lui-même.

Le Docteur, qui avait pardonné à Blon, future meurtrière de masse, si facilement que c'en était terrifiant, et qui avait tout fait pour lui redonner la chance d'une vie normale.

Le Docteur, rongé par une culpabilité qui l'empêchait de dormir et le poussait à fuir dans des aventures sans lendemain.

Le Docteur, que la femme avait appelé le vainqueur de la Guerre du temps.

Jack déglutit, des milliards de questions tournoyant dans son esprit.

Qui était exactement l'homme se tenant devant lui ?


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30**

* * *

Jack avait peur de lui.

La tension qui émanait de l'humain était si forte qu'il pouvait la percevoir d'où il se tenait.

Jack avait peur de lui, et cela tordait ses cœurs.

Parfois, il oubliait que le jeune homme n'était pas un compagnon ordinaire. Son passé à l'Agence lui conférait des connaissances peu communes.

S'il y en avait un qui pouvait comprendre de quoi parlait la femme, c'était lui.

Par Rassilon, il ne pouvait pas laisser la peur s'installer en lui. Avec elle viendraient les doutes, les questions et la hargne.

Il la méritait. Il la méritait entièrement. Il la recevrait sans un mot si c'était le cas, et accepterait son sort sans se battre.

Mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas perdre Jack, pas perdre Rose. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et enduré ensemble, pas alors qu'il venait enfin de franchir le pas avec l'humain.

Le Docteur voulait conserver son bonheur.

Était-ce si égoïste que cela ?

Mais Jack avait peur, et son monde en tremblait.

Sans quitter l'intruse des yeux, il tendit la main, attrapant le poignet du jeune homme. Celui-ci sursauta, avant de se mordiller la lèvre et s'avancer, se plaçant à ses cotés. Il jeta un regard au Docteur, y cherchant un quelconque signe de réassurance. La pression sur son poignet augmenta, le mouvement ferme et calme. Inspirant profondément, il glissa sa main dans celle du Seigneur du temps.

L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de ce dernier, et pendant un instant, Jack aperçut son ami et mentor.

Le Docteur était bien là, derrière le masque de dureté.

Jack se détendit légèrement, et se rapprocha davantage, pressant les doigts entre les siens.

Le Docteur n'avait jamais caché qu'il avait des secrets.

Peut-être, venait-il involontairement d'entendre l'un d'eux.

Peu importait. Tout le monde possédait des secrets, et tout le monde cachait une partie de son passé. Si le Seigneur du temps voulait le lui dévoiler, ce serait son choix. En attendant, Jack continuerait à agir comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Il se tiendrait à ses cotés, et se battrait avec lui pour ce qui était juste.

* * *

Malgré la rage qui l'avait saisi et menacé de le submerger, le Docteur avait envie de sourire.

La main de Jack était chaude contre la sienne, ses doigts synonymes de réassurance et stabilité.

Jack avait peur, mais lui faisait confiance.

Le Docteur pouvait affronter l'univers entier.

_-Tant de noms dangereux, vous devriez être prudente en les prononçant, ils pourraient éveiller des dangers dont vous n'avez aucune idée_, commenta-t-il sèchement. _Vous semblez savoir qui je suis, mais vous avez tort, cependant. Je n'ai pas gagné la Guerre._

Mayda s'inclina légèrement.

_-Le Temps est sauvé, et la stabilité restaurée._

_-Cela ne fait pas de moi un vainqueur,_ répliqua-t-il amèrement. _Simplement un abruti laissé derrière. Qui êtes-vous ? Le Temps vole autour de vous,_ accusa-t-il.

_-Sérieusement_? souffla Jack.

_-Il est vieux, si vieux.. Près de trois cent ans. Presque rien aux yeux de l'univers, remarquez. Une goutte dans l'océan des milliards d'années. Mais toujours assez pour conférer une certaine expérience. Suffisante pour manipuler les gens, par exemple_, grogna-t-il.

_-Et enlever une jeune femme?_traduisit Jack, furieux.

_-Précisément_, grogna de nouveau le Docteur.

_-Aussi sage êtes-vous, vous semblez sourd,_ commenta Mayda. _Vous entendez, mais n'écoutez pas. Rose Tyler est sauve, et ses questions répondues._

-Q_u'est-ce que cela veut dire?_attaqua Jack. _Où est-elle ?!_

_-Au centre du Temps,_ répliqua-t-elle._ En sécurité._

Jack voulut s'avancer vers elle, mais le Docteur le stoppa brusquement.

_-Non_. Ses yeux se plissèrent alors que le capitaine se figeait, obéissant mécontent. _Qui êtes-vous? Où est Rose? Ne me parlez pas en énigmes ennuyeuses, j'ai passé l'époque pour ces stupidités._

_-Insolent, toujours, malgré l'âge._

_-Je suis plus âgé que vous, si mes calculs sont justes_, répliqua-t-il légèrement,_ j'ai le droit de vous faire la morale._

Cette fois, Mayda sourit franchement.

_-Provocation, comme toujours. Je m'appelle Mayda,_ ajouta-t-elle enfin, _et comme vous l'avez compris mais le niez, je suis une Norne._

_-Une quoi ?_

_-Fantastique !_

La question de Jack se mélangea à l'exclamation surexcitée du Docteur. Ce dernier secoua la tête, les questions brûlant ses lèvres :

_-Cela fait des siècles que je me pose la question ! Mais comment est-ce possible ?_

_-Docteur, vous me faites peur, là, _pesta Jack. _Je croyais que c'était une ennemie !_

_-Oh, elle n'est pas à craindre_, expliqua-t-il._ Ce n'est qu'une Gardienne._

_-Une gardienne de quoi ?_

_-Vous l'avez entendue parler comme moi, n'enregistrez-vous donc rien ? Du Temps, bien sûr ! Des destinées de tout un chacun, aux travers des confins de l'univers._

_-Pardon ?_

Même après tout ce temps, le jeune homme ne se faisait toujours pas aux sauts d'humeur intempestifs du plus âgé.

_-Jack, sérieusement, ils ne vous enseignaient rien à l'Académie ? Cela expliquerait l'incompétence de l'Agence, remarquez.. Bon, bon,_ grommela-t-il devant le regard de l'ancien agent, _il va encore falloir que je vous explique. Il existe des mythes, partout dans l'univers et dans chaque instant de l'Histoire, sur des Gardiens. Des protecteurs du Temps lui-même. Des Êtres chargés de protéger les vies et les destins._

_-Des anges gardiens ?_

_-Non, cela n'a rien à avoir, pensez plutôt en terme mythologique, Jack,_ expliqua-t-il en agitant ses mains, Mayda le regardant faire en souriant. _Des créatures dont le travail est de veiller sur le destin des simples êtres vivants._

_-Charmant !_

_-Ce n'est pas notre faute si votre durée de vie est celle d'un papillon_, commenta-t-il, s'attirant un autre regard outragé. _Vous avez quoi, 30 ans ? J'en ai 903, elle en a au moins 300, changez de perspective, capitaine._

_-Vous allez définitivement dormir sur le sol,_ bougonna le jeune homme en croisant les bras. _J'ai compris l'idée, je connais plein de légendes de ce type. Mais c'est ridicule, le Temps peut être réécrit, il n'est pas fixe._

_-Tout est fixe, et tout est mouvant,_ murmura doucement Mayda.

_-N'argumentez pas avec elle, vous en avez pour la journée et certainement pas assez de doliprane_, répliqua le Docteur. _Les Nornes sont le nom donné aux Gardiennes du Temps chez les anciens peuples nordiques terriens. Jamais entendu parler d'Yggdrasil ?_

_-L'Arbre?_s'exclama Jack.

_-Précisément. L'arbre d'Yggdrasil, veillé par les Trois sœurs depuis la nuit des Temps. Urd, Verdandi et Skuld, passé, présent e__t futur_, murmura-t-il. _Puisant__ de l'eau dans la fontaine_ _pour __arroser les racines de l'arbre__, afin qu'il reste toujours en bonne santé, lui qui est attaqué régulièrement par le serpent __Nidhögg_, ajouta-t-il, semblant réciter un conte. Il fronça les sourcils :_ Il y a vraiment un serpent ?_

_-Docteur ! Focus ! Rose ! _S'exclama Jack, exaspéré.

_-Rose, oui, Rose_, grogna-t-il en croisant les bras. _Pourquoi l'avoir enlevée ?_

_-Emmenée, pour répondre à ses questions,_ répliqua Mayda.

_-C'est irresponsable ! Personne n'est sensé jouer avec ses lignes du temps !_

_-Quoi, elles peuvent faire ça, les Nornes ? Montrer d'autres lignes de temps ?_

_-Et tellement plus.. C'est interdit !_

_-Les lois du Temps ne s'appliquent pas aux Gardiennes, Seigneur du temps, et vous le savez. L'Enfant est central à la destinée de tant, ses questions devaient être répondues._

_-Non, non non non, n'essayez même pas de vous la jouer samaritain, _pesta-t-il en la pointant du doigt_. Vous n'intervenez jamais, vous ne faites que veiller, observer, comme mon peuple! Pourquoi avoir brisé vos règles pour elle? _tonna-t-il.

Jack frémit. La colère du Docteur était de nouveau palpable, exultant de chacun de ses membres. Par instinct, il saisit sa main, se rapprochant de nouveau de lui; son ami lui lança un regard surpris, avant de se coller davantage à lui, cherchant son contact. Jack lui en donna à foison, collant leurs corps ensemble alors qu'il glissait son autre main dans son dos.

Mayda demeura longtemps silencieuse, semblant perdue dans un conflit intérieur. Les deux hommes lui firent face sans un mot, front uni contre tous les dangers leur étant jetés.

Finalement, la Norne murmura, son masque impassible se brisant pour laisser place à une émotion palpable :

_-Vous._

_-Moi ?_

_-Vous_, répéta-t-elle simplement.

_-Pourquoi .._

_-Vous avez sauvé le Temps, _répliqua-t-elle.

_-Je .. Oh,_ souffla-t-il, en baissant la tête.

Il comprenait.

_-La Guerre était si terrible, qu'elle a effacé de l'Arbre des milliards de fils. Yggdrasil en a été secoué des semaines, notre existence même était remise en cause. Et puis vous êtes intervenu. Le sacrifice était si terrible, mais en échange, l'univers a été sauvé, et plus de destins que l'on ne peut en compter. Nous avons une dette, Docteur, et nous espérons ainsi la solder._

_-Ce n'est pas.. Vous n'aviez pas besoin.._

_-C'est ok, Doc,_ souffla Jack en passant son bras autour de sa taille, serrant contre lui un Seigneur du temps aux yeux humides. _Emmenez-nous à Rose_, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Mayda.

* * *

**Copyright wikipedia :p J'adore quand je peux parler de mythologie, réelle ou inventée, quoique elle est rarement totalement inventée, on se base toujours sur quelque chose, et certains thèmes sont éternels :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31**

* * *

Il y avait bien un serpent.

Jack était certain qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à oublier l'image cauchemardesque de la créature, enroulée autour de l'arbre gigantesque pour mieux en dévorer les racines.

Son esprit tournait à toute allure, peinant à analyser et comprendre ce qui l'entourait. Sans le Docteur, il aurait sans aucun doute paniqué. Le calme apparent du Seigneur du temps lui permettait de se concentrer suffisamment pour ne pas laisser libre cours à sa peur.

Tout était trop grand, trop monstrueux. Trop .. mythologique.

Jack se sentait minuscule, et sans conséquence.

La main du Docteur pressa plus fort la sienne, lui faisant tourner la tête. Son ami hocha un sourcil, l'interrogeant silencieusement. Jack déglutit, avant d'hocher la tête. Le Docteur la secoua. Il n'était pas surpris de la réaction de son compagnon : malgré tout son courage et ses qualités, Jack n'était qu'un humain, soudainement placé devant un univers incompréhensible.

Il devait admettre qu'il y avait de quoi être impressionné.

Tout était identique à la légende, dans les moindres détails.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Skuld ne soit qu'une enfant, cependant. Cela rendait leurs échanges.. particuliers.

Il n'avait pas pu contenir son sourire devant l'expression outrée des Nornes à l'apparition du Tardis. Personne n'avait jamais interféré ainsi avec leur royaume, mais le Docteur se moquait des règles. Il ne quittait jamais sa belle, un point c'est tout. De plus, si les choses tournaient mal, comme elles avaient toujours tendance à le faire, il lui faudrait un moyen pour s'enfuir avec ses compagnons, dont une potentiellement dans les choux.

Rien d'inhabituel jusque là, donc.

La plupart des personnes qu'il rencontrait ne connaissait pas en détail son identité, néanmoins, et encore moins sa dernière incarnation.

Le Docteur serra les dents.

Mayda avait réveillé des siècles de cauchemars en lui. Il avait été si près de l'attaquer, sans réelle raison, c'en était terrifiant. Le monstre était si aisé à éveiller en lui depuis la fin de la Guerre, si rapide à reprendre conscience, qu'il lui fallait bien souvent se battre contre lui-même pour le stopper. La présence de ses compagnons lui offrait une stabilité et normalité nécessaires, et un havre de paix dans lequel il se perdait le plus possible.

Mais les Nornes avaient enlevé Rose, et avec elle un de ses piliers.

Elles avaient éveillé le monstre, et il n'était pas certain qu'il serait parvenu à le faire taire sans Jack pour le retenir.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard, des milliers de questions sur le bout des lèvres. La discussion entre son ami et la Norne avaient répondu tout autant que créé de nouvelles interrogations en lui. Une hypothèse commençait à se former dans son esprit, mais elle était si horrible qu'il ne pouvait que la rejeter.

Elle expliquerait tant, pourtant.

Mais c'était impossible.

Aussi impossible que Rose qui flottait dans les airs, maintenue par des milliards de fils de toutes les couleurs jaillis de l'arbre bien trop grand pour être vrai.

_-Rose_ ! S'exclama-t-il en courant vers elle, avant de piler lorsque des sifflements éclatèrent.

_-Rose ! Jack ! Ne bougez pas !_

Les Nornes qui entouraient la blonde s'étaient retournées, leurs yeux prenant une teinte noire alors qu'elles élevaient les mains, des ongles immenses y apparaissant.

_-Oook.. Pas besoin de cela, mesdames, je suis tout vôtre, _commenta le capitaine en souriant légèrement.

_-Jack_, pesta le Docteur en se plaçant à ses cotés, mais il pouvait voir son tournevis dans sa main. _Ne les provoquez pas._

_-Elles m'empêchent d'aider Rose !_

_-Elles font leur travail, elles la gardent. _

_-Si elle n'est pas prisonnière, alors pourquoi je ne peux pas l'approcher?_s'irrita le jeune homme. _Je suis son ami !_

_-Peu importe à mes sœurs, tant que l'ordre n'aura pas été donné,_ répliqua une voix grave.

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête, pour découvrir une femme à l'apparence gracile, ses cheveux roses parsemés de mèches noires tombant en boucles dans son dos.

_-Et vous êtes ?_

_-Kity,_ répondit-elle._ La première._

Le Docteur renifla.

_-Il n'y a bien que des créatures mythologiques pour donner à leurs enfants un nom de chaton. Je pense pouvoir affirmer sans être présomptueux que lorsque vous dites première, c'est la première des gardiennes. L'originale._

_-Une hypothèse en tout point juste, Seigneur du temps,_ commenta la femme en s'arrêtant devant eux._ C'est sur la demande de nos maîtresses que j'ai ordonné à Mayda de ramener votre amie. Je vous présente mes excuses pour la peur que cela vous a provoquée. Le Temps ne coule pas de la même façon ici que dans le reste de l'univers. Là où vous l'avez cherchée deux semaines, à peine deux jours se sont écoulés pour nous._

_-Et vous faites cela souvent ? Enlever les gens?_pesta Jack.

La femme pencha légèrement la tête, ses yeux bleus prenant une teinte argentée alors qu'elle l'observait. Jack fronça les sourcils, se rapprochant instinctivement du Docteur. Il détestait être étudié, encore plus par quelqu'un qu'il ne parvenait pas à lire lui-même.

_-Le moment approche_ – le Docteur frémit imperceptiblement _– l'Accident est en route. Rien ne pourra l'arrêter, mais les circonstances peuvent toujours être modifiées._

Kity avait parlé si bas que c'était un miracle que Jack l'ait entendue. Il échangea un regard perturbé avec le Docteur, dont l'expression s'était assombrie.

_-Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ?_

_-Un avertissement,_ répliqua-t-elle simplement.

_-Depuis quand votre peuple intervient dans le destin des autres ? Vous .. Oh, peu importe,_ grogna le Docteur en s'avançant brusquement vers Rose, provoquant de nouveaux sifflements._ Dites-leur de se pousser, cette blague est terminée._

_-Elles ne feront rien de tel, et vous ne bougerez pas, si vous souhaitez vivre._

Une nouvelle voix s'était élevée, acérée et froide. Le Docteur haussa légèrement son sourcil, avant de se retourner lentement, pour faire face à Verdandi.

_-Sinon quoi ?_

_-Vous ne souhaitez pas faire de nous vos ennemies, Docteur, enfant de Gallifrey._

_-Et vous voudrez bien assumer vos menaces jusqu'au bout, au risque de perdre toute crédibilité._

_-Doc, je ne suis pas sûr que la menacer est une bonne idée,_ murmura Jack en agrippant son bras.

_-Votre si jeune ami prononce des paroles avisées, Maître du Temps._ Le regard sans âge de la femme se posa sur l'humain, le faisant frémir. _Son fil, le vôtre et celui de l'Enfant sont entre mes doigts, comme ceux de ma sœur,_ commenta-t-elle alors que Skuld laissait s'échapper un petit rire.

_-Et à présent c'est vous qui nous menacez, _siffla le Seigneur du temps.

_-Doc ! Calmez-vous ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne ne peut pas approcher Rose?_demanda de nouveau le capitaine en se plaçant entre lui et Verdandi, ses mains le retenant toujours.

_-L'Enfant est tombée dans un profond sommeil sans âge. Elle le demeurera tant que ses questions n'auront pas trouvé de réponses._

_-Combien de temps?_interrogea le Docteur, ses doigts se tordant sur son tournevis alors qu'il luttait contre sa colère.

_-Le processus est en cours, et il ne peut plus être arrêté: peut-être peut-il être accéléré, mais le danger est terrible._

_-Le danger est ma raison de vivre_, commenta-t-il légèrement. _Dites_.

Verdandi secoua la tête, mais fut interrompue par une voix profonde.

_-Déterminé, comme toujours. Loyal, à jamais. Mais en colère, depuis le début._

Urd avait murmuré, ses yeux rivés sur ses fils. Le Docteur haussa un sourcil, alors que quelque chose en lui se crispait à ses mots.

_-Rien ne l'a jamais arrêté, depuis l'enfance. Les règles, il a tordues. Les ordres, il a ignorés. Tu le convaincras pas, ma sœur. Son amour pour ses proches a toujours pris le pas sur la raison._

_-Enfin un commentaire intelligent ! Ne me faites donc pas perdre mon temps,_ sourit l'intéressé, alors que Jack roulait des yeux devant la bassesse de la blague.

Il ne lui avait pas échappé les regards auxquels il avait droit. Était-ce parce qu'il n'était qu'un simple humain, et que sa présence était normalement impossible ? C'était probable, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il y avait plus. Les mots qu'avait prononcés Kity résonnaient dans sa tête, faisant naître en lui une angoisse incompréhensible.

Pourquoi devait-il être prévenu ?

Que lui réservait le futur ?

La main du Docteur se referma sur son poignet, le ramenant brusquement dans le moment présent. Il sursauta, tournant la tête vers lui.

_-Restez concentré, capitaine,_ murmura ce dernier. _Ce lieu est fait pour vous perdre. Des milliards de destinées tournent autour de nous, et contrairement à moi, votre esprit n'est pas fait pour les supporter._

_-Elles me font peur_, marmonna-t-il.

_-C'est normal, et c'est très bien. Elles sont multi-millénaires, leur attitude est imprévisible._

_-Cela me rappelle quelqu'un, _sourit-il légèrement, s'attirant des sourcils froncés.

_-Oy !_

_-Mais je vous gère bien, je peux supporter des vieilles coincées_, ajouta-t-il, son regard goguenard.

_-Vous êtes.. Oh, bref_, soupira le Docteur. _Comment devons-nous procéder pour rejoindre Rose?_interrogea-t-il les Nornes.

Kity recula légèrement, laissant Verdandi parler. Les doigts de celle-ci couraient allègrement autour de sa bobine alors qu'elle s'avançait vers eux, des dizaines de fils dorés tombant sur le sol pour remonter vers l'arbre.

_-L'Enfant cherche des réponses à ses questions. Ce qui est, ce qui aurait pu être. Elle vole au milieu de toutes les destinées possibles. Je ne peux vous dire la forme que celles-ci ont prises, tout dépend de l'esprit de chacun. Si vous voulez l'aider à se réveiller, il vous faudra d'abord la retrouver,_ expliqua-t-elle. _Prenez garde, cependant, car vous allez pénétrer le plus intime des lieux, l'esprit._

Les deux hommes frémirent au même instant. Jack jeta un regard perturbé au Docteur, secouant la tête.

_-Je ne l'avais pas vu ainsi.. Doc, c'est interdit !_

_-Nous ne rentrerons pas dans ses rêves,_ répliqua ce dernier d'une voix ferme. _Nous nous tiendrons simplement à coté, et attendrons qu'elle en ressorte._

_-Comment c'est possible ? Et comment on ressortira nous?_interrogea son compagnon, inquiet.

_-Nous ne sommes pas une part de son esprit, il nous suffira de le vouloir,_ expliqua-t-il._ À quel point votre télépathie est-elle forte, capitaine ?_

_-Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle le soit assez pour ce type d'échange_, admit le jeune homme. _Je crois.. que je vais rester ici, et veiller sur vous, _marmonna-t-il en jetant un regard au groupe de femmes.

_-Comme vous voulez_, soupira le Docteur. Il comprenait le sens des paroles de Jack. Savoir que quelqu'un restait derrière pour veiller sur eux était rassurant._ Je n'ai aucune idée du temps que cela prendra, cependant._

Jack croisa les bras, son regard se faisant buté.

_-Ramenez la petite. C'est tout ce que vous avez à faire. Soyez un Docteur, soignez-la,_ murmura-t-il.

Ce dernier sentit sa gorge se serrer.

_-Je le promets, Jack. Soyez prudent_, souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule. _Ne me provoquez pas une guerre avec les Nornes, l'univers ne s'en remettrait pas._

_-L'univers nous supporte bien quotidiennement,_ répliqua le brun, avant de l'attraper par surprise par le cou pour l'embrasser.

Lorsqu'il recula, les cœurs du Seigneur du temps battaient la chamade, ses mains moites alors que le capitaine se redressait, son expression sombre.

_-Ne me faites pas faux bond, Doc._

_-Jamais_, murmura celui-ci.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un léger sourire, avant que le Seigneur du temps ne se retourne vers les Nornes qui entouraient Rose. Verdandi dut faire un signe, car elles s'écartèrent, le laissant s'approcher de sa compagne paisiblement endormie. Inspirant profondément, il ferma les yeux, avant de poser le bout des doigts sur le front de la blonde.

_J'arrive, Rose Tyler._


	32. Chapter 32

**WARNING: l'adolescence de Rose n'a pas été toujours.. rose. Ce chapitre aborde des thèmes difficiles et potentiellement bouleversants pour un lectorat un peu jeune, je ne pense pas en avoir ici qui liraient en cachette sans me commenter.. mais dans le doute.. Il n'y a rien de visuel mais on n'a pas toujours besoin de visuel pour comprendre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 32**

* * *

Des nuages blancs, couverts de bulles de toutes les couleurs, voletant à quelques centimètres de l'équivalent du sol.

Le Docteur ne put contenir un sourire.

Tellement.. enfantin. Tellement Rose.

Il tourna la tête, cherchant autour de lui, mais il ne pouvait voir la blonde nulle part. Soupirant, il se mit à sa recherche, avançant parmi les nuages en même temps que son regard détaillait les environs. Curieux, il s'approcha d'une des bulles, s'interrogeant sur la réaction de celle-ci. Sans surprise, cette dernière se couvrit de briques, un souffle brusque le repoussant.

Rose, ou au moins son subconscient, venait de réaliser que quelqu'un avait pénétré son esprit, et elle n'appréciait pas.

_-Elle ne veut pas vous voir._

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil en voyant apparaître une adolescente aux cheveux châtains coupés courts. Ses mèches sauvages étaient ramenés en une queue de cheval rapide, son jeune visage trop maquillé fixant dédaigneusement le Seigneur du temps. Le plus grand choc, cependant, venait de ses vêtements : là où la Rose qu'il connaissait adorait les tenues de couleur, l'adolescente en face de lui n'aurait pas dépareillé dans un festival gothique.

Il semblait que Rose avait vécu une adolescence plus troublée qu'il ne le pensait.

_-Oh, vraiment ? Et pourquoi?_ demanda-t-il au subconscient de la jeune femme.

Des mois auparavant, il avait rencontré celui de Jack. Il devait admettre en son fort intérieur qu'il préférait le petit garçon adorable à la version rebelle de 15 ans de sa compagne.

_-Vous l'avez rejetée,_ siffla celle-ci.

Il soupira.

_-On s'est disputé; cela arrive. Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne veux plus d'elle. Je suis venu la ramener, alors sois tu peux m'aider, soit disparaître, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre._

_-Elle ne voudra pas venir,_ le prévint la jeune fille._ Elle est bien, ici._

La phrase éveilla une alarme immédiatement chez le Docteur, qui se tourna vers elle, traversant en quelques pas la distance les séparant.

_-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?_

L'autre Rose fronça les sourcils.

_-Elle est bien_, répéta-t-elle. _Elle a trouvé son monde parfait._

L'alarme dans son esprit se mit à sonner frénétiquement.

C'était exactement ce qu'il craignait.

Personne n'était sensé voyager dans ses lignes du temps. La tentation de les influencer ou d'y rester était bien trop forte.

_-Où?_ s'exclama-t-il. _Où est-elle?_

_-Partout, et nulle part,_ répliqua-t-elle, lui faisant rouler des yeux.

_-Ne commence pas toi aussi, j'ai assez supporté ces vieilles oies ! Où est Rose ?_

_-Si vous êtes si intelligent, pourquoi ne la retrouvez-vous pas seul?_ siffla la jeune fille.

Le Docteur lâcha un flot de jurons, avant de se détourner pour regarder les milliers de bulles. Il n'avait pas le temps pour cela : il fallait qu'il retrouve Rose, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais comment s'y prendre seul ? Ce n'était pas son esprit, il n'en connaissait pas le fonctionnement. Il pouvait fouiller, mais il risquait de provoquer des dommages et hérisser davantage la blonde contre lui.

Grimaçant, il se tourna vers la version rebelle de son amie.

_-Son adolescence a été si pourrie que cela ?_

_-Pardon ?_

_-Cette apparence,_ commenta-t-il en la montrant du doigt. _Tu es son subconscient, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi prendre ce visage et pas son actuel ? Ou celui d'elle enfant?_

La brune fronça un peu plus les sourcils, avant de croiser les bras.

_-Parce que c'est ce qu'elle est toujours au fond. Une rebelle._

_-Une rebelle blessée par la vie_, murmura-t-il, pensif.

_-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires !_

_-Non,_ répondit-il très doucement, en voyant la jeune femme.. fille.. Rose se braquer. _Je suis là pour l'aider, et je pense que tu le sais. Mais tu as peur._

_-J'ai raison !_

_-J'ai toujours pensé.. je me suis toujours demandé.. si quelqu'un l'avait blessée,_ se murmura-t-il à lui-même. _Il semble que j'avais raison.._

L'adolescente était livide.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu parler davantage, une bulle se rapprocha d'eux à toute vitesse, pour s'arrêter juste devant son visage. Le Docteur haussa un sourcil, en notant la couleur noire et l'électricité qui en jaillissait par éclairs.

Qu'est-ce que..

_**-Rose !**_

_**-Laisse-moi !**_

_**-Rose ! Écoute-moi !**_

_**-Tu me saoules ! Laisse-moi!**_

_**-Pas tant que tu ne m'écoutes pas !**_

_**L'adolescente se retourna vers sa mère, son expression furieuse. Sa veste noire de faux cuir pendait autour d'elle, miroir du mascara entourant ses yeux et du noir à lèvres sur sa bouche.**_

_**-Et tu vas dire quoi ? Je te l'avais dit ? Je le savais ? Tu sais toujours tout mieux que tout le monde ! Mais tu n'étais pas là !**_

_**-Non ! Tu n'étais pas là !**_

_**Une version rajeunie de Mickey venait d'apparaître, son visage pompon tordu par la fatigue et la colère. Les yeux de Rose s'écarquillèrent alors que son ami se rapprochait, se plaçant à coté d'une Jackie esseulée.**_

_**-Tu t'es enfuie ! Tu t'es fait la malle ! Tu nous as abandonnés! Toi ! Pas elle ! Personne ne t'y a obligée ! Tu l'as choisie toute seule, parce que tu savais tout mieux que tout le monde! Mais tu ne sais rien, Rose ! Tu n'as rien vécu ! Jackie t'a toujours protégée de tout, t'a toujours tout donné ! Regarde un peu autour de toi au lieu de geindre ! Regarde ce que tu as, ce que tu avais ! Ce que tu as détruit !**_

_**-Je ne..**_

_**-Tu as choisi de partir avec lui ! Ton Jimmy Stone, siffla-t-il, sa hargne évidente alors que Rose palissait un peu plus. Et regarde où cela t'a menée ! Encore heureux que les flics vous aient trouvés ! Tu serais où, sinon, là ? En train de te droguer ? Au milieu de ces mecs dégueulasses !**_

_**-Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !**_

_**Déjà la brunette s'enfuyait, la porte claquant derrière elle alors qu'elle dévalait les marches d'escalier de l'immeuble.**_

* * *

Le Docteur inspira brusquement, alors qu'il revenait à la réalité.

Un souvenir. Il était tombé dans un souvenir.

Mais pas n'importe lequel.

Un des pires souvenirs de Rose.

Il s'était toujours interrogé sur le passé de sa compagne, et certains signes étranges qu'il avait pu lire en elle.

Après 903 ans sur la route, on apprenait à reconnaître certaines choses.

Le manque de confiance en soi-même. La timidité. Le besoin de vivre et s'enfuir, sans regarder en arrière. Celui d'adrénaline, encore et toujours.

Oublier sa culpabilité, ses mauvais souvenirs, ses chagrins.

Beaucoup d'adolescents vivaient une période troublée à cet âge, mais certains plus que d'autres. Apparemment, Rose faisait partie de ces derniers.

Une rage incontrôlable le saisit à l'idée que sa jeune amie ait pu être blessée par une enflure.

Si jamais il le retrouvait...

Un sanglot le sortit de ses pensées haineuses.

La Rose adolescente s'était laissée tomber à coté d'une autre bulle, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Se mordillant les lèvres, il la rejoignit, s'accroupissant lentement à ses cotés. Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus, et ses cœurs se serrèrent. Incapable de se retenir, il posa sa main sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

_-Ssssh.. Tout va bien. Fais-moi confiance, je suis le Docteur._

Elle lui sourit faiblement, avant de tourner la tête vers la bulle. Redoutant ce qu'il allait y découvrir, le Docteur inspira profondément, avant de se plonger dans un nouveau souvenir.

* * *

_**Froid.**_

_**Faim.**_

_**Ce n'était pas sensé être ainsi. Ce n'était pas.. Sa mère l'avait avertie. Mickey l'avait avertie. Elle ne les avait pas écoutés. Elle était amoureuse, et comme toute adolescente de 16 ans, elle savait tout mieux que tout le monde.**_

_**Et comme toute adolescente de 16 ans, elle avait tort.**_

_**Jimmy n'était qu'une enflure.**_

_**Mais elle n'osait pas partir.**_

_**S'il la voyait faire.. Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'il lui ferait? Il n'avait jamais été violent avec elle, non, pas encore. Mais elle l'avait vu se battre, si brutalement, avec d'autres hommes, d'autres hommes plus âgés, et si dangereux.. Dans quoi était-elle tombée ?**_

_**Elle n'avait pas mangé correctement depuis des jours, mais elle n'en montrait rien.**_

_**Elle était si épuisée.**_

_**Ses larmes s'étaient taries à force de pleurer.**_

_**Elle voulait rentrer chez elle.**_

_**Elle voulait son lit, et ses couvertures. La soupe de sa mère, et son sourire. Elle supporterait même les blagues stupides de Mickey.**_

_**Elle voulait juste rentrer à la maison.**_

_**Une nouvelle fois, Rose plongea la main sous la couverture miteuse, tirant son portable de sa poche. Elle le regarda pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, avant de secouer la tête et le ranger. À quoi bon ? Elle s'était enfuie, elle avait été ignoble. Sa mère ne voudrait plus d'elle. Elle ne le méritait pas, se murmura-t-elle à elle-même.**_

_**Derrière la porte, le son d'une musique trop forte et de rires alcoolisés raisonna une nouvelle fois, l'empêchant de dormir.**_

_**Aucun d'eux ne l'avait jamais touché. Pas encore, du moins. Jimmy était surpossessif. À une époque, elle avait appelé cela protecteur, mais elle pouvait voir ce que c'était maintenant. Elle n'était qu'un objet, une jolie fille à exposer, rien de plus. Elle détestait ces hommes, leur vulgarité et les regards qu'ils lui lançaient.**_

_**La porte s'ouvrit, révélant un Jimmy au sourire trop large pour être sobre.**_

_**-Rose ! Tu viens ?**_

_**-Je suis fatiguée, marmonna-t-elle en lui tournant le dos dans le lit. Demain. Vous ne pouvez pas baisser le son ?**_

_**-Oh, on s'amuse ! Tu n'es pas cool ! Allez, viens, insista-t-il en la prenant par le bras.**_

_**-Je t'ai dit non, pesta-t-elle en le repoussant.**_

_**Ses yeux s'assombrirent, et une terreur sourde saisit la jeune fille. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de bouger, cependant, un son terrible se fit entendre au rez-de chaussée, des cris explosant.**_

_**-Qu'est-ce que ..**_

_**-POLICE !**_

_**Les yeux de Rose s'agrandirent, alors que Jimmy lâchait un flot de jurons. En un instant elle était debout, le repoussant pour dévaler les marches.**_

_**-Rose ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !**_

_**-Aidez-moi ! Aidez-moi !**_

_**Jimmy Stone à sa poursuite, elle dévala l'escalier, rejetant les ivrognes pour tenter de se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux policiers. Les yeux de ces derniers s'agrandirent en découvrant l'adolescente clairement affamée et terrifiée.**_

_**Ils avaient été appelés pour tapage nocturne et alcoolisme, mais il semblait que leur intervention ne se limiterait pas à cela ce soir.**_

_**La main de Jimmy s'abattit sur son épaule, lui arrachant un hurlement.**_

_**-Pétasse !**_

_**Rose lâcha un autre cri en le voyant voler en arrière, s'écrasant lourdement sur le sol. Une main ferme et protectrice la saisit par le bras, l'attirant contre une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, à l'expression meurtrière. Elle gémit, s'agrippant à elle.**_

_**-Doucement, doucement.. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. Ramassez-moi ce tas d'ordures, ordonna écœurée la femme.**_

_**-Oui, sergent, grognèrent ses hommes.**_

* * *

C'était le jour où son cauchemar s'était terminé. L'arrivée de la police l'avait sauvée, elle en était certaine.

C'était aussi le jour, où Rose avait juré que plus jamais personne ne la menacerait.

Le Docteur laissa s'échapper un long sifflement de rage, ses yeux se fermant alors qu'il fêlait sur le sol, ses poings blancs.

Il le tuerait.

Il le retrouverait, et il le tuerait.

_-Il est en prison, vous savez._

La voix de l'adolescente était si minuscule qu'il l'entendit à peine. Il garda les yeux fermés, luttant pour l'écouter elle et pas sa haine.

_-Il y est toujours. Il a été condamné à huit ans ferme. Drogue, stupéfiants, alcool, violences en tout genre, brutalité et agressions physiques et morales sur mineure._

La voix du subconscient de Rose était plate, comme s'il récitait un souvenir, et c'était probablement le cas, pensa-t-il, la bile remontant dans sa gorge. Rose avait certainement dû témoigner au commissariat, voire au tribunal.

Par Rassilon.

Si jeune, et déjà si brisée.

Il voulait.. il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait.

Il voulait la retrouver, et la serrer contre lui pour le reste de sa vie.

_-Où est-elle? _murmura-t-il, sa voix d'outre-tombe.

_-Dans un monde où personne ne souffre,_ souffla le subconscient.

Bien sûr. C'était logique. Quoi d'autre ?

Après tant d'années passées à souffrir et culpabiliser, tout ce que Rose pouvait rêver était de calme et d'apaisement.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33**

* * *

C'est appréhensif que le Docteur se pencha par dessus la nouvelle bulle.

Rose était donc ici.

Qu'y avait-il de particulier à ce monde ?

_-Vous pouvez rentrer, vous savez._

_-Pardon ?_

Le Docteur se retourna pour faire face à la Rose adolescente. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant que l'apparence de celle-ci avait radicalement changé. Ses cheveux étaient de nouveau blonds, et longs, son rouge à lèvres criard semblable à celui qu'elle portait depuis qu'il la connaissait.

Surtout, ses vêtements s'étaient transformés : la tenue gothique avait laissé place à une mini-jupe écossaise et de longs collants résille, un col roulé violet et rose et de longues bottes accompagnant l'ensemble.

Rose était.. magnifique.

Le Docteur déglutit.

La blonde sourit.

_-Contente que cela vous plaise davantage._

Il haussa les épaules, se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

_-Je me moque de l'apparence physique, moi_, bougonna-t-il._ Je regarde le cœur._

_-Venant d'un homme qui en a deux, c'est un compliment,_ commenta le subconscient en s'approchant de lui pour le pousser gentiment vers la bulle_. Allez-y._

_-Je ne suis pas certain.._

_-Je suis son subconscient. Je sais ce qu'elle veut, à défaut de ce qu'elle a besoin. Elle vous veut vou_s, répliqua simplement l'incarnation.

Le Docteur déglutit, avant de faire face à la bulle rosée teintée d'éclats bleu Tardis.

Au moins, le monde idéal de Rose lui était lié, c'était déjà un point positif.

Inspirant profondément, il tendit la main, la posant sur la bulle. Il fut surpris de sa chaleur, avant de laisser s'échapper un cri lorsqu'il fut aspiré sans prévenir, réapparaissant brutalement sur le sol de son vaisseau.

_-Fantastique,_ grommela-t-il.

Il était sur le Tardis. Quelle surprise. Dans un sens, c'était rassurant, puisque cela confirmait que le monde parfait de Rose lui était lié, mais cela l'interrogeait aussi sur ce qu'il pourrait éventuellement changer dans le leur. L'idée que Rose n'y soit pas entièrement heureuse lui tordait les cœurs, et c'est résolu qu'il se redressa, regardant autour de lui.

Il était dans le couloir menant à la salle de consoles. Des rires en montaient, plusieurs voix se mêlant pour créer un joyeux tintamarre. La vie qui en émanait le fit sourire, avant que celui-ci ne se fade en pensant à son propre Tardis, et toutes les places vides autour de la console. Secouant la tête, il s'avança à pas de loup, avant de se morigéner mentalement – se cacher dans son propre vaisseau, quelle stupidité.

Ce fut sans surprise qu'il découvrit Rose, ou plutôt son double, assise sur le seuil du Tardis, un cocktail à la main. Son expression était détendue, son sourire large, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Boum !

Des cris montèrent dans le groupe, enthousiastes et fascinés alors qu'un feu d'artifice explosait dans l'espace face à eux.

_-Les colons avaient vraiment à cœur de fêter leur premier centenaire sur cette planète,_ s'entendit-il commenter, son double apparaissant souriant, son propre cocktail à la main._ Et quoi de mieux qu'un feu d'artifice dans l'espace ?_

_-C'est magnifique ! _S'exclama Jack, les yeux du jeune homme brillant alors qu'il rejoignait le duo à la porte.

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil en le voyant poser sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre lui, sa main se glissant automatiquement dans la sienne. Rose sourit en les voyant faire, clairement ravie pour ses amis.

Ok, c'était inattendu.

Depuis quand la blonde voulait-elle les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre ?

Était-il si aveugle à ce point ?

La jeune femme les taquinait souvent sur leur flirt et plaisanteries, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que les voir ensemble comptait autant pour elle. Un sourire apparut sur son visage à cette pensée : ce point était, potentiellement, en passe d'être résolu.

Ce point, corrigea-t-il mentalement en se giflant pour sa lâcheté, serait résolu.

Pour elle, pour lui, pour Jack.

Il avait perdu assez de temps.

Le Docteur voulait vivre.

Tant de temps perdu déjà.

Était-ce si mal de vouloir vivre, au lieu de pleurer ? En avait-il seulement le droit, après ce qu'il avait fait ? Mais il était si fatigué de souffrir, et se renfermer sur lui-même.

Lentement, le Docteur acceptait le fait que lui aussi avait le droit d'exister, malgré son passé.

_-Je dois admettre, c'est brillant._

Le Seigneur du temps crut qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque. Jackie Tyler venait d'apparaître, son visage détendu alors qu'elle s'asseyait à coté de sa fille. Celle-ci sourit un peu plus, et passa un bras autour d'elle, la main de Jackie se glissant dans la sienne.

_-Regarde ! C'est trop beau !_

_-Un vrai conte de fées,_ commenta Jack alors que Rose riait comme une enfant.

Jackie releva la tête, avant d'adresser un clin d'œil au Docteur qui roula des yeux puis sourit à son tour.

_-Dommage que Mickey ne voit pas cela_, ajouta-t-il.

_-Oh, il vous dit bonjour, _s'exclama Jackie. _Il m'a dit de vous dire, d'ailleurs, que la prochaine fois était pour lui et juste pour lui,_ ajouta-t-elle taquine. _Il veut retourner sur cette planète avec le ciel vert et les pommes roses, dit-il, mais je crois que l'on sait tous qui il veut vraiment voir,_ commenta-t-elle en regardant Rose qui éclata de rire.

_-Il peut, mais sa copine voudra m'arracher les yeux ! Elle ne comprend pas qu'on n'est plus ensemble, on ne l'est plus depuis des années._

_-Et ce n'est pas plus mal ainsi, _répliqua Jackie_. Vous êtes bien mieux amis qu'autre chose. Ta vie est ici_, affirma-t-elle_. Avec eux_, sourit-elle en désignant les deux hommes.

_-Aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudra_, répondit tendrement le Docteur.

_-Ce sera pour toujours! _s'exclama Rose.

_-Pour toujours, alors,_ rit Jack.

Le Docteur sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en le voyant glisser sa main libre sur les fesses de l'autre lui, ce dernier réagissant de manière identique. Les doigts du gredin les caressèrent avant de remonter dans son dos, vers sa ceinture.

_-Jack,_ pesta-t-il alors que son double fusillait l'humain du regard.

_-Docteur_ ?

Il sursauta en voyant une autre Rose apparaître de derrière le fauteuil du capitaine de vaisseau. Complètement perdu dans la scène, il en avait presque oublié la raison première pour laquelle il était présent. Rose, sa Rose, se tenait devant lui, vêtue comme toujours de son jean, une veste de sport et une paire de baskets blanches. Elle le fixa sans comprendre, avant de tourner la tête vers la scène qui continuait, Jack occupé à murmurer dans l'oreille du Seigneur du temps mi-irrité, mi-attendri.

_-Comment.. Qui.._

_-Rose,_ souffla-t-il en se précipitant vers elle.

Il se figea lorsqu'elle recula, le fixant effrayée.

_-Qui êtes-vous ?_

_-Pardon ? Rose, c'est moi ! Le Docteur !_

_-Je vous vois ! Mais ce n'est pas possible, comment.. Est-ce que c'est vous que j'ai senti entrer?_s'exclama-t-elle.

Il se frotta le crâne, gêné.

_-Je n'ai pas eu le choix.. Je suis resté dehors au début, mais il fallait que je vous retrouve.. Il est temps de rentrer, Rose, _murmura-t-il doucement.

Elle secoua la tête frénétiquement, avant de reculer.

_-Pourquoi ? Je suis bien ici !_

_-Ce n'est pas la vraie vie, Rose, pas la vôtre, en tout cas, ce n'est pas bon._

_-Qui êtes-vous pour me dire ce qui est bon, et ce qui ne l'est pas ? Vous ne vouliez pas m'aider!_

Le Docteur soupira.

_-Pas de cette manière, Rose. Pas en vous laissant vous perdre dans d'autres mondes, d'autres versions de vous, de nous. Aussi étranges, fascinants ou attirants sont-ils, ils ne sont pas nous._

_-Si ! Ce sont les mêmes personnes !_

_-Mais avec une histoire différente, _contra-t-il simplement_. Je suis désolé, Rose; je comprends que vous cherchiez des réponses, mais vient un temps où il faut repartir, et affronter la réalité._

_-Et si je ne veux pas? _répliqua-t-elle, sa voix se brisant. _Si je ne veux pas y retourner, si je suis fatiguée ?_

_-Si vous êtes fatiguée.. Si vous êtes fatiguée, _murmura-t-il, avant de laisser s'échapper un rire sans joie, la faisant frémir. _Oh, Rose, ma Rose, mais vous n'avez pas le choix. La vie ne vous en laissera pas. Vous pensez que je n'en ai pas envie, Rose? De rester ici? D'accepter la même proposition que vous ? Vivre dans d'autres mondes, loin de la réalité ? Loin de mes morts ? De mes pertes ? _Sa voix s'était élevée d'un cran, son visage se faisant noir alors qu'elle le fixait, choquée. _Vous pensez avoir perdu, Rose Tyler ? Vous pensez avoir souffert ? Oui, vous avez souffert, tellement, terriblement ! Mais vous avez toujours votre famille, Rose, vous avez votre mère, et Mickey, ils vous attendent, ils vous aiment, vous pouvez les voir quand vous le désirez ! Vous n'avez qu'à me demander ! Alors que moi.. Moi ! Tout ce qu'il me reste, ce sont mes souvenirs, et même eux, ils sont.. tellement.. loin_, souffla-t-il en se détournant.

Un silence lourd de sens tomba. Les épaules du Docteur tremblaient, son chagrin et sa rage se réveillant une nouvelle fois pour créer une tempête dans son esprit.

_-Je leur ai fait mal.. encore.._

La voix de Rose était si jeune, tout son corps tendu alors qu'elle fixait le sol.

_-Je sais,_ murmura-t-il en se retournant pour lui faire face._ Je suis désolé. C'est aussi ma faute. J'ai été égoïste. Je vous ai emmenée, sans réfléchir, deux fois._

_-C'est moi qui ai choisi de venir_, protesta-t-elle, le faisant sourire.

_-Un homme étrange dans une cabine immense et irréelle, qui vous propose le temps et l'espace.. Qui dirait non?_ commenta-t-il en venant prendre sa main.

_-Pas moi,_ sourit-elle légèrement, la tension entre eux disparaissant enfin.

_-Je ne suis pas doué à cela.. La vie domestique.. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment été, mais c'est devenu pire depuis.._ Il secoua la tête, ne finissant pas sa phrase. _Je suis désolé, Rose Tyler. Je vous ai mise dans une situation bien inconfortable._

_-Oui, hé bien, je l'ai acceptée, _marmonna-t-elle.

_-Mais vous rêvez de voir votre mère ici, avec nous, heureuse, et pas laissée derrière.. Et que Mickey soit heureux, lui aussi._

Il ne commenta pas sur lui et Jack. C'était secondaire à la famille de Rose, qui secoua la tête, attristée.

_-Ils le méritent, non ? Maman a tout sacrifié pour moi.. et Mickey en a assez vu, _soupira-t-elle. _Mais ce n'est votre genre, les familles._

Il fronça les sourcils, blessé, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait nier.

_-Qui a dit que je ne pouvais pas faire d'effort ? Je suis un génie, moi, pas un abruti de singe, mon cerveau est supérieur au vôtre_, répliqua-t-il taquin.

_-Toujours aussi social_, rit-elle.

_-Toujours,_ commenta-t-il goguenard, avant d'ajouter gentiment : _Il est l'heure de rentrer, Rose._

_-Je sais,_ marmonna-t-elle._ Je suis désolée, pour m'être enfuie.. C'était immature._

Il secoua la main.

_-Vous êtes saine et sauve, c'est le principal._

_-Je sais que je vous ai fait peur,_ grommela-t-elle, irritée. _Ce n'est pas ok, Docteur, vous ne devriez pas me pardonner ainsi. Je me suis enfuie, je me suis fait enlevée, je suis allée contre votre avis quand vous aviez raison.. Je suis désolée,_ soupira-t-elle, culpabilisant clairement.

_-Oh, Rose, vous êtes si jeune, vous apprenez toujours_, répliqua-t-il_. Vous appelez ça une erreur ? Attendez que je vous raconte comment j'ai volé le Tardis._

_-Oh, j'avais oublié cela ! Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit comment !_

_-Je vous raconterai ça quand on y sera revenu, _rit-il. _C'est l'heure de rentrer,_ répéta-t-il, en plaçant sa main sur sa joue._ Jack nous attend, et j'ai des surprises pour vous._

Elle hocha la tête, fermant les yeux alors qu'il la poussait contre lui, l'enveloppant de ses bras. La scène autour d'eux disparut alors qu'une lumière bleue et blanche apparaissait, les enveloppant de sa chaleur. Le vent s'éleva, son corps se mettant à la piquer alors qu'elle se sentait partir, son souffle se coupant.

* * *

**J'ai dit son monde parfait, pas un monde réaliste et faisable! oups.**

**Les torts sont partagés sur les problèmes rencontrés par Rose, et j'adore 9, j'adore le doc, je comprends le pourquoi de ses peurs, mais il a aussi sa part de responsabilité.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34**

* * *

Jack eut à peine le temps de réagir et tendre les mains avant que Rose ne s'effondre sur le sol. Les Nornes furent plus rapides, l'enveloppant de leurs bras avant de la guider doucement jusqu'à la natte, les fils dorés du Temps reculant d'eux-mêmes pour glisser jusqu'à l'immense arbre d'Yggsandril. La jeune femme gémit doucement, se frottant le crâne alors que le Docteur respirait par accoup, son souffle rauque.

_-Docteur ! Rose !_

Il se précipita vers eux, prenant la main du Seigneur du temps avant que tous deux ne s'accroupissent à coté de la blonde.

_-Rose, chérie.. Rose, ça va ? Répond-moi, _souffla-t-il, incapable de cacher sa détresse.

_-Urg .. Je me suis droguée ou.._

_-C'est à dire que..._

_-Jack, laissez-moi la scanner_, pesta le Docteur, déjà armé de son tournevis.

Le jeune homme voulut l'imiter en activant son bracelet, mais il pesta en découvrant que ce dernier ne fonctionnait pas. Apparemment, l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, quel qu'il soit exactement, bloquait ses données. Il fut donc forcé de regarder faire le Docteur, frustré et inquiet. Rose avait fermé les yeux, son épuisement évident.

_-C'est bien ce que je craignais.. Son cerveau n'est pas fait pour un tel flux contradictoire d'informations, il surchauffe,_ grogna le Docteur avant de saisir sa compagne évanouie, la soulevant d'autorité. _Elle a besoin de soins, maintenant._

_-Évidemment qu'elle en a besoin, elle a été shootée au temps des jours, et vous aussi, vous y resté deux heures !_

_-Deux heures ? Cela m'a semblé beaucoup plus court,_ souffla-t-il alors que les Nornes s'écartaient sur leur passage.

_Je commençais à avoir vraiment peur,_ marmonna Jack. _Et ces vieilles pies n'ont rien fait pour aider,_ pesta-t-il en indiquant les femmes les entourant.

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, avant de se rapprocher instinctivement de Jack. Autour d'eux, les Nornes les observaient silencieusement, leur expression indéchiffrable. Ce fut Verdandi qui rompit finalement le silence, alors qu'ils remontaient à grands pas vers le Tardis.

_-L'Enfant a-t-elle trouvé ses réponses ?_

Le Seigneur du temps se figea, avant de se retourner lentement vers elle. Par instinct, le capitaine saisit son bras, son ventre se tordant devant le regard noir de son ami et mentor.

_-Je l'espère pour vous. Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui arrivera si elle ne s'en remet pas. _Il fronça les sourcils, ajoutant après un instant de réflexion : _Mayda dit que vous ressentez une dette envers moi. Considérez-la comme réglée. Et à partir de maintenant, restez loin des miens, _cracha-t-il avant de pousser la porte du Tardis, entraînant un Jack tendu à l'extrême avec lui.

Ce dernier courut vers le panel, appuyant sur les boutons dont il connaissait le fonctionnement pour commencer à les lancer dans le vortex. Des lumières clignotèrent autour de lui, le Tardis prenant la suite automatiquement. Il sourit, soulagé : le Docteur était déjà parti vers le couloir, et il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de comment piloter seul le vaisseau. Celui-ci gémit doucement, et il soupira, caressant la console devant lui.

_-Elle est de retour, vieille fille. Il va la guérir. Il réussit toujours à nous guérir,_ murmura-t-il, ses épaules s'affalant sous sa détresse.

_-Jack_ ? Le Docteur l'appelait depuis le couloir. _Ne restez pas derrière, gamin, j'ai besoin de vous._

_-J'arrive_, s'exclama-t-il en courant le rejoindre.

Le plus âgé sourit légèrement, alors que Jack se plaçait automatiquement à sa droite.

_-On ne va pas à l'infirmerie?_ S'inquiéta ce dernier en les voyant remonter le couloir.

_-En quelque sorte, si.. Mais un autre type d'infirmerie._

_-Mais encore ?_

_-Rose a passé trop de temps au milieu de ses lignes temporelles, son esprit est en surchauffe, il n'est pas fait pour recevoir et analyser toutes les possibilités auxquelles elle a été confrontées. Pour des êtres de la nuit des temps, les Nornes sont vraiment stupides,_ pesta-t-il.

_-Elles me faisaient peur, _murmura Jack alors qu'ils tournaient dans un couloir inconnu_. Il y avait quelque chose, en elles.. Je ne sais pas, c'était.._

_-Oui, c'est ce qui arrive quand on se trouve devant des créatures mythologiques, _soupira le Docteur. _Elles ne vous ont pas agressé?_s'inquiéta-t-il.

Jack secoua la tête.

_-Elles ne m'ont pas adressé la parole. Mais la manière dont elles me regardaient.. Doc, leur chef au nom de chat, elle a dit quelque chose.. Elle a parlé d'un accident,_ rappela-t-il, angoissé.

Le Docteur se mordit la lèvre.

Les Nornes voyaient la ligne du temps de tous les êtres vivants.

Y avait-il quelque chose de spécial sur celle de Jack ?

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'apparition d'une porte bleu marine, couverte d'écritures blanches incompréhensibles pour Jack. Était-ce du Gallifreyen ? Pourquoi le Tardis ne le traduisait-il pas ? Le Docteur s'arrêta devant celle-ci, avant de se tourner vers Jack, son expression pensive.

_-Ce que vous allez voir ne peut sortir d'ici. Il s'agit d'un des secrets de mon peuple, _murmura-t-il.

Jack déglutit devant son regard, avant d'hocher la tête.

_-Évidemment_.

Le Docteur sourit. Il était difficile de croire que quelques heures plus tôt, il avait fait face à Mayda, la Tempête brûlant dans ses yeux et créant une aura de danger si puissant que Jack aurait pu prendre la fuite.

Qui était-il ?

Pourquoi les Nornes affirmaient-elles qu'il avait sauvé le Temps ? Comment avait-il fait cela ? Avait-il vraiment mis fin à la Guerre du temps à lui tout seul ? Les questions tournaient dans l'esprit du capitaine, brûlantes et dérangeantes. Elles n'avaient aucune importance, cependant, face à l'état de Rose.

_-Bienvenue dans l'un des poumons du Tardis, Jack._

Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent lorsque le Docteur posa la main sur la porte, les écritures s'illuminant soudainement avant de se déplacer pour former de nouveaux mots.

_-Que.. Qu'est-ce que.._

_-Mon nom, _répliqua simplement son ami.

Le cerveau de Jack fit un arrêt brutal.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de son choc, cependant, car déjà le battant de bois s'ouvrait, et il se couvrait précipitamment les yeux de la main pour se protéger d'une lumière aveuglante. Un petit pop et une paire de lunettes de soleil noire apparut entre ses mains.

_-Le Tardis a raison, mieux vaut les mettre si vous tenez à votre vue, _commenta le Docteur avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

Jack se hâta d'enfiler les lunettes, avant de le suivre, sa bouche s'ouvrant en un rond immense alors qu'il découvrait une pièce gigantesque, emplie de cristaux de toutes les couleurs. Il était impossible d'en voir le fond, les cristaux s'amoncelant de partout pour former un spectacle si extraordinaire qu'il demeura choqué sur le seuil.

Une grotte de cristaux multicolores.

C'est la seule description que son cerveau parvenait à formuler.

Un souffle chaud derrière lui le fit sursauter, et il fit quelques pas, pénétrant fasciné dans la pièce. Le Docteur ne l'avait pas attendu, installant Rose dans ce qui ressemblait à un sarcophage en métal. Déjà la vitre de verre se refermait sur celle-ci, une lumière violette envahissant l'habitacle. Jack courut le rejoindre, le regardant inquiet appuyer sur ce qui devait être des boutons.

_-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_

_-Son cerveau est en surchauffe. Pour rendre les choses simples, je l'ai mise dans un sas de décompression._

_-Comme en plongée sous-marine?_

_-Mais pour le Temps,_ expliqua le Docteur. _Cette pièce.. Pour faire les choses simplement, c'est un mini-Yggsandril._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Le Temps vole autour de nous_, expliqua son ami en levant la main, indiquant les cristaux. _Tous les destins possibles et imaginables nous entourent.. Nos lignes du temps, dans tous les mondes alternatifs possibles, _souffla-t-il.

Jack écarquilla les yeux.

_-C'est.. Ok, ça déchire. Je .. Oh la vache, _murmura-t-il en regardant autour de lui._ Chacun de ces cristaux est une ligne du temps ? Mais comment.._

_-Technologie de Seigneur du temps, _répondit simplement le Docteur.

_-Forcément.. et comment cela va aider Rose ?_

_-Je l'ai mise dans un sas de décompression, pour permettre à son esprit de se libérer du Temps qui s'est agrippée à elle._

_-Comme un microbe?_traduisit Jack.

_-En quelque sorte.. Rose est forte mais humaine, son esprit n'était pas adapté à ce qu'elle a vécu. Stupides vieilles oies,_ pesta-t-il. _Tout cela pour une prétendue dette.. Elles auraient pu la tuer ! Personne n'est sensé tout connaître, c'est dangereux et irrespectueux, il existe des règles, des lois, et elles en sont les garantes tout autant que moi ! Mais apparemment, mêmes les légendes de mon enfance sont stupides en réalité.. Stupide, si stupide,_ pesta-t-il en regardant sa compagne dormir paisiblement.

_-Elle ira bien, Doc_, tenta de le rassurer Jack. _Vous allez la soigner._

_-Comme toujours_, soupira las ce dernier, avant de caresser gentiment son visage. _Mon Jack, toujours si fidèle, toujours inquiet pour moi. Alors que je vous dis si peu sur moi.._

_-Vous avez vos secrets, j'ai les miens,_ répliqua ce dernier.

_-Mais vous méritez d'en connaître plus.. Vous avez prouvé que vous en étiez digne,_ murmura-t-il pensif. _Venez,_ déclara-t-il enfin.

_-Où ? Et Rose ? On ne peut pas la laisser seule !_

_-Il n'y a plus rien que l'on ne puisse faire, Jack, il faut laisser le Tardis travailler à présent_, lui expliqua le Docteur avant de prendre sa main, l'entraînant derrière lui.

_-Combien de temps ?_

_-Quelques heures, peut-être une journée.. Elle a besoin de repos._

Jack secoua la tête, se laissant tirer par la main. Le Docteur semblait excité, malgré son inquiétude pour Rose. Ce dernier l'emmena jusqu'à une petite porte, dissimulée au milieu des cristaux. Il la poussa, lui révélant une version miniature de l'immense grotte où dormait Rose.

_-La belle au bois dormant.._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Rose, elle dort.. sur un lit, dans un sarcophage_, commenta Jack.

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil.

_-Je ne l'embrasserai pas pour la réveiller, capitaine._

Son ami esquissa un sourire grivois.

_-Comme si je comptais vous laisser cette tâche capitale._

_-Immature,_ grommela-t-il, s'attirant un autre sourire et une tape aux fesses.

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est? _demanda finalement Jack en regardant autour de lui.

_-Appelons cela une salle de réflexion. Mon peuple.. mon peuple avait.. a.. une longue durée de vie. Très longue._

Ses cœurs se serrèrent à ce souvenir. Se tenir ici lui était si difficile depuis le début, depuis qu'il avait pris ce couloir, et s'était arrêté devant cette porte.

C'était un rappel de tout ce qu'il avait autrefois possédé, et perdu.

La main de Jack pressa son bras, le tirant de ses pensées. Il soupira, indiquant les cristaux.

_-Une vie comme celle-là, on peut finir par se perdre, oublier qui l'on est. Devenir fou, à cause de tous les souvenirs compressés en nous, en particulier au début de notre vie. Alors mon peuple a inventé un moyen pour pouvoir se les remémorer, et retrouver un esprit paisible._

_-C'est une pièce de méditation ?_

_-C'est une manière de le traduire, oui, _confirma-t-il, pensif, en lui souriant.

Il ne mentionna pas les régénérations, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire : il partageait déjà un secret terriblement intime avec son compagnon, et c'était le plus important. À coté de lui, Jack regardait les cristaux, fasciné.

_-Comment cela fonctionne ? On doit penser à une période précise ?_

_-On peut_, confirma-t-il une nouvelle fois. _Ou bien on peut simplement attendre. Le Tardis est télépathique, elle devine les questions que l'on peut inconsciemment se poser._

_-C'est extraordinaire, _avoua le jeune homme. _Vous y venez souvent ?_

_-Plus autant qu'avant.._

_-Docteur.._ Jack se tourna vers lui, se mordillant la lèvre. _Je sais qu'il y a des choses que vous ne me dites pas. Que vous avez peur de me dire. Je comprends. Je ne vous demande pas de tout me montrer._

_-Mais vous vous posez des questions.._

_-Je m'en pose depuis que je vous ai rencontré_, sourit-il. Il s'avança, enveloppant les bras de l'autre homme de ses mains : _Et oui, j'aimerai avoir des réponses. Mais pas si vous vous y forcez. Je vous aime tel que vous êtes,_ murmura-t-il doucement.

_-Je sais_, souffla son ami, sa main venant instinctivement caresser sa joue.

Il hésita, avant d'amorcer un geste vers l'avant. Jack sourit, le rencontrant à mi-chemin. Leurs lèvres se mêlèrent en un baiser doux, leurs yeux se fermant sous sa tendresse. Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre, un sentiment de chaleur et d'apaisement trop rarement ressenti se répandant dans leurs veines.

C'était ce qu'il se passait, lorsqu'on se tenait contre l'être aimé.


	35. Chapter 35

**Warning: mouchoirs et extra-doses de bonbons et chocolat.**

* * *

**Chapitre 35**

* * *

_-Vous ne vous êtes jamais posé la question ? De quelles autres versions de vous pourraient exister ?_

Assis sur le sol, leurs mains liées, les deux hommes fixaient les cristaux les entourant. Jack trouvait cela étrangement apaisant. Tout était si calme ici, si tranquille. La lumière des cristaux était chaude, malgré leur blancheur éclatante, coupant court à toute sensation de froid.

Le corps chaud contre lequel il était affalé contribuait également à cette impression, mais pour une raison complètement différente.

Il sourit à cette pensée, et posa sa tête contre l'épaule du Docteur qui sourit à son tour, avant de secouer la tête.

_-Est-ce que tout le monde ne se la pose pas un jour ? Une vie aussi longue que la mienne, c'est évident. Tant de regrets, de questions, de 'et si' .._

Son regard se perdit dans le lointain, son expression se faisant sans âge. Jack se mordilla la lèvre, reconnaissant l'air arboré parmi mille.

Le Docteur se perdait dans ses souvenirs. Et beaucoup d'entre eux étaient loin d'être heureux. L'un d'eux, en particulier, le hantait.

Et s'il n'avait pas détruit Gallifrey ?

Et s'il avait pu sauver une partie de la population ?

Et s'il avait trouvé un autre moyen ?

Combien d'enfants sur Gallifrey ce jour-là ?

Les yeux du Docteur se fermèrent, alors que des cris envahissaient son esprit. Jack pâlit en voyant apparaître des images de guerre sur les cristaux autour d'eux. La foule portait des robes rouges qu'il n'avait jamais vues auparavant, et les armes des soldats étaient inconnues, l'empêchant d'identifier exactement le lieu. Au loin, les restes de ce qui devait être un dôme immense, détruit sous les bombes.

Le Docteur pleurait.

Jack sentit la panique l'envahir en voyant les larmes couler le long des joues de son ami. Il se redressa, le secouant, mais le Docteur semblait pris dans une transe.

_-Je suis désolé.._

_-Doc ! Doc !_

_-Je ne voulais pas.. Je devais vous sauver.. Je ne voulais.. Je.._

_-Doc, réveillez-vous !_

Le Seigneur du temps ouvrit brutalement les yeux, faisant reculer Jack, horrifié. Les pupilles habituellement bleues de son ami étaient envahies d'un tourbillon doré, des flashs y explosant alors qu'il le repoussait. Jack ne se laissa pas faire, l'agrippant par les épaules.

_-Doc ? Doc?_murmura-t-il, effrayé.

_-La chute d'Arcadia.. La seconde ville de Gallifrey.._

_-La.. C'est Gallifrey? _répéta Jack, horrifié, en tournant de nouveau la tête vers les images.

C'était la planète du Docteur ? Malgré lui, le jeune homme fixa un peu plus fort les cristaux, une curiosité moribonde le saisissant.

_-Le dernier jour de la guerre.. La plus grande guerre de tous les temps.. La guerre entre mon peuple, et les Daleks,_ murmura celui-ci.

Jack fixa les images, son dégoût se mêlant à une curiosité qu'il savait malsaine, mais ne pouvait arrêter. Il n'avait jamais rien vu sur Gallifrey, ou les Seigneurs du temps. Le Docteur ne les évoquait quasiment jamais, ou du bout des lèvres.

Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il aurait aimé découvrir sa planète.

Le Docteur pleurait, sa voix brisée quand il ajouta, les tourbillons dansant dans ses yeux pour former des flammes identiques à celles des images :

_-Il fallait les arrêter.._

Le capitaine tourna brutalement la tête vers lui.

_-Comment ?_

_-Ils n'entendaient rien.. Ils n'écoutaient pas.. Ils auraient détruit l'univers entier.. Ils allaient détruire tout l'univers, Jack_, sanglota son ami.

Le cœur du jeune homme s'arrêta.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus horrible, voir son mentor d'ordinaire de fer pleurer à chaudes larmes ou l'écouter raconter quelque chose sur lequel il s'était interrogé des mois durant mais comprenait, à présent qu'il entendait son récit, qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais savoir.

_-Docteur_, murmura-t-il, l'attrapant par les épaules pour le secouer._ Doc, revenez. Revenez avec moi._

_-Ils.._

_-Chuuut.. Revenez avec moi, Doc, _ordonna-t-il, avant de l'embrasser.

Le plus âgé frémit, avant de saisir son cou, l'embrassant sauvagement en retour. Jack gémit, se laissant tomber contre lui alors que le Seigneur du temps le poussait sur ses genoux, sa main libre s'enfonçant dans son dos.

Oh, par tous les dieux.

Était-ce pour cela qu'on l'appelait la Tempête ?

Jack s'agrippa au pull gris, bien déterminé à rendre coup pour coup. Le Docteur grogna, agrippant ses cheveux et le faisant siffler de plaisir. Il le repoussa, ses mains sur ses épaules alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas couler sous ses attaques.

Le Docteur grondait, rage et chagrin coulant de lui en flots alors qu'il continuait à l'embrasser, dévorant sa bouche pour ne rien en laisser. Les larmes coulaient toujours le long de ses joues, sa haine envers lui-même si évidente dans chacun de ses gestes.

Derrière eux, le son d'hurlements et appels à l'aide.

Jack se sentit pleurer.

Qu'est-ce que le Docteur avait fait ?

Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas continuer à entendre cela, il.. Jack recula brutalement, s'effondrant en larmes contre son ami qui ferma les yeux.

_-Je ne peux pas.. Je.. Doc, arrêtez cela.. Doc,_ gémit-il en se bouchant les oreilles, les cris derrière lui se mêlant à tous ceux entendus dans sa vie pour former un tintamarre effroyable.

_-Jack.. Jack,_ souffla le Seigneur du temps en revenant soudainement à la réalité, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'horreur alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il avait provoqué. _Non .. Oh, je suis désolé,_ murmura-t-il, épouvanté. _Jack, c'est ok, je suis là.._

Le jeune homme geignit, fermant désespéramment ses yeux.

S'il y avait quelque chose que le Docteur savait reconnaître par cœur, c'était quelqu'un en état de choc.

Il déglutit, inspirant profondément avant de fermer les yeux un instant pour enterrer une nouvelle fois ses souvenirs. Il fallait qu'il retrouve son calme. Jack avait besoin de lui, et Rose.. Rose dormait toujours.

Mais il avait si peur, et si mal. Il ne comprenait pas comment, mais ses souvenirs étaient remontés sans prévenir, au pire endroit possible, envahissant tous les cristaux.

Mais n'était-ce pas au fond le but de cette pièce ?

_-G.. Gray.._

_-Jack ?_

_-Je .. Je.. Ma faute.._

Il influençait son compagnon, réalisa-t-il horrifié. Il fallait qu'il remonte ses barrières, et vite. L'esprit d'un Seigneur du temps faisait partie des choses les plus puissantes de l'univers : il était capable, s'il le désirait, de plier le Temps et jouer avec, par exemple pour tordre les souvenirs de quelqu'un et lui les rappeler avec une intensité intenable.

Et c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer, sans qu'il ne le désire.

Le Docteur venait de revivre un de ses pires souvenirs, et Jack, clairement, était en train de tomber dans l'un des siens. Sifflant, il se redressa, agrippant son compagnon par les épaules pour mieux le pousser de l'autre coté de la porte. Jack se débattit, une panique visible l'envahissant alors qu'il le tirait derrière lui. Plissant les yeux, il se concentra, le regard rivé sur la porte bleue et blanche à l'entrée de la grotte.

En un instant, la pièce se figea, les mouvements de chacun se faisant au ralenti alors qu'il agrippait un peu plus fort le bras de Jack. La seconde suivante, tout accélérait, son ami et lui propulsés vers l'entrée de la pièce. Il poussa le capitaine en avant, le faisant atterrir dans le couloir alors qu'il fermait brutalement la porte. Il se laissa ensuite tomber contre le mur, le souffle court.

_-Que.. Qu'est-ce que.._

Jack haletait, son expression paniquée.

_-Mon.. pire.. souvenir,_ souffla-t-il, sa voix se brisant sur le dernier mot.

_-Mais .. comment.._

Le Docteur indiqua sa tempe.

_-Esprit.. surpuissant.. de Seigneur du temps. Vous êtes tombé.. dans.. u..un de vos pires moments._

Jack ferma les yeux.

_-Est-ce que vous les avez tués ?_

Une pierre dans le visage lui aurait fait le même effet.

Le Docteur s'était figé, son regard écarquillé alors qu'il fixait Jack. Ce dernier se redressa, avant de lui adresser un regard vide.

_-Il n'y a pas quarante moyens d'arrêter quelqu'un, Docteur.. Et Gallifrey et les Daleks, ils ont disparu d'un coup, en même temps.._

_-Je.. Je.._

Le capitaine ferma les yeux, avant de secouer la tête.

_-Ne dites rien. Vous n'aviez pas le choix. Je sais. Cela ne veut pas dire que.. je suis prêt à l'écouter._

_-Jack,_ souffla-t-il, paniqué, alors que son compagnon s'appuyait contre le mur pour se relever péniblement. _Jack ! Jack !_

Celui-ci déglutit.

_-Je vous écouterai. Je le promets. Je.. Je vous laisserai parler. Je le jure. Pour le peu d'honneur que j'ai … je le jure. Mais je ne .. Je ne peux pas, pas tout de suite._

_-Ne me laissez pas, _supplia-t-il, terrifié, en luttant pour se relever, lui faisant face. _Jack, Jack, s'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas !_

Pas maintenant, pas après tout ce temps, pas alors qu'ils avaient enfin avancé, qu'ils avaient réussi à reconnaître leurs sentiments mutuels. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était un cauchemar, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ?

L'ancien agent le dévisagea longuement, son cœur se serrant devant l'expression apeurée et soudainement prostrée de son ami.

Le Docteur avait toujours été là pour lui, même quand il ne le méritait pas. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, et permis de se racheter, malgré tous ses crimes.

Le Docteur avait commis le pire des crimes, pour la meilleure des raisons.

Un double génocide, contre la survie de l'univers.

Comment pouvait-il tenir debout ? N'était-il pas devenu fou de culpabilité ?

Le Docteur, toujours si passionné et déterminé à sauver tout le monde, le Docteur, qui avait tendu la main à Blon Fel-Fotch sans hésiter lorsqu'il avait eu la possibilité de lui donner une autre chance.

Le Docteur, toujours si furieux devant la moindre injustice et qui souriait dès qu'il voyait un enfant.

Combien d'enfants ce jour-là sur Gallifrey ?

Il allait vomir.

Le Docteur, qui avait baissé la tête, acceptant sans un mot son jugement.

Jack secoua la tête. S'avançant, il saisit très doucement son visage, le relevant pour l'embrasser avec une tendresse infinie. Le Seigneur du temps fondit contre lui, ses bras ballants. Le capitaine caressa ses joues, avant d'essuyer ses larmes.

_-Jamais, Docteur. Jamais. Allez, venez,_ murmura-t-il en passant son bras dans son dos. _Le Tardis va nous faire des chocolats chauds, et vous allez manger une part de ce cake à la banane ignoble que Rose a loupé l'autre jour._

_-J.. Jack.._

_-Sssh.. Pas besoin de parler. Simplement manger,_ ajouta-t-il le plus gentiment possible, en l'entraînant dans le couloir. _Rien de plus. Pas besoin de jouer au dieu, pas avec moi. Laissez-vous aller, rien ne va se passer._

_-Ne me laissez pas_, répéta désespéré l'autre homme, en agrippant sa main.

_-Je ne pourrais jamais vous laisser, abruti,_ soupira-t-il. _Je vous aime trop pour cela. Vous devriez le savoir, depuis le temps._

Le Docteur ne répondit pas à cela, et il secoua de nouveau la tête, avant d'embrasser sa joue.

Jack s'était toujours interrogé sur les secrets du Docteur.

Il semblerait qu'il venait de découvrir le plus important, et malheureusement, le pire.

Il voulait fuir. Il voulait courir, loin, si loin, et hurler, pour toujours. Il voulait frapper quelqu'un, quelque chose, le Docteur, les Nornes, l'univers.

Il avait des envies de meurtre.

Mais le Docteur était là, plus vulnérable et affaibli que jamais contre lui, ses cœurs exposés à la vue de tous pour mieux regarder dedans et découvrir tous ses secrets.

Il avait besoin de lui.

Alors Jack prit une profonde inspiration, et repoussa sa hargne, l'enfermant avec ses autres sentiments négatifs pour se concentrer sur l'homme affalé contre lui, occupé à agripper sa veste et son bras avec une force qui allait arracher sa peau s'il continuait à la déchiqueter ainsi.

Il ferma les yeux, ne les rouvrant que lorsqu'ils n'affichèrent que douceur et compassion, comme il avait vu son ami le faire tant de fois.

En cet instant, c'était à lui d'être le Docteur.

* * *

**Et moi jvais retourner finir ma pâte à tartiner tiens..**

**Parce que en fait, j'ai réalisé qu'aucun des deux compagnons de 9 ne semblent savoir.. aucun en fait, avant Amy.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Sans surprise le dernier chapitre a secoué, désolée c'était un peu le but de ce passage, et on sait bien que le Doc n'aurait jamais révélé CE secret volontairement.**

* * *

**Chapitre 36**

* * *

Jack faisait face à un des plus grands défis de sa vie.

Comment était-il sensé s'occuper du Docteur, quand celui-ci était une loque ?

La détresse de ce dernier était plus forte que jamais, émanant de chacun de ses pores pour envahir tout ce qui l'entourait, Jack compris. Celui-ci inspira profondément, avant de décider de se baser sur l'expérience qu'il avait acquise auprès de ses amis, et pendant son temps à l'Agence.

Poussant la porte de la cuisine, il y entraîna le Seigneur du temps, le faisant s'asseoir d'autorité avant d'embrasser son crane. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la commode, et en tira de quoi nourrir un régiment. Bientôt, un assortiment de nourriture de tout type envahit la table, rejoint par du chocolat chaud et du thé. Le Docteur le regarda faire sans un mot, son absence de réaction poussant le capitaine à saisir sa tasse pour la remplir de thé, avant de le rejoindre et la lui tendre.

Le Docteur ferma les yeux, ses mains se refermant automatiquement sur le breuvage bouillant et familier. Il inspira profondément, en humant l'odeur, luttant pour retrouver son calme. Jack huma, caressant timidement ses cheveux. Il se serait bien laissé aller à plus d'intimité, mais le nouveau stade de leur relation était si récent, et le Docteur avait toujours été quelque peu fermé en terme de contact physique.

Ce dernier secoua la tête, avant de choquer Jack en se rapprochant de lui, posant la tête sur son épaule. Le bras du jeune homme se referma immédiatement autour de lui, sa détresse évidente. Le Docteur ferma les yeux, se laissant finalement aller contre lui.

_-Je ne vous laisserai pas, Doc,_ murmura-t-il_. Je .. Je suis choqué, je.. j'ai peur, mais je.. Je ne vous laisserai pas. Jamais. Je .. je vous dois tout, Doc. Je suis en vie grâce à vous vous m'avez tout donné.. J'ai besoin de vous,_ insista-t-il, désespéré.

Le bras du Seigneur du temps se referma autour de sa taille, et il sourit tristement. Il avait fallu que Rose disparaisse pour qu'ils tombent enfin dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il fallait que le Docteur revive son pire souvenir pour qu'il se laisse aller à une intimité jamais permise autrement.

Ils formaient un beau duo de cons.

_-Je.. Je ne vous en veux pas, Doc_. Ce dernier sursauta, se redressant pour le fixer, ahuri. _Pas vous. Je.. Je hais l'univers. Et votre peuple. Et les Daleks. Pour vous avoir poussé à faire cela.. Pour avoir provoqué cette guerre.. et tous ces morts.. Mais pas vous.. Oh, Doc,_ pleura-t-il. _Comment.. Est-ce que vous étiez seul quand vous l'avez fait ?_

Ce dernier ferma les yeux, avant de se serrer davantage contre lui.

Le cœur de Jack se brisa davantage.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'y avait sûrement rien à dire, de toute façon. Les mots étaient bien plats devant l'horreur découverte.

Et dire que depuis tout ce temps, le Docteur vivait seul avec ses souvenirs.

Comment n'était-il pas devenu fou ?

Mais il l'était, réalisa-t-il. Le Docteur était un rescapé de guerre, et à ce titre, il était tout aussi traumatisé que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu aux prises avec des flashs ou crises de colère soudaines? Combien de fois avait-il eu une réaction disproportionnée lors de leurs aventures? Combien de fois avait-il aperçu cette lueur folle d'une rage incontrôlable dans ses yeux normalement si gentils ?

Le Docteur était le plus brisé d'entre eux.

Et pourtant, il était toujours debout, et continuait à se battre pour ce qu'il considérait comme juste.

À quel point était-il extraordinaire ?

Mais si seul, si seul.

Seul rescapé d'un conflit impossible à décrire et dont les conséquences avaient ravagé le temps et l'espace lui-même, détruisant planètes et rasant des centaines de civilisations sur son passage.

Seul, pour se souvenir.

Mais plus maintenant.

Jack ne voulait pas le laisser seul.

Il n'était pas prêt à entendre, et le Docteur n'était certainement pas prêt à en parler. Mais viendrait un jour où se serait le cas. Et ce jour-là, lui et le Seigneur du temps s'assiéraient, et malgré toute la peur que cela lui inspirait, Jack l'écouterait lui raconter cette bataille, et toutes les autres. Et s'il voulait lui parler d'autre chose également, d'autres morts, d'autres souffrances, il serait également là, comme le Docteur l'avait toujours été pour lui.

Il espérait simplement qu'il serait à la hauteur.

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il s'y prendrait, et si Rose serait présente. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir faire porter ce poids à son amie. Mais ce n'était pas à lui d'en décider. Si Rose était présente, elle voudrait participer à la conversation, sans aucun doute. Il n'aurait aucun droit de la rejeter, même pour vouloir la protéger d'un récit douloureux. Ce serait lui voler sa liberté, et ses décisions, et si Jack avait toujours respecté quelque chose, c'était bien cela.

En attendant, il se contenterait de serrer contre lui le Docteur, et le laisser pleurer autant qu'il en avait besoin. Et il en avait clairement besoin. Jack doutait qu'il avait jamais pu partager son fardeau avec quiconque. Comment l'aurait-il pu ? Il était resté seul au milieu de ses souvenirs, laissant la culpabilité et haine de lui-même l'envahir et le ronger lentement de l'intérieur.

A quel point devait-il lutter chaque jour contre sa dépression ? Ses sourires étaient-ils réels, ou simulés pour rassurer ses compagnons ?

Jack avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'incontrôlable, et il n'avait aucune idée de comment le gérer.

Contre lui, le Docteur respirait profondément, ses larmes s'apaisant lentement. Jack sourit faiblement, et tendit la main vers une tasse de chocolat chaud, le buvant alors qu'il rapprochait celle de thé du Docteur. Ce dernier roula des yeux, mais accepta le breuvage, le buvant lentement avant de grogner quand Jack lui tendit de la brioche.

_-Vous n'avez pas le droit de choisir, Doc. Vous mangez, c'est tout._

Son ami lui décocha un regard noir, mais accepta l'immense part de brioche. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en la découvrant fourrée à la banane, et il l'avala d'une traite, avant de s'en resservir une autre part. Jack sourit, approbateur, avant de chiper à son tour une petite brioche au chocolat.

_-Comment est-ce que vous pouvez en avoir autant à bord?_ s'étonna-t-il.

_-Rose,_ marmonna le Docteur en mâchant sa part._ Elle en réclame constamment. Cela lui rappelle sa mère._

_-Elle lui manque, _murmura-t-il, attristé.

_-Je vais la ramener.. Pour quelques jours.. Elle en a besoin, _chuchota le Docteur, soulagé de voir le sujet de conversation dériver vers quelqu'un d'autre.

Parler de Rose lui éviterait de penser à la guerre, et le moment final. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir, pas encore, pas pour souffrir une nouvelle fois, il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait plus.

Rose était son ancre depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Malgré son état actuel, penser à elle lui redonnait du baume au cœur, et apaisait son chagrin et sa culpabilité.

Comment est-ce que Jack ne pouvait-il pas le haïr pour ce qu'il avait fait ?

_-Combien de temps avant qu'elle ne se réveille? _s'inquiéta ce dernier.

_-Elle dort depuis deux heures déjà.. Je dirai, demain matin ? Elle risque d'être un peu perdue au départ, je me demande ce dont elle se souviendra._

_-Cela me fait penser.. Doc, qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?_

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

_-C'est privé, capitaine._

_-Je ne vous demande pas un résumé en détail, Docteur, _pesta-t-il. _Mais cela la tourmentait tellement, est-ce qu'elle a trouvé des réponses ?_

_-Je pense,_ murmura-t-il. _Et .. moi aussi. J'ai des choses à changer ici._

_-C'est à dire ?_

Le Docteur grimaça.

_-Aussi insupportable qu'elle soit, il va falloir que je m'entende davantage avec Jackie Tyler._ _Et potentiellement Mickey l'idiot. Qui n'est pas si idiot que cela, d'ailleurs._

_-J'allais le dire, c'est un bon gars, il a un bon fond,_ répliqua Jack. _Il est juste tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne._

_-Non, au contraire, capitaine, de la meilleure personne possible.. Mais Rose veut autre chose, et il ne peut pas le lui donner._

_-Elle culpabilisait tellement.. Comment est-ce qu'on peut l'aider ? Les réconcilier ?_

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai ma petite idée_, sourit le Docteur._ Je m'inquiète davantage pour Jackie,_ grimaça-t-il.

_-Ce n'est pas une harpie, vous savez_, rit Jack.

_-Quand elle vous a à sa botte, clairement, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas mon cas._

_-Évidemment, vous faites disparaître sa fille un an ! Bordel, Doc, vous vous êtes excusé, au moins ? Non, même pas, hein,_ soupira-t-il en secouant la tête. _Doc, enfin, bordel, c'est sa fille unique, elle disparaît un an, vous vous attendez à quoi ? Vous le méritez, pour le coup. Et vous embarquez de nouveau sa gamine juste après l'avoir ramenée, quand elle la pensait morte, et vous vous étonnez qu'elle ne vous ait pas en haute estime ?_

Le Seigneur du temps se frotta le crâne, honteux.

Jack avait toujours eu les mots justes.

_-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors? _murmura-t-il.

_-Vous me le demandez ?_

_-Vous êtes clairement plus doué que moi sur le sujet,_ marmonna-t-il.

Jack secoua la tête, avant de soupirer.

On ne le croirait jamais s'il racontait cela. Le Docteur, craint par tout l'univers, en train de lui demander des conseils pour gérer la mère de sa compagne.

_-Vous excuser ? Déjà ? Reconnaître vos torts, sans fuir, sans détourner la conversation ? En avoir une réelle, de conversation, avec elle, au passage ? Elle vous connaît à peine, elle sait juste que vous emmenez sa fille mortellement loin._

_-Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé lui dire, capitaine ? Je ne peux pas lui parler de Gallifrey !_

_-Ce n'est pas ce qui compte pour elle,_ rétorqua Jack. _Elle a besoin de comprendre que même si vous avez deux cœurs, et un vaisseau immense, vous êtes aussi un être vivant normal. Parfois, _sourit-il devant son expression. _Derrière vos apparences de dieu tout puissant, vous avez besoin de manger, dormir et prendre une douche au moins deux fois par semaine. Elle a besoin de savoir qui vous êtes, explorer le vaisseau –_ Le Seigneur du temps frémit à cette idée –_ voir la cuisine, la chambre de sa fille, ce qu'elle mange, des choses banales, mais capitales pour une mère, _conclut-il, ses mots porteurs d'une sagesse simple qui firent rouler des yeux au Docteur.

_-Je crois que j'ai compris le message. Je._. Il se tortilla les mains. _Je pensais.. l'emmener avec nous, une fois. Lui montrer quelque chose sans danger, une galaxie, des étoiles, je ne sais quoi._

_-Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, franchement,_ approuva Jack, pensif, en se frottant le menton. _Lui montrer les merveilles de l'univers pour qu'elle comprenne ce qui fascine Rose. Pourquoi pas la Terre ?_

_-La Terre ?_

_-Cela ne vous semble pas beaucoup, mais c'est sa planète, après tout. Elle a dû grandir avec les images des premiers astronautes, si mes calculs sont bons, non ? Non?_demanda-t-il alors que le Docteur le fixait, ahuri.

_-Si ! Si si ! Fantastique ! Oh, Jack, mon garçon, vous êtes.. Fantastique_, rit-il.

_-C'est une évidence_, répliqua-t-il en bombant le torse, s'attirant un clin d'œil affectueux.

_-Merci,_ ajouta très doucement son ami.

Il se mordilla la lèvre.

_-Il n'y a pas.. Ce n'est pas.._

_-Si, si, Jack. Vous n'avez pas.. Vous ne m'avez pas laissé, _murmura-t-il faiblement._ Je pensais que vous.._

_-Je ne peux pas dire que.. j'avais peur mais.. _Jack secoua la tête. _Vous êtes mon ami. C'est tout. Vous m'avez toujours soutenu, toujours relevé, toujours aidé.. C'est mon tour de vous rendre la pareille. Vous dites que le Tardis est une famille,_ marmonna-t-il en se frottant le crâne, gêné.

_-C'en est une,_ répliqua déterminé le Seigneur du temps.

_-Alors cela va dans les deux sens, Doc.. Ce n'est pas qu'à vous de nous soutenir.._

_-Je.. Je sais. Je ne suis pas doué, pour cela. Merci de ne pas avoir peur de.. casser mes barrières._

_-Vous avez bien cassé les miennes_, répliqua-t-il, avant de sourire et prendre sa main, s'attirant un autre sourire chaleureux. _Film_ ? Suggéra-t-il. _Ou .. Juste.. manger sur le pas de la porte ? Regarder les étoiles ?_

_-Cela semble.. fantastique_, commenta le Docteur avant de se lever.

Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la cuisine pour regarder Jack saisir un plateau et le remplir de nourriture et boissons.

Adorable.

Insupportable.

Si magnifique.

Il ne le méritait pas. Il ne le méritait, tellement pas.

Il ne méritait aucun de ses compagnons.

Mais il pouvait toujours essayer d'en être digne.

* * *

***tape sur 9***

***fait un bisou à 9***

**Andouille va.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37**

* * *

Quelle journée.

C'était bien tout ce auquel Jack pouvoir penser pour la résumer.

Une blonde retrouvée, un monde extraordinaire révélé, de terribles secrets éventés.. et une amitié encore plus fortifiée.

Assis sur le seuil du Tardis, une bière à la main, le capitaine soupira. Tant d'informations contradictoires tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, le laissant à la fois euphorique, effrayé et pensif.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire.

Il ne blâmait pas le Docteur. Il essayait de ne pas le faire, en tout cas. Ce que le Seigneur du temps avait dû perpétrer était inimaginable. Raser deux peuples, pour sauver le reste de l'univers. C'était purement et simplement inconcevable.

Il avait la nausée juste à y penser.

Une part de lui, celle née dans les flammes de Boeshane et la disparition de son frère, cette part comprenait. Elle avait vu Jack se transformer en guerrier sans pitié, capable d'absolument tout pour protéger ses proches ou réussir sa mission. Cette part était froide, manipulatrice, et potentiellement cruelle.

Pendant longtemps, elle avait dominé sa vie.

Une autre part, celle de l'homme derrière l'uniforme, pleurait et avait peur.

Plus que jamais, Jack était heureux de ne jamais s'être réellement mis le Docteur à dos. La simple pensée de ce qu'il aurait pu faire le faisait trembler, l'impression dérangeante de se tenir à coté d'un tueur lui tordant l'estomac.

Le Docteur n'était pas un tueur, non. Pas volontairement, en tout cas. Ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait par devoir, pas par haine ou vengeance. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, parce qu'il fallait sauver l'univers de la folie des Seigneurs du temps et des Daleks. Jack avait vu des planètes et peuples disparaître soudainement pendant son enfance ou son temps à l'Agence, sans aucune explication. Il avait entendu parler de massacres inimaginables, de réfugiés intergalactiques disparus dans le froid de l'espace.

Était-ce la faute de la Guerre du temps ?

Est-ce que le Docteur avait été présent ?

Il aurait voulu le haïr. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple. La hargne aurait été si facile à gérer, et entretenir.

Monstre. Dictateur. Dieu sanguin.

Autant de surnoms qui auraient pu correspondre à n'importe qui, mais certainement pas le Docteur. Le Docteur était un homme courageux, généreux, déterminé. Plus que tout, il était un homme bien, et profondément bon.

Et c'était ce qui poussait Jack à rester avec lui, et pas le fuir.

_Ne jamais être cruel, ne jamais être lâche.. Ne jamais abandonner, ne jamais renoncer._

Le Docteur leur avait raconté une fois la promesse qu'il avait prise autrefois, et pourquoi. Elle résonna en cet instant dans son esprit, le faisant déglutir.

Le Docteur avait brisé sa promesse, pour la meilleure et la pire des raisons à la fois.

Mais l'avait-il vraiment brisée ?

_-Vous êtes bien pensif,_ commenta nerveusement le Seigneur du temps.

Jack secoua la tête.

_-Désolé. C'est juste.. c'est tout ce qu'il s'est passé, Rose, les vieilles oies_ – le Docteur sourit légèrement à cela –_ cette pièce où vous l'avez emmenée.. Gallifrey.._

Le sourire du Docteur tomba. Jack lui prit gentiment la main.

_-Au moins, maintenant, vous n'êtes plus tout seul pour porter ce poids._

Le Seigneur du temps sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Jack l'attira à lui, embrassant son crâne avant de caresser son visage.

_-Nous vous devons tous la vie, Doc, _énonça-t-il fermement. _C'est tout ce qui compte._

_-Vraiment ? Vraiment, capitaine ? Au prix de tous ces morts ? Tous ces gens ? Tous ces enfants?_murmura le Docteur, sa voix se brisant. Le jeune homme baissa la tête._ J'ai tué des enfants, Jack; qu'est-ce que cela fait de moi ?_

Ce dernier ferma les yeux.

_-Je ne sais pas, Doc. Je sais que vous n'aviez pas le choix._

_-Est-ce que cela justifie ce que j'ai fait pour autant?_souffla l'intéressé.

_-Peut-être pas. Mais cela l'explique.._

_-Cela fait de moi un monstre, Jack, cela ne va pas plus loin._

_-Vous n'êtes pas un monstre,_ répliqua-t-il immédiatement, sa voix s'élevant. _Vous .. Doc ! Vous sauvez tant de monde, constamment ! Tous ces peuples, ces planètes, ces innocents que vous aidez, tout le temps !_

_-Cela ne compense rien, Jack,_ murmura son compagnon.

_-Oh, Doc.. Je ne peux pas me mettre dans votre tête, je.. Je ne peux pas juger, je n'en ai pas le droit.. Je ne peux même pas essayer de comprendre, je n'étais pas là.. Mais vous n'êtes pas seul, ça, j'en suis sûr et certain. Rose est là, je suis là.. Et pour ce que cela vaut, je sais ce que c'est que de devoir prendre parfois des décisions terribles,_ chuchota-t-il, son regard se perdant dans l'espace.

Le silence retomba, lourd, pesant, chacun réfléchissant aux mots de l'autre. Entendre Jack était une chose, l'écouter était une autre. Son compagnon avait trop de cœur, mais il ne parvenait même pas à l'en blâmer. C'était ce pour quoi il s'était battu, pour que le capitaine écoute de nouveau ses sentiments et s'ouvre à eux.

_-Montrez-moi quelque chose de beau, Doc. Quelque chose de magnifique, de vivant.. On en a tous les deux besoin, je crois,_ marmonna finalement ce dernier.

Le Docteur sourit. Cela, il savait faire. Se relevant prestement, il se dirigea vers la console, son esprit tournant à toute allure alors qu'il cherchait où et quand emmener son jeune amant. Le terme le fit un peu plus sourire, alors qu'une sensation de bien-être inhabituelle l'envahissait. Au lieu de la rejeter comme il le ferait d'ordinaire, il ferma les yeux, la laissant s'emparer de chaque parcelle de son corps et prendre possession de ses cœurs.

Ses épaules s'affalèrent, alors qu'il sentait un poids le quitter.

Il avait eu raison.

Il continuait de douter, mais c'était ses peurs qui parlaient, pas lui.

Il y avait pire que souffrir de la perte d'un être aimé. Il y avait les regrets.

Rose avait appris au Docteur combien les regrets pouvaient vous ronger, et combien il était capital de profiter de l'instant présent.

Le Seigneur du temps jeta un coup d'œil à Jack, occupé à le fixer, plein d'espoir. Un nouveau sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors que l'endroit parfait lui venait enfin à l'esprit. En un instant il bougeait, tournant des leviers et appuyant sur des boutons. Jack rit en le voyant faire, son sourire augmentant quand le Seigneur du temps tournoya, faisant voler sa veste autour de lui.

Un vrai feu follet.

Un pingouin avec le feu au cu, pensa-t-il, amusé, en le voyant sautiller avant de pousser un dernier levier.

_-Tadam_ !

Le capitaine eut à peine le temps de s'agripper à la porte avant que le vaisseau ne fasse une embardée. Déjà l'univers brillait autour de lui, les étoiles passant à toute allure pour créer un arc-en-ciel d'explosions et lumières. Un fou rire lui échappa, et il se pencha.

_-Jack !_

_-C'est génial !_

_-Jack ! Ne vous penchez pas trop !_

_-Oh, ne soyez pas chiant !_

_-Langage !_

_-Vous voulez vraiment qu'on parle de langue, Doc?_rit-il, son expression joueuse réussissant à tirer un roulement de yeux affectueux au plus âgé.

_-Plus tard, _répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, avant d'appuyer soudainement sur un bouton.

Le Tardis pila, le vaisseau lâchant un couinement furieux alors que Jack criait, fermant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, ce fut pour les refermer immédiatement, avant de les rouvrir brutalement, halluciné.

Une cascade dans l'espace.

Immense, et indescriptible.

Des milliards d'étoiles réunies pour former une cascade figée dans le noir de l'univers, un lac immense s'étalant à ses pieds.

C'était impossible.

Mais c'était bien là.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit un peu plus, l'image s'inscrivant à jamais dans ses pupilles.

_-La cascade de Lajos,_ murmura derrière lui le Docteur._ Formée de milliards de planètes_.

_-C'est une galaxie?_traduisit Jack, ahuri. _C'est.. Quoi ? Comment ?_

_-Personne ne sait vraiment. Mais n'est-ce pas magnifique ?_

_-C'est .. Oh, oui, _souffla l'humain.

Après tout ce qu'il avait appris, vu et entendu, un tel spectacle était presque trop à voir. Un hoquet le saisit, et il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

_-Merci,_ chuchota-t-il, effrayé de détruire l'image s'il parlait trop fort.

_-Je vous en prie_, répondit simplement le Seigneur du temps en s'asseyant à ses cotés.

Presque immédiatement, deux coupes de champagne apparurent à coté de lui.

_-Sérieusement?_ commenta Jack en haussant un sourcil.

_-Hé, ce n'est pas moi ! Il semble que le Tardis veut nous passer un message, _sourit le Docteur en levant la tête vers le plafond.

Un souffle froid.

_-« Enfin, duo de cons » ?_

_-.. plus ou moins._

Jack renifla, avant d'accepter la coupe tendue. Avec timidité, le Docteur se pencha, posant sa tête contre la sienne. Le capitaine sourit, avant de saisir d'autorité sa main pour lier leurs doigts. Le Seigneur du temps se détendit, soulagé que Jack ait compris son message. Il faisait des efforts, mais le contact physique lui demeurait si difficile. Jack était tactile pour cent, cependant, et compensait sans aucun souci.

Avec lui et Rose à ses cotés, peut-être parviendrait-il à s'améliorer.

Soudainement, vivre ne semblait plus si impossible.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38**

* * *

Ce fut une série de bip bip derrière eux qui leur fit tourner la tête. Soudainement le Docteur était debout, courant vers un écran alors que Jack se hâtait de se relever pour le suivre.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_s'inquiéta-t-il.

_-Rose_, sourit le Docteur._ Le Tardis a fini son travail, elle a été stabilisée._

_-Elle va se réveiller?_s'exclama Jack.

_-Pas tout de suite, elle va continuer à dormir, _expliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers le couloir. _Mais on va pouvoir la sortir de la stase de transfert._

_-Même pas besoin d'un baiser ? Ce n'est pas drôle,_ bouda Jack, s'attirant une tape derrière la tête. _Aieuh ! Hé! _s'exclama-t-il en s'en recevant une seconde.

Le Seigneur du temps lui lança un regard taquin, s'attirant une langue tirée avant qu'ils ne tournent à l'intersection conduisant à la pièce. Cette fois, Jack enfila directement ses lunettes de protection. Rose dormait paisiblement quand ils entrèrent : le Docteur tapota sur les boutons, la prenant dans ses bras pour la sortir du sarcophage. Ils prirent ensuite la direction de sa chambre, Jack poussant la porte avant que le plus âgé ne dépose délicatement la jeune femme dans son lit.

Ainsi endormie au milieu de sa couette rose, ses cheveux tombant en vagues autour d'elle, Rose ressemblait à une princesse des contes de fées.

_-Je vous jure, il ne manque qu'un dragon et une épée,_ commenta Jack avant de se diriger droit vers le fauteuil le plus proche.

_-Je suis certain qu'elle adorerait la comparaison,_ ironisa le Docteur en se laissant tomber sur le sol.

_-Elle est étrangement traditionnelle dans ses œuvres favorites.. A ceci près qu'elle est loin d'être une princesse en détresse. Ok, elle se fait constamment enlever, _sourit Jack devant le regard du Docteur.

_-Et elle s'en sort seule une fois sur deux.. Une princesse des temps modernes,_ murmura affectueusement ce dernier.

_-Qu'est-ce que cela fait de nous, alors?_marmonna Jack avant de fermer les yeux.

Déjà la fatigue prenait le dessus, le choc des dernières heures se réveillant et le faisant sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. En quelques instants il s'était endormi, son souffle paisible se mêlant à celui de Rose. Le Docteur roula des yeux, avant de croiser les jambes, se caressant pensif le menton.

Il avait du pain sur la planche.

* * *

_-Docteur_ ?

Ce dernier se redressa au son de la voix de Rose. Celle-ci se frottait les yeux, ses cheveux en bataille autour de son visage : il se releva, imité par Jack.

_-Rosie,_ souffla ce dernier, soulagé.

_-Jack ?_

_-Tu vas bien ?_

_-Jack, laissez-la tranquille_, pesta le Docteur.

Certaines choses se répétaient.

_-Pardon.. Cela fait du bien de la voir éveillée, c'est tout,_ marmonna le jeune homme.

_-Éveillée ? C'est le Tardis ?_

Rose les fixait, mal réveillée. Jack secoua la tête, alors que le Docteur la scannait.

_-Tout va bien.. Il faut juste vous réveiller._

_-Prend une douche, change-toi, et viens manger un bout dans la cuisine, _commenta Jack, avant de se pencher pour embrasser son front.

La blonde cligna des yeux, avant d'hocher lentement la tête. Elle les regarda sortir, fronçant les sourcils en voyant la main de Jack effleurer celle du Docteur et ce dernier sourire. Qu'est-ce .. Est-ce que Jack venait de se montrer intime avec le Docteur ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait manqué ? Et depuis quand était-elle revenue sur le Tardis? Secouant la tête, elle se leva, se dirigeant lentement vers la salle de bain.

C'est bien plus rafraîchie et la tête au clair qu'elle émergea trente minutes plus tard. Elle se hâta d'enfiler un survêtement et un t-shirt, avant de rejoindre ses amis dans la cuisine. Les deux hommes discutaient tranquillement, assis l'un à coté de l'autre. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air, quelque chose à la fois d'évident et d'imperceptible, sur lequel elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt.

Quelque chose avait changé, mais quoi ?

_-Rose!_ s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

_-Hey_..

_-Tu as faim ? Mieux réveillée ?_

Elle hocha la tête, avant d'accepter reconnaissante la tasse de thé tendue.

_-J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi des heures_, admit-elle enfin.

_-Parce que c'est vrai,_ répliqua le Docteur. _Nous vous avons ramenée des Nornes il y a.. hum.. huit heures, quarante-trois minutes et dix-neuf secondes._

_-Quoi?_ s'exclama-t-elle.

_-Tu ne te souviens pas?_s'étonna Jack.

_-Je me souviens du Doc.. Il était dans mon esprit.. Mais rien après.._

_-Ouais, tu t'es évanouie en te réveillant, _commenta Jack, la faisant rouler des yeux.

_-Comme d'habitude, génial. _

_-Votre cerveau a surchauffé,_ expliqua gentiment le Docteur. _Trop d'informations sur vos flux temporels. Cela a pris du temps pour se soigner._

Rose hocha la tête, acceptant l'explication donnée. Le silence retomba un instant, avant que Jack ne mette les pieds dans le plat :

_-Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ?_

La blonde se mordilla la lèvre, alors que le Docteur le fusillait du regard. Il essayait de se montrer délicat et Jack sautait en plein dans le tas.

_-Je crois.. Je suis désolée, d'ailleurs.. Je crois que je l'avais dit au Doc, mais pas à toi.._

_-C'est ok, Rose._

_-Non ! Non,_ soupira-t-elle._ Je me suis enfuie comme une gamine, je me suis fait enlever, ce n'est pas ok. Ce n'est pas mature._

_-Je serais mal placé pour te juger.. Dis-nous, du coup_, commenta-t-il en prenant sa main.

_-Je .._ Rose jeta un coup d'œil au Docteur. _J'ai besoin... Je crois.. Est-ce que c'est ok si je vais voir ma mère ? Juste quelques jours !_

_-Évidemment ! Oh, Rose, vous n'êtes pas une prisonnière, enfin, _répliqua ce dernier. _Vous n'avez pas à quémander de voir votre famille. Jamais._

_-Je sais que vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec la vie domestique,_ marmonna-t-elle.

_-Cela ne veut pas dire que vous devez vous couper de vos proches. Mes problèmes ne concernent que moi, _répondit-il fermement. _Oui, vous irez voir votre mère, et Mickey, aussi longtemps que vous en aurez besoin. Prenez le temps que vous désirez._

La blonde le fixa, éberluée. Il se frotta le crâne, gêné, alors qu'une vague de honte le saisissait.

Avait-il été égoïste à ce point ? Si perdu dans son propre chagrin qu'il en avait coupé sans s'en rendre compte sa compagne de ses proches ?

Jack lui décocha un coup de coude, le faisant grimacer. Il se frotta un peu plus le crâne, fixant la table.

_-Je suis un idiot, moi. Je ne vois pas ce qui est sous mon nez. Vous avez besoin de votre mère, c'est normal et même de Ricky l'idiot, même si je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi._

Rose sourit, la reconnaissance se mêlant à l'amusement.

_-Ce n'est pas un idiot !_

_-Non, et il est temps que vous le lui rappeliez,_ admit le Docteur.

_-Cela ne vous dérange pas ? Vraiment ?_

_-Rose. Allez faire votre sac._

La blonde sauta de sa chaise, s'arrêtant uniquement pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant de partir en courant, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

_-Vous voyez, ce n'était pas si dur,_ rit Jack. _Cela vous vaut bien un bisou, pour la peine,_ commenta-t-il avant de se pencher pour picorer ses lèvres.

_-Je sens que je vais le regretter_, marmonna le Docteur.

_-Cela la rend heureuse, c'est le plus important. Et comme cela, je vous aurai pour moi tout seul,_ ajouta-t-il, taquin, s'attirant un grognement.

_-Vous ne pensez qu'à ça, hein ?_

_-Encore plus maintenant que je sais à quel point vous êtes un sauvage_, rit l'humain.

_-Vous appelez cela être sauvage ? Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'est la sauvagerie, capitaine_, ronronna le Seigneur du temps en traçant son bras d'un doigt.

Jack se sentit virer rouge pivoine.

Cet homme serait sa mort.

_-Attendez de voir ce que cela donne lorsque je le veux **vraiment.**_

Le capitaine ferma les yeux.

Si c'était ainsi qu'il devait mourir, il serait un homme heureux.

* * *

**En vrai, le Doc il est pire que Jack. Si si.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 39**

* * *

Il se perdait.

Ce n'était pas une manière correcte d'agir pour un Seigneur du temps.

Malgré son caractère rebelle, le Docteur pouvait sentir des pointes d'éducation se rappeler à lui.

Son peuple criserait s'il le voyait flirter ainsi avec Jack, et s'adonner à des pratiques sexuelles. Le sexe sur Gallifrey était tabou, même pour la reproduction. Le Docteur avait mis des siècles à passer ses principes terriblement sévères lorsqu'il s'était enfui : il avait commencé à évoluer au contact de ses compagnons de voyage, mais les différences culturelles les séparant étaient telles que rien ne s'était jamais réellement passé.

Et puis Rose était arrivée, suivie de Jack.

Cela avait été un tremblement de terre.

Presque un an après, la situation avait bien changé.

S'il voulait continuer dans ce sens, cependant, il faudrait qu'il prenne de nouveau les devants, pour pouvoir s'expliquer avec Jack. Il n'avait cessé de tancer ce dernier et Rose pour les forcer à communiquer sur leurs différences culturelles, il aurait l'air bien stupide s'il se retrouvait bloqué à cause des siennes et celles de Jack.

Le Docteur ne partageait pas.

Il comprenait d'où venait l'humain, quelle était son histoire, son parcours. Il savait à quoi ressemblait son siècle, même s'il ne connaissait toujours pas sa planète. Et il l'aimait pour qui il était, passionnément.

Mais pour rien au monde il ne pouvait partager.

Ce serait tout, ou rien.

Il prenait un risque suffisamment élevé en s'ouvrant une nouvelle fois de cette manière, il ne laisserait aucun souci de communication briser leur relation naissante. C'était si difficile, si éloigné de l'homme qu'il était à présent, l'homme rude, asocial, brisé qu'il était devenu. Mais il se devait de se battre contre lui-même, pour leur bien à tous.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un ronronnement chaleureux. Levant la tête, il sourit.

_-Je sais, vieille fille. Je fais de mon mieux. Oui, oui, je sais,_ marmonna-t-il quand un son désapprobateur lui répondit. _Être honnête, mais pas bourrin. J'essaye, tu sais que j'essaye._

Un souffle froid, suivi d'une tape affectueuse derrière la tête.

Le Seigneur du temps roula des yeux, avant de sourire et caresser le panel. Un peu de nettoyage ne lui ferait pas de mal.

* * *

_-Toc toc, _sourit Jack en ouvrant la porte_. Prête ?_

_-Presque!_s'exclama la blonde, en s'affairant sur un sac à dos immense.

Le capitaine haussa un sourcil devant la taille de celui-ci.

_-Tu n'as plus aucune fringue chez toi ?_

_-Quoi? Si ! J'en ramène quand même un peu, non, ce sont surtout des cadeaux, pour maman! Tous ceux que j'ai achetés depuis des semaines,_ expliqua Rose.

_-Elle va être ravie,_ commenta Jack en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

_-J'espère.. Tu crois?_murmura son amie, clairement inquiète.

_-J'en suis certain, c'est ta mère, elle est adorable._

_-Wow, tu dois être le premier à dire cela,_ rit Rose.

Jack haussa les épaules, avant de sourire.

_-Elle a son caractère, mais j'ai vu pire._

_-Elle t'a déjà adopté, tu sais,_ commenta la jeune femme. _Elle tuerait pour qu'on sorte ensemble._

Jack lui lança un clin d'œil à cela.

_-Et tu lui as dit quoi ?_

_-D'enterrer ses rêves,_ rétorqua la blonde, le faisant rire. Elle hésita, avant de demander :_ Je me trompe, ou.._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Il se passe quelque chose entre toi et le Docteur ? En plus de votre flirt constant, je veux dire._

Jack ne fut pas surpris que Rose ait remarqué le changement de situation. Aucun d'eux n'avait été très discret, enfin, surtout lui. Et son amie était terriblement observatrice, malgré son jeune âge.

_-Peut-être bien_, répondit-il simplement.

_-Non, vraiment ? Enfin ! Oh, je suis contente pour vous ! Il était plus que temps !_

_-Je confirme_, sourit-il.

_-Est-ce .. Depuis quand.._

Il haussa les épaules, se faisant volontairement mystérieux.

_-C'est un développement récent._

_-Jack ! Enfin ! Non mais tu sais depuis combien de temps je vous regarde vous tourner autour comme deux tourtereaux débiles d'amour ? Cela dure depuis ton arrivée ici !_

Il rit à cela. Rose le fixait, ses poings sur les hanches, son sac complètement oublié. À la regarder, on ne pourrait jamais croire qu'elle entretenait elle aussi un crush renié sur le Seigneur du temps. Cette pensée le fit grimacer légèrement, le laissant triste : il n'aurait rien eu contre partager le Docteur, mais il semblait que jamais rien ne se passerait entre ces deux andouilles. Rose reconnaissait à peine du bout des lèvres son attirance pour le maître du vaisseau, et ce dernier.. Non, vraiment, aucun espoir à l'horizon.

_-Alors?!_ exigea la jeune femme, impatiente.

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules.

_-Disons que ta.. disparition a changé les choses._

_-Pardon ? Pourquoi ?_

_-Pas mal de disputes, _répliqua-t-il, avant de sourire grivoisement devant son regard perdu.

_-Oh,_ souffla-t-elle._ Oh, ouais, non, en fait.. Oui, non, oublie, je ne veux rien savoir. Oh, pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise,_ pesta-t-elle, avant de rire quand il joua de ses sourcils. _Arrête!_

_-Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas savoir !_

_-Non! C'est .. intime! Non! _répéta-t-elle, secouant les mains avant de se jeter sur son sac pour le continuer.

Jack secoua la tête, amusé. Il adorait taquiner Rose sur ce sujet. La pudeur des humains de son époque était si... attendrissante.

_-Je suis contente pour vous, en tout cas. Cela fait si longtemps.. J'espère que cela va l'aider, tu sais, à aller mieux. Sourire davantage._

_-Je travaille dessus,_ confirma-t-il. _Mais déjà, le mettre à l'aise sur le sujet,_ soupira-t-il.

_-Bon courage.. Avec son passif, tu pars de loin._

Il hocha la tête, le souvenir de sa découverte sur la destruction de Gallifrey et des Daleks lui revenant à l'esprit.

Cette conversation pouvait définitivement attendre.

Ce n'était pas à lui de décider si et quand elle aurait lieu, et ce n'était certainement pas à lui de la provoquer. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment gérer la question, de toute manière.

C'est souriant et détendu que le duo remonta le couloir, pour être accueilli par une série de grognements.

_-Enfin ! Je n'ai pas que cela à faire, vous savez !_

_-En fait, si,_ rit Jack en l'attrapant par la taille.

Le Docteur rougit violemment, mais Rose se contenta de sourire grivoisement. Le Seigneur du temps sentit ses oreilles virer pivoine, et détourna la tête, se hâtant d'appuyer sur un bouton pour lancer le Tardis vers Londres. Jack roula des yeux, reculant légèrement. Le Docteur sursauta, lui lançant un regard surpris avant de se mordiller la lèvre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rose, qui leur avait tacitement tourné le dos, déposant son sac au sol pour fouiller dedans, avant de regarder Jack, concentré sur la console.

Sois courageux, Docteur.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il tendit la main, cherchant celle de Jack. Ce dernier se détendit, et lui répondit, pressant gentiment ses doigts avant de reprendre son travail. Le Seigneur du temps sentit une onde de soulagement le saisir alors que le vaisseau volait dans le temps et l'espace.

Peut-être n'était-il pas si mauvais que cela, finalement.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 40**

* * *

_-Rose ? Rose !_

En un instant Jackie Tyler avait tourné sur ses pieds, dévalant les escaliers de l'immeuble alors que le son désormais familier du Tardis envahissait son appartement. Elle se figea en le voyant se matérialiser, l'image comme toujours aussi impressionnante qu'effrayante.

Une seconde de silence, et puis la porte bleue s'ouvrit, révélant sa fille à l'expression timide, armée d'un immense sac à dos.

_-Rose _!

Celle-ci grogna en sentant sa mère lui sauter dessus. Elle sourit ensuite, soulagée, lui rendant son étreinte.

_-Salut, maman._

_-Tu es là ! Oh, tu as les joues pales, tu n'as pas assez mangé récemment ! Il ne te nourrit pas correctement, je le savais,_ fronça-t-elle les sourcils.

Rose rit à cela.

_-Je vais bien maman, j'ai juste eu un petit coup de mou._

_-Je vais te retaper, moi, tu vas voir ! Combien de temps tu restes ? Ils ne vont pas sortir pour me dire bonjour, les deux autres abrutis ? Lui, ça ne me surprend même pas, mais ton petit-copain semblait plus poli que cela._

_-Maman ! Je ne sors pas avec !_

_-Je confirme,_ rit Jack en apparaissant, tirant derrière lui un Seigneur du temps tendu. _Bonjour, Jackie aussi magnifique que la dernière fois,_ commenta-t-il en attrapant délicatement sa main pour un baisemain.

_-Oh, ne commencez pas, je ne suis même pas coiffé_e, répliqua Jackie, rougissante, en se tortillant les cheveux.

_-La vraie beauté réside dans le cœur, pas l'apparence_, rétorqua Jack.

_-Dit celui qui a un corps d'Apollon!_s'exclama Rose, alors que le Docteur roulait des yeux, un 'bande de singes' marmonné du bout des lèvres.

_-Cela ne fait pas non plus de mal !_

_-À regarder, sûrement pas,_ roucoula Jackie en tendant la main vers son bras.

_-Maman ! _

_-Quoi ?_

_-C'est mon ami ! Tiens-toi correctement !_

_-Je ne comprends toujours pas que tu n'aies pas mis le grappin dessus,_ rétorqua cette dernière en tâtant les muscles du bras de Jack.

Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil, les exhibant davantage.

_-J'ai tenté de l'attraper, mais elle m'a toujours repoussée._

_-Vraiment ? Il va falloir vous expliquer, jeune fille_, commenta Jackie en attrapant Rose par le bras, la tirant vers l'immeuble. _Devant du thé et des gâteaux !_

_-Maman ! J'ai dix-neuf ans !_

_-Et tu es blanche comme un cu !_

_-MAMAN !_

Jack pouffa, regardant le duo terrible remonter le chemin vers l'immeuble à grands pas. Il tourna la tête vers le Seigneur du temps, qui semblait au bord de l'apoplexie.

_-Courage_, rit-il.

_-Je vais mourir._

_-Mais non !_

_-Si, _murmura fataliste le Docteur. _Survivre aux Daleks pour mourir à cause de Jackie Tyler, ma dignité ne s'en remettra jamais._

_-Oh, tout de suite ! Faites un effort, c'est pour le bien de Rose_, rétorqua Jack, avant d'ajouter, taquin : _Et si vous êtes sage, peut-être que vous aurez droit à une récompense._

Le Docteur tourna la tête vers lui, haussant un sourcil. Jack lui sourit grivoisement.

Le Seigneur du temps roula des yeux, avant de pester quand Jack lui saisit les fesses, le poussant vers l'appartement.

_-Courage, Docteur. Vous êtes un grand garçon, vous pouvez le faire._

_-Vous aurez mon enterrement sur la conscience._

_-Je suis sûr que je vais y survivre._

_-Vous dormirez sur le sol ce soir._

_-Vous savez que j'ai une chambre ?_

_-Elle vient de disparaître du Tardis._

_-Tant pis, je resterai chez Jackie._

_-Je savais que vous n'étiez qu'un traître,_ commenta platement le Docteur alors que Rose tournait la tête, souriante.

_-Vous comptez venir ou vous allez vous reproduire dans la cour ?_

_-C'est une idée,_ sourit Jack, s'attirant un grognement du Docteur et un coup d'œil appréciateur de Jackie.

Rose rit, avant de tirer sa mère derrière elle. Le duo échangea un regard, avant de sourire ensemble cette fois, le geste tendre.

Parfois, le bonheur se comptait à peu de choses.

* * *

**Un peu d'humour pour détendre l'ambiance!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapitre 41**

* * *

_-Tu aurais dû prévenir, je n'ai rien de prêt_, marmonna Jackie en poussant la porte de l'appartement.

Rose rit, avant de tapoter son épaule.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, du thé et des gâteaux, ça fera très bien l'affaire, on ne reçoit pas non plus le premier ministre !_

_-La ! Harriet Jones, première femme au pouvoir depuis des lustres ! Ah! Si on m'avait dit ça ! Ne reste donc pas ainsi au milieu de la porte, tu les empêches d'entrer !_

Rose sourit devant les antiques de sa mère, avant de se diriger droit vers le salon, laissant tomber lourdement son sac. Le Docteur jeta un regard à Jack, incertain de la marche à suivre. Le capitaine le tira par le bras, l'entraînant droit vers le canapé. Le Seigneur du temps s'y laissa tomber, regardant mal à l'aise autour de lui. Rose lui sourit, avant de rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine.

_-Là, tu vois, il reste du gâteau au chocolat, c'est parfait, ils vont adorer_, commenta-t-elle en sortant une pile d'assiettes avant de commencer à fouiller dans le tiroir à couverts.

_-Il mange du gâteau, lui ? Ça ne va pas lui faire, je ne sais pas, une allergie ?_

Rose la dévisagea, pensive.

_-Je ne pense pas.. Remarque, il est allergique aux poires, je peux tout aussi bien lui demander. Docteur,_ appela-t-elle en passant la tête par la porte, e_st-ce que les Seigneurs du temps sont allergiques au chocolat ?_

Jackie roula des yeux devant le titre. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette façon de s'appeler ? L'intéressé ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de battre des mains.

_-Non non non ! Pas de chocolat ! Tout sauf du chocolat !_

_-Là, tu vois_, grommela Jackie.

_-Maman, arrête.. ça vous rend malade ?_

_-Pas exactement,_ marmonna le Docteur.

Cette fois, Jackie tourna la tête, le regardant comme les autre curieuse. Le Docteur grimaça, avant d'ajouter :

_-Pour mon peuple, la toxine présente dedans.. Comment dire.. On y réagit mal._

Ce fut Rose qui comprit.

_-ça vous rend ivre ?!_

_-Vraiment?_rit Jack, alors que le pauvre Docteur devenait rouge.

_-Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !_

_-Si, si ! Oh, j'aimerai bien voir cela !_

_-Vous ne voulez vraiment pas,_ grimaça son ami, avant de le frapper. _N'importe quoi, mais pitié, pas du chocolat._

_-Un crumble aux pommes, ça vous dit ?_

Les yeux du Docteur s'illuminèrent.

_-Cela semble.. fantastique._

_-Oh, mais c'est qu'il devient agréable,_ commenta Jackie en surgissant de la cuisine, le gâteau en main. _Rose me disait que vous buvez de l'alcool, vous en voulez ? Ou vous préférez du thé ?_

_-Le thé serait bien, merci,_ murmura le Docteur en détournant le regard.

Jackie hocha la tête, déposant le gâteau avant de se rediriger vers la cuisine. Rose roula des yeux, avant de la suivre.

_-Vas-y doucement, ok ? _Pesta-t-elle en fermant la porte._ C'est dur, pour lui._

_-Quoi, de s'asseoir dans un canapé ?_

_-D'être dans un lieu normal, avec une famille normale, _murmura-t-elle.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

Rose soupira. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais raconté à Jackie quoi que ce soit d'intime sur le Docteur. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, jouant avec la bouilloire.

_-Être assis, dans un appartement, avec toi, moi, Jack.. C'est banal. Mais pour lui.. Il n'a pas eu ça depuis longtemps._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_-Il n'a plus de famille, maman,_ souffla-t-elle. _Plus de planète._

_-Quoi?_s'exclama sa mère, horrifiée._ Comment c'est possible ? Tout le monde a une famille !_

_-Pas lui.._

Jackie la fixa, la bouche grand ouverte. Rose fronça les sourcils, avant de sortir du tiroir un couteau et des petites cuillères. Elle les posa brutalement sur le comptoir, sa colère pour son ami émanant d'elle.

_-Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé.. Quand je l'ai rencontré, j'étais surprise qu'il soit seul. Il a fini par me dire qu'il y avait eu une guerre chez lui, et que son peuple avait perdu. Ils sont tous morts, maman,_ murmura-t-elle, sa voix se brisant._ Tout son peuple, sa planète.. Ils ont tous disparu. Il est tout seul._

_-Jésus Marie Joseph_, murmura sa mère_. Depuis quand ?_

_-Je ne sais pas.. Je crois que c'est récent.. Avant que je le rencontre. Je n'ose pas lui demander. C'est terriblement horrible, je ne sais pas quoi dire, tu sais ?_

_-J'imagine,_ marmonna Jackie.

Soudainement, elle comprenait mieux l'agressivité de l'autre abruti, et le refus constant de Rose de le quitter.

_-Tous morts.. Oh, je ne peux même pas imaginer._

_-Je me demande, parfois, tu sais.. Il est âgé.. Il devait avoir une famille, des enfants.. Une femme.._

_-Ou un mari.._

Les yeux de Jackie s'étaient fait humides. Rose grimaça, la prenant dans ses bras.

_-Pardon.. Je ne voulais pas te rappeler cela._

_-Ce n'est pas ta faute,_ renifla sa mère, en essuyant ses yeux. _Oh, mais le pauvre.. ça en explique, des choses, tiens. Évidemment qu'il n'aime pas être ici.. Plus de maison, rien.._

_-Il a le Tardis_, sourit Rose.

_-Quoi, ce truc bleu ?_

_-C'est immense ! Il faut que tu viennes visiter !_

_-Tu crois ? Je ne suis pas sure.. Il me laisserait entrer ?_

_-Pourquoi pas ? Tu es ma mère. Et comme ça tu verras ma chambre, et tout, pas juste le hall d'entée, _commenta-t-elle, taquine_. Et tu pourras remplir un peu plus les placards de la cuisine_, ajouta-t-elle, espiègle.

Jackie renifla.

_-Je suis sure que tu manques de toutes les bases. Vous cuisinez, là-haut, ou vous passez votre temps au resto ?_

_-Hé ! Je ne suis pas une nantie !_

_-À peine.. _Jackie lui tapa gentiment le bras. _C'est gentil d'être passée._

Rose se mordilla la lèvre. C'était le moment ou jamais.

_-Je suis désolée.. Je sais que je ne suis pas assez là.._

_-Rose.._

_-Maman.. Écoute.. Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec toi,_ souffla-t-elle, le souvenir de Cardiff soudainement pesant entre eux._ Je sais que tu as peur pour moi.._

_-J'aurai toujours peur pour toi, _soupira Jackie en se laissant tomber contre le comptoir, le thé depuis longtemps oublié. _Cette vie là-haut _– elle secoua la main – _ce n'est pas sûr. Mais c'est la tienne. Tu l'as choisie._

_-Je ne veux pas vous mettre dehors, tu sais.. Mais ici.. Je n'ai rien ici, maman.. Pas de boulot, pas d'avenir_, marmonna-t-elle en fixant le sol. _Je ne suis rien, ici._

_-Tu es ma fille_, répliqua Jackie en l'attrapant par les épaules. _Ça ne changera jamais._

_-Et je t'ai encore blessée.._

_-Oh, ma puce... C'était il y a longtemps._

_-Pas si longtemps.. Quoi que je fasse, je le foire,_ murmura Rose.

_-C'est Jimmy Stone qui parle, pas toi, _rétorqua sa mère._ Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Rose. Même si je ne te le dis pas assez_, soupira-t-elle. _Je l'ai toujours su, tu n'es pas faite pour demeurer enfermée. J'ai eu raison de t'appeler comme ça_, sourit-elle.

Ce fut le tour de Rose de rouler des yeux, avant de sourire.

_-On ira faire du shopping, ensemble ? On a tout le temps, je reste ici aussi longtemps que tu veux !_

_-Quoi, pas juste une journée éclair ?_

_-Non, pas juste une journée éclair,_ grimaça-t-elle, acceptant la pique lancée et méritée. _Je passe plein de temps là-haut, je peux bien rester ici. Tu me manques.._

_-Tu me manques aussi, ma puce,_ sourit Jackie en embrassant son front. _Maintenant, va donner des couverts et assiettes aux deux idiots pendant que je sauve ce pauvre thé._

_-Ok !_

Se sentant bien mieux dans sa peau que ces dernières semaines, la blonde saisit son matériel, se dirigeant vers la porte. Elle se figea dans l'entrée, ses joues virant rouge pivoine.

_-Quoi_, pesta sa mère derrière elle_, qu'est-ce que.._

Sa bouche s'ouvrit également en découvrant le spectacle offert. Jack était occupé à dévorer celle du Docteur, leurs visages rouges sous le plaisir et l'effort. Sa main droite était glissée sous sa veste, l'autre tenant fermement son visage. Le Seigneur du temps n'était pas en reste, ses doigts caressant les cheveux de l'humain avec une intensité qui laissait rêveur.

Rose recula brutalement, suivie par sa mère.

_-Je serai presque jalouse pour toi, si ce n'était pas si sexy._

_-Maman_, pesta-t-elle tout bas, le visage pivoine.

_-Je croyais qu'ils se tournaient autour ?_

_-Apparemment, ils ont décidé qu'ils en avaient marre_, marmonna-t-elle.

Son regard croisa celui de sa mère : celle-ci haussa un sourcil, son expression indiquant clairement le fond de sa pensée.

_-Arrête_, pesta-t-elle, mais elle souriait.

_-Tu vas t'amuser sur ton Tardis, c'est moi qui te le dis ! Devoir vérifier chaque pièce avant d'entrer, tout cela.._

_-Maman ! Oh, tu es chiante, _rit-elle. _Quoique, connaissant Jack.._

_-Ce garçon est une perte pour l'humanité._

_-Je confirme,_ soupira-t-elle, avant de jeter un coup d'œil par la porte. _Jack ? Doc ? Tout va bien? _appela-t-elle, et l'on n'aurait jamais pu croire que ses joues étaient rouges tant sa voix était normale.

Un son de sursauts et marmonnements se fit entendre. Rose roula des yeux en même temps que sa mère.

_-Parfait, Rose, merci,_ s'exclama Jack.

_-Des ados_, grommela Jackie en saisissant sa bouilloire. _S'ils commencent à se reproduire sur mon canapé, je les tue._

Cette fois, Rose ne put contenir son rire. Sa mère lui tapa le bras, et c'est côte à côte qu'elles rejoignirent le duo de la mort dans ce qui était, à la base, le salon de leur appartement, merci bien.

* * *

**Tu parles Charles.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapitre 42**

* * *

Rose dut contenir son fou rire en découvrant le visage rouge du Docteur et l'expression grivoise de Jack.

Deux ados bécotant dans le dos des parents.

_-Rose, va chercher des tasses, _ordonna sa mère en posant la bouilloire sur la petite table. _Prend les bleues, avec des cygnes._

_-Oh, 'man, elles sont toutes en haut de l'étagère !_

Jackie haussa un sourcil, dans une imitation parfaite de la manière dont le faisait Rose quand elle voulait vous regarder de haut. Celle-ci roula des yeux, avant de poser ses couverts et se diriger à grands pas vers la cuisine. Sa mère attendit qu'elle eut fermé la porte avant de murmurer :

_-Je.. suis désolée. Pour votre perte._

Le Docteur se figea, alors que Jack se tendait. Le rouge disparut brutalement des joues du Seigneur du temps en comprenant à quoi Jackie faisait référence. Est-ce que Rose avait parlé? Il détourna la tête, et Jackie secoua la sienne.

_-J'ai perdu mon Pete quand Rose avait six mois.. Je ne peux pas comparer cela à vous, mais je sais ce que c'est que de perdre quelqu'un._

_-Je sais_, marmonna-t-il, en jouant avec sa veste._ Rose m'a raconté._

Il passa sous silence leur aventure désastreuse avec les Reapers.

_-Ah ? Cela ne me surprend pas, tiens.. C'est bien elle. Têtue comme son père. Deux têtes de burne, _commenta Jackie en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil, s'attirant des sourires.

_-Cela lui ressemble bien,_ répondit Jack.

_-N'est-ce pas ? Elle s'attire toujours des ennuis, déjà gamine.. Elle revenait constamment couverte de bleus, elle était intenable. Avec les abrutis dans son école, remarquez, ce n'était pas surprenant. Ce n'est pas le meilleur quartier pour grandir,_ soupira Jackie.

_-Seule avec un bébé, cela n'a pas dû être simple_, murmura le capitaine.

Il avait pris en main la conversation, bien décidé à éviter au Docteur de trop parler. Ce dernier vivait clairement une vague de malaise terrible, ses yeux perdus dans le vide. Jackie s'en était aussi clairement rendue compte, et n'insista pas pour l'insérer dans le dialogue, répondant avec une délicatesse surprenante à Jack.

_-J'ai fait avec.. J'ai eu de l'aide des voisins. L'appartement est à nous, donc je n'ai jamais eu de loyer à payer, c'était déjà ça.. J'ai gardé les enfants des autres, en plus de la mienne, cela me permettait de me faire un peu d'argent.. Au bout d'un temps, j'ai fini par la laisser à la vieille Cathy, Dieu ait son âme, et j'ai pris tous les boulots possibles. Et puis elle est rentrée à l'école, et on a continué de se débrouiller,_ expliqua-t-elle, haussant les épaules.

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil à cela. Il n'avait jamais pensé à combien cela avait dû être épouvantable, pour Jackie.

_-Comment avez-vous fait ? Pour l'enterrement ?_

Jack grimaça devant sa question brusque. Bien sûr, c'était tout ce à quoi le Docteur pourrait penser. Cette conversation partait en live. Jackie fronça les sourcils, avant d'hausser les épaules, une amertume évidente dans sa voix quand elle répondit :

_-Ses parents s'en sont chargés. Après cela, plus rien, pas de nouvelles. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était pas marié, avec un bébé de six mois, non, ce n'était pas important, absolument pas! Ces enflures.. Ils ne m'avaient jamais aimée, de toute façon, je n'étais pas assez bien pour eux !_

_-Ils vous ont laissée seule avec Rose?_ traduisit Jack, choqué et furieux.

Jackie carra les épaules, son regard dur.

_-Je n'avais pas besoin d'eux._

Il y avait une fierté dans son regard, et une rage, qui fit hocher lentement la tête au capitaine. Le Seigneur du temps semblait prêt à exploser l'immeuble, sa fureur évidente.

_-Laisser seule une jeune mère avec son bébé.. Quel genre d'enflure fait ça? _cracha-t-il. Avant que Jackie n'ait eu le temps de répondre, il pointa le doigt vers elle : _Vous, Jackie Tyler, êtes une femme extraordinaire._

Un silence de mort tomba. Jackie le dévisageait, son regard impénétrable. Finalement, elle murmura :

_-Pas si con que ça, en fait._

Un sourire d'un nouveau genre apparut sur le visage du Docteur.

_-Bonjour, je suis le Docteur._

_-Jackie Tyler, _répliqua la blonde en tendant sa main.

Il la serra fermement, un nouveau type de compréhension passant silencieusement entre eux. Ce fut sur cette image surréaliste que Rose entra dans le salon, un plateau en main. Elle se figea, sa bouche s'ouvrant en grand.

_-C'est l'apocalypse ?_

_-Respecte ta vieille mère, gamine !_

_-Non mais.. Il se passe quoi ? Je suis tombée dans un monde parallèle ? Vous venez de conclure un pacte diabolique ?_

Le Docteur et Jackie échangèrent un regard, avant de sourire en même temps, alors que Jack pouffait.

_-Peut-être bien, _commenta le Docteur.

_-Toutes les anecdotes de ses pires hontes dans l'espace contre celles de son enfance ?_

_-Vendu, _s'exclama Jack.

_-Je vais mourir_, murmura Rose en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil.

Elle s'absentait cinq minutes et son monde explosait. Il n'aurait plus manqué que Mickey s'entende avec le Docteur, tiens. Son expression s'assombrit à cette pensée : le jeune homme n'était toujours pas apparu, lui qui ne manquait pas de veiller au grain à chacun de ses retours. Elle n'aurait pas dû en être surprise, cependant, pas après la débâcle de Cardiff.

Mais cela faisait toujours mal.

_-Alors, dis-moi,_ demanda Jackie en notant son changement d'humeur,_ où est-ce que tu es allée? Raconte-moi !_

Rose sourit, avant de commencer à lui conter leurs dernières aventures, coupant volontairement toute partie effrayante ou dangereuse pour ne garder que le fun. Le Docteur la regarda faire, admiratif. Il sursauta quand Jackie lui tendit une tasse de thé, avant de marmonner un 'merci', espérant ne pas avoir commis de gaffe alors qu'il saisissait avec délicatesse le breuvage bouillant. Au petit sourire de la Tyler, et le léger hochement de tête approbateur de Jack, il sut qu'il pouvait souffler.

C'était toujours une épreuve, et il savait que tôt ou tard, il aurait besoin de sortir, mais le changement d'humeur de Jackie à son égard rendait soudainement les choses plus simples. Personne ne l'agressait, il pouvait se lever à sa guise et tout scanner, et ce thé valait définitivement de l'or. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, plus détendues et joyeuses que prévu, et il se surprit à commencer à réellement se détendre.

-… _immense ! Il faut que tu voies cela ! Docteur, on peut lui montrer ?_

_-Hum ? _Sursauta-t-il, se détournant de la petite bibliothèque qu'il était en train de fouiller avidement.

_-Rosie disait, est-ce qu'on peut montrer le Tardis à Jackie?_ répéta heureusement pour lui Jack.

Le Docteur avait été perdu dans ses pensées pour les dix dernières minutes. Si Jackie l'avait noté, elle n'avait rien dit, trop concentrée à regarder souriante sa progéniture enthousiaste lui conter une quelconque planète trop illogique pour être vraie.

Le Seigneur du temps sursauta, déglutissant.

Jackie Tyler sur son vaisseau ?

Il n'était pas certain d'être prêt à cela. Il avait accepté le principe d'un voyage avec elle, et une potentielle visite guidée, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était capable de le faire dès maintenant.

_-Oh, pas tout de suite, _commenta celle-ci devant son expression. _Plus tard, quand il aura rangé, et qu'on aura fini les courses !_

_-Les .. courses ?_

_-De nourriture, enfin ! Vous aimez peut-être passer votre vie à emmener ma fille au restaurant manger des choses bizarres, mais elle a besoin de vrais repas parfois !_

On aurait pu croire qu'elle mordait, mais il pouvait déceler quelque chose de différent d'auparavant dans sa voix.

Jackie le taquinait, et lui offrait une bouée de sauvetage en même temps.

Il secoua la tête, répliquant immédiatement :

_-Jackie Tyler sur mon vaisseau ? Jamais !_

_-Docteur, _protesta Rose, _c'est ma mère !_

_-Justement,_ sourit-il. _Une Tyler à la fois._

_-Oh, c'était.. Ok, non, j'aurai dû me taire_, commenta Jack lorsque les deux femmes tournèrent vers lui un regard vide.

_-Sors,_ ordonna Rose.

_-Tout de suite, tout de suite_, s'exclama-t-il en attrapant le Docteur par le bras. _Jackie ? Votre gâteau était délicieux, comme le thé. Je ne peux pas attendre la prochaine fois._

_-Je mettrais des pépites de chocolat, _répliqua la blonde, faisant grimacer le Docteur.

_-Rose ? Appelez-moi, dès que vous voulez rentrer ! Bonne journée, à plus tard! _grommela-t-il, avant de littéralement s'enfuir, tirant Jack derrière lui.

_-Wow, c'était presque poli de sa part,_ commenta Jackie en le voyant disparaître comme un boulet de canon.

_-Il fait des efforts.. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour le faire réagir comme ça ? Vous vous serriez la main!_s'exclama la blonde.

Jackie haussa les épaules.

_-Technique de mère. Fais des enfants, tu comprendras._

_-Erk, nan.. Oh, j'ai des cadeaux pour toi !_

* * *

_-Cela s'est bien passé_, sourit Jack alors qu'ils rentraient dans le Tardis. _Honnêtement ? Vous étiez au top, Doc._

_-Ne comptez pas sur moi pour le répéter tous les jours_, marmonna ce dernier en s'affairant sur la console.

_-Nah, l'univers exploserait,_ commenta le capitaine en se plaçant à ses cotés.

Il glissa une main autour de sa taille, s'appuyant contre lui. Le Docteur huma, avant de tourner un bouton et finalement se redresser. Jack lui sourit, se penchant pour picorer ses lèvres. Le Seigneur des temps roula des yeux – intenable – mais se laissa faire, un sentiment de satisfaction l'envahissant.

_-Une envie spéciale ? Parce que je connais un bar génial sur cette petite planète.._

_-Est-ce que vous comptez enfin m'offrir un verre, capitaine ?_

_-Intéressé? _sourit ce dernier.

_-Il serait plus que temps, singe sans poil, _répliqua le Docteur.

_-Oh, vous savez parler à un homme,_ ronronna Jack, en traçant son torse de son doigt.

_-903 ans, moi. L'expérience d'une vie._

_-Hum.. Je me demande ce que vous avez pu apprendre d'autre en tout ce temps.._

_-Offrez-moi ce verre, et vous le découvrirez,_ rétorqua-t-il, une lueur joueuse dans les yeux.

_-Aow .. Un tel flirt.. Et vous êtes resté si sévère tous ces mois.. Nan, j'ai envie de savoir maintenant,_ décida le capitaine, en attrapant sa veste.

Un brusque jeu de lumières leur fit lever les yeux. Jack jeta un coup d'œil au Docteur, qui secoua simplement la tête.

_-Un message précis ?_

_-Hum.. Je crois qu'elle vient de nous dire de prendre une chambre._

_-Quelle excellente suggestion,_ s'exclama-t-il, avant de le pousser vers lui.

_-Vous êtes intenable,_ bougonna le Seigneur du temps, en le laissant retirer sa veste. _Je ne suis pas un lapin, capitaine._

_-Non, vous êtes un Seigneur du temps, c'est pire,_ répliqua Jack en s'attaquant à son cou. _Tant de frustration contenue dans ces muscles.._

Plutôt que daigner lui répondre oralement, l'intéressé le saisit par la taille, s'attirant un sourire grivois.

Il avait une excellente idée de ce à quoi risquait de ressembler les prochains jours. Son peuple hurlerait à la honte, mais il n'en avait cure.

Il n'avait jamais été un si bon Seigneur du temps, de toute manière.


	43. Chapter 43

**Après le fun, les discussions sérieuses.**

**Ou, 9 essaye de bien faire mais mérite une claque, vraiment.**

* * *

**Chapitre 43**

* * *

_-Il.._ _Jack, il faut qu'on parle._

Le capitaine haussa un sourcil devant cette phrase généralement annonciatrice de très mauvais présages. Lentement, avec un calme qu'il ne ressentait pas, il posa sa bière sur le perron du Tardis, et tourna la tête vers le Docteur. Lui et le Seigneur du temps avaient passé la dernière heure à observer tranquillement les étoiles, le vaisseau dérivant paresseusement dans l'espace.

Est-ce que le Docteur voulait déjà tout arrêter ? Ses peurs reprenaient-elles soudainement le dessus ? Avait-il fait une erreur ? Peut-être était-il allé trop vite, ou bien le Docteur avait enfin compris à quel point il n'était..

Jack paniquait.

Son masque était retombé sur son visage, son regard d'une neutralité absolue brisant les cœurs du Seigneur du temps.

Il ne savait pas s'y prendre.

Il n'avait jamais su comment s'y prendre.

_-Ce n'est pas.._ _Ce n'est pas vous.._

Réalisait-il à quel point il enchaînait les clichés ? Il lui brisait le cœur, mais Jack continuait de demeurer droit, refusant de se briser en public. Il avait survécu tout ce temps, il tiendrait bon face à une petite rupture.

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était important, au fond.

Son cœur ne se brisait absolument pas en milliards de morceaux, impossibles à recoller.

_-Jack. Jack._

Le Docteur avait saisi sa main, son inquiétude visible. Il déglutit, avant de forcer un sourire sur son visage.

Il valait mieux que cela. Il n'avait jamais laissé personne le détruire, le Seigneur du temps ne serait pas différent.

_-C'est ok, Doc. Je comprends._

_-Que .._

_-Nous sommes trop différents, on l'a toujours su, mais on aura essayé._

_-Que .. Jack, qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?_

_-C'est sympathique de votre part d'essayer d'être gentil, Docteur, mais je ne vais pas m'effondrer, vous savez. Vous pouvez y aller franco._

_-Jack.. De quoi parlez-vous ?_

Le Docteur le fixait, perdu. Le jeune homme roula des yeux, avant de faire un geste de la main entre eux:

_-Nous. C'est fini._

_-Quoi ? Non !_

_-Non ?_

_-Non! Non! Surtout pas! Pourquoi dites-vous cela? Vous voulez.. Est-ce que vous voulez qu'on arrête?_murmura le Docteur, sa voix se brisant.

_-C'est vous qui êtes en train de rompre ! Ou quelque soit le terme auquel vous pensez !_

_-Je quoi ? Non ! Je voulais juste discuter ! J'ai .. Il y a des choses dont il faut qu'on parle, pour que cela fonctionne, sur la durée, des différences culturelles qui pourraient créer un fossé tel que.. Pourquoi pensiez-vous que je voulais tout arrêter ? Hé! _cria-t-il quand Jack le frappa violemment.

_-Vous .. Oh, vous_, siffla le jeune homme en se levant brusquement, furieux. _Vous ne voyez rien, hein ? Cette phrase ! Il faut qu'on parle ! C'est la phrase que tout le monde sort pour rompre ! Débile ! Et vous étudiez l'humanité depuis des centenaires ? Vous n'avez vraiment rien pigé ! Abruti !_

_-Je .. Oh,_ souffla l'intéressé, honteux.

_-Oh ? Oh ? C'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire ? Oh ?! Vous venez de me faire une peur bleue!_cria-t-il.

_-Je suis désolé, je.. _

Le Docteur se leva précipitamment, la panique l'envahissant alors que la situation échappait à son contrôle. Est-ce qu'il venait encore de commettre une gaffe ? Comment était-il sensé la rattraper ? Il n'avait jamais été doué à ce genre de choses, et c'était devenu pire dans ce corps.

Jack roula des yeux, se redressant pour lui faire face.

_-Je sais. On dira que c'est une part de votre charme_, commenta-t-il, son ton cassant. _Alors ? De quoi vouliez-vous parler ?_

Le pauvre Docteur le fixait, son regard perdu et presque apeuré. Une pointe de culpabilité le saisit; peut-être y allait-il un peu fort. Le Seigneur du temps avait toujours été une tâche pour parler sentiments, l'enfoncer ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Encore une fois, il allait falloir qu'il les prenne en main.

Soupirant, il secoua la tête.

_-Pardon. Recommençons,_ murmura-t-il, sa voix plus gentille. _Vous vouliez discuter._

_-Je .. Oui,_ marmonna le Docteur, toujours sur les nerfs. _À propos de.. nous. Et .. ce que vous voulez en faire. Je ne.. Jack, je ne suis pas comme vous. Je .. Ma culture est.. différente. Je comprends la vôtre, je la respecte, je sais que c'est une part de vous, mais je ne.._

_-Oui?_l'encouragea-t-il patiemment.

Le Docteur vira cramoisi.

_-Je ne peux pas partager, Jack._

_-Je sais, _fronça-t-il les sourcils. _Et ?_

_-Que.. Vous le saviez ?_

_-Doc, je commence à vous connaître. Quelqu'un d'aussi buté que vous, aussi .. complexe, avec toutes vos pertes et souffrances.. Cela me semble normal que vous ayez besoin d'un point de repère fixe. Quelqu'un qui ne bougera pas, restera avec vous pour toujours.. Je respecte votre relation avec le Tardis, Docteur._

Ce dernier cligna des yeux.

_-Je ne pensais pas à ça. Mais.. merci._

_-Non?_s'étonna le brun.

_-Non,_ soupira-t-il._ Non, je parlais de vous, Jack._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Mon peuple … Aussi avancé était-il technologiquement, il demeurait relativement.. traditionnel en terme de structure sociale. Nous sommes complètement monogames, Jack. Dans tous les sens du terme._

Jack le fixa, pensif. Il déglutit, craignant sa réponse.

_-Ok. Je vois. Vous avez peur que je le prenne mal._

_-Ce n'est pas votre culture, ni votre personnalité, je ne veux pas vous restreindre,_ murmura-t-il en détournant le regard, ses joues rouges.

Par Rassilon, qui aurait cru qu'une conversation si simple deviendrait si gênante ?

Jack secoua la tête.

_-C'est.. très délicat de votre part. Réellement. Je ne peux pas dire que ce ne serait pas une première, mais pourquoi pas ? Essayer ne me gêne pas,_ sourit-il.

Le Docteur le dévisagea, ébahi.

_-Vraiment ? Vous ne vous sentirez pas enfermé ?_

_-Je ne compte pas changer de personnalité, Doc. Je suis moi, et c'est tout, _répliqua-t-il. _Mais je suis capable de m'adapter. Mon cœur est immense, mais il n'appartient qu'à une seule personne, _commenta-t-il avec un clin d'œil, le faisant rougir.

_-Je.. Je ne veux pas.. Je sais que vous flirtez comme vous respirez, Jack, je ne veux pas que vous souffriez à cause de moi. _

_-Et vous à cause de moi,_ rétorqua-t-il. _C'est ok, Doc. Vous êtes monogame. Pas de honte à cela. Cela ne me surprend pas, au fond. Vous avez toujours eu une aura possessive_, ajouta-t-il, taquin, en caressant son torse de son doigt.

Le regard du Docteur vira noir.

_-C'est la chose, Jack. Ce sera tout ou rien. Je ne suis pas capable de faire moins. Pas après tout ce que j'ai vécu,_ murmura-t-il.

Le capitaine hocha simplement la tête.

_-Cela fait sens. Trop de morts,_ commenta-t-il sobrement_. Tout ou rien, _répéta-t-il tout bas, avant de sourire._ Cela semble.. fantastique._

Le Docteur grogna.

_-Vous n'êtes qu'un aimant à ennuis._

_-Et vous m'aimez pour cela,_ répliqua grivoisement le malotrus.

_-Moi ? Jamais. Vous m'insupportez,_ rétorqua-t-il, faisant rire le jeune homme._ Êtes-vous sûr et certain?_insista-t-il.

_-Oui,_ répliqua fermement Jack._ Juste vous pour le reste de ma vie ? Un tel homme juste pour moi ? Ce n'est pas une souffrance, Doc, c'est un cadeau._

Les yeux du Docteur s'humidifièrent. Avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver quoi répondre, le capitaine ajouta, posant ses mains sur son torse en même temps qu'il se rapprochait de lui :

_-La vraie question est, et vous, Docteur ? Êtes-vous sûr que c'est ce que vous voulez ? Parce que vous n'êtes pas le seul à être empli de traumatismes et fissures assez profondes pour créer un paradoxe dans le multivers. Je ne supporterais pas de vous perdre. Cela m'achèverait,_ admit-il très bas.

La gorge du Seigneur du temps se serra. Jack le fixait, ses grands yeux trop bleus pour être vrai se perdant dans les siens alors qu'il cherchait une réponse à sa question, son regard empli d'espoir.

Si jeune, et si extraordinaire. Prêt à tout pour demeurer à ses cotés, pour le reste de sa vie.

Mais le Docteur ne pourrait pas passer la sienne avec lui.

_-Je.. Ce n'est pas une question de ce que je veux, Jack, mon garçon_, murmura-t-il._ C'est.. Je ne veux pas souffrir,_ tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

_-Je sais, _répliqua Jack, mais il secoua la tête.

_-Non, vous ne.. Jack, j'ai 903 ans, je.. Je survis à tout le monde. Personne ne reste, Jack, pas sur la longueur. Vous partez tous, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Si ce n'est pas un voyage qui tourne mal, c'est la vie qui se rappelle à vous.. L'horloge qui tourne.. Le besoin de stabilité.._

_-J'ai déjà trouvé ma stabilité, Doc_, le coupa le capitaine. _Et mon Roméo ? Il se trouve là, devant moi,_ ajouta-t-il, avant de poser sa main là où se trouvaient ses cœurs. _Tout ce que je demande, c'est une petite place là-dedans. À coté de tous ceux qu'il y a eu avant. À coté de Rose,_ énonça-t-il doucement.

Le Seigneur du temps ne répondit pas, son regard se perdant dans celui de Jack, y lisant un amour et une détermination propres à dévaster des mondes.

_-Un jour, vous voudrez une vie normale,_ murmura-t-il.

_-Je n'ai jamais eu une vie normale, Doc; et je n'en veux pas. Ma vie, ce sont les voyages, l'univers. Et je les veux avec vous et Rosie_, rétorqua l'humain.

_-Vous mourrez, Jack.. Un jour ou l'autre, et ce sera trop tôt, et mes cœurs ne le supporteront pas._

Le capitaine demeura silencieux un certain temps après cela. Il tourna la tête, fixant l'univers qui leur faisait face, et ses milliards de rochers en mouvement perpétuel.

_-Tout finit par mourir, Doc. Ces mondes qui nous font face, ils disparaîtront un jour. C'est ainsi. Tout vit, et tout meurt. On ne peut rien y faire, à part en profiter au maximum tant qu'ils sont là. Profitons-en au maximum, Doc,_ souffla-t-il en se pressant contre lui. _Tant que c'est là. Pour ne pas regretter._

Il n'avait aucun argument à répondre à cela, et Jack le savait clairement. Le baiser qui suivit fut plus intense que tous les précédents, une saveur particulière se mêlant à l'échange alors qu'ils s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre. Le désespoir de vivre prenait le pas sur la logique, la passion sur la raison.

Vivre. Explorer, sans limite, sans barrière. N'était-ce pas le propre même de leur raison d'être dans l'espace ? Peut-être, songea le Docteur en même temps que Jack tombait contre la console, était-il temps qu'il adapte ce vieil adage à _tous_ les domaines de la vie.


	44. Chapter 44

**Je m'ennuie ET je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir poster demain, donc.. je poste là :) Un peu de fun et d'humour, d'amour, toujours, avant que la réalité ne revienne frapper à la porte de nos abrutis favoris!**

* * *

**Chapitre 44**

* * *

Jack lâcha un grognement de frustration, avant de jeter le t-shirt rouge sur son lit. Celui-ci rejoignit une épaisse pile de vêtements, en constante augmentation, à son plus grand désespoir.

C'était ridicule.

Depuis quand paniquait-il sur son apparence ?

Il avait toujours été un homme confiant sur ce sujet, et même orgueilleux. Il était conscient de sa beauté, et de l'effet qu'il faisait à ceux et celles qui l'entouraient, et n'avait pas peur d'en jouer. Le Docteur et Rose ne cessaient de le taquiner quant à sa vanité, et il devait admettre qu'ils n'avaient pas entièrement tort.

En cet instant, cependant, il se sentait comme un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous.

C'était absurde; ce n'était pas comme s'il fallait en faire des tonnes. Lui et le Docteur étaient sortis ensemble plein de fois auparavant, sans jamais se prendre la tête. Mais ce n'était plus la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? Le contexte avait changé. Il avait invité le Seigneur du temps à prendre un verre.

Était-ce un premier rendez-vous ?

Oh, par la grande déesse de Molkoon, c'était tellement stupide. Prend la première tenue venue et sors de ta chambre, Harkness.

Bleu comme ses yeux, ou rouge éclatant ? Un noir sobre, ou un vert profond ? T-shirt, chemise ou tenue traditionnelle ?

_-Rhaaaaaaaa,_ pesta-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son lit, sa tête entre ses mains.

Les lumières clignotèrent, et il releva les yeux, soupirant.

_-Désolé. Je sais que j'en fais trop. Je .. je veux juste bien faire les choses, tu vois ?_ Un souffle chaud derrière son cou. _Tu es gentille.. Toi qui le connais mieux que tout le monde, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que je devrais porter ?_

Un nouveau jeu de lumières, cette fois excitées. Jack sourit, avant d'hausser un sourcil en voyant un jean noir bouger sur lui-même, bientôt imité par une chemise violette aux reflets dorés.

_-Hé, pas mal, _murmura-t-il en se levant pour les saisir, avant de les tester devant un miroir. _Pas mal du tout_, sourit-il_. En fait, ça semble.. fantastique,_ rit-il. Les lumières virèrent au rouge, puis or. _Crâneuse,_ rit-il une nouvelle fois.

Un humement sans aucun doute hautain. Oh, elle était tellement accordée au Docteur, pensa-t-il, amusé, en se hâtant de se changer.

Un immense sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en se découvrant dans le miroir.

_-Parfait,_ souffla-t-il.

Malgré son regard critique, il ne pouvait trouver aucun défaut. Un coup de gel dans ses cheveux pour les éparpiller en mèches sauvages, et déjà il s'attaquait à ses bottes. Un hochement de tête satisfait devant le miroir suivit, avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils lorsque les lumières de sa chambre clignotèrent.

_-Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ? Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit de choisir ça.. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

Il aurait juré entendre le Tardis grommeler, avant que son armoire ne s'ouvre, révélant un long manteau noir, et une cravate violet foncé.

_-Oh.. Classe,_ murmura-t-il._ Il aime les cravates?_commenta-t-il, surpris, en saisissant délicatement l'accessoire en soie. _Je ne le pensais pas si.. traditionnel. Remarque, c'est chic,_ sourit-il, avant de se hâter de les enfiler.

Il ne put s'empêcher de tourner devant son miroir, une expression profondément satisfaite sur son visage alors qu'il s'étudiait sous toutes les coutures. Un ronronnement monta du plafond. Clairement, le Tardis était fière d'elle.

_-Tu peux, tu peux,_ rit-il.

Un nouveau coup de doigts dans ses cheveux, une pirouette sur lui-même et il sortait en courant, se hâtant de remonter le couloir pour rejoindre le hall d'entrée où l'attendait le Docteur. Les yeux de ce dernier s'agrandirent en le découvrant.

_-Ne dites rien,_ s'exclama-t-il en s'arrêtant devant lui, saisissant son visage à pleines mains pour l'embrasser._ Laissez-moi rêver que vous aimez_.

Le Seigneur du temps haussa un sourcil, avant de reculer, ses mains glissant automatiquement sous le long manteau noir pour saisir sa taille. Jack le dévisagea avec espoir, ses yeux brillants.

Il devait admettre, le violet lui allait parfaitement. Ce manteau était une perle, et complétait son ensemble avec un mélange de classe et impertinence propre au gamin. Est-ce qu'il avait mis du gel dans ses cheveux ? Si .. immature, mais efficace pour créer un effet insolent.

Le sourire de Jack tomba légèrement.

_-Vous n'aimez pas._

_-Ce n'est définitivement pas ce que je porterais, mais on ne parle pas de moi,_ répondit le Docteur, avant qu'un sourire ne craque son masque. _Vous avez l'air fantastique, Jack._

_-Oui?_se détendit ce dernier.

_-Oui,_ répliqua-t-il, avant de plaquer un baiser sur ses lèvres. _Comme toujours._

_-Hum .. Continuez comme ça et la soirée va être écourtée._

_-On veut le dessert avant d'avoir mangé son entrée? Offrez-moi d'abord ce verre, ça fait des mois que je l'attends, _rétorqua le Docteur.

_-Oui, monsieur,_ répondit-il, souriant.

Avec hésitation, il passa sa main autour de la taille du plus âgé, le rapprochant de lui. Celui-ci saisit son épaule, avant de se tourner vers la porte.

_-Je nous ai déposés aux coordonnées que vous m'avez données. J'espère que vous avez bon goût, parce que j'ai une faim de loup._

_-Hum .. Vorace,_ rit Jack, s'attirant une tape joueuse. _Au fait, Doc ? Ce pull bleu ? Une merveille avec vos yeux._

_-Toujours un flirt_, grommela l'intéressé, mais il souriait._ Le Tardis vous a aidé, hein ?_

Jack grimaça.

_-Comment.._

_-Elle hume avec satisfaction et orgueil dans mon cerveau depuis que vous êtes apparu,_ expliqua le Docteur, le faisant rire.

_-Elle a bon goût._

_-Évidemment qu'elle a bon goût, c'est mon Tardis !_

_-Et vous aussi, _répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_-Toujours,_ répondit-il avec condescendance, avant de pousser la porte.

Un large sourire apparut sur son visage en découvrant une immense plage argentée, et dans le ciel noir, deux lunes roses.

_-Fantastique,_ murmura-t-il.

À coté de lui, Jack rayonnait.

_-Le restaurant est un peu plus loin, et il y a une piste de danse évidemment, il y a toujours du monde, mais pas trop non plus, pas à cette heure de la journée en tout cas, je sais que vous n'aimez pas quand il y a trop de monde,_ commenta-t-il.

_-Je ne supporte pas la bêtise des singes, moi,_ répliqua le Docteur, avant d'ajouter : _Seulement les plus intelligents._

_-Serait-ce un compliment de son éminence?_ ironisa Jack.

Le Seigneur du temps lui donna une tape derrière la tête. Le capitaine roula des yeux, avant de l'entraîner derrière lui sur l'immense étendue argentée.

_-Regardez ça ! On voit toutes les étoiles parfaitement à cette heure-ci, dans la journée, il y a trop de lumières._

_-C'est souvent le cas,_ soupira le Docteur, avant de sourire et lever les yeux.

_-Les anciens disent que les lunes sont les âmes d'un couple millénaire,_ murmura Jack en les pointant du doigt. _Deux hommes, Castor et Pollux, ils.. quoi ?_

Le Docteur avait reniflé, ses yeux pétillants de cette lueur moqueuse qu'il ne lui connaissait que trop bien.

_-Un couple?_répéta-t-il.

_-Oui, pourquoi ? Vous ne les connaissez pas?_s'étonna Jack._ Ils sont célèbres, sur cette planète. Castor et Pollux, les amants maudits, tués par l'épouse de Castor, Hélèno de Spartia._

Cette fois, le Seigneur du temps ne put contenir son fou rire.

_-L'évolution culturelle à travers le temps.._

_-Pardon ?_

_-De quand date cette légende?_sourit le Docteur.

_-Elle est très vieille, je ne saurai pas vous dire, plusieurs milliers d'années._

_-L'établissement d'une colonie terrienne, par hasard ?_

_-Sûrement, peut-être, je ne sais pas, pourquoi ? Doc, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_ s'impatienta Jack, clairement vexé.

Le Seigneur du temps secoua la tête, avant de presser gentiment son bras.

_-Jamais entendu parler de mythologie grecque terrienne, Jack ?_

_-De loin, si, j'ai quelques bases, pourquoi ?_

_-Castor et Pollux sont une des plus anciennes légendes grecques, capitaine_, expliqua-t-il en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches._ Deux frères, nés de l'union adultérine de Zeus, le roi des dieux grecs, et la reine Léda, l'épouse du roi de Sparte, une cité grecque très puissante._

_-Deux frères?_répéta Jack.

_-Et ils avaient aussi deux sœurs, Clytemnestre, et Hélène.. Hélène de Sparte. La femme la plus connue de la mythologie grecque, pauvre d'elle,_ soupira-t-il. _Elle n'avait rien demandé, et elle s'est fait enlever deux fois._

_-Attendez, ça me parle.. ça n'a pas provoqué une terrible guerre ?_

_-Si, si, la guerre de Troie, tout ça pour les beaux yeux d'une femme qui n'avait rien demandé et s'est fait traîner dans la boue.. Et apparemment, cela a perduré, puisque vous dites qu'elle a le mauvais rôle dans votre légende_, grimaça-t-il.

_-Plutôt, oui,_ confirma Jack._ Elle est décrite comme venimeuse, manipulatrice et cupide._

_-Exactement comme dans la légende de la guerre de Troie.. Ah, la pauvre, si elle avait su l'image qui resterait d'elle.._

_-Elle a vraiment existé?_s'étonna le capitaine.

_-Oh, oui, une dame d'une très grande culture, très intelligente et en avance sur son temps, malheureusement. Et tout ce qui reste d'elle est une littérature d'un machisme à en pleurer et des légendes déformées, _commenta le Docteur, avant de secouer la tête. _Elle a tellement marqué les esprits que les colons terriens du futur l'ont emportée dans leurs valises pour la mêler aux légendes des locaux,_ sourit-il.

_-C'est une belle histoire, vous savez, même si elle est modifiée.. C'est à propos d'amour, et de loyauté. Héléno aimait à la folie son mari, mais c'était un mariage de raison.. Il voulait épouser Pollux mais n'a jamais pu, parce que c'était un esclave._ Jack soupira, son regard mélancolique alors qu'il fixait les deux lunes. _Les amants maudits.. Quand elle les a découverts, Héléno les a tués, puis elle s'est suicidée._ Il pointa le doigt vers une constellation en forme de flèche. _C'est elle. Enfin, son âme, pour les locaux. Emprisonnée à jamais dans son chagrin, coupée pour toujours de son mari par les dieux vengeurs._

Le Docteur pressa son bras gentiment.

_-Les plus belles histoires sont souvent les plus tristes._

_-Et les plus inspirantes_, ajouta Jack. _Une forme de Roméo et Juliette du futur, Rose aurait adoré._

_-J'en suis certain, _sourit le Seigneur du temps.

Comme promis, le restaurant était accompagné d'une large terrasse où dansait déjà une petite foule compacte. Les lumières étincelaient dans la nuit, les boules de feu volant par dessus la foule pour l'éclairer. Les yeux du capitaine se mirent à briller un peu plus fort, alors qu'il entraînait derrière lui un Docteur amusé.

_-Manger ! Et après, danser,_ ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, gagnant un sourire.

_-Si vous le dites._

_-Oh, vous n'avez pas le choix ! Votre petite danse avec Rose, à mon arrivée ? C'était quelque chose, Doc ! Il va falloir me refaire pareil !_

_-Payez-moi d'abord ce verre,_ répliqua-t-il, le faisant rire.

_-Je vous paierai une tournée si c'est ce que vous voulez, Doc, _commenta le jeune homme en embrassant sa main, lui faisant rouler des yeux.

Jack était si affectionné.

Le capitaine était clairement aux anges, sa joie débordant de partout alors qu'il le tirait derrière lui, en direction d'une table située sur la terrasse, pas loin de la piste de danse. C'était un plaisir de le voit rayonner ainsi, il devait l'admettre. Jack était toujours un bonheur à connaître, mais le voir dans cette situation était autre chose.

Jack était né pour charmer et plaire.

Le jeune homme était dans son élément, lui tirant sa chaise malgré ses protestations, lui retirant son manteau sous ses bougonnements avant de le saisir par la taille de derrière et embrasser son cou, ses mains tendres contre lui. Le Docteur se sentait fondre, le vieil ours en lui se laissant faire malgré ses affirmations qu'il n'avait pas « besoin d'être cajolé comme un singe en chaleur ».

_-Fermez-la, Doc, _sourit Jack en s'asseyant à son tour. _On sait tous que vous adorez ça. Soyez heureux que je n'ai pas demandé des chandeliers._

_-Il ne manquerait plus que cela_, grimaça-t-il.

Déjà que Jack portait une cravate. Elle lui allait à ravir, ce n'était pas la question, mais cela rendait les choses tellement plus .. officielles. Est-ce qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin de cela ? Apparemment, Jack avait préféré faire trop traditionnel plutôt que pas assez. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer, au fond : aucun d'eux ne savait réellement où ils allaient, et quelle forme exacte allait prendre leur duo.

Le Docteur sentit ses mains virer moites à cette pensée.

Se transformaient-ils en couple ?

C'était ce qu'il avait demandé à Jack, non ? Tout, ou rien, avait-il affirmé catégoriquement. Le jeune homme l'avait suivi sans protester, à sa grande surprise. Il s'était attendu à plus de protestations, ou questions, mais le capitaine n'avait pas semblé gêné par sa demande. Au contraire, il avait rayonné en l'acceptant.

Et voilà qu'ils avaient un premier rendez-vous.

Et il paniquait comme un adolescent.

C'était ridicule.

Son regard croisa celui inquiet de Jack.

_-ça ne va pas, Doc ?_

_-Hein ? Non, non, je.._ Ses doigts saisirent sans réfléchir la serviette devant lui, la pliant dans tous les sens. _Je ne.._

A sa grande surprise, Jack rit légèrement. Il le fixa, outragé, avant de rire à son tour.

_-Vous aussi, hein?_marmonna le capitaine, en fixant la table_. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment je suis sensé agir. C'est ridicule._

_-Ce n'est pas.. _Le Docteur se frotta le crâne. _Je suis désolé, Jack, je n'ai pas fait ça depuis tellement longtemps._

_-Cela vous surprendra si je vous dis que moi aussi ?_

_-Un beau jeune homme comme vous, si charmant, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas eu de rendez-vous depuis le temps?_

Jack haussa les épaules.

_-Un vrai, vous voulez dire ? Pas lié à mon travail?_grimaça-t-il._ Cela fait longtemps, Doc._

Le sourire de ce dernier tomba légèrement à l'évocation de l'Agence. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il voulait que leur moment ensemble se passe. Ils étaient sensés se détendre, s'amuser, pas se morfondre sur leur passé. Cherchant à détendre l'atmosphère, il répliqua, taquin :

_-Et pourtant, vous connaissez mieux les codes que moi qui ai 906 ans._

_-Vous êtes un papi, tout le monde le sait,_ rit Jack.

_-Oy ! Insolent !_

_-Ancien !_

_-Gamin !_

_-En pleine forme de l'âge_, contra Jack avec un clin d'œil.

Un sourire d'un nouveau type apparut sur les lèvres du Docteur.

_-Je ne vous ai pas entendu vous plaindre de mon âge pour cela, capitaine. Vous sembliez même plus que satisfait._

_-Oh, et grivois, avec cela ? Rose ne le croirait jamais si je le racontais._

_-C'est pourquoi vous ne lui direz jamais_, répliqua-t-il, le faisant rire une nouvelle fois.

_-Vous savez, pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas à l'aise dans les codes, vous ne vous débrouillez pas si mal._

_-Pour un gosse insolent que toute la terrasse dévore des yeux, vous êtes presque charmant,_ rétorqua-t-il, s'attirant un léger sourire.

_-Tout le monde me regarde tout le temps, Doc. C'est comme ça. Mais ce n'est pas eux que je regarde._

Le Seigneur du temps s'éclaircit la gorge, avant de saisir la carte. Comprenant le message, son compagnon se pencha sur la sienne. Ils ne tardèrent pas à commander, avant de se perdre dans la contemplation du paysage les entourant, un silence tranquille envahissant leur table.

_-Merci,_ sourit Jack quand la serveuse revint avec leurs boissons. _Elles seront pour moi,_ commenta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil au Docteur qui lui fit un large sourire.

_-Là, vous voyez que ce n'était pas si dur !_

_-Est-ce que cela veut dire que j'ai passé une étape, Doc ?_

_-Vous vous confirmez un excellent rendez-vous,_ commenta ce dernier, en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

_-Personne ne s'est jamais plaint,_ répliqua-t-il, amusé.

_-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre historique, Harkness._

_-Je serai intéressé de connaître le vôtre,_ rit-il.

_-Rien de bien intéressant, _rétorqua-t-il.

_-Vous préférez ce que vous avez sous les yeux ?_

_-Je n'ai pas besoin d'empirer votre orgueil, merci bien._

_-Vous savez qu'on est sensé être agréable à un rendez-vous?_commenta amusé Jack.

S'il ne commençait pas à connaître le Docteur, il l'aurait mal pris. Mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une taquinerie un peu vive, et que le Seigneur du temps attendait sa réplique pour pouvoir continuer leur échanges de piques.

C'était leur manière de communiquer.

Et il l'adorait.

* * *

**Un point pour ceux qui ont fait entre la tenue de Jack et quelqu'un d'autre :) Un autre point pour ceux qui ont compris pourquoi du violet!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapitre 45**

* * *

Le repas était délicieux, et savoureux. Passées les premières minutes un peu perdues, les deux hommes s'étaient détendus, retombant dans leurs habitudes.

_-Regardez-nous, assis sur la terrasse d'un restaurant, en plein repas sous le clair de lune. On dirait un des films à l'eau de rose qu'adore Rose_, rit Jack en dévorant son mélange de légumes et œufs.

_-Je suis certain qu'elle aura quelque chose de piquant à dire sur ce sujet,_ répliqua le Docteur.

_-Elle va nous tancer des mois, oui ! Elle m'a demandé, vous savez_, ajouta-t-il. _Après qu'elle se soit réveillée.. Elle avait tout de suite vu que quelque chose était différent._

_-Et que lui avez-vous répondu ? _Demanda le Docteur en piochant dans ses légumes.

Pourquoi se sentait-il si stressé à l'idée de la réponse de Jack ? C'était absurde. Ce n'était pas comme s'il doutait des sentiments du jeune homme. Ce dernier les lui avait étalés clairement depuis son arrivée.

_-Que les choses avaient évolué, dans le bon sens, pendant son absence,_ répliqua sobrement le capitaine.

_-C'est tout? _s'étonna-t-il.

_-Quoi d'autre ? Elle n'a pas besoin des détails, non ? Et je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier,_ répondit-il.

_-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.. _Le Docteur se mordit la lèvre, soudainement anxieux d'avoir commis une erreur. _C'est simplement que vous n'avez jamais été le genre discret,_ tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

À son grand soulagement, Jack rit.

_-Non, en effet. Non,_ répéta-t-il, amusé. _Mais je n'ai pas pour autant besoin de toujours tout raconter en détail, vous savez ? Et elle ne le voudrait pas, de toute façon, et vous non plus. Relax, Doc,_ sourit-il en prenant sa main, la massant gentiment_. Vous n'avez pas commis de gaffe. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir. Il n'y a pas besoin de stresser, vous savez ? Je suis toujours moi, _ajouta-t-il doucement.

_-Je sais.. Je sais, Jack, _sourit à son tour le Docteur. _Je suis juste.. C'est typiquement moi, ça,_ grommela-t-il. _Je ne sais pas faire ce genre de choses. Donnez-moi un monde à sauver, un enfant à soigner, je suis votre homme. Mais ça ? Je suis perdu_, admit-il.

_-Vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien,_ le rassura le jeune homme._ Je ne suis pas forcément mieux, vous savez._

_-Non, vous êtes dans votre élément_, répliqua-t-il._ Un costume, une cravate, tirer la chaise, être charmant et suave._. Jack rit._ Moi, je me demande sans cesse quoi dire, et comment agir.. J'ai peur de commettre des gaffes,_ marmonna-t-il.

_-Moi aussi, Doc,_ le contra gentiment le capitaine en pressant sa main. _J'attends ce moment depuis longtemps, _admit-il._ Je n'aurai jamais pensé que cela prendrait cette forme,_ commenta-t-il.

Le Seigneur du temps roula des yeux.

_-Un repas romantique sous le clair de lune ?_

_-Dit ainsi, on croirait que vous allez sortir une alliance de votre poche._

_-Quoi ? Non ! Non ! _

Il en avait lâché ses couverts. Le Docteur se sentit virer rouge pivoine lorsque Jack se laissa tomba en arrière sur sa chaise, hilare.

_-Quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait mal pris, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, mes sentiments ne sont pas froissés,_ rit-il.

_-Insolent,_ grommela-t-il.

_-Aow, c'est ok, Doc. Pas besoin de cadre, ou de titre officiel. À moins que vous en vouliez un, _demanda-t-il en le fixant, pensif.

_-Je ne sais pas.. Je ne pense pas.. Pas pour le moment.. Je me sens bien, telles que sont les choses. Pas besoin de les enfermer,_ marmonna-t-il en enfonçant sa fourchette dans un morceau de poisson.

Le capitaine hocha la tête.

_-Ok._

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris. Le Docteur n'avait jamais aimé les cadres officiels, et tout ce qu'ils impliquaient. On parlait de l'homme qui remettait systématiquement en cause l'autorité sous toutes ses formes dès qu'elle lui semblait injuste ou corrompue, sans jamais reculer, celui qui se moquait des règles et les détournait selon son besoin. L'homme pour qui sa liberté était plus importante que tout, et qui ne parviendrait jamais à se poser en un seul endroit. L'homme qui avait admit avoir détruit sa planète pour sauver l'univers quelques jours plus tôt, et qui avait cru dur comme fer que Jack le chasserait de sa vie dès qu'il saurait la vérité.

L'homme traumatisé par son passé, et pourtant toujours en mouvement.

Cet homme ne pouvait pas supporter d'être enfermé dans un cadre.

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils en avaient besoin d'un. Ils savaient qui ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, et quelle promesse ils s'étaient faits mutuellement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus.

L'expression surprise et soulagée à la fois du Seigneur du temps le lui confirma. Secouant la tête, il lui rappela :

_-Je viens du 51ème siècle, Docteur. Les mentalités ont évolué. Je peux aimer quelqu'un sans avoir besoin de terminologie officielle,_ affirma-t-il gentiment.

_-Je sais... Mais j'ai tendance à l'oublier, _admit-il.

_-Vous avez passé trop de temps avec des singes du XXIème siècle,_ répliqua-t-il taquin, lui faisant rouler des yeux.

_-Comme si vous leur étiez supérieur ! Prenez garde, capitaine, vous ne voulez pas expérimenter la gifle à la Tyler,_ lui rappela-t-il, le faisant rire.

_-Non, c'est votre privilège_, rétorqua-t-il.

_-Oy_ !

Peut-être se torturait-il inutilement. Peut-être les choses pourraient rester aussi simples qu'elles l'avaient été auparavant entre eux. Ils n'avaient rien besoin de changer, au fond : ils avaient établi depuis des mois les bases de leur relation. La seule différence était que maintenant, ils ne niaient plus leur désir mutuel.

Ou plutôt, se rectifia-t-il en pestant intérieurement, il ne niait plus le sien.

C'était un risque, il le savait. Tôt ou tard, quelque chose se passerait, et Jack disparaîtrait. Peut-être serait-ce une aventure qui tournerait mal, une lance trop rapide, un volcan en éruption, un vaisseau spatial devenu incontrôlable. Peut-être serait-ce à cause de lui : il était difficilement vivable, il en était parfaitement conscient. Il s'était amélioré avec l'aide de ses compagnons, mais la noirceur née de la destruction de sa planète natale ne pouvait pas disparaître si aisément. Elle était à l'origine de cette régénération, le torturant jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle continuerait à hanter ses futurs lui.

Tôt ou tard, quelque chose arriverait, et il perdrait ses compagnons.

Il les perdait toujours, quoiqu'il fasse.

Ce jour-là, il le savait, il s'effondrerait.

Et apparemment, il semblait qu'il perdrait Jack avant Rose.

L'avertissement des Nornes continuait de résonner dans sa mémoire malgré ses tentatives pour l'ignorer, noir et angoissant. Aussi étranges et incompréhensibles étaient-elles, elles étaient à l'origine même du Temps et de son écriture, et même lui ne pouvait aller contre leurs décisions.

N'est-ce pas ?

Depuis quand se conformait-il aux règles ?

Peut-être pouvait-il toujours changer les choses. Peut-être qu'admettre ses sentiments avait déjà modifié son destin, et celui de Jack.

Peut-être, existait-il une solution.

Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre.

Le Docteur serra les dents.

Il ne le perdrait pas.

Jack demeurerait avec lui.

Cette fois, peut-être que les choses seraient différentes. Il avait été averti, en avance. Il savait que quelque chose allait arriver, terrible et mortel, et que Jack y risquerait une fois de plus sa vie. C'était suffisant pour qu'il agisse. Il serait prudent, lui apporterait toute son attention.

Personne ne lui prendrait le jeune homme.

Le Temps pouvait toujours être changé, rien n'était figé pour l'éternité, et certainement pas le destin de son compagnon.

Celui-ci parlait avec animation, ses mains s'agitant alors qu'il lui racontait quelque chose. Le Seigneur du temps sentit un sourire tendre poindre au bout de ses lèvres: Jack avait toujours été une boule de feu, capable d'animer une pièce juste par son apparition. Il n'avait pas exagéré en affirmant que tout le monde les regardait : les autres convives ne pouvaient se retenir de leur jeter de temps en temps des regards, leur admiration et jalousie évidentes.

Le sourire du Docteur se figea à cette pensée.

Jack aurait pu séduire n'importe lequel d'entre eux, mais c'était à sa table qu'il était assis. Il ne comprendrait jamais en quoi un vieil ours bougon et asocial comme lui pouvait lui plaire, alors qu'il avait toute la galaxie à sa disposition, mais il n'était pas assez fou pour se plaindre de son choix. Jack le voulait lui, malgré son passé et ses crimes, le sang sur ses mains de milliards d'innocents et la destruction d'autant de futurs. Il le voulait lui, un vieil acariâtre instable incapable de sourire seul et qui n'avait rien à lui offrir, à part une vie d'errance.

Il le voulait lui, et personne d'autre.

Il avait réfuté tous ses arguments, et tenu tête face à ses crises de panique. Il continuait à les gérer avec discrétion, lui laissant ses moments de calme à table quand il en avait besoin, ou caressant gentiment sa main de son pouce quand il le sentait anxieux.

Jack le prenait tel qu'il était, sans rien réclamer de plus. Il était conscient des limites du Docteur, et de ce que ce dernier était capable d'offrir ou non. Il ne l'accusait pas, ou ne le blâmait pas pour ses démons, qu'il avait en milliards.

Il l'acceptait, avec une gentillesse et force qui le laissait sans voix.

Comment était-ce possible?

Le Docteur sentit sa gorge se serrer brusquement, alors qu'une vague d'émotion le submergeait sans prévenir.

Il sursauta en sentant la main de Jack saisir la sienne. Le capitaine le fixait, un mélange de tristesse et compréhension dans ses yeux trop bleus pour être vrai.

Le Seigneur du temps inspira profondément, luttant contre le flot de larmes qui le menaçait.

Pourquoi maintenant, quand tout allait bien ?

Peut-être, justement, parce que tout allait bien.

Il secoua la tête, se mordillant la lèvre avant de finalement murmurer :

_-Je n'étais jamais venu ici. Merci pour la découverte._

Jack le dévisagea un instant, avant qu'un sourire taquin ne naisse sur ses lèvres et qu'il ne réplique :

_-Jamais ? Jamais jamais ?_

_-Jamais, _confirma tout bas le Docteur, en souriant faiblement.

_-Le grand Docteur dans son Tardis n'a donc pas tout visité dans tout l'univers ?_

_-C'est en cours, _répliqua-t-il, incapable de ne pas répondre à la taquinerie.

_-Et grâce à moi, vous pouvez rajouter un autre endroit sur votre liste ! Merci qui ? Merci Jack !_

_-Ne vous prenez pas non plus pour un dieu_, rétorqua-t-il, mais il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans sa voix.

_-Non, juste votre guide touristique favori !_

_-Je suis certain que vous feriez fortune, _commenta-t-il. _Tout dans le sourire et le charme, le guide gentleman favori de ces vieilles dames,_ le taquina-t-il.

_-Malheureusement, je dois me contenter d'un papi grognon_, répliqua le gredin.

_-Je vais vous abandonner ici !_

_-Vous vous ennuierez sans moi !_

_-Je suis sûr que je trouverai quelqu'un de mieux !_

_-Aow, vous allez me faire pleurer ! Venez danser, au lieu d'être cruel, _ordonna Jack en saisissant sa main, le traînant vers la piste de danse malgré ses protestations.

_-Jack ! Le repas !_

_-On prendra nos desserts plus tard ! Pour le moment, je veux mon hors d'œuvre_, sourit-il grivois, en attrapant sa taille, s'attirant un regard noir.

_-Je vous jure. Intenable._

_-Il faut bien quelqu'un pour sortir son éminence de sa bulle,_ rétorqua-t-il, son sourire se faisant insolent.

Le Docteur allait répliquer quelque chose, mais Jack choisit cet instant pour poser son menton sur son épaule, ses mains s'enroulant dans son dos.

Oh.

Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, son rythme cardiaque diminuant brutalement alors que ses mains venaient agripper à leur tour la taille du capitaine. Le temps sembla ralentir autour d'eux en même temps qu'il respirait lentement, se laissant finalement faire par l'humain.

Ce n'était qu'une danse, après tout. Et si cela rendait Jack heureux, alors où était le mal en cela ?

Fichus phéromones du 51ème siècle.

* * *

**Phéromones tu parles Charles.**

**Qui pour faire un câlin au doc avec Jack?**


	46. Chapter 46

**Et on retourne voir Rose qui.. heu..**

* * *

**Chapitre 46**

* * *

C'était étrange, d'être de retour. Rose n'avait pas mis les pieds à Londres depuis près d'un an. Du point de vue de sa mère, seuls quelques mois s'étaient écoulés, mais les choses avaient été beaucoup plus longues pour elle.

Elle ne le lui dirait pas, bien sûr. Jackie était suffisamment énervée ainsi de la voir partie si loin, ce n'était pas la peine d'empirer les choses.

Elle était revenue pour essayer de réparer ses erreurs, pas les empirer.

_-Tu veux aller faire du shopping maintenant ? Ou bien on peut passer voir les voisins ? Ou se faire un chinois ?_

_-Comme tu veux, maman,_ rit-elle en passant son bras par dessus son épaule._ C'est toi qui choisis._

_-Shopping, alors ! Et chinois devant la télé !_

_-Hum miam ! Tu pourras faire des crêpes ?_

_-Des crêpes avec du chinois ? Vivre là-haut n'a pas amélioré tes goûts culinaires, ma grande !_

Rose haussa les épaules.

_-J'adore tes crêpes._

_-Il ne sait pas t'en faire ? Désespérant,_ soupira Jackie avant de saisir un papier et commencer une liste de courses.

Rose sourit en la voyant faire.

_-Ce n'est pas exactement le meilleur cuisinier du monde. Mais il connaît tous les restos possibles._

_-Un homme, quoi.. Et ton beau gosse, il ne sait pas se débrouiller ?_

_-Quoi, Jack?_rit-elle. _Il a des bases, mais il est un peu flemmard sur les bords._

_-Une fissure dans sa carapace parfaite,_ commenta sa mère alors que la liste de courses s'allongeait de plus en plus.

_-N'en prend pas trop non plus, hein,_ s'inquiéta-t-elle en se penchant par dessus son épaule._ Il faut le payer, après._

_-Oh, je ne t'ai pas dit ? J'ai trouvé un job !_

_-Maman ! Comment je suis sensée deviner ? Mais c'est cool ! Où?_s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

_-Six mois à Primark, comme employée de bureau,_ expliqua fière d'elle Jackie.

_-Oh c'est trop cool ! Tu as toujours voulu bosser dans l'administratif! _

_-N'est-ce pas?_sourit sa mère._ C'est le second mois._

_-Second ? _Rose fronça les sourcils._ Attend.. ça fait combien de temps, Cardiff, pour toi ?_

Jackie plissa le nez à ce souvenir.

_-Deux mois._

Deux mois.

Cela faisait à peine trois semaines pour elle.

Quelque chose dut passer dans son regard, car sa mère secoua la tête.

_-Ne dis rien. Beaucoup plus longtemps pour toi._

Rose se mordit la lèvre.

_-Ce n'est pas.. Non, ça a été moins long, en fait.. Mais .. Je ne savais pas comment revenir, _marmonna-t-elle, en jouant avec ses cheveux._ On s'était disputée.._

_-Je sais_, soupira Jackie._ Je t'ai appelée. Tu n'as pas répondu._

La blonde détourna les yeux à cela. Elle ne l'avait dit ni à Jack, ni au Docteur, mais sa mère avait en effet essayé de la joindre plusieurs fois après le fiasco de Cardiff. Elle avait voulu répondre à chaque fois, avant de secouer la tête et couper l'appel. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire, et beaucoup trop peur de ce qu'il se passerait si elle le faisait.

Son expression perdue et tourmentée n'échappa pas à sa mère, qui contint un nouveau soupir. Elle n'était pas surprise, vraiment. C'était du Rose tout craché. Aussi gentille et courageuse était sa fille, celle-ci n'en demeurait pas moins encore bien immature sur certains points. Jouer à l'héroïne était une chose, mais assumer ses erreurs en était une autre.

_-Je ne savais pas quoi te dire._

_-Désolée ?_

_-Je l'ai dit beaucoup trop de fois_, marmonna-t-elle en se frottant le bras.

_-Tu peux toujours le redire,_ lui rappela gentiment sa mère.

Rose la dévisagea, avant que son masque ne s'effondre et qu'elle ne tombe dans les bras de sa mère, de violents hoquets la secouant. Jackie la réceptionna avec facilité, avant de l'entraîner vers le canapé. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent alors que Rose pleurait tout son saoul, son visage enfoui dans son cou.

_-Je.. Je t'aime, maman.. Je t'aime.. Mais on ne.. On se comprend plus.. Et ça me fait mal,_ souffla-t-elle finalement.

Jackie se mordilla la lèvre, cherchant en vain quoi répondre. À la place, elle se contenta de la serrer plus fort contre elle.

_-J'essaye.. Mais à chaque fois je me plante. J'oublie de t'appeler, de te dire que je vais bien, alors j'essaye de compenser avec des cadeaux, mais c'est pas pareil.. J'aimerai juste que tu vois les choses comme moi, par mes yeux, pour comprendre pourquoi je suis partie là-haut.._

_-Je sais pourquoi, ma puce,_ soupira-t-elle._ Je sais que ce monde ne te convient pas, que tu t'y sens enfermée. Tu veux plus, et tu as raison, mais j'aimerai tellement.. Je préférerais que ce soit ici, sur Terre, à l'abri. _

_-Mais je n'ai rien sur Terre.. Je n'ai pas de diplôme, pas de vrai job. Je ne suis rien, ici,_ murmura-t-elle amèrement._ Là-haut, tout le monde se moque d'où je viens, personne ne me juge._

Il y avait un sous-entendu inconscient dans sa voix qui fit grimacer Jackie.

En plein cœur, Tyler.

Jackie avait toujours eu un caractère quelque peu impétueux, elle le savait. Elle avait fait de son mieux, seule avec un bébé et sans aucune ressource, et de manière générale, elle considérait avoir plutôt bien réussi.

Elle savait, cependant, que son caractère difficile avait laissé des traces sur sa fille. Celle-ci avait hérité de sa force mentale, et sa détermination à avancer, quoi qu'il se passe : mais elle avait aussi développé des failles et manques de confiance empirés par l'attitude pas toujours très chaleureuse de sa mère.

_-Ce n'était pas méchant, tu sais.. Quand je te disais de te retrouver un job.. J'étais juste inquiète._

_-De quoi tu parles?_s'étonna Rose en relevant la tête.

La plus âgée roula des yeux.

_-Quand ton job a explosé._

_-Hein ? Oh .._

Jackie n'avait pas été très tendre à l'époque. Là où Rose aurait eu besoin de soutien émotionnel – elle avait manqué mourir, bordel de merde – elle s'était fait tancer pour retrouver du boulot le plus vite possible, et chercher à tirer le plus d'argent possible de la situation.

La jeune femme soupira.

_-Je sais, 'man. Ce n'est pas grave._

_-Si, ça l'est, vu que tu t'es enfuie juste après.._

_-Oh, 'man.._ Elle secoua la tête._ Je ne suis pas partie à cause de cela. Le Docteur.. On avait vaincu les Autons, ces espèces de mannequins.. Et il m'a proposée de venir avec lui._

_-Et tu l'as suivi directement,_ commenta amèrement Jackie.

_-Nope,_ répliqua-t-elle.

_-Non?_ s'étonna sa mère.

_-Pas tout de suite.. Mickey était traumatisé, et.._

_-Mickey était là ?_

_-Oui, il.. Il ne te l'a pas dit ?_

Jackie secoua la tête.

_-Il est revenu paniqué ici.. Le regard vide. Il ne voulait rien dire, rien expliquer.._

Si Rose avait pensé que sa journée ne pourrait pas empirer, elle avait clairement tort. Ses épaules s'affalèrent, alors qu'une onde de culpabilité la saisissait une nouvelle fois.

_-Allez, je vais faire du thé, et tu vas me raconter tout ça,_ soupira Jackie en lui tapotant l'épaule.

* * *

C'était étrange, de le raconter des mois après.

Une fois lancée, cependant, Rose ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

Les yeux perdus dans le vide, son esprit empli de souvenirs tous plus merveilleux et effrayants les uns que les autres, la jeune femme parlait, les mots coulant de ses lèvres sans discontinuer.

Les Autons, la plateforme 1, Cardiff et les morts qui marchent. Rose racontait, se replongeant dans une année de voyages.

Jackie l'écoutait, à la fois émerveillée et terrifiée.

_-C'est juste.. fou. Délirant. Tout ce que je vois, tout ce que j'apprends.. On pense tous qu'on va y passer, que la planète va mourir parce qu'on la massacre, mais on survit ! Et on explore tout, partout.. On rencontre tous ces peuples, on se mêle à eux.. Et ça donne des gens comme Jack,_ murmura-t-elle en tournant sa tasse de thé, pensive.

Elle secoua la tête, avant de tourner les yeux vers sa mère qui la dévisageait, perdue entre ahurissement, admiration et peur. Elle grimaça, détournant le regard.

_-Et oui, c'est dangereux. Je sais. Et je suis égoïste, parce que je m'en fiche, que je m'amuse beaucoup trop pour arrêter._

_-Un jour, tu ne reviendras pas_, souffla Jackie. _Tous ces voyages merveilleux, ces endroits hallucinants.. Ils te voleront à moi, pour toujours._

_-Je reviendrai toujours, maman, _essaya-t-elle de la rassurer.

_-Tu ne peux pas en être sure, Rose ! Tout ce que tu me racontes, tous ces dangers, ces morts.. ça aurait pu être toi !_

_-Je .._

_-Je suis ta mère, Rose, ne me demande pas de ne pas m'inquiéter!_s'exclama Jackie en se levant, furieuse. _Tu n'es pas à ma place ! Tu n'as pas d'enfant ! Tu as disparu un an ! J'ai cru que tu étais morte ! Est-ce que tu as une simple idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir ? Tu es ma fille, et je te croyais morte !_

_-Je sais, _chuchota-t-elle faiblement, le souvenir meurtri de son retour manqué lui revenant à l'esprit.

_-Non, tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais pas, Rose, tu n'es pas mère !_

_-Non, je ne le suis pas,_ confirma-t-elle en se levant pour lui faire face. _Et je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place, mais je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir peur pour ses proches! Je ne suis plus une enfant, maman, même si je ne connais pas tout du monde. J'ai grandi, j'ai mûri, j'ai vu tellement, tellement de choses! Tu ne peux pas juste les nier pour me garder enfermée ici !_

_-Je ne veux pas t'enfermer, Rose, je veux que tu sois en sécurité !_

_-Tu ne pourras pas toujours me couper de tout, maman ! Je sais que cela a été dur pour toi, je sais_, répéta-t-elle, sa voix se brisant. _Et je sais que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, que j'ai foiré, plein de fois, que je ne suis pas digne de tous tes efforts. Mais je suis bien là-haut, alors pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de le comprendre ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en moques ?_

_-Rose,_ murmura sa mère en tendant la main vers elle, mais celle-ci recula, ses yeux humides.

_-J'essaie, tu sais. Le Doc et Jack, ils m'ont dit de m'excuser, d'essayer de réparer mes erreurs. Mais je ne peux pas les réparer si tu n'écoutes pas. Purée, je n'aurai jamais dû revenir,_ siffla-t-elle en tournant sur ses talons.

Jackie voulut l'appeler, la retenir, mais déjà la porte de l'appartement claquait. Elle ferma les yeux, sa main plaquée sur sa bouche alors qu'elle luttait contre ses propres larmes.

Une nouvelle fois, le même scénario se reproduisait.

Parfois, Jackie se demandait si ce n'était pas elle qui aurait dû être renversée par cette voiture.

_-Oh, Pete.. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire ?_

* * *

**Moi? Quoi moi? J'ai jamais dit que ça se passerait bien.. Les fissures dans une famille ne se répare pas avec un simple thé.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapitre 47**

* * *

Rose fulminait.

Pourquoi est-ce que rien ne marchait jamais ?

C'était déjà si difficile de revenir pour s'excuser et mettre les choses à plat, pourquoi est-ce que sa mère ne l'écoutait pas ?

Elle avait éteint son téléphone, coupant court à tout appel. Elle était quasiment sure que Jackie avait déjà essayé de la joindre des dizaines de fois, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur. Dans l'état dans lequel elle était, elle risquait de se mettre davantage en colère et empirer les choses.

Rose soupira, avant de laisser sa tête tomber contre la table devant elle. Même un verre dans un bar ne l'aidait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était sensée faire ?

_-Wow, tu as vraiment l'air misérable._

_-Salut, Mickey, _grommela-t-elle sans relever la tête. C_'est elle qui t'envoie ?_

_-Pourquoi forcément accuser ta pauvre mère ?_répliqua le jeune homme en se laissant tomber sur la banquette en face d'elle.

_-Qui d'autre ?_

_-Je ne peux pas venir comme un grand garçon ?_

_-Tu n'es pas si suicidaire. Quoique, dire non à ma mère.._

_-Mmmm, je ne pense pas avoir ce courage, même après tout ce temps._

_-Non, elle te .. Tu as changé ta coupe ?_

Rose avait relevé la tête, avant d'hausser un sourcil en découvrant Mickey devant elle. Celui-ci portait une fine barbe, à l'opposé de son visage ordinairement rasé. Celle-ci s'épaississait sous son menton et sur ses lèvres, avant de remonter le long de ses joues. Il était vêtu d'un épais blouson noir, et d'un bonnet de couleur identique.

_-Wow. Tu as vraiment changé de style._

_-Tu aimes?_demanda taquin son ami.

_-Je dois dire.. ça te va bien. Beaucoup plus mature._

_-J'espère bien_, sourit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. _Ça ne va pas, toi, hein ?_

_-Non_, murmura-t-elle en s'affalant de nouveau sur sa table. _Mais tu le sais déjà, hein ?_

_-J'ai une petite idée, oui._

Mickey la fixait avec gentillesse, loin de la colère et irritation à laquelle elle s'attendait. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, avant de soupirer.

_-Tu ne devrais pas.. Il faut que tu ais ta propre vie, Mick'. Je ne vais pas revenir,_ souffla-t-elle en fixant la table.

_-Je sais,_ murmura-t-il.

_-Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, tu sais.. Je n'ai pas.. Je sais que j'ai été égoïste_, marmonna-t-elle. _Je t'ai laissé tomber, je t'ai mis dans la merde avec la police.. Et je sais qu'il n'y a pas moyen de réparer cela, alors.. juste.. laisse-moi,_ murmura-t-elle.

_-Wow, tu vas vraiment mal._

Rose grogna, frustrée.

_-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Je viens de me prendre la tête avec ma mère, encore. Pour les mêmes raisons, encore. Et tu n'étais pas là. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu popes tout de suite, mais j'espérais.. Mais en même temps, je le mérite, donc je ne devrais pas être surprise,_ grommela-t-elle.

_-Mm .. Je vais poper. J'ai sûrement déjà popé à l'appartement, à cette heure-ci. En fait, j'en suis même certain._

_-Évidemment puisque tu es là,_ pesta-t-elle, irritée.

_-Non. Tu ne m'écoutes pas, Rose. Certaines choses ne changent pas,_ répliqua-t-il amusé.

_-Quoi_ ?

_-Je suis à l'appartement, Rose._

_-Non, tu es.._

Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait en un rond. En face d'elle, son ami lui fit un clin d'œil.

-… _Tu n'as pas juste l'air plus âgé, hein ?_

_-Nope._

_-Tu es.. plus âgé._

_-Yep._

_-Tu .. Tu viens du futur ? Tu es un Mickey du futur ?_

_-On pourrait croire que voyager sur le Tardis rend plus intelligent, mais apparemment non,_ répliqua l'intéressé, et elle pouvait le voir retenir son rire. _Mon Dieu, tu devrais voir ta tête._

_-.. Mickey ?_

_-Hello, Rose_, sourit-il._ Ça fait longtemps._

_-Oh-Mon-Dieu._

_-Non, juste le Docteur,_ commenta-t-il avec un immense sourire.

_-Oh, j'aurai dû le savoir, _pesta-t-elle. _Mais.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_-Ce n'est pas évident ? Je viens aider une amie._

_-Quoi ? Oh,_ murmura-t-elle de nouveau. _Attend, pourquoi tu dis « ça fait longtemps » ? On .. On ne se parle plus ?_

Le sourire de Mickey se fana légèrement.

_-C'est plus compliqué que ça._

_-Non, c'est très simple ! Est-ce qu'on est toujours ami, ou pas ?_

Mickey se détendit légèrement devant cette formulation.

_-Oui._

_-Ok. Ok,_ souffla-t-elle, clairement soulagée. _Mais qu'est-ce que.. Pourquoi tu es là?_répéta-t-elle. _Pourquoi venir du futur pour m'aider ? Avec tous les risques !_

Mickey grimaça, avant d'ouvrir les mains.

_-Pas le choix. Je dois respecter la ligne temporelle. _

_-Pardon ?_

_-Tu m'as raconté m'avoir vu ici, Rose, _expliqua-t-il. _Et je savais que je n'y étais pas, parce que je suis actuellement chez ta mère, en train de l'écouter pleurer._

_-Je vois, _marmonna-t-elle, alors que la culpabilité la saisissait de nouveau. _Et du coup, tu es là. Quel âge tu as?_ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et vraiment, c'était surprenant de le voir si détendu et confiant.

_-Je ne devrais pas répondre à cette question, mais il faut bien que je respecte la conversation que tu m'as racontée. 33 ans._

_-33 ans ?!_

_-Dingue, hein ? Si on m'avait dit que j'en serai là à cet âge._

_-Wow .. Et tu.. Tu es marié?_s'étouffa-t-elle en notant une alliance à son doigt.

Les yeux de l'homme devant elle se remplirent d'une tendresse qui lui tordit le cœur.

_-Oui. Et je suis heureux, merci._

_-Cool .. Non, c'est génial. Tu le mérites. Mais c'est.. Ok, c'est perturbant, _admit-elle en secouant la tête_. Je la connais ?_

_-Non. Mais tu la connaîtras. Pour un temps._

Rose hocha la tête, un sentiment mitigé dans la gorge. C'était si étrange de parler avec cette version de Mickey : il était si calme, si confiant en lui, pas du tout maladroit ou râleur comme celui qu'elle connaissait.

Il vivait sans elle, et il était heureux.

Et elle ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'il lui prit la main, la serrant gentiment.

_-C'est ok, Rosie. Je ne te blâme plus. J'ai passé le cap. On était tous les deux jeunes et stupides._

_-Mais c'est moi qui t'ai blessé, _marmonna-t-elle.

_-On s'est blessé mutuellement.. J'étais gentil mais immature,_ soupira-t-il. _Je n'étais pas ce dont tu avais besoin. Il te fallait quelqu'un pour te sortir du quartier et te montrer le monde, quelqu'un de solide, tangible. Quelqu'un comme le Doc._

_-Je sais.. Mais je t'ai quand même blessé. Et maman,_ soupira-t-elle.

_-Et tu ne sais pas comment rattraper tes erreurs. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire, tu sais, juste une: parfois, on ne peut pas tout rattraper. On ne peut pas tout effacer. On merde, et c'est comme ça. Et il faut faire avec._

_-C'est d'un positif,_ grommela-t-elle en se laissant tomber en arrière sur sa banquette.

_-C'est mature,_ répliqua-t-il. _Tu pensais pouvoir tout réparer en revenant et t'excusant ? On n'est pas dans un conte de fée, Rosie. Ta mère et mon moi de cette époque, on est plus blessé que tu ne veux le voir._

_-Je sais que vous êtes blessés!_

_-Mais tu ne veux pas voir les choses de notre point de vue,_ contra-t-il_. Pas entièrement. Tu veux qu'on t'écoute, qu'on te comprenne, qu'on te donne une chance de t'expliquer, mais cela ne marche pas pour nous._

_-Bien sûr que si ! Mais pas pour entendre que je suis un monstre d'égoïsme !_

_-Tu es égoïste, _répliqua-t-il sèchement._ Tu es partie, deux fois, sans regarder en arrière. Tu m'as laissé traumatisé dans la rue, après avoir manqué mourir. J'ai été accusé un an de t'avoir enlevée et potentiellement tuée. J'ai été interrogé des heures, par des flics persuadés de ma culpabilité, qui m'enfonçaient à cause de ma couleur de peau, _cracha-t-il, sa rage à ce souvenir remontant._ Et quand tu es revenue ? Tu t'es tout de suite enfuie avec le Doc pour sauver le monde. Et tu es repartie, encore, pour réapparaître des mois plus tard avec Jack au bras._

_-Je ne sors pas avec !_

Il secoua la tête, alors qu'elle le dévisageait, blême et furieuse.

_-Ce n'est pas le problème, Rose. Passons le fait que vous vous tournez autour comme deux lapins en chaleur, on était sensé être ensemble. Tu veux courir l'univers ? Je peux comprendre. Tu réalises que ça ne marche pas entre nous ? Ok, c'est rude, mon orgueil va en prendre un coup, mais tu romps, correctement. Tu romps, Rose,_ répéta-t-il, irrité._ Tu ne joues pas avec mes sentiments. Tu ne profites pas de ma fragilité émotionnelle._

_-Je ne.._

_-Je ne suis plus lui, Rose. Tu ne me coupes pas quand je parle, tu assumes comme une grande l'engueulade que tu reçois_, la sermonna-t-il.

Rose le fusilla du regard, avant de croiser les bras et se renfoncer dans son siège.

_-Tu es venu pour régler tes comptes. Pas m'aider._

_-Tu vois ? C'est ça, être immature. Refuser d'entendre des vérités désagréables en accusant l'autre de se venger. Bienvenue dans le monde adulte, Rose._

La blonde déglutit, accusant le coup. Mickey soupira, avant de secouer la tête de nouveau.

_-Tu es partie, Rose. Et oui, c'était la meilleure décision de toute ta vie, et tu es heureuse là-haut, je connais l'histoire, j'ai quatorze ans de plus que toi, tu te rappelles? J'ai quatorze ans de recul en plus que toi,_ traduisit-il._ Je sais les conséquences de ton départ, sur le court et long terme. Laisse-moi te dire, tout n'est pas rose. Spoiler, Rosie : je vais finir par rejoindre le Tardis, et je vais claquer la porte quasiment immédiatement, pour toujours._

La jeune femme sursauta, le fixant horrifiée. Et oh, comme cela faisait mal, de se souvenir de cela. C'était un des pires moments de sa vie, un qu'il avait toujours rêvé de changer. Peut-être pourrait-il essayer de le faire maintenant ? Sa Rose ne se souvenait pas de leur dialogue mot à mot, mais elle lui avait clairement dit qu'il lui avait brûlé les oreilles et tenté de changer son attitude.

_-Tu disais qu'on était toujours ami,_ murmura-t-elle, sa voix se brisant.

_-C'est .. plus compliqué que cela. On se retrouvera. Mais pas tout de suite. Et ce n'est pas .. Ce n'est pas la question, Rose_, marmonna-t-il en sentant le but de son voyage lui échapper. _Tu dois comprendre toutes les implications de ton départ. Toutes les conséquences. Comment ça nous a tous les deux brisés._

_-Je sais que ça vous a brisés ! Je ne suis pas autocentrée, Mick !_

_-Tu es partie sans un mot, Rose._

_-J'ai été impulsive ! Je suis impulsive, c'est comme ça, c'est mon caractère, Mickey_, soupira-t-elle. _Il m'a proposé une porte de sortie, je l'ai prise. Le temps de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire, et il était trop tard, j'étais partie. Et je sais que je vous ai fait mal, je sais que j'ai mal agi, je sais tout ça, on n'arrête pas de me le répéter. Tu me l'as dit clairement à Cardiff,_ pesta-t-elle.

_-Oui, je me souviens_, murmura-t-il en se laissant tomber à son tour contre sa banquette. _Pas notre moment le plus glorieux._

_-Tu parles, _renifla-t-elle. _C'était mérité. Mais j'ai changé, Mickey : j'essaye de réparer mes erreurs, de reconnaître mes torts, mais j'ai un mur en face._

_-Ta mère ne peut pas penser droit, blondie, c'est ta mère, elle aura toujours peur pour toi._

_-Je sais.. Je sais_, râla-t-elle._ Mais elle n'essaye pas de comprendre pourquoi je suis heureuse là-haut._

_-Tu ne vois pas, hein ? Ce n'est même pas méchant, tu ne vois juste pas.._

Mickey secoua la tête, avant de se masser les tempes. Son temps était compté, il le savait, et ils n'avaient toujours pas atteint le nœud du problème. Un bip lui fit baisser les yeux sur son poignet: fronçant les sourcils, il remonta sa manche, révélant un bracelet en cuir épais. Le compte à rebours avait commencé, un petit Tardis clignotant par dessus les chiffres.

Merde.

Il avait gaspillé tant de temps que cela ?

Rose le dévisageait, à la fois blessée et curieuse. C'était si étrange, de se tenir devant cette version plus jeune. Elle n'avait presque encore rien connu de leur histoire, elle n'en était qu'au début du voyage. Mais déjà, sa vision était si raccourcie.

Il grimaça en sentant une pointe de douleur dans son bras. Il voulut le frotter pour l'enlever, mais elle se répandit un peu plus, le faisant inspirer brutalement.

_-ça ne va pas ? Ce bracelet.. Jack a le même, c'est le sien ?_

La voix de Rose s'était faite inquiète.

Toujours si gentille, malgré tous ses défauts.

Il n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir.

_-Un petit rappel,_ marmonna-t-il en glissant sa main sous la table pour cacher le bracelet._ Du temps qu'il me reste. Tu en as plein, toi, du temps.. Tu n'es qu'au début. Ne casse pas tout en restant buttée, Rosie._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire, Mick?_murmura-t-elle en le fixant, inquiète.

_-Ta mère.. Tu lui imposes tes voyages. Tu vas, tu viens à ton gré. Tu reviens t'expliquer, comme tu dis, mettre les choses à plat, mais c'est pour mieux repartir. Elle n'a aucun choix en la matière. C'est comme ça, et pas autrement. Tu ne t'expliques pas, tu te justifies. _

Rose le fixa, choquée.

Était-ce vraiment ainsi que Mickey voyait les choses ?

_-Elle t'aime, tu sais.. Elle acceptera tout, pour que tu reviennes. Elle va continuer à gaspiller sa vie à t'attendre, comme moi,_ marmonna-t-il en frottant ses doigts l'un contre l'autre._ Au lieu d'accepter ton départ et vivre sa propre vie. Elle se contentera d'une visite de deux heures tous les six mois, et un appel de temps à autre._

_-Ce n'est pas ce que je fais ! _

_-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi ton téléphone est éteint ?_

Rose ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer. Mickey lui sourit gentiment, avant de lui prendre la main pour l'embrasser.

_-Tu as peur. Je comprends. Mais Rose, tu ne peux pas affirmer que tu es une adulte si tu fuis. Tu n'es qu'au début de ta vie, tu es encore perdue et pas trop sure de comment agir. Un seul conseil : le courage que tu montres à coté du Doc ? Montre-le dans ta vie privée aussi._

_-Mais je vais vous perdre,_ souffla-t-elle.

_-Tu nous perdras si tu continues à fuir, _rectifia-t-il._ Si tu sers les dents et que tu affrontes la situation telle qu'elle est, et pas comme tu aimerais qu'elle soit, tu auras une chance de réparer les choses. Je te le promets, Rose, on se retrouvera, quoi qu'il arrive. On arrivera à être deux amis, réels. Je te donne juste une chance de réussir plus tôt que ma Rose._

_-Je ne.._ La jeune femme détourna la tête, essuyant ses larmes. _C'était terriblement mature, Mick. Et tu es définitivement en train d'essayer de changer le temps, hein?_

_-Hé, ce n'est pas à un vieux singe qu'on apprend les bases_, rappela-t-il avec un clin d'œil. _34 ans, tu te rappelles ? En pleine force de l'âge._

Une série de bip bip leur fit tourner la tête vers son poignet. Mickey soupira, avant de lâcher un sifflement et se pencher en avant.

_-Yep. Définitivement l'heure de rentrer._

_-Ça va ? C'est normal?_s'inquiéta-t-elle. _Il ne va rien t'arriver ?_

_-Naaan, c'est juste.. Le temps qui se rappelle à moi.. J'ai rien à faire là. Peut-être bien que.. Je n'ai pas prévenu le Doc de mon voyage_, expliqua-t-il en souriant, maniaque, avant de rire devant son expression. _Pas la meilleure manière de voyager dans le temps, je dois dire. Le Tardis est beaucoup plus agréable. Bon courage, blondie. N'oublie pas, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Ça n'a jamais changé._

Il inspira profondément, avant de lui faire un signe de la main et appuyer sur un bouton du bracelet. Rose voulut ouvrir la bouche, dire quelque chose pour le retenir, le remercier, mais déjà il disparaissait, une odeur d'azote derrière lui. La blonde fixa la banquette vide devant elle, son cœur battant à toute allure. Elle cligna des yeux en découvrant un morceau de papier sur la table, et tendit la main pour le saisir.

Quelque chose était écrit dessus.

**Le moment approche, Rose. Fais le bon choix.**

**N'en parle pas au Doc.**

Elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Quel moment ? Quel choix ? Un choix sur sa famille ? Pourquoi ne pas en parler au Docteur ? Elle lui avait toujours tout dit, elle n'allait pas commencer à changer maintenant.

La jeune femme se laissa retomber contre la banquette, sa colère depuis longtemps disparue alors que le besoin de réfléchir prenait le pas.

Se relevant, elle saisit le morceau de papier, avant d'hausser un sourcil en réalisant que quelque chose était aussi écrit derrière.

Le nouveau message de Mickey n'était pas davantage clair, cependant.

**Pas ce Doc.**

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Était-elle sensée le comprendre ? Ou était-ce un message pour plus tard ? Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas encore toutes les informations nécessaires. Rose soupira, avant d'empocher le papier et se diriger vers la sortie.

* * *

Un cri résonna dans la grotte dYggdrasil, bientôt suivi par un second.

Urd et Skuld se dévisagèrent, blêmes.

Face à eux, leurs pelotes se défaisaient à toute vitesse, sans qu'elles ne puissent rien y faire. Les fils bougeaient seuls, se reformant de manière différente en toute autonomie.

Passé et futur s'entremêlaient, avec la grâce d'une louve.

_-Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment .._

_-L'Enfant du temps se rebelle et refuse le destin des siens,_ murmura Verdandi en regardant sa propre bobine tressauter. _Mickey Smith s'est allié à l'Immortel pour remonter sa ligne temporelle._

_-Hérésie !_

_-L'ombre du Docteur plane par dessus eux, mes sœurs_, chuchota-t-elle alors que l'image de Mickey apparaissait face à eux, bientôt rejointe par des versions plus âgées de Rose et Jack et un homme brun au costume trois pièces. _Et aucune de nous n'a de pouvoir sur ses décisions._

* * *

**Et c'est le moment où mon récit m'a vraiment échappé pour partir en live :p Des petites graines distillées par ci par là pour ouvrir de futures portes.. Faire le lien avec les autres saisons.. même si j'ignore toujours si ce sera écrit xD**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapitre 48**

* * *

La pluie battait son plein dans le cimetière, les arbres trempés dégorgeant d'eau. Rose n'en avait cure, sa capuche sur sa tête alors qu'elle fixait la tombe devant elle.

**Pete Tyler**

**1954- 1987**

**Pour toujours dans nos cœurs.**

Elle n'était pas venue ici depuis des années.

En cet instant, cependant, cela lui avait semblé la meilleure option possible.

Un mouvement sur la gauche lui indiqua l'arrivée de Mickey et sa mère.

_-Rose,_ souffla-t-elle, avant de lancer un regard empli de détresse à la tombe. _Pourquoi.._

La blonde ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses mains enfoncées profondément dans ses poches. Le duo frissonna, avant de se rapprocher, se serrant sous leurs parapluies.

_-Tu disais que c'était un aventurier, un inventeur de génie. Tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'il te trompait,_ murmura la jeune femme.

Jackie perdit ses couleurs, alors que Mickey sursautait.

_-Quoi.. Que.._

_-Une machine qui voyage dans le temps, 'man, _marmonna-t-elle. _Tu ne te dis pas qu'une des premières choses que j'ai voulues, c'était le rencontrer ?_

_-Oh, Rose,_ souffla sa mère en se rapprochant._ Je suis désolée.. Ce n'était pas.._

_-Je sais,_ soupira-t-elle._ Tu voulais me protéger. Me conserver une image d'un type bien, pour que j'ai un modèle. Pendant que toi à coté, tu t'échinais dans des jobs de merde, pour payer toutes les factures._ La blonde tourna un regard humide vers sa mère, ses mèches trempées pendant de sa capuche. _C'est toi la vraie héroïne. Et je suis désolée de ne pas être à la hauteur._

_-Ne dis pas.. Viens là, _murmura Jackie en la prenant dans ses bras. Rose laissa tomber son visage dans son cou_. Mon ange.. Mon petit cœur.. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête en ce moment pour que tu te tortures comme ça ?_

Rose renifla.

_-Une crise de maturité, apparemment._

_-Et tu te fais beaucoup trop souffrir. Tu n'es pas un monstre, Rose !_

_-Non ? Je vous fais toujours souffrir, quoique je tente,_ marmonna-t-elle.

_-Oui, hé bien, personne n'est parfait_, soupira Mickey en les rejoignant pour prendre sa main. _Tu reconnais tes torts, c'est déjà beaucoup, et on en a aussi._

_-Nan .. Pas autant que moi.. Je suis désolée, Mick, pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je, je t'ai pourri la vie._

_-Yep, _marmonna-t-il à son tour_. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois te faire autant de mal. Depuis quand tu te prends autant la tête ?_

_-Depuis que tu m'as dit mes quatre vérités à Cardiff ? Et maman aussi?_répliqua-t-elle en se redressant pour leur faire face, avant de jeter un regard à la tombe à coté d'elle.

Sa gorge se serra, avant qu'elle ne se retourne de nouveau pour les regarder.

_-Je n'avais pas réalisé.. tout ça; tout votre chagrin.. Je pensais que, que je m'étais suffisamment excusée, expliquée, mais j'avais tort. Et je ne veux pas qu'on continue à se disputer, je veux qu'on soit tous heureux, et je me fiche que cela fasse gamine, je veux que tout aille bien comme avant! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est trop demander?_cria-t-elle, frustrée.

Mickey échangea un regard avec Jackie, avant de grimacer, impuissant. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire, et clairement, la plus âgée non plus. Aucun d'eux n'avait attendu une crise pareille de la part de Rose. Le jeune homme avait été quelque peu bouleversé en rentrant enfin dans l'appartement pour découvrir que la blonde était déjà partie, ou plutôt, avait disparu dans Londres après une nouvelle dispute avec sa mère.

Les mauvais souvenirs remontaient, et avec eux de vieilles blessures.

_-Rien n'est jamais allé bien, Rose, pas depuis longtemps, _murmura-t-il.

_-Je sais ! Je sais ! Et c'est toujours à cause de moi !_

_-Rose, Rose, arrête_, lui intima-t-il en saisissant ses mains. _Regarde-moi, regarde-moi, _répéta-t-il fermement, avec une force qui le surprit lui-même. La blonde tourna vers lui un regard perdu qui lui serra le cœur. _Tu étais une gamine. Tu n'avais jamais eu de père. Tu étais rebelle et chiante, comme tous les ados. Il en a profité, et abusé. Ce n'était pas ta faute._

_-Mais c'est moi qui suis partie.. J'étais ignoble.._

_-Rose,_ murmura Jackie_. C'est fini. C'est du passé. Mickey a raison, mon cœur, ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu avais 16 ans.._

Rose secoua la tête.

_-J'étais assez grande pour savoir que ce que je faisais était mal ! Et tout le monde à 16 ans ne fait pas le mur et ne se barre pas avec un drogué._

_-Oui hé bien, tout le monde ne grandit pas sans père, dans un quartier pauvre, sans espoir ni vrai avenir, _cracha sa mère._ Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, et tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi. Et lui aussi,_ lui rappela-t-elle en désignant Mickey. _La vie n'est pas parfaite, Rose. Le monde n'est pas noir ou blanc, ou jaune et empli de paillettes qui pètent des licornes._ Rose renifla devant l'image. _Il est gris, compliqué, complexe. On y fait ce qu'on y peut, chaque jour. Et si on veut avancer, il faut réussir à lâcher nos rancœurs, sinon on les laisse nous bouffer toute notre vie._

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, détournant le regard. Sa mère ne faisait pas souvent de discours sur le sens de la vie, mais quand elle commençait, elle frappait toujours juste.

Sois courageuse, lui avait intimé le Mickey plus âgé. Ses conseils résonnaient dans son esprit, l'étrangeté de leur conversation toujours entièrement imprégnée en elle.

Mickey avait pris le risque de remonter plus de quinze ans en arrière pour essayer de l'aider. Elle n'avait aucun doute qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit sur son futur, ou le détail de leur relation. Elle savait, cependant, qu'il avait quitté le Tardis et sa vie violemment, empli de rancœur, et cela suffisait à lui briser le cœur.

Les choses n'étaient pas sensées se passer ainsi.

Il fallait qu'elle le laisse partir. Elle pensait l'avoir déjà fait, mais elle réalisait à présent combien elle avait tort. Elle ne l'avait pas laissé partir, elle lui avait tourné le dos, avec une maladresse lourde de conséquences.

Rose inspira profondément, avant de se tourner vers lui.

Il était temps d'être aussi forte dans sa vie privée qu'avec le Docteur.

Avant que Mickey n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, la jeune femme l'attrapait par le cou, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sursauta, ses bras s'ouvrant en même temps que ses lèvres alors que Jackie roulait des yeux. Le jeune homme ferma les siens, gémissant doucement sous les attentions de la blonde, clairement bien décidée à dévorer sa bouche. Il agrippa ses épaules, se collant à elle alors qu'elle le rapprochait.

Rose avait toujours été un diable en terme de baisers. Et apparemment, ses voyages là-haut avait augmenté sa confiance en elle.

Quand elle recula finalement, c'était en souriant grivoisement, clairement fière d'elle. Jackie roula de nouveau des yeux, tandis que Mickey haletait.

_-Ok. Pourquoi ?_

_-Pour dire au revoir correctement,_ murmura-t-elle en caressant son visage.

_-Rose …_

_-Parce que soyons honnêtes, les dernières fois ont vraiment été de la merde. Ma faute, pas la tienne. Donc, merci_, sourit-elle doucement en continuant à tracer sa joue. _Merci d'avoir été là pour moi, tout le temps, toute ma vie. Merci pour m'avoir soutenue aux pires moments, _chuchota-t-elle, sa gorge se serrant, _même quand je ne le méritais pas, surtout quand je ne le méritais pas. Merci d'avoir voulu faire ta vie avec moi, d'avoir pensé que j'étais assez bien pour le mériter._

_-Tu le mérites !_

_-Et merci de continuer à toujours le penser, même quand j'ai été une salope avec toi,_ marmonna-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Q_uand j'ai fait de ta vie un enfer, à répétition. Quand tu aurais tous les droits de me détester et m'insulter, et que à la place, tu me pardonnes. Tu.. Tu es un gars bien, Mick, et.. je suis désolée de ne pas être celle qu'il te faut. Mais je sais que tu la trouveras. Ou le trouveras,_ se corrigea-t-elle, pensive.

_-Est-ce que tu me dis adieu, Rose?_interrogea-t-il, ses yeux humides.

_-Non ! Juste.. au revoir. Juste.. Je ne veux pas qu'on se déteste,_ souffla-t-elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes._ Même si je suis partie loin, même si je ne suis plus là tous les jours, je.. je veux qu'on continue à s'entendre. C'est égoïste, je sais, mais je veux rester un petit peu dans ta vie quand même._

_-Oh, Rose, tu seras toujours dans ma vie_, rappela-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

_-Mais je ne peux pas en être le centre, _corrigea-t-elle tristement. _Je ne suis plus là, Mick, il faut que tu existes sans moi._

_-Je sais,_ marmonna-t-il en la serrant contre lui._ Mais je ne.. Je ne sais pas comment faire._

_-Tu trouveras_, lui assura-t-elle. _J'en suis certaine._

Elle en avait la preuve.

_-C'est émouvant et empli d'une maturité qui me fait péter de fierté comme maternelle, mais on se pèle le cu, on peut continuer au chaud cette discussion, les tourtereaux ?_

Faites confiance à Jackie pour casser tout le sérieux d'un moment pareil. Le duo roula des yeux, avant d'hocher la tête. Rose se mordilla la lèvre, fixant Mickey qui sourit et prit sa main, la serrant dans la sienne. La blonde se détendit, un nouveau sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

Peut-être n'était-elle pas si nulle, finalement.

_-Du coup, tu veux toujours du chinois avec des crêpes ?_

Un fou rire lui échappa avant qu'elle n'ait pu le retenir.

Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

* * *

**Notre Rose grandit et mûrit, mais elle demeure toujours bien jeune encore :) Mais au fond, c'est comme cela qu'on l'aime :)**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapitre 49**

* * *

_-Il t'a emmenée le voir ?_

Jackie n'avait pas pu se retenir. Rose hocha la tête, les yeux rivés sur son thé, alors que les souvenirs de sa rencontre avec son paternel lui revenaient à l'esprit. Elle s'était assise sur un coin du canapé, mettant volontairement de la distance avec Mickey. Celui-ci avait dégluti, mais compris le message, avant de s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils, les restes des crêpes et du chinois oubliés sur un coin de la table derrière eux.

Jackie fixait sa fille, son expression mitigée entre surprise, interrogation et chagrin.

_-Je voulais .. Je voulais le voir.. et.. qu'il ne meurt pas seul._

_-Il n'est pas mort seul,_ lui rappela gentiment sa mère. _Il y avait cette jeune fille avec lui._

_-Je sais,_ marmonna-t-elle, avant de lever les yeux pour la fixer. _C'était.. C'était moi, 'man._

_-Quoi ?!_

Jackie s'était levée brusquement, la dévisageant blême. Rose se renfonça un peu plus dans le canapé. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle avait pensé raconter ce maudit voyage à sa mère. En fait, elle n'avait jamais pensé le lui raconter.

Trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Elle déglutit, alors que l'image de son père se jetant sous les roues passait sous ses yeux.

Il s'était sacrifié, pour tous les sauver.

Elle l'avait connu si peu de temps, mais il avait tellement de potentiel, malgré tous ses défauts.

_-Rose_ ? Mickey s'était levé pour lui prendre la main. _Qu'est-ce que.. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_

Il la fixait avec inquiétude, et vraiment, elle ne le méritait pas. Il était toujours là, après qu'elle ait officiellement rompu avec lui, alors qu'elle avait clairement énoncé ne pas vouloir partager sa vie de la manière dont ils l'avaient toujours rêvé. Il aurait pu partir, vouloir s'éloigner, et elle l'aurait parfaitement compris, mais il était resté, refusant de la laisser seule dans son état de détresse. Il ignorait ses propres sentiments, son propre chagrin, ses propres blessures, pour penser d'abord à elle.

À bien des égards, Mickey était un homme extraordinaire, et pourtant, si peu reconnu.

Il lui pressa la main, et elle releva les yeux, rencontrant son beau regard brun empli de gentillesse.

_-Je.. Papa..Il est mort seul._

_-Non, il.._

_-Non, maman, j'ai.. J'ai changé le temps, _marmonna-t-elle. _J'ai.. J'ai deux lignes de temps dans ma tête, _expliqua-t-elle en désignant celle-ci._ Quand j'ai grandi, je.. Tu m'avais toujours raconté que papa avait été renversé par une voiture, et qu'il était mort seul. Que c'était un chauffard qui s'était enfui. Et je.. je ne supportais pas ça, alors j'ai.. J'ai demandé au Docteur, de remonter le temps, pour être avec lui.. Tenir sa main.._

Un lourd silence retomba dans l'appartement. Jackie accusait le coup, son souffle court alors qu'elle luttait contre ses larmes.

_-Ça n'a pas marché.. _Rose fixait le sol, son regard aussi embué. _Je n'ai pas réussi, la première fois, j'étais figée de peur.. J'ai dû recommencer. Mais il y avait ces autres nous déjà présents, ceux qui avaient remonté le temps la première fois.. Le Doc, il m'a dit.. de me cacher, d'attendre, mais je n'ai pas pu et.. J'ai couru, et j'ai poussé papa, je l'ai sauvé._

_-Tu as quoi?_souffla Jackie.

_-Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir, 'man ! Je ne voulais pas ! Je voulais qu'il vive!_s'exclama-t-elle en se levant brusquement, agitée._ J'avais cette chance de le sauver et je n'ai pas réfléchi, je l'ai juste prise. Mais ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça.. Papa, il.. il devait mourir. Le temps s'est détraqué._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_demanda Mickey, perdu.

_-Ces choses, elles sont apparues.. Elles ont attaqué tout le monde. Ces espèces de dragons, elles mangeaient les gens, elles essayaient de réparer le trou que j'avais causé._ Rose déglutit à ce souvenir. _Papa, il était en vie, mais il n'aurait pas dû. Et plus rien n'allait à cause de ça. Alors il.. Il a décidé de se sacrifier. Pour nous sauver tous, _souffla-t-elle en se laissant tomber contre la fenêtre.

Elle ne fut pas surprise d'entendre sa mère s'enfuir dans la cuisine. C'était pour cette exacte raison qu'elle n'avait pas voulu lui raconter. La blessure de la perte de Pete était toujours si vive chez Jackie presque vingt ans plus tard : elle en avait refusé de refaire sa vie, se concentrant sur sa fille et uniquement elle.

_-Wow.. Tes voyages sont toujours aussi mouvementés?_murmura Mickey en venant se placer à coté d'elle.

Rose sourit faiblement.

_-Ouais. Mais celui-là était spécial._

_-Je me doute.. Je vois bien que tu ne dis pas tout.. Il la trompait vraiment?_marmonna-t-il, choqué.

Rose grimaça.

_-Ouais. Honnêtement ? Pas le meilleur père au monde._

_-Mais le tien.. Et il te manque quand même_, comprit-il en lui jetant un regard.

Rose hocha la tête, fixant silencieusement Londres au dehors. La nuit était tombée, la pluie se mêlant aux lumières pour former des flaques jaunes et blanches par la fenêtre. Mickey se mordit la lèvre, se demandant comment elle le prendrait s'il la prenait dans ses bras. Rose avait clairement indiqué ne plus vouloir de relation amoureuse avec lui, mais est-ce que cela comprenait un câlin ? La jeune femme résolut le problème en se laissant tomber contre lui, son expression clairement fatiguée.

_-Longue journée, hein?_murmura-t-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

_-Tu n'as pas idée_, marmonna-t-elle en repensant à sa rencontre avec le Mickey du futur.

Dans sa poche, son message dormait tranquillement, attendant de meilleurs jours pour être relu et étudié dans tous les sens. En cet instant, Rose était trop fatiguée pour cela. L'épuisement émotionnel qu'elle vivait était bien plus puissant qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, les disputes, larmes et révélations vécues après le départ du Docteur et Jack la laissant vide de toute énergie.

Dieu, dire que ses amis n'étaient partis que quelques heures auparavant.

Elle avait l'impression que des semaines entières s'étaient déroulées.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire?_demanda-t-elle soudainement. _Comme boulot. Si tu pouvais ?_

Mickey la fixa, surpris par le brusque changement de conversation, avant d'hausser les épaules.

_-Si je pouvais ? Tu le sais bien, mécano. Ce serait cool_, souffla-t-il, avant de grimacer._ Mais c'est pas possible._

_-Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas plus bête qu'un autre !_

_-Je suis un noir d'un quartier pauvre, Rose, personne ne voudrait de moi._

_-C'est débile, _asséna-t-elle. _C'est toi qui ne crois pas en toi ; tu connais tous des voitures ! Tu répares celles de tout le monde ici ! Et les scooters, et tout !_

_-Peut-être,_ marmonna-t-il. _Je ne sais pas. _

_-Mick_, insista-t-elle en prenant sa main, _tu peux le faire. Si j'arrive à voyager là-haut, et vivre toutes ces choses hallucinantes, alors tu peux réussir à devenir mécano! Vis ton rêve, bat-toi pour, _affirma-t-elle en se tournant pour lui faire face. _C'est ce que ta mamie aurait voulu._

_-Mamie .. J'étais jamais là pour elle,_ murmura-t-il, son regard se faisant attristé.

_-Et moi non plus pour vous, et tu me pardonnes quand tu ne devrais vraiment pas,_ lui rappela-t-elle. _Ne sois pas aussi dur envers toi-même, Mickey, vraiment. Tu peux le faire._

_-Je n'ai pas de diplôme, Rose,_ contra-t-il.

_-Ça se passe, un diplôme, tu as ton bac, il faut juste que tu trouves un patron, et avec tes compétences, je suis sure que ça sera plus simple que tu ne le crois !_

_-Peut-être,_ sourit-il, incapable de continuer à nier devant son enthousiasme naïf.

_-Sans aucun doute !_

_-Je chercherai, _rit-il._ Je te le promets. Mais en attendant, il faut que je bosse,_ grimaça-t-il.

_-Demande à ma mère, elle connaît toutes les annonces par cœur,_ répliqua-t-elle, provoquant un fou rire chez son ami.

_-Je vais finir pâtissier, je ne vais rien comprendre._

_-Il n'y a pas de mal à être pâtissier,_ rétorqua Jackie en apparaissant à la porte de la cuisine. _Et ils en cherchent partout._

_-Là, tu vois !_s'exclama Rose._ Tu as une carrière toute tracée ! Et tu séduiras n'importe quelle fille avec tes gâteaux !_

_-Hé ! Pas cool ! _

_-Elle n'a pas tort,_ commenta Jackie en les rejoignant, un plateau fumant de thé et biscuits maison à la main. _Toujours passer par le ventre pour plaire à quelqu'un._

_-Là ! Écoute-la ! C'est la spécialiste de l'amour!_rit Rose en attrapant la théière pour la poser sur la table.

_-Merci, ma grande,_ sourit sa mère. _Allez, posez vos cus, ça va refroidir, et je ne vais pas réchauffer, un thé se boit chaud dès sa sortie !_

_-Toi d'abord,_ répliqua Rose en lui prenant d'office le plateau des mains.

Le sourire de Jackie s'agrandit, et elle s'assit sur le canapé, à coté d'un Mickey soudainement affamé. Ses yeux étaient toujours rouges, et son nez encore un peu humide, mais elle semblait plus apaisée qu'auparavant. Son regard rencontra celui de Rose, et elle hocha légèrement la tête, faisant sourire sa fille.

Si on lui avait dit qu'être adulte prendrait autant d'efforts, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Mais peut-être le jeu en valait-il la chandelle, pensa-t-elle alors que Jackie commençait à lui raconter en détail les derniers potins amoureux de son nouveau travail, ses mains s'agitant dans tous les sens.

_-Une truie, je te jure, je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un pourrait avoir envie d'elle ! En plus, elle.. Hé, tu comptes en laisser aux autres ? J'ai fait ces gâteaux pour Rose !_

_-Mais j'ai faim!_protesta Mickey, la bouche pleine de chocolat.

_-Je te jure, un ventre sans fond ! Comment fais-tu pour te nourrir seul chez toi?_pesta Jackie, mais elle était déjà en train de ressaisir une part, la lui plaçant d'office dans les mains. _Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu te trouveras une fille !_

_-Pourquoi pas un mec?_interrogea Rose, taquine.

Mickey s'étouffa dans sa part, alors que Jackie riait aux éclats.

_-Pas cool !_

_-Je suis sure que Jack adorerait te donner des leçons, _commenta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_-Uuuuuurg ! Dégueu !_

_-Quoi, t'en aurais pas envie ? T'as vu l'engin ?_

_-Il peut me donner des leçons quand il veut,_ murmura Jackie, rêveuse.

_-Urg.. Ok, c'était dégueu, 'man. Il est pris, de toute façon._

_-Par le type le plus asocial de l'univers.. Il n'y a pas de justice_, asséna sa mère en buvant avec énergie son thé.

_-Quoi ? Le Doc sort avec capitaine Cheesecake ?_

Mickey les fixait, ahuri. Rose explosa de rire, alors que Jackie haussait un sourcil. Deux secondes à peine et elle commençait déjà à raconter en détail la scène du canapé à un Mickey rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

Rose se laissa tomber en arrière sur le canapé, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Quelle vie de fous. Mais elle ne la changerait pour rien au monde.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapitre 50**

* * *

Sans surprise, Jack était un succès sur la piste.

Tout le monde voulait danser avec lui, sans discontinuer, et il voulait danser avec tout le monde.

Le Docteur le regardait faire, amusé et attendri.

Le capitaine était une joie de vivre sur pattes.

Leur danse l'avait apaisé, le rassurant en partie sur son choix. Ses démons étaient toujours présents, bien sûr, mais il parvenait pour le moment à les repousser, lui permettant de profiter du moment présent. C'était un luxe qu'il n'avait pas souvent, malgré les apparences. L'aspect négatif d'être un génie était que son cerveau tournait toujours à toute allure, analysant des dizaines de choses différentes en parallèle.

En cet instant, la majeure partie de son esprit était rivé sur la manière dont Jack dansait, et la sensualité qui émanait de lui. Une autre se demandait comment pouvoir en profiter au maximum, alors qu'une troisième scannait l'immense foule et ses potentiels dangers, faisant le parallèle avec des endroits similaires. Le tout alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur ce que devenait Rose, et les réparations nécessaires sur cette partie abîmée des rotateurs du Tardis qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il soigne, franchement. Peut-être pourrait-il demander de l'aide à Jack ? Le capitaine adorait passer du temps à l'aider, et le connaissant, il ferait tout pour rendre les choses le plus agréables possibles. Il pouvait déjà deviner leurs taquineries mutuelles, et comment l'échange se terminerait.

Sa réflexion sur le mélange culturel local mourut dans son esprit en voyant une créature se coller de trop près à Jack. Il fronça les sourcils, ses doigts se crispant sur son verre alors que le jeune homme riait, caressant les tentacules bleues fluorescentes avant de gentiment les repousser. Clairement pas convaincu, l'être insista, tentant de toucher une nouvelle fois Jack qui secoua la tête, repoussant le nouveau venu et ses quatre membres.

Le Docteur serra les dents.

Il n'était pas jaloux. Absolument pas.

Un sifflement lui échappa en voyant le danseur continuer ses tentatives. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se retenir, il finissait son verre brusquement, l'alcool lui brûlant la gorge alors qu'il le plaquait sur le comptoir et remontait à grands pas la distance le séparant de son compagnon.

Son compagnon.

Personne d'autre.

_-.. pas intéressé, vieux._

_-Tu .._

_-Il a dit non, _cracha-t-il.

Jack haussa un sourcil en le voyant apparaître. Autour d'eux, la foule se tendit, s'éloignant légèrement. Le regard du Seigneur du temps était étincelant, sa mauvaise humeur évidente. L'aura qui émanait de lui aurait fait fuir n'importe quelle personne intelligente. Sans prêter davantage attention à l'intrus, qui venait de reculer, le Docteur saisit la taille de Jack, le collant à lui alors que le capitaine riait.

_-Diable, Doc. Si ce n'est pas de la jalousie._

_-Je vous l'ai dit, Jack, je ne partage pas,_ grogna-t-il, son regard noir dévisageant l'autre danseur qui s'enfuit précipitamment.

_-Je sais,_ sourit son ami en enroulant ses mains autour de son cou. _Mais vous voir jaloux ? C'est quelque chose, Doc. Très sexy_, commenta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils. Sans prévenir, il glissa sa main sous son manteau noir, caressant son dos de son énorme main. Jack siffla, le contact brûlant.

_-Ne me provoquez pas, capitaine._

_-Ooh .. Je crois bien que si, _rétorqua le gredin, avant de fermer les yeux, soupirant d'aise alors qu'ils dansaient lentement au rythme de la musique. _J'ai hâte de voir jusqu'où je pourrais vous pousser._

_-J'aurai dû le savoir. Aucune conscience du danger._

_-Celui-là ? Jamais._ Le Docteur grogna une nouvelle fois, le faisant rire. _C'est ok, Doc.. Il n'y en a qu'un vers qui je reviens toujours._

Il rouvrit les yeux, le fixant de ses orbes bleus. L'expression du Docteur se fit orageuse, et avant que Jack n'ait pu réagir, il l'embrassait furieusement. Le jeune homme huma, se collant un peu plus à lui, son long manteau noir volant autour d'eux. Lorsqu'ils reculèrent finalement, l'humain souriait grivoisement.

_-Diable._

_-La ferme._

_-Diable._

_-Oh, la paix._

Jack allait répliquer, lorsque quelque chose attira son regard. Ses yeux bougèrent à peine, mais son changement d'attitude brutal n'échappa pas au plus âgé, qui tourna aussi légèrement les yeux, mais rien d'anormal ne lui apparut.

_-Jack_ ?

Ce dernier glissa son visage contre le sien, alors qu'ils continuaient à danser, suivant la musique qui avait accéléré.

_-Vingt mètres, sur votre droite. T-shirt rose et blanc._

Sa voix s'était soudainement tendue, sa respiration rauque. Une alarme s'alluma dans l'esprit du Docteur, qui le fit tournoyer sur lui-même, ses yeux bougeant en même temps qu'il le suivait. Un être à la peau blanche mariée de rayures rouges flirtait avec un Saturnien d'une cinquantaine d'années, ses longues mèches violettes tombant en vagues dans son dos. Il était difficile d'en apprécier l'âge, mais s'il devait jauger, il aurait dit la quarantaine.

_-Je vois. Et ?_

_-Doc, c'est.. C'était un collègue._

Rien n'aurait pu indiquer que toutes les alarmes du Docteur venaient de s'allumer. En apparence, il continuait à danser, souriant comme un maniaque alors que Jack riait, un large sourire sur son propre visage.

En interne, cependant, quelque chose en lui venait de changer brutalement.

Le Docteur était sur le pas de guerre.

_-Agence ?_

_-Colonel Ayael. Section affaires internes,_ murmura très bas son ami, luttant contre sa panique.

_-Est-ce que je veux savoir comment vous savez ça,_ marmonna-t-il, alors que Jack collait son dos à son torse, se laissant glisser au sol pour mieux remonter en même temps qu'il continuait à scanner la zone. _Laissez-moi deviner : sa spécialité est de s'occuper des cas difficiles._

_-Sa spécialité est de nettoyer, _grommela Jack._ Et c'est parmi les meilleurs._

Le regard du Seigneur du temps fit le tour de la foule.

Une sensation bien connue vient picoter l'arrière de son cou, avant de commencer à le brûler.

Le Temps. Le Temps partout autour de lui.

_-Jack? Serait-ce trop présumer que la moitié des personnes nous entourant sont des agents ?_

Le jeune homme déglutit, sa gorge s'asséchant brutalement alors qu'une vague de terreur sans nom le saisissait.

_-Ce.. Cela semble.. complètement crédible. Oh, par l'enfer.._

_-En effet._

_-Doc, sortez-nous de là_, souffla-t-il, ses mains moites.

_-Je m'y attelle, capitaine_, répliqua l'intéressé alors que Jack se retournait, se collant à lui.

La panique de son compagnon était visible pour qui savait la lire. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer: leur dernière rencontre avec l'Agence avait été un désastre, laissant des traces des mois durant. Jack était un homme courageux, toujours prompt à se jeter dans la face du danger sans réfléchir, mais même lui avait ses démons.

L'Agence était son cauchemar personnel.

Le Docteur serra les dents.

Il était temps que cela cesse.

Sortir d'ici, déjà. Rejoindre le Tardis, garé à l'autre bout de la plage. Oh damn. Ils n'auraient jamais le temps de remonter tout le chemin. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se soit garé si loin ? Pourquoi pas en face du restaurant, comme il le faisait toujours d'ordinaire ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir être romantique ?

Une promenade sur la plage, tu parles.

_-Il est l'heure de rentrer, capitaine,_ murmura-t-il.

_-Je les hais, _siffla ce dernier. _J'ai attendu ça des mois !_

_-Oh, ils paieront_, promit le Docteur, clairement lui aussi irrité. _Mais seulement quand vos fesses seront en sécurité._

Pour une fois, Jack ne commenta pas, sa panique trop élevée. Un rapide scan de la foule les entourant avec son bracelet lui assécha davantage la gorge.

_-Dix. En plus d'Ayael._

_-Sur un diamètre de combien de mètres ?_

_-Trente._

_-Le plus proche ?_

_-La petite blonde en short noir sur votre gauche, à 2m50_, marmonna-t-il. _J'aurai dû la reconnaître.. Experte en armes blanches._

_-Charmant_, commenta platement son ami. _Qui d'autre?_demanda-t-il alors que la musique s'arrêtait pour changer en une valse saturnienne.

_-Les jumeaux verts foncés du bar, le Saturnien avec Ayael, je n'ai pas encore trouvé les autres,_ murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres en effleurant son cou de celles-ci.

Le Docteur plissa les yeux, se concentrant sur les effluves de Temps les entourant. L'air autour de lui se contracta, des auras multicolores apparaissant autour de lui. Celle de la blonde était teintée d'un rouge métallique, qui le fit grimacer.

Bande de tueurs.

Son regard fit le tour de la foule, s'arrêtant sur un homme à la peau jaune bardée de tâches grises. Les vaguelettes l'entourant étincelaient d'un blanc éclatant, typique des voyageurs du temps expérimentés.

_-Le Kartar à 20m derrière vous,_ souffla-t-il, avant de le faire tourner soudainement sur lui-même.

Jack n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que le Docteur mène la danse.

_-Jamais vu_, reconnut-il. _On peut partir?_insista-t-il.

_-Je cherche toujours comment nous ramener le plus vite possible au Tardis, capitaine,_ lui rappela-t-il.

_-Mon bracelet compte pour du beurre ? Vous croyez que je faisais comment avant ?_

Le Docteur fit la moue, avant d'hocher la tête. L'ancien agent se pressa contre lui, dissimulant son poignet sous son manteau alors qu'il s'activait dessus. Le Seigneur du temps le regarda faire, ses bras enroulés possessivement autour de lui.

_-Alors?_ siffla-t-il.

_-Minute ! Je .. Shit.._

_-Quoi?_pesta-t-il, en sentant sa tension intérieure augmenter un peu plus.

_-Doc, ça ne.. ça ne marche pas,_ paniqua Jack. _Mon bracelet, il ne fonctionne plus !_


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapitre 51**

* * *

_-Qu'est-que vous me chantez, votre bracelet ne marche plus?_siffla le Docteur.

_-Il ne marche plus ! Il ne répond plus !_

_-Fantastique_, pesta-t-il._ Un tour de vos amis, sans aucun doute. Commencer par désactiver la technologie ambiante, comme un moyen de se téléporter, ou communiquer._

_-Je ne .. Shit!_gronda Jack, en agrippant brutalement son pull.

Il pouvait sentir la panique du jeune homme monter d'un autre cran. Jack avait vécu avec son bracelet depuis des années maintenant, c'était devenu une partie intégrale de sa vie. Même s'il passait son temps à le taquiner sur l'inefficacité de ce dernier, le Docteur comprenait le lien spécial qui l'unissait au morceau de cuir.

Il avait été son outil de survie depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne pouvait se souvenir.

Et voilà qu'il le lâchait au pire moment possible.

Donc.

Sa solution de secours venait de disparaître dans l'espace. Et le Tardis était toujours à plus de deux kilomètres à pied.

Fantastique.

Il ne restait plus que l'alternative bien connue.

_-J'espère pour vous que vous n'avez pas trop mangé, capitaine._

_-Oh, génial, _grogna ce dernier._ C'est à presque deux kilomètres !_

_-Cela fera disparaître votre ventre,_ répliqua-t-il, s'attirant un froncement de sourcils.

_-Hé ! Vous trouvez vraiment que.. Ok, plus tard,_ grogna-t-il. _Quand vous voulez, Doc._

Celui-ci saisit son poignet. La seconde suivante, des exclamations irritées explosèrent autour d'eux lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent soudainement, plongeant tout l'extérieur du restaurant dans le noir.

* * *

Ils couraient, collés l'un à l'autre dans la nuit sombre alors qu'ils remontaient le chemin vers la plage. Jack se sentait pousser un nouveau type d'ailes, le genre qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis qu'il avait rejoint le Tardis.

Cette fois, c'était réellement personnel.

Un groupe entier de tueurs à sa poursuite.

Il aurait pu en rire dans d'autres circonstances, mais en cette seconde, il avait bien trop peur.

Ils avaient envoyé Ayael.

Ayael n'avait jamais échoué.

Ses poumons le brûlaient, son souffle court alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus hachée. Sa peur l'empêchait de se concentrer, envahissant chacun de ses membres jusqu'à ce qu'il accélère davantage, courant plus vite, poussant sur ses jambes jusqu'à épuisement.

Il courait sans regarder derrière lui, sans se retourner. Il courait non pas pour le fun, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, mais cette fois pour réellement s'enfuir.

Ayael le connaissait par cœur.

Ayael lui avait tout appris.

C'était une des seules personnes qu'il craignait réellement à l'Agence, en plus de son ancien partenaire.

Pour rien au monde il ne voulait lui faire face.

Une série de bzzt et de flashs blancs une trentaine de mètres derrière eux, mêlée à une odeur d'azote, lui indiqua qu'un groupe venait de se téléporter. Il siffla, avant d'agripper la main du Docteur alors qu'ils accéléraient encore davantage. Celui-ci la pressa une demie-seconde, avant de la lâcher et commencer à courir en zigzag. Jack comprit immédiatement son idée et l'imita, pestant silencieusement contre son long manteau. Celui-ci allait le gêner quand il lui faudrait rouler au sol et se relever. Ce n'était pas comme si s'enfuir comme des lapins risquait de se montrer très efficace contre son ancien professeur.

Cette idée fut confirmée une seconde plus tard lorsque les coups de feu commencèrent. Jack jura en réalisant qu'il n'avait pris aucune arme avec lui. Il était sensé passer un moment agréable et tranquille, et avait décidé d'aller contre ses habitudes et respecter les demandes du Docteur. Ce dernier le tançait constamment sur son habitude de sortir armé, provoquant de longs débats sur la nécessité de tels objets lorsqu'ils passaient leur temps à courir pour leur vie.

Sa vie était complètement dans la ligne de mire cette fois, et il n'avait rien pour se défendre. Pas d'armes, pas de manipulateur de vortex temporel. Rien, à part ses jambes et son cerveau. Était-ce ce que vivait le Docteur tous les jours ? Cela semblait soudainement beaucoup moins fascinant que d'habitude.

Un sifflement familier lui indiqua que ce dernier venait d'utiliser son tournevis sonique pour faire exploser plusieurs des pistolets, provoquant une série d'insultes derrière eux et un sourire sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier disparut lorsque de nouveaux flashs blancs apparurent à une vingtaine de mètres devant eux, révélant quatre nouveaux agents.

_-Fantastique,_ grogna le Docteur, avant de pointer son tournevis vers eux.

Une série d'ondes jaillit de celui-ci, frappant le groupe qui se saisit la tête sous la douleur.

_-Que.._

_-Ondes temporelles. On ne les entend normalement pas quand on se téléporte, je les ai activées ! _Cria-t-il alors qu'ils les esquivait, Jack distribuant quelques coups de poing au passage. _Très douloureux pour vos oreilles de singes !_

_-Pour une fois je ne dirai rien! Vous n'avez rien en stock pour les autres ? Toute idée est bonne à prendre !_

_-Je m'attendais à vous voir leur tirer dessus !_

_-Je n'ai rien pris ! C'était sensé être un rendez-vous !_

_-Pour une fois que vous m'écoutez !_

_-Je .. _

Sa réplique fut coupée par un hurlement de douleur, immédiatement suivi par un autre.

_-Jack_ !

Ce dernier venait de se pencher en avant, roulant au sol alors que des projectiles en métal volaient par dessus lui. Le Docteur se jeta sur sa droite, attrapant sa main au moment où le capitaine se relevait. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de colère en découvrant deux étoiles enfoncées dans son épaule gauche. La douleur devait être insupportable, et pourtant Jack continuait de bouger, son visage légèrement crispé. Comment faisait-il, le Seigneur du temps en avait une assez sombre idée. Les étoiles de ninja étaient réputées comme des armes idéales pour le lancer, mortelles si vous saviez les employer correctement. Jack avait mentionné une experte en armes blanches, parmi le groupe de tueurs à leur poursuite. Sans aucun doute, elle venait de prendre les choses en main.

Et pourtant, Jack était toujours en vie, quand elle aurait pu le tuer.

Une lumière s'alluma dans son esprit.

Son hypothèse disparut au fond de ce dernier, cependant, lorsque des lianes roses apparurent de nulle part, s'enroulant autour de leurs mains jointes. Leur force le surprit, le faisant vaciller alors que le jeune homme, déjà affaibli, tordait son bras droit pour attraper une des étoiles enfoncées dans son épaule. Vif comme l'éclair, il l'arracha, une onde de douleur bien visible dans ses yeux alors qu'il pivotait pour la planter dans les lianes les retenant.

Un hulument strident résonna, et les lianes reculèrent. Le Docteur se retourna, découvrant un des agents à terre. Les membres roses disparurent sous ses manches, en même temps que l'homme agrippait ce qui devait être son poignet. Son intervention avait permis au reste du groupe de les encercler, cependant, les bloquant désormais de toute fuite.

Fantastique.

Il était difficile de voir grand-chose, même pour lui. La nuit était bien avancée à présent et le ciel s'était couvert de nuages, dissimulant les étoiles. Leurs poursuivants devaient penser la même chose, parce que plusieurs d'entre eux plongèrent la main dans leur manteau, en sortant des petites boules blanches qu'ils lancèrent dans les airs, permettant à tout le monde de mieux y voir, eux compris.

Jack était blême, sa douleur visible pour tous désormais. Il tenait debout, cependant, son dos droit, et c'était un exploit en soi-même. Le Docteur se rapprocha de lui, son bras se liant au sien. Il roula des yeux en voyant des phaseurs apparaître.

_-Tellement prévisible,_ bougonna-t-il_. Tous les mêmes._

Ils étaient dix au total, de tout âge et toute apparence, les dévisageant froidement. Son regard se posa sur la blonde responsable de l'état de Jack, et sa mâchoire se contracta. Celle-ci le défia du regard, de nouvelles étoiles dans ses mains alors qu'elle les étudiait de haut en bas. Son expression glacée contrastait avec son apparence, son mini-short noir s'ajoutant à un top rose dénudant ses épaules pales.

_-Bravo, Nathalia. Debout, Ark._

Il n'avait pas besoin de se tourner vers Jack pour savoir que ce dernier venait de se tendre brutalement, sa main moite contre la sienne. Ayael prit son temps pour remonter le chemin menant jusqu'à eux, ses mains enfoncées dans son propre blouson. L'agent blessé baissa les yeux alors que l'officier traversait le cercle, s'arrêtant à une distance prudente du duo. Il se hâta de se relever ensuite, reculant jusqu'à ses collègues.

_-Tu es dur à trouver, tu sais; ce n'est pas bien surprenant, mais c'est quand même un calvaire._

Jack ne répondit pas, non pas qu'Ayael s'y attendait. Ses yeux noirs se tournèrent vers le Docteur, le scrutant pensivement.

_-Tu t'es trouvé un acolyte à ta hauteur, je vois. Tenace, astucieux, mais.. sans arme. Intéressant._

_-Jamais d'arme, moi, _répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. _Pas besoin de cela._

_-Les plus dangereux n'en ont pas besoin.. ou les plus stupides. À quelle catégorie appartenez-vous ?_

Le Docteur allait répondre quand Jack l'interrompit.

_-Non. Il ne te dira rien. Ce n'est pas lui qui t'intéresse, de toute manière._

Comment pouvait-il parler si calmement alors qu'il avait toujours une étoile enfoncée dans la peau ? Le Docteur désespérait de pouvoir le scanner pour connaître les dégâts provoqués par cette dernière et celle que Jack avait retirée brutalement. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur métallique du sang envahir son nez, réveillant en lui une rage bien connue.

Quelqu'un avait blessé un de ses amis.

Et il ne pouvait rien faire en cet instant pour l'aider.

Ayael les fixait, son expression tranquille et concentrée. C'était celle de quelqu'un ayant tous les éléments de réussite en sa possession, et qui n'avait pas peur de l'afficher.

Quelqu'un de compétent, et dangereux.

Quelqu'un qui avait pris le temps de préparer sa mission, et choisi chacun de ses agents avec soin.

Quelqu'un à craindre.

Le Docteur ne craignait plus personne, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Jack, qui était tendu à bloc. Ses yeux demeuraient rivés sur Ayael, refusant de bouger alors que le groupe d'agents se rapprochait d'eux, les ignorant pour se concentrer dessus. Il l'identifiait clairement comme la personne la plus dangereuse du groupe, et le Docteur ne pouvait que l'approuver.

Quelque chose était différent chez elle.

_-Tout ce qui te concerne m'importe, tu le sais bien. C'est pour cela que tu tentes de me dissimuler combien il est important pour toi_, répliqua leur cible de sa voix calme. _Intelligent, mais inutile, vraiment. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu pourras mentir, petit._

Petit ?

_Petit_ ?!

Qui oserait appeler ainsi le capitaine ?

Quelqu'un de plus âgé que lui.

Quelqu'un de plus expérimenté.

Un de ses professeurs ?

Damnit.

Le manque de réponse de Jack était suffisant.

Le Docteur renifla.

_-Il est loin d'être un gamin, merci bien._

Les yeux d'Ayael s'allumèrent d'amusement, au même moment où l'intéressé lui jetait un regard, l'ombre d'un sourire étirant une seconde ses lèvres. Le Docteur lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de passer son bras sous son manteau pour le soutenir quand il vacilla.

_-Oui, les étoiles de ninja font mal, n'est-ce pas ? Nathalia est une experte en la matière._

_-À défaut de savoir faire quoi que ce soit d'autre,_ grogna Jack en la dévisageant avec mépris, sa propre étoile ensanglantée toujours ferme dans sa main. _Au moins elle a appris à être précise._

La blonde rougit sous l'insulte, mais Ayael haussa les épaules.

_-Tu n'étais pas le meilleur au début, si je me rappelle bien. Une catastrophe, même._

_-Nah, j'ai toujours préféré les flingues_, commenta-t-il. _Beaucoup plus direct. Et les lames, toutes les lames_, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire grivois.

Le Docteur roula des yeux à cela, alors que l'officier souriait.

_-Je me rappelle._

_-Oh, sérieusement_, pesta le Seigneur du temps. _Jack_ !

Ce dernier haussa son épaule valide, clairement peu concerné.

_-Aussi agréable est-il de se rappeler de vieux souvenirs, ce n'est malheureusement pas la raison de ma présence_, commenta Ayael.

_-Non, vous êtes là pour pourrir la soirée_, grogna le Docteur, en les fusillant du regard. _Vous et votre groupe de tueurs._

_-Vous ne diriez pas cela si vous n'aviez pas pris le mauvais parti, _répliqua l'autre.

_-Je connais mon parti, et c'est celui qui ne me tire pas dessus,_ rétorqua-t-il.

_-Toutes mes excuses pour cela. Vous vous retrouvez en pleine opération. Aussi intriguant êtes-vous, vous n'êtes pas ma cible. Vous êtes libre de partir, _répondit Ayael, ses yeux rivés sur Jack qui frémit.

_-Nope, merci, au revoir_, commenta gaiement le Docteur._ Stupide, moi. Je ne lâche pas mes amis. Ou je ne leur tire pas dans le dos, _ajouta-t-il avec mépris.

_-Loyal, mais stupide. Ce n'est pas mon ami. C'est un abruti, et vous en êtes un aussi si vous refusez la chance qu'on vous donne de partir._

_-C'était votre amant, et c'est mon compagnon, c'est donc personnel,_ répliqua-t-il. _J'apprécierai de savoir ce que vous lui reprochez._

Ayael roula des yeux.

_-Vraiment ? Il ne sait pas ?_

_-Je ne raconte pas ma vie privée au premier venu_, marmonna Jack en lançant un regard au Docteur qui mima parfaitement l'exaspération.

_-Et regardez où cela nous mène. On m'avait promis une soirée calme et romantique !_

_-Hé, elle l'était ! Jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de débiles décide de tout saborder,_ pesta le capitaine.

_-Toujours aussi grande gueule.. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais,_ murmura Ayael avant de faire un geste de la main. _Étoile._

Jack roula des yeux. Le Docteur eut à peine le temps de cligner les siens avant qu'il ne plie son bras soudainement, jetant le morceau de métal en un large arc de cercle. Des cris résonnèrent alors que l'étoile traversait les airs, blessant plusieurs agents aux poignets ou visages avant de s'arrêter dans l'épaule de Natalia, la faisant tomber à terre.

_-Et tu parles toujours trop,_ répliqua Jack alors que le Docteur souriait, un sifflement aigu résonnant sans prévenir autour d'eux.

_-Merde!_ entendirent-ils alors que les lumières s'éteignaient, plongeant la plage dans un noir complet.

La main du Docteur agrippa un peu plus fort sa taille, son tournevis sonique fermement en main alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton du vortex temporel.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapitre 52**

* * *

Tout était devenu le chaos après cela.

Il avait pensé être le plus malin, gagnant du temps en faisant parler leur adversaire pour mieux réparer le bracelet de Jack sous couvert de le tenir par la taille. Il avait réussi à couper leurs communications avec leur vaisseau, avant de s'activer sur leur porte de sortie.

Il pensait avoir réussi à les sauver, les téléportant en sécurité sur le Tardis. Mais au moment où il allait appuyer sur le bouton, un coup de feu avait retenti et il était tombé au sol, une vague de douleur faisant exploser son bras.

_-Doc_ !

Jack avait hurlé, sa terreur visible alors qu'il se jetait à coté de lui, l'attrapant par le bras pour mieux se téléporter avec lui. C'était trop tard, cependant, et déjà il se battait contre ses anciens collègues, s'arqueboutant alors que trois d'entre eux le saisissait par les bras et le cou.

_-Bâtards ! Doc !_

Ses vieux réflexes ressurgissaient, une rage froide sans nom envahissant ses veines alors qu'il se cabrait, se battant comme un beau diable. Il se pencha, faisant passer par dessus lui l'un de ses assaillants pour mieux l'envoyer au sol, ignorant désespéramment la douleur de son épaule déchirée. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour attraper la lame qui menaçait de s'enfoncer dans celle-ci, tordant le poignet de l'homme contre lui en même temps qu'il luttait contre la femme à la peau argentée occupée à l'étouffer de derrière.

Un râlement lui échappa, avant qu'il ne lance sa jambe d'arrière en avant, frappant entre les leurs. La femme grogna mais tint bon, son court instant de surprise permettant à Jack de projeter sa tête en arrière contre la sienne. Cette fois, un cri de douleur résonna derrière lui, les mains l'étouffant le lâchant un court instant. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'il enfonce ses doigts dans les yeux du saturnien devant lui, le faisant à son tour hurler. Son poing s'écrasa dans son visage, avant qu'il ne lui arrache son poignard, le retournant contre lui pour mieux l'enfoncer dans ses flancs. Un mouvement de poignet et la lame disparut entre les côtes de l'homme qui s'écroula en hurlant alors que déjà il se retournait, frappant l'agente de retour dans le bras droit, puis le ventre.

Il ne réalisa qu'on lui avait tiré dessus que lorsqu'il s'écroula au sol, son long manteau s'étalant autour de lui.

Shit.

Déjà les lumières se rallumaient, leurs tons jaunes presque ironiques face à la violence de la scène révélée.

Celle-ci avait duré à peine deux minutes, mais ses conséquences étaient visibles de partout.

Du groupe d'agents originellement présents, il n'en restait plus que quatre debout, cinq avec Ayael. C'était son coup de feu qui avait fait tomber Jack à terre, l'attaque vive et froide le faisant se tordre sur lui-même. Autour d'eux, les cadavres ou blessés jonchaient le sol, recouvrant le sable de sang de diverses couleurs.

Le Saturnien et la femme à la peau argentée étaient morts, et Natalia à terre, son omoplate couverte d'un rouge sinistre. Une partie du reste du groupe arborait diverses blessures au poignet ou visage, l'étoile de métal ayant fait du ravage parmi les rangs.

Cela ne les empêcha pas de saisir le poignard couvert de sang, avant que deux hommes ne l'attrapent par les épaules, le tirant en arrière. Jack siffla, les repoussant furieux avant de se tourner vers le Docteur, sa panique augmentant en constatant que ce dernier ne bougeait pas, clairement groggy. Il commença à se diriger vers lui, avant que plusieurs clics autour de lui ne le fassent rouler des yeux. Les ignorant, il remonta le chemin jusqu'au Seigneur du temps, le prenant dans ses bras pour l'aider à s'asseoir.

_-ça va?_murmura-t-il très bas.

_-Fantastique_, grommela l'intéressé. _Désolé_ ..

_-Cela aurait pu être une des sorties les plus glorieuses de tous les temps. C'était misérable._

_-Attendez de voir la suivante, _sourit le Docteur, lui tirant une faible copie en retour. _Jack?_s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt en le voyant suer.

_-Tout homme a ses limites, Docteur,_ commenta Ayael en se rapprochant, arme au poing_. Je ne m'attendais pas à moins de lui. _

_-Ayael .. La ferme,_ siffla Jack en posant son front contre le torse du Docteur qui le serra contre lui, ignorant sa propre douleur.

_-Tu viens de me coûter trois hommes, _répliqua l'autre.

_-Et je les tuerai tous s'ils ne reculent pas maintenant!_hurla-t-il en relevant les yeux, une lueur sauvage passant dans ces derniers.

Les survivants n'étaient pas stupides. Pourtant, le Docteur fut impressionné en les voyant reculer, une expression indicible tombant sur le visage d'Ayael, qui demanda, son pistolet toujours rivé vers eux :

_-Bilan ?_

_-3 morts, 3 blessés graves, 2 légers_, répondit un être noir aux yeux rouges.

_-Communications ?_

_-Coupées._

_-Comment ça, coupées ?_

_-Tout contact est perdu avec le vaisseau, colonel,_ expliqua son subordonné en tapant frénétiquement sur son bracelet.

Les autres agents toujours debout, même les blessés légers, s'étaient regroupés autour du duo de prisonniers, armes au poing. Ayael fit un geste de la main, et deux d'entre eux quittèrent précipitamment les rangs pour courir vers les blessés graves. Le Docteur les regarda faire, un goût de bile dans la gorge.

_-Désolé,_ murmura faiblement Jack. _Pas le choix._

_-Je sais,_ marmonna-t-il en caressant ses mèches trempées.

_-Rétablissez-moi ce contact,_ pesta Ayael. _J'ai trois hommes à terre, et un prisonnier de haute classe ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Bravo,_ grommela l'officier en se tournant vers eux. _J'aurai dû vous prêter plus d'attention. _

Le Docteur esquissa un sourire narquois.

_-Vous parlez trop._

_-Vous aussi, _répliqua Ayael. _Mais c'était un beau tour, et j'aime le travail bien fait. Bravo. J'apprécierai de savoir comment vous avez fait, et comprendre pourquoi il n'a pas employé ses propres armes. Fouillez-les!_

Deux agents aux cheveux poudrés s'approchèrent prudemment, arme fermement en main. Jack n'en avait cure, cependant, et il se laissa fouiller sans protester, ses yeux fermés alors que la douleur commençait à devenir trop insupportable.

_-Rien,_ murmura le premier agent, ahuri.

_-Rien?_ répéta Ayael.

_-Rien ! Pas de pistolet, de lame.. rien._

_-Pas d'arme non plus sur l'autre, _ajouta la seconde. _Juste un jouet, _commenta-t-elle en jetant le tournevis sonique, s'attirant une expression outragée du Seigneur du temps.

_-Oy_ !

_-Comment .._ La voix d'Ayael s'était faite choquée. _Tu n'as rien ?! Depuis quand ?_

_-Crois-moi, je le regrette autant que toi, _siffla-t-il_. Il faut croire que j'ai changé, _commenta-t-il en échangeant un sourire avec le Docteur.

_-À quel point es-tu devenu stupide ?!_

_-Pas stupide, juste.. meilleur,_ répliqua-t-il en se redressant. _Meilleur que vous tous, et votre peur, et vos ordres !_

Il avait craché, incapable de contenir sa rage alors que la douleur envahissait son dos et son bras, les rendant lourds et impossibles à bouger. Ayael avait tiré dans la même épaule, visant volontairement sa première blessure pour l'empirer. C'était un geste intelligent, et stratégique : l'handicaper davantage, sans pour autant le tuer.

Ayael le voulait vivant.

Si le groupe avait voulu sa mort, ils n'auraient pas agi ainsi.

Leur mission était de le récupérer, pour le ramener à l'Agence.

Ses anciens patrons avaient trop de questions pour lui.

Le masque d'Ayael se fissura légèrement alors qu'un grognement lui échappa :

_-Meilleur ? Tu **étais** l'un des meilleurs ! Et tu t'es enfui !_

_-Vous m'avez tout pris ! Mes souvenirs ! Ma conscience ! Vous êtes des monstres ! Et maintenant vous allez encore tout détruire!_hurla-t-il en se tournant pour lui faire face. _Vous me voulez ? Soit_, cracha-t-il. _Mais vous le laissez partir, en vie, sans toucher à un autre de ses cheveux._

_-Jack !_

Ayael secoua la tête.

_-Tu n'es pas en état pour négocier, commandant._

_-Toi pas davantage, la moitié de ton équipe est à terre, le reste tient à peine debout, ce n'est pas une mission, c'est un carnage. Tu vas déjà t'amuser à expliquer cela aux crétins là-haut, ne me pousse pas davantage_, plissa-t-il les yeux.

Ayael haussa un sourcil.

_-Tu es blessé, à terre, sans arme. Et tu as le culot de vouloir négocier ? Par tous les dieux, tu n'as pas changé._

_-Je me suis déjà battu, et regarde le résultat. Je tire le mieux de la situation, _corrigea-t-il. _Totale coopération. Aucun combat, aucune autre perte. Si tu me donnes ta parole de le laisser partir, sans le blesser davantage,_ promit-il.

_-Et pourquoi est-ce que je laisserai partir la seule personne qui compte à tes yeux ? La seule chose capable de te contrôler ?_

_-Parce que tu as raison, il compte plus que moi, _murmura-t-il en fixant le Docteur, qui sentit sa gorge se contracter. _Je sais que c'est foutu pour moi, la seule chose qui compte, c'est qu'il s'en sorte. Tu l'as dit, il n'a rien à voir avec cela. Laisse-le partir et je te suis_, insista-t-il.

Il était à terre, blessé gravement à l'épaule et perdant de plus en plus de sang. Il n'avait ni arme, ni moyen de s'échapper, et son propre compagnon affaibli. Et pourtant il continuait de toiser le groupe, froidement, négociant sans aucun honte comme l'ancien officier qu'il avait été, et surtout, l'homme courageux qu'il avait appris à devenir aux cotés du Docteur.

Ce dernier sentit ses cœurs se serrer.

C'était lui qui était sensé agir ainsi.

Mais cette fois, il avait échoué.

Il ne pouvait pas sauver Jack, pas ici, pas maintenant. Il n'avait pas le choix que de le laisser partir, l'abandonnant dans la gueule du loup qui cherchait à le dévorer depuis qu'il le connaissait.

Il lui avait promis qu'il l'en protégerait, envers et contre tout, et il avait échoué.

Ayael haussa les épaules.

_-Ok. Je t'ai toi, c'est tout ce qui compte. Préparation pour téléportation imminente, _cria l'officier à son groupe. _On en est où avec ces communications ? Est-ce que je dois tirer sur quelqu'un pour que vous vous bougiez ?_

Le Docteur sentit la bile lui monter davantage dans la gorge alors qu'autour d'eux, le groupe d'agents s'activait, soignant les blessés et traînant les cadavres tandis que d'autres nettoyaient les environs.

_-Je suis désolé,_ murmura-t-il.

Jack secoua la tête.

_-Pas votre faute. J'aurai couru plus longtemps que prévu_, souffla-t-il avec un léger sourire.

_-Ne .. Jack, _murmura-t-il en saisissant son visage, posant son front contre le sien.

De nouveaux flashs blancs autour d'eux. Les communications avaient dû être rétablies, parce qu'un autre groupe venait d'apparaître, nombreux et armé, remplaçant les morts et blessés. Ayael leva la main, les empêchant d'approcher.

_-Votre ancien mentor, hein?_marmonna le Docteur en lui jetant un regard.

Jack baissa les yeux.

Bien sûr, le Docteur le comprendrait tout de suite.

_-La première personne qui ne m'a pas tourné le dos.. avant vous,_ rectifia-t-il, la gorge serrée.

_-Cela explique des choses.. Hâte de lui tanner la peau_, grogna-t-il.

_-Non,_ souffla-t-il en secouant la tête, sachant qu'on les écoutait. _Non. Vous courrez, aussi loin que vous pouvez. À l'abri. Loin_, répéta-t-il.

C'était à la fois un mensonge et une vérité. Il n'avait aucune idée de si le Docteur parviendrait à revenir à temps. Il n'avait aucun doute que l'abruti allait faire exploser le vaisseau sur lequel il serait emmené, mais il ne pouvait pas être certain d'en quel état il serait à ce stade.

Jack n'avait aucune intention de rendre les choses simples à ses geôliers.

Le Docteur devait s'en douter, car il répliqua, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

_-Soyez aussi infernal que vous savez l'être._

_-J'en ai bien l'intention,_ rétorqua-t-il, son expression se faisant un instant canaille avant qu'il n'agrippe sa veste de sa bonne main, l'embrassant furieusement.

Le Seigneur du temps lui répondit en égale mesure, ses mains se glissant sous son manteau pour le rapprocher de lui.

_-Aaah__**..**__ Ne me prenez pas pour plus bête que je ne suis,_ commenta Ayael, en tendant son arme vers l'autre épaule de Jack.

Le Docteur grogna, fusillant l'intrus du regard avant de reculer. Il grimaça, et Jack lui lança un regard inquiet. Le Seigneur du temps secoua la tête, indiquant que la douleur était supportable. Il ne bougea pas quand deux agents le saisirent par le bras, l'immobilisant tandis que quatre autres entouraient Jack.

Celui-ci siffla en sentant ses bras être tirés en arrière, l'étoile toujours fermement enfoncée dans son épaule. Il roula des yeux alors qu'un énorme anneau de métal était placé autour de ses poignets, l'empêchant effectivement de tout mouvement alors que des mains le fouillaient sèchement, sans rien trouver.

_-Oy,_ grogna-t-il quand le quatuor le releva brutalement. _Si vous voulez que je reste conscient, allez-y plus doucement, ou il faudra me porter, bande de débiles !_

_-Et ce serait un tel fardeau, _commenta Ayael en venant caresser son visage.

Le Docteur gronda, alors que Jack lui crachait dessus.

_-Même pas en rêve._

_-Le nombre de fois où tu t'es échappé en baisant à tout-va.. Ne fais pas ta mijaurée, _fronça des sourcils l'officier, s'attirant un regard hargneux. _C'est l'heure de rentrer à la maison, belle gueule._

_-Nope, _commenta amèrement Jack_. En enfer._

_-N'est-ce pas la même chose?_répliqua gaiement Ayael, en attrapant sa taille, le faisant siffler. _Ah, ah.. Ne sois pas chiant, si tu veux que ton ami vive. Ma promesse ne tient que si tu respectes la tienne. Regarde-le bien, parce que tu ne le reverras jamais._

Malgré lui, Jack sentit ses yeux s'humidifier à ces mots.

Il n'avait aucune idée de quand il reverrait le Docteur, et si ce serait jamais le cas.

Il savait que son mentor et amant ferait tout pour le retrouver, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il y parviendrait. Et combien de temps cela lui prendrait-il ? L'Agence était douée pour cacher les siens, et encore plus ses prisonniers.

Il pouvait se sentir tourner de l'œil, vitesse maximum.

Jack se mordit la lèvre, faisant monter le sang dans cette dernière alors qu'il gardait les yeux rivés sur le Docteur, sa vision se faisant de plus en plus floue au fur et à mesure que la douleur reprenait le dessus et que ses larmes coulaient.

_-Doc ? C'était un plaisir_, souffla-t-il.

_-Jack .. Jack! _hurla ce dernier en se débattant, incapable de se retenir même s'il savait que c'était inutile.

Les yeux bleus de son compagnon brillaient de larmes, son visage crispé alors qu'une partie des agents se plaçaient autour de lui et Ayael.

_-Colonel Ayael à la salle de téléportation. Nous sommes prêts._

_-Jack!_hurla désespéré le Docteur. _Non ! Jack !_

Mais déjà une lumière bleue et blanche apparaissait, enveloppant le petit groupe pour le faire disparaître. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut son compagnon qui lui lançait un clin d'œil, suivi par un baiser.

Fier et grivois, même dans les pires situations.

Et seul, si désespéramment seul.

Il ne prêta aucune attention aux agents l'entourant, ses yeux rivés sur l'emplacement qu'occupait le jeune homme la seconde précédente. En quelques instants, ces derniers s'étaient téléportés à leur tour, le laissant seul sur la plage où lui et Jack s'étaient promenés quelques heures auparavant.

Un hurlement de rage lui échappa, se perdant dans le silence de la mer.

* * *

**Moi? Quoi, moi? Mais si il va rentrer à la maison, mais siiiiiiii enfin.. Non on ne me tape non!**

**(pour ceux qui se posent la question, oui, Ayael est un personnage non-binaire. Parce que j'avais pas envie de choisir, que c'était un challenge cool et que dans DW, c'est sensé exister sans poser de question non :) D'où un peu de difficultés dans les formulations, mais aussi pas mal de fun, c'est mon enflure favorite jusqu'à maintenant)**

**Aaaah, les scènes de combat *sigh* et de séparation brutale *grimace* mais que serait la vie d'une auteure sinon?**


	53. Chapter 53

**Je m'ennuieeeee avec le confinement, profitez-en.**

**Les Vinvocci apparaissent dans_ The end of time_, le dernier épisode de David Tennant, ils sont verts avec des piques.**

* * *

**Chapitre 53**

* * *

Il allait les tuer.

Le Docteur pouvait sentir la haine l'envahir.

Elle grandissait à toute vitesse en lui pour mieux prendre toute la place dans ses cœurs, les grignotant lentement jusqu'à ne plus rien laisser d'autre.

Ils lui avaient pris Jack.

Il leur prendrait tout.

Le Seigneur du temps ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément.

Il ne pouvait pas penser ainsi. Pas ici, pas maintenant.

Jack avait besoin de lui.

Jack avait désespéramment besoin de lui.

Le retour au Tardis se fit avec une rapidité terrifiante. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps cela lui avait pris, et c'était une preuve de combien son esprit était déjà ailleurs. Le vaisseau gémit doucement en le découvrant seul et blessé. Il caressa ses flancs, avant de courir vers la console, ignorant la douleur dans son bras pour mieux taper à toute vitesse sur les boutons devant lui.

À plusieurs années-lumières, un gps s'activa.

Le Docteur sourit sombrement.

Jack n'attendrait pas longtemps avant de rentrer à la maison.

* * *

Jack s'était toujours imaginé que si l'Agence le retrouvait, ce serait une bataille monstre.

Il n'avait pas eu tort, mais il ne s'attendait pas à tourner de l'oeil à peine téléporté sur le vaisseau.

Dans son état, cependant, c'était un miracle qu'il ait tenu si longtemps.

Une étoile de ninja et deux balles dans l'épaule et il tenait toujours debout.

À peine arrivé sur le vaisseau, cependant, il s'écroula au sol, incapable de tenir plus longtemps. Ses geôliers voulurent le relever, mais déjà ses paupières se fermaient, un noir bienvenue envahissant son esprit.

_Dépêchez-vous, Doc_, fut sa dernière pensée.

* * *

_-..vaccins inconnus. Jamais vu cela de ma vie c'est fascinant ! J'ai besoin de savoir qui lui a donné tout cela !_

_-Vous allez en avoir l'occasion, Dr McIntosh. Il se réveille._

Jack secoua la tête, luttant contre le brouillard qui envahissait son esprit il fronça les sourcils en découvrant une infirmerie inconnue, avant de serrer les dents en réalisant où il se trouvait. La pièce était minuscule, davantage une chambre, vraiment, qu'une infirmerie même : un lit, une armoire, et tout le matériel qu'on attendait d'un médecin.

Une pièce d'isolement, idéale pour contenir un prisonnier dangereux.

Un prisonnier comme lui.

Jack baissa les yeux, découvrant sans surprise des liens de métal autour de ses poignets. Ces derniers étaient complétées par une ceinture du même acabit, qui recouvrait sa taille. Ses vêtements avaient disparu, le laissant seulement habillé d'une atroce tunique verte pale.

_-J'ai toujours su que les médecins étaient des canailles cachées_, commenta-t-il.

_-Hello, commandant. Ou devrais-je dire, Jack ? Puisque c'est le dernier nom que tu t'es choisi, _répliqua Ayael.

L'intéressé haussa une épaule.

_-Aussi bon qu'un autre. Vous engagez des Vinvocci, maintenant? _demanda-t-il alors que l'humanoïde à peau verte se rapprochait de lui, ses pics frémissant d'une excitation évidente.

_-On engage partout, tu le sais,_ répondit Ayael.

_-Mmm.. J'adore le vert. Très .. nature. Et les pics.. Cela frissonne sous les doigts et la langue, adorable,_ sourit-il, son expression grivoise faisant virer au vert foncé sa cible._ Et à qui ai-je l'honneur?_demanda-t-il alors que Ayael roulait des yeux.

_-Dr McIntosh,_ marmonna l'intéressée. _Jane McIntosh. Et je sais qui vous êtes, commandant, alors ne commencez pas._

_-Quoi, je ne peux pas dire bonjour?_la taquina-t-il. _On risque de se voir souvent, alors autant s'y habituer_. Son sourire se fit féral quand il ajouta : _Vous et moi, ensemble dans la même pièce._

_-Par la déesse, il est comme tout le monde le dit, _marmonna Jane en le scannant.

_-Oh, et encore, vous n'avez rien vu. La légende est bien loin de la réalité,_ répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Jane se mordit la lèvre, mais ne répondit pas. Ayael secoua la tête.

_-Vous ne serez jamais seuls. Sois honoré, tu as droit à l'accueil VIP._

_-Ouais.. Tu m'en voudras de ne pas me montrer enthousiaste,_ répliqua-t-il en indiquant ses liens.

_-J'ai une parole mais je ne suis pas stupide_, commenta l'autre. _Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ton arrivée. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va passer tout notre temps ensemble, tu ne seras jamais seul._

_-Oh, joie,_ commenta-t-il sarcastique._ Juste toi et moi, comme au bon vieux temps. Je vais juste m'installer confortablement, alors,_ ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules, avant de froncer les sourcils. _Hé, ça ne fait presque pas mal._

_-Jane t'a soigné,_ expliqua Ayael._ Un prisonnier blessé ne me sert à rien._

_-Oh, tant d'attention, et d'efficacité dans un seul corps.. Elle m'a vu nu, alors ? Coquine, _sourit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. _Il y en a plus si tu as envie._

Sans surprise, Jane vira au vert foncé, alors qu'Ayael roulait des yeux.

_-Certaines choses ne changent jamais, dit le proverbe. Toi non plus, apparemment._

_-Pourquoi changer la perfection?_répliqua-t-il.

_-Ton flirt ne te sortira pas d'ici, tu le sais,_ répliqua l'autre en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

_-Cela m'occupe jusqu'à ce que tu commences ton interrogatoire,_ rétorqua-t-il avant de bailler. _Mais pas maintenant. Je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit,_ ajouta-t-il avant de fermer les yeux, laissant l'épuisement prendre le dessus.

Il pouvait jouer le caprice et l'enfant gâté à outrance. Son flirt ne fonctionnerait pas avec Ayael, mais il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le tester sur Jane. Comme le disait si bien le Docteur, il séduirait un glaçon si cela lui sauverait la vie.

Parler et séduire. Il savait faire. Il avait fait cela toute sa vie. C'était ses deux atouts principaux, en plus de ses connaissances militaires.

Il s'était sorti de situations similaires des milliers de fois. Celle-ci ne serait pas différente, pensa-t-il. Il fallait simplement qu'il contienne sa peur, et se concentre sur son environnement.

Gagner du temps, jusqu'à l'arrivée du Docteur.

Ayael le voulait vivant. C'était déjà un avantage. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait besoin d'arriver intact à destination, cependant.

Au vu de sa position actuelle, les choses n'étaient guère reluisantes de ce coté-ci. Il ne pouvait rien faire en cet instant pour la changer, néanmoins, alors autant reprendre des forces, il en aurait besoin, pensa-t-il sombrement en se laissant couler dans un sommeil pour la première fois tendu depuis des mois.


	54. Chapter 54

**WARNING: torture mentale - Relation malsaine - Plongée désagréable dans l'adolescence de Jack**

**Le bonheur (ou pas) d'écrire sur l'Agence. J'ai plus ou moins tourné autour pendant plusieurs tomes, maintenant il est temps de découvrir comment Jack est.. devenu Jack. Le Docteur a soigné Jack, mais qui avait créé cet ancien Jack?**

* * *

**Chapitre 54**

* * *

Sans surprise, Ayael et Jane étaient présents quand il se réveilla. Son ancien professeur avait troqué sa tenue pour le sempiternel uniforme noir de l'Agence, et tenait dans la main un tube qu'il reconnut comme un enregistreur.

_-Bien, tu es réveillé, on va pouvoir commencer,_ commenta ce dernier. _Installe-toi bien, on en a pour des heures._

Jack l'ignora, fixant le plafond. Son cœur battait la chamade, sa peur si violente qu'il sentait son ventre se tordre et ses mains se contracter contre son gré. La douleur dans son épaule était devenue sourde, supportable mais bien présente, sa faim et soif à présent bien éveillées entamant encore davantage sa résistance.

_-Commençons par cela,_ ajouta Ayael en sortant de la poche de son blouson sa clé du Tardis. Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent sous l'horreur et la colère. Il n'avait pas réalisé que sa clé avait disparu. _Ah, donc j'avais raison, tu y tiens. La clé de ton vaisseau, peut-être ? Celui avec lequel tu voyages dans le temps ? _Jack sursauta._ C'est une histoire assez drôle, en fait : il m'a fallu des mois pour préparer cette putain de mission, et tu sais pourquoi ? Je n'arrivais pas à te trouver. Ou plutôt, _se corrigea Ayael en se levant pour venir se placer par dessus lui, ses doigts se tordant d'anticipation, _je te trouvais, partout. Tu étais partout, dans le temps et l'espace. Toutes les planètes, toutes les époques. Mais la chose étrange, c'est que plusieurs fois, quand on lisait les données de ton bracelet, il n'y avait rien dessus. Tu avais voyagé dans le temps ou l'espace, mais sans l'employer. Et cela, tu vois, cela m'intéresse, beaucoup. Encore plus que te ramener pour te faire payer._

Jack contint un cri en sentant son esprit venir frapper le sien. Il le rejeta violemment, remontant toutes ses défenses encore plus haut qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

-À coté de lui, Ayael rit.

_-Féroce.. Tu oublies que c'est moi qui t'ai appris à te défendre. Professeur de télépathie, tu te rappelles?_

_-Ayael.. Non.. Non.._

C'était un cauchemar. C'était son mentor, la seule personne qu'il avait regrettée avec John en fuyant l'Agence.

C'était son mentor, qui le connaissait parfaitement.

* * *

_**Il avait faim, il avait froid. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours, se cachant dans les ruelles pour échapper à la police, dormant dans un coin de rue contre une poubelle ou sous un abri s'il en trouvait un de libre.**_

_**Il avait si peur, et il était si seul.**_

_**Il avait cru que partir rendrait les choses plus simples, que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Il avait voulu s'engager dans l'armée, pour avoir une chance de retrouver Gray, mais les soldats avaient ri et l'avaient chassé, le laissant terrifié et désespéré dans une ville immense et inconnue dont il ne comprenait rien.**_

_**Boeshane lui manquait.**_

_**Son père lui manquait.**_

_**Gray lui manquait.**_

_**Un sanglot lui échappa.**_

_**Gray.**_

_**C'était sa faute.**_

_**Sa mère avait raison, il aurait dû lui tenir la main correctement. Son père lui avait donné un seul ordre, et il avait échoué. Ce n'était pas surprenant qu'elle ait perdu la tête.**_

_**Reste avec Gray, met-le à l'abri pendant que je vais chercher ta mère, lui avait dit son père alors que l'invasion commençait.**_

_**Il avait échoué, et son petit frère avait disparu. Son père était mort, et sa mère avait sombré dans la folie.**_

_**Sa famille était détruite.**_

_**Sa vie était fichue. Tout ce qui lui restait était ses vêtements, et l'étrange bourse qu'il avait réussi à voler dans ce bar. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, la faisant tourner entre ses mains : elle était différente de tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu voir. Pas de cuir, ou de tissu, mais du métal. Une petite boite noire, sans ouverture, mais pourtant son propriétaire s'en servait pour payer le barman, il l'avait vu faire.**_

_**Un cri lui échappa lorsqu'une main se referma sur son cou, le soulevant de derrière sa poubelle pour mieux le plaquer contre le mur. Il avait été si concentré sur sa trouvaille qu'il n'avait pas vu apparaître l'immense ombre derrière lui.**_

_**-Voyez-vous cela. On vole les honnêtes gens et on ne sait pas quoi faire de son butin.**_

_**-Lâ..chez..m..**_

_**-Et on ose l'ouvrir en plus, commenta Ayael en enfonçant davantage son visage dans la pierre froide. Aucun instinct de survie.**_

_**Un petit zip et il se sentit voler dans les airs, tout son corps se figeant en dehors de son visage. Un son étranglé lui échappa, sa terreur augmentant d'un nouveau degré. Il eut juste le temps de tourner la tête pour apercevoir un bracelet de cuir sur le poignet blanc strié de rouge de l'être, avant que celui-ci ne le recouvre de sa manche.**_

_**Son cœur s'arrêta.**_

_**C'était l'un d'eux.**_

_**Un Agent du temps.**_

_**Il y avait des échos, dans les rues. De personnes capables de voyager dans le temps et l'espace. Des tueurs sans pitié, chargés de faire respecter l'espace-temps à tout prix.**_

_**Et il avait chipé la bourse de l'un d'eux.**_

_**L'adolescent se sentit suer.**_

_**-Intéressant.. Tu es terrifié, mais tu ne montres rien. Et tu sais ce que je suis, murmura Ayael en levant son poignet.**_

_**-Un emmerdeur, cracha-t-il, incapable de se retenir.**_

_**Il s'attendait à être frappé, mais n'obtint qu'un regard amusé.**_

_**-Et tu as de la gouaille. Ou tu es suicidaire, au choix, commenta Ayael en enfonçant ses mains dans son blouson vert, s'installant confortablement contre le mur. Dans tous les cas, tu as réussi à me voler, et cela, personne n'y est jamais arrivé.**_

_**-Ils sont juste nuls, se moqua-t-il, ignorant les cris de son instinct de survie.**_

_**-Et toi tu es stupide, à continuer à me provoquer.. Ou bien tu n'as rien à perdre, murmura l'autre, pensif. Dis-moi, petit, de quoi fuis-tu ?**_

_**-Que .. Quoi ?**_

_**Sa voix était montée d'un cran, en même temps que sa panique. Le sourire d'Ayael augmenta, se faisant féral.**_

* * *

Il avait cru mourir dans cette ruelle. Il avait fini en pleurs après qu'Ayael ait jeté un regard dans son esprit, y lisant la destruction de Boeshane. Il ne possédait aucune capacité télépathique à l'époque et avait été incapable de l'arrêter, son esprit un livre ouvert à tous. Ayael n'avait même pas eu besoin d'insister, se contentant de se pencher dessus. Son expression s'était faite pensive, ses doigts caressant son menton blanc strié de rouge.

_-Qu'es-tu ? Victime ou survivant ?_

Il avait refoulé ses larmes, avant de siffler, hargneux :

_-Survivant_.

Apparemment, c'était la bonne réponse pour être épargné et rentrer à l'Agence. Il était devenu son protégé, et l'un de ses élèves favoris, s'attirant beaucoup d'ennemis se faisant.

Il avait vite appris à se protéger, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Il l'avait dit au Docteur et Rose, il n'y avait pas de place pour les plus faibles à l'Agence.

Il n'y avait pas de place pour les plus faibles dans la vie.

Du moins c'était ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre une blonde perdue dans le Blitz en 1941. Sa vie en avait été chamboulée à jamais, ses repères soigneusement appris détruits. Il ne le regrettait pas, non, certainement pas. Sa vie en était devenue meilleure à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Et voilà que son passé revenait le hanter sous la pire forme imaginable.

Ayael était la personne télépathe la plus puissante de l'Agence. Comme le Docteur, son mentor n'avait pas besoin de toucher quelqu'un pour lire son esprit. Jack était doué, mais pas suffisamment pour lutter sur la longueur, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

_-Qui est-ce, Jack ? Cet homme ? Cet homme que tu aimes tant que tu t'es rendu pour le sauver? Est-ce son vaisseau que je vois dans ton esprit ? Cet immense, impossible vaisseau,_ murmura Ayael._ Si grand, si impossible.. Digne des légendes._

Jack rit faiblement, son esprit en feu. Un hoquet lui échappa, la douleur insoutenable après deux heures d'interrogatoire. Ayael n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle, comme toujours. Il n'en était pas surpris, mais cela ne rendait pas les choses plus simples.

De toutes les personnes possibles de l'Agence, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit la seule qui comptait encore tant pour lui ?

Son premier mentor, celui qui l'avait sorti de la rue et redonné un but.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans un des films d'action pourri qu'adorait l'époque de Rose.

C'était tellement cliché.

_-Oh, tu n'as toujours pas compris.. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le sauras bientôt .. Tu n'as pas besoin de le chercher, il viendra de lui-même,_ cracha-t-il en tirant sur ses liens.

Un grognement lui échappa quand Ayael le frappa de nouveau au visage.

_-Alors il est fou. Seul contre nous tous ? Il n'a aucune chance._

_-Non, vous n'avez aucune chance.. A..Aucune.. Vous ne savez pas qui il est.. T..Tu crois vraiment.. Que je baiserai le premier venu ? En ..f..fuite ?_

L'expression d'Ayael se fit plus intense, ses yeux noirs plongeant dans ceux épuisés de son ancien élève.

_-Non ? Oui ? Tu es incapable de te tenir. Tu couches de partout._

_-Aow.. Jalousie.. Je te satisfaisais, pourtant, _répliqua-t-il grivoisement, son regard moqueur, avant de cracher du sang en recevant un nouveau coup de poing dans la mâchoire. _Aoutch .. Bobo.._

_-Tu es coriace.. Je le sais, tu étais le meilleur_, murmura Ayael en se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise_. Ce n'est pas un souci.. Je dois simplement essayer d'en apprendre le plus possible, mais c'est un bonus. Une fois à l'Agence, il n'y a rien que tu ne pourras faire pour te défendre._

Quelque chose se contracta dans le ventre de l'ancien commandant. Il força un sourire sur ses lèvres, ignorant le filet de sang qui y avait séché.

_-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? D'autres singes pour me frapper ?_

_-Oh, quoi, ça ? Non, c'est pour me défouler, c'est tout,_ expliqua Ayael en souriant. _Des mois de frustration à exprimer, tu comprends bien. C'est un vrai gâchis, d'ailleurs, _murmura son mentor en se penchant pour caresser sa joue, s'attirant un frisson. _Un si beau visage.. Qu'est-ce que je ne préférerais pas lui faire plutôt que l'abîmer.._

_-Yek. Non, merci,_ rétorqua-t-il en détournant la tête.

_-Si tendu, Jack.. Est-ce une façon de me parler?_commenta Ayael, s'attirant un regard défiant.

_-Tu es le passé. Tu n'es plus rien, _grogna-t-il.

_-Ça .. C'est à voir,_ murmura l'autre. _Une fois à l'Agence, tu ne chanteras plus la même musique._

_-Et pourquoi?_demanda-t-il, en sentant son ventre se contracter un peu plus.

_-Jack, Jack.. N'as-tu donc aucune mémoire ? Nous ne sommes pas des sauvages, nous avons beaucoup de méthodes pour obtenir des réponses, tu le sais. Si tu ne veux pas parler, nous irons lire nous-même,_ répliqua Ayael.

L'expression de Jack se fit horrifiée.

_-Non,_ souffla-t-il, paniqué._ Non, c'est interdit ! On l'avait interdit !_

_-Aux grands maux les grands remèdes,_ répliqua Ayael. _L'extracteur de souvenirs sera sorti une dernière fois, en ton honneur._

_-Non ! Ayael ! C'est .._

_-Atroce, je sais. Tu termineras en légume, _commenta platement son ancien professeur. _Mais c'est ce qui arrivera si je n'ai pas le choix. Oui, c'est moi qui l'emploierai, _confirma ce dernier devant son regard.

_-Je te hais_, souffla le jeune homme en fermant les yeux, luttant contre son envie de vomir. _Je te .. va crever. _

_-Plus tard, sûrement. Un jour, sans aucun doute. Les risques du métier,_ confirma Ayael en se penchant de nouveau pour serrer un peu plus ses liens.

_-Ayael ! _

_-Ton choix, petit. Parle, ou assume._

_-Va te faire foutre ! Raclure ! Fumier!_

_-Tu sais ce qu'on dit, _répondit sa cible en posant ses mains sur ses tempes._ L'insulte est la ressource des faibles._

_-Tu vas voir si je suis faible!_hurla Jack en se débattant désespéramment contre ses liens. _Je t'égorgerai moi-même !_

_-Parole, parole. Voyons ce que tu sais raconter d'autre._

_Docteur. Docteur, aidez-moi._


	55. Chapter 55

**Allez on sert les dents, plongée dans l'entrainement qui va changer Jack en Agent.**

**Je n'assume pas le fou rire nerveux sur les chansons massacrées (en fait si).**

* * *

**Chapitre 55**

* * *

Jack serra les dents, retenant son gémissement. Son esprit était en feu, chaque parcelle de son cerveau hurlant désespéramment à l'aide.

Il fallait qu'il tienne. Il fallait qu'il lutte, qu'il gagne du temps pour en laisser au Docteur.

Mais c'était si dur. Ayael l'ouvrait comme un mouton à la boucherie : dur, brutalement, sans aucune pitié. Son mentor ne détruisait pas son esprit, mais n'avait aucun remord à l'agiter comme une balle qu'on lance à un chien.

Ayael agissait comme agirait un officier de l'Agence.

À bien des égards, c'était un miroir de l'homme que lui-même avait été.

L'homme qu'il n'était plus. L'homme qu'il ne voulait plus être. L'homme qu'il avait enterré en apprenant à vivre avec le Docteur et Rose. L'homme qu'il lui fallait réapprendre à être pour pouvoir survivre suffisamment longtemps pour ensuite s'échapper.

Jack serra les dents.

Ayael ne torturait pas physiquement, ou très peu. Une méthode de barbare, l'avait-il toujours entendu répéter. Non, son ancien mentor s'affirmait plus raffiné, préférant aller chercher directement l'information dans l'esprit de sa victime.

C'était tout aussi sauvage dans l'opinion de Jack, et celle de quasiment tout le monde, mais vous n'argumentiez pas avec un psychopathe, encore moins quand c'était votre professeur.

* * *

_**-Encore.**_

_**-Je .. Je ne.. Stop !**_

_**-Encore.**_

_**-S'il vous plaît.. Juste.. Une minute..**_

_**-Tu n'auras pas une minute quand tes bourreaux t'attaqueront, petit. Encore.**_

_**La voix d'Ayael était calme, trop calme. Pas froide, non, calme. Il détestait cette voix. Il voulait.. Il voulait arrêter, il voulait partir, il voulait..**_

_**-Debout.**_

_**L'adolescent baissa la tête, contenant en vain ses larmes. Le tapis rouge de la pièce irradiait d'une chaleur absente de son cœur, remplacée par une peur qui lui tordait le ventre.**_

_**Dans quel monde de fous était-il tombé ?**_

_**Était-ce ce qu'il fallait pour retrouver Gray ?**_

_**Autour de lui, les autres recrues geignaient également, luttant contre l'invasion dans leur esprit des autres élèves plus âgés.**_

_**S'entraîner les uns sur les autres. Barbares.**_

_**Il était le plus jeune, et la plus aisée des cibles. Ayael l'avait prévenu quand il avait signé que son jeune âge rendrait les choses encore plus compliquées pour lui. **_

_**Une belle gueule toute mignonne à casser et abuser.**_

_**Il ne s'était pas laissé faire, mais il avait encore tellement à apprendre. Il savait que beaucoup d'élèves avaient des protecteurs plus âgés, et le sien était tout désigné. Encore fallait-il qu'il arrive à s'en montrer digne.**_

_**L'adolescent serra les dents, la rage présente depuis la destruction de son village se réveillant de nouveau en lui. Il ferma les yeux, la laissant l'envahir et prendre possession de chaque parcelle de son esprit. Un mur, ne cessait de répéter Ayael, imagine un mur, immense, capable de te protéger de tout.**_

_**Un mur immense.**_

_**Quand il rouvrit cette fois les yeux, son expression avait pris une teinte dure absente auparavant. Quand il se releva, c'était avec la souplesse d'un félin en pleine chasse, la même qu'il avait vue chez les agents plus âgés.**_

_**Ayael sourit en le voyant se placer devant l'autre élève, son dos droit et son regard défiant.**_

_**Un agent venait de naître.**_

* * *

Ayael se redressa lentement, le laissant épuisé. Il avait réussi à repousser ses attaques, ne laissant filtrer que des images de ses voyages avant sa rencontre avec le Docteur. Il pouvait sentir sa frustration et sa colère, et cela le réjouissait sans limite, même s'il savait qu'il le payerait.

_Prend-toi ça, enflure._

Jack lutta pour conserver un immense sourire aux lèvres, son regard narquois alors qu'Ayael se levait.

_-Quoi, tu pars déjà ? On a à peine commencé ! Toi et moi ! Toi et moooooooooi!_ brailla-t-il, massacrant le refrain de la chanson de Polnareff. _Il ééééétait une fooooois !__  
__Toi et mooooooi ! N'oubliiiiiiiiie jamaiiiiiiiiiis çaaa ! Toi et mooooi-oi-oi-oi !_

Il continua à chanter même après qu'Ayael ait fermé la porte, ses pas résonnant dans le couloir. Il craquait, il le savait, mais il fallait qu'il se défoule, sinon il deviendrait fou. Il pouvait voir le garde posté près de la porte serrer les dents, son exaspération évidente. Une idée jaillit dans son esprit, et il enchaîna, le fixant avec de grands yeux larmoyants :

_ Ne me quitte paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas  
Il faut oublieeeeer, Tout peut s'oublier  
Qui s'enfuit déjà  
Oublier le temps  
Des malentendus, Et le temps perduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu _

Le garde plissa les yeux, mais l'ignora, se redressant contre le mur. Jack sourit, et enchaîna, sa voix aiguë :

_ À savoir comment  
Oublier ces heures  
Qui tuaient parfois à coups de pourquoi  
Le cœur du bonheur  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas _

La torture psychologique prenait beaucoup de formes.

Son gardien inspira un grand coup, serrant la main sur son arme.

_ Ne me quitte paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas _

Une série de jurons monta du couloir, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, révélant le duo gardant la chambre de l'extérieur. On aurait pu deviner leur lien de parenté juste à leurs cheveux poudrés et leurs yeux roses, des tâches de rousseur placées de manière identique sur le coin de leur nez.

Des frères et sœurs ? Intéressant.

Il lui fallut un instant pour reconnaître le duo qui les avait fouillés lui et le Docteur quelques heures plus tôt.

_\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel? _gueula la sœur_. Fais-le taire !_

_ Moi, je t'offrirai  
Des perles de pluie  
Venues de pays où il ne pleut pas  
Je creuseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerai la terre jusqu'après ma mort  
Pour couvrir ton corps d'or et de luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuumière _

_-Oh, putain, _râla-t-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle, son frère à ses cotés, alors que Jack la fixait de ses yeux énamourés. _Je vais me le faire._

_-Philia!_siffla son jumeau en l'attrapant par le bras_. Ne sois pas conne, tu connais les ordres._

_-Un bleu de plus ou de moins, quelle différence,_ pesta l'intéressée.

_-Non, il a raison,_ intervint le garde en faction près de la porte._ Le Docteur McIntosh arrive bientôt, elle saura tout de suite reconnaître ce type de bleu._

_-Qui a dit que j'allais employer la crosse de mon flingue? _répliqua Philia. _Mes poings suffisent, Ram._

Le dénommé Ram haussa les épaules, alors que son frère secouait la tête.

_-Comme tu veux. Si tu arrives à le faire taire._

_-Me faire taire?_commenta Jack en riant. _Il faudra se lever tôt pour cela_, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire grivois_. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai assez pour trois_, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

_-J'en suis certain_, soupira le frère de Philia en attrapant cette dernière par l'épaule, la retenant._ Et c'est pour cela qu'on va retourner à notre poste, avant de se faire dézinguer._

_-Thomas, tu es chiant, arrête, _protesta celle-ci. _Je_ ..

_-Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon infirmerie ? Dehors !_

Une nouvelle voix avait tonné, figeant le trio. Le Docteur McIntosh venait d'apparaître, son regard froid. Les trois agents la saluèrent immédiatement, avant que Thomas n'entraîne sa sœur au dehors. Jane claqua la porte derrière eux, avant de se tourner vers Ram, furieuse.

_-Une explication, soldat ?_

_-Ils voulaient me péter la gueule_, commenta platement Jack en baillant. _Et notre jeune ami ici était dépassé._

Ram lui lança un regard offensé, avant de baisser les yeux lorsque Jane se tourna vers lui.

_-Vraiment ? Dehors._

_-Oui, madame,_ souffla-t-il.

_-Vous filez directement voir le capitaine. Vous lui expliquerez pourquoi vous n'êtes plus à votre poste._

Ram blêmit, mais murmura un autre 'oui madame' avant de quitter silencieusement la pièce. Jack le regarda faire, amusé.

_-Oh, on va avoir des ennuis.. Vous avez une grosse voix quand vous vous y mettez, très.. dominatrice, _ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil effronté._ Parfaite avec ces attaches._

Jane ne répondit pas immédiatement, saisissant une seringue sur l'étagère à coté de son lit. Le capitaine plissa les yeux, grognant quand elle s'approcha de lui.

_-On essaye de me droguer ? Je vais juste chanter plus fort. Pas besoin de ça, vous savez, il suffit de me demander,_ ajouta-t-il avec un sourire féral.

La médecin verdit légèrement, mais demeura silencieuse alors qu'elle injectait le contenu de la seringue dans son bras. Il pesta en se sentant immédiatement devenir comateux.

_-Oh, sérieux ? Je chanterai juste plus fort en me rév..réveill.. pétasse_, marmonna-t-il alors que ses paupières se fermaient seules.

Damn.

* * *

**_Ne me quitte pas_ \- Jacques Brel (1959) - _Lettre à France -_ Polnareff (1978)**

**Maintenant vous ne les entendrez plus jamais de la même manière. Non je n'ai pas honte, ça m'a défoulée aussi.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapitre 56**

* * *

Ils avaient changé le garde.

Ram avait disparu, laissant la place à Thomas. Jack n'avait aucune idée d'où était sa sœur, potentiellement derrière la porte, de retour à son poste. À moins qu'elle aussi n'ait été renvoyée, songea-t-il en refermant les yeux, cherchant désespéramment du sommeil.

Son mal de tête empirait, les dégâts provoqués par Ayael commençant déjà à laisser des traces. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée, et cela le rendait fou. Quelques heures, une journée, deux jours ? Il ne savait pas, son horloge interne détraquée par l'épuisement provoqué par son interrogatoire.

La faim et la soif étaient également un problème. Comment était-il sensé pouvoir se battre sans énergie? La faim était encore gérable, mais la soif était un enfer. Jack grimaça, tournant la tête alors qu'une onde de douleur frappait son front, empirant sa migraine.

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant le docteur McIntosh et Ayael.

_-Oh, le beau duo.. Vous sortez ensemble ? Vous feriez un couple mignon, _commenta-t-il avec un sourire, ignorant désespéramment sa tête en feu pour se montrer aussi insupportable que possible.

_-Hello, Jack. Tu commences déjà à provoquer des troubles, à ce que j'entends,_ répliqua Ayael en s'asseyant à coté de lui. _Je ne pensais pas devoir changer mes gardes si tôt._

_-La jeunesse, que des incompétents, tu le sais bien, _rétorqua-t-il. _J'aurai presque pitié d'eux, s'ils n'avaient pas voulu me péter la gueule,_ ajouta-t-il en tournant la tête vers Thomas, qui garda les yeux rivés devant lui._ Sauf lui. Le seul avec un cerveau._

_-Et le seul toujours présent, _confirma Ayael avant de sortir son enregistreur, appuyant sur un bouton. _Docteur, vous vouliez poser certaines questions?_

_-S'il vous plaît, capitaine,_ confirma l'officier médical en sortant une tablette, y lisant ses notes._ Notre compagnon ici présent possède : six vaccins de plus qu'à son départ_ – Jack renifla –_ tous inconnus. Son dossier médical indiquait également toute une série de cicatrices et liaisons, aujourd'hui disparues. Il est comme neuf, devrais-je dire, et c'est impossible. Je veux savoir qui l'a soigné, et comment._

_-Quelqu'un de plus compétent que vous_, répliqua-t-il en baillant, s'attirant comme prévu un regard outragé.

_-Personne n'est plus compétent que l'Agence !_

_-Et c'est avec ce genre de raisonnement qu'on va dans le mur, chérie. Il y a meilleur que vous, bien, bien meilleur,_ sourit-il.

_-En effet_, confirma Ayael, en croisant les jambes, alors que Jane lui jetait un regard irrité. _Et tu comprendras que notre médecin ici présente est quelque peu vexée de cette situation._

_-Tu couches avec ?_

_-Capitaine,_ siffla Jane.

_-Tu en serais vexé? _répliqua l'intéressé.

_-Rien à battre, juste pour savoir_, répondit-il en fixant Jane, amusé. _Cela expliquerait pourquoi vous êtes toujours ensemble, et pourquoi tu l'as choisie elle pour cette mission. Tu ne fais confiance à personne._

_-Je te faisais confiance, et regarde où cela m'a mené,_ répondit son ancien mentor en lui rendant sa version de sourire féral, alors que Jane fusillait Jack du regard.

_-Oh, elle est jalouse ! Tu couches avec !_

_-Je couche avec,_ bailla Ayael._ Toujours garder un médecin avec soit. Mais tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? Ton petit-ami, tu l'appelais Doc. Docteur. C'est un fantasme, ou il y a une autre raison?_

Jack roula des yeux. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler du Seigneur du temps avec Ayael, mais si cela pouvait éviter qu'il se fasse charcuter le crâne, même temporairement, pourquoi pas.

_-Tu me crois si je te dis que je ne connais pas son nom ?_

_-Non._

_-Dommage, c'est vrai,_ haussa-t-il les épaules, enfin, comme ses attaches et son épaule le lui permettaient.

_-On verra cela. Tu lui étais si fidèle, c'en était .. fascinant. Je ne sais même pas si je ne t'ai jamais vu agir ainsi, même pas avec moi, _murmura Ayael.

Jack déglutit, luttant pour ne pas détourner le regard.

Même après tout ce temps, il ne parvenait pas à oublier entièrement sa loyauté envers l'agent plus âgé.

Il existait une époque où il lui avait tout dû, et Ayael le savait, et l'employait impunément, jouant sur la complexité de leur relation pour mieux le torturer.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, il devait tout au Docteur.

C'était à lui et Rose qu'allait sa fidélité, et personne d'autre. C'était pour eux qu'il avait changé, et pour eux qu'il allait se battre jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur du temps parvienne à le retrouver.

_-Cela n'explique pas où il aurait appris tous ces vaccins, et trouvé le matériel pour le soigner_!s'exclama Jane, sa rancœur évidente.

_-Il était le meilleur à son académie, _répliqua Jack, appuyant volontairement sur ses boutons. _Quant au matériel, on en a aussi à l'Agence, encore faut-il vouloir l'utiliser, _l'accusa-t-il. _L'Agence soigne pour renvoyer sur le front, lui ? Il soigne pour aider les gens,_ affirma-t-il, sans cacher son admiration dans sa voix. _Il le fait par bonté, par générosité, parce qu'il le peut, et qu'il le veut ! Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il a choisi le nom de Docteur ? C'est un guérisseur, un homme de bien. Vous ? Vous faites partie des tueurs_, siffla-t-il.

_-Toi aussi,_ murmura pensivement Ayael en le dévisageant.

_-Yep,_ confirma-t-il amèrement. _Et je fais tout pour effacer cela. Il m'apprend, il me guide. Et tu sais quoi ? Il sait le faire sans violence, lui!_s'exclama-t-il hargneusement. _Dis-moi, tu massacres toujours des gamins de quatorze ans ?_

Ayael ne répondit pas immédiatement, le fixant pensivement. L'homme qui lui faisait face avait clairement changé, et c'était sans aucun doute lié à cet inconnu qu'ils avaient laissé s'enfuir.

Damn.

Ayael avait pensé avoir récupéré le plus gros poisson, sans réaliser qu'un requin se tenait à coté.

Docteur.

Pourquoi est-ce que ce nom lui parlait ?

Son ancien élève esquissa un sourire narquois, malgré le sang séché au coin de ses lèvres et les bleus sur ses joues.

_-Oui, tu commences à comprendre.. Tu n'as pas attrapé le bon, chef._

_-Et il me faut rectifier cette erreur_, murmura son adversaire en se penchant vers lui.

Vif comme l'éclair, Jack se jeta en avant, mordant sa main. Ayael grogna, avant de le gifler. Le plus jeune répondit en lui crachant dessus.

_-Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, colonel, je m'en fous. Il est libre, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Oh, ce qu'il est capable de faire._. Jack frissonna à cette pensée. _Tu ne l'as jamais vu.. Vous pensez être dangereux ? Vous êtes des amateurs, _affirma-t-il, sa voix rauque sous l'épuisement et la soif._ Le Docteur.. C'est le pire,_ souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux, incapable de lutter plus longtemps contre la douleur dans son crane._ Le pire.._

_-Et pourquoi cela?_interrogea Ayael en essayant d'ignorer le mauvais sentiment qui venait de s'éveiller dans son ventre. _Pourquoi, Jack? _murmura son ancien mentor en caressant sa joue.

_-Ne me touche pas.. Tu n'es.. rien.. Il.. Il aime.. Il sauve.. Il sauve des planètes entières, et des galaxies.._

Ayael échangea un regard avec Jane, occupée à scanner le blessé.

_-Il délire,_ murmura cette dernière._ Il a un pic de fièvre. 40,5°. Conséquence directe de l'attaque sur son esprit._

_-Attend avant de le soigner,_ ordonna l'officier, avant de se retourner vers le prisonnier. _Quelles planètes ? Quelles galaxies ?_

_-Toutes.. Il les a toutes sauvées.. Il les a tous tués.. _

_-Tu ne fais pas sens._

_-Tu ne sais pas écouter.. Vous pensez tout savoir, mais vous ne connaissez rien.. Nos bracelets, ce sont des jouets.. Le Docteur.. Il a.. tout._

_-Sa fièvre monte, _siffla Jane en saisissant une seringue.

_-J'ai dit attend, _claqua Ayael. _Qu'a-t-il, Jack ? Le Docteur ? Comment fait-il pour voyager ainsi avec ce vaisseau? Où l'a-t-il trouvé ?_

Le jeune homme rouvrit péniblement les paupières. Malgré son épuisement, et la douleur, il parvint à rouler des yeux.

_-T..Touj..rs.. pas.. 'mpris... Auc..Aucu..ne .. i.. .. C..Comment.. On … On voyage, chef ?_

_-Un vaisseau, il a un vaisseau, je sais, _s'exclama avec irritation Ayael, alors que Jane et Thomas sursautaient en cœur en l'entendant crier. _Le vaisseau que j'ai vu dans ton esprit ? Ce vaisseau immense ? Mais comment ? Comment fait-il ? Avec quelle énergie ? Qui l'a construit ?_

Un fou rire incontrôlable saisit Jack.

_-Tu... Tu ne le connais vr...vraim..vraiment pas, hein? Même .. les autres.. ils.. à l'académie.. Ils en p..parl..aient.._

_-Capitaine, _insista Jane.

_-Tais-toi! _hurla Ayael en se levant brutalement, pour mieux faire les cent pas._ Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Un vaisseau qui pourrait voyager dans le temps et l'espace.. Trop grand pour être vrai.. Un homme sans arme mais manipulateur.. Doc.. Docteur.. Do.._

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge alors que ses jambes se transformaient en pierre.

_-Merde._

_-Capitaine ?_

_-Soigne-le ! Garde-le en vie à tout prix ! Je dois informer le haut commandement!_hurla Ayael avant de disparaître comme une tornade par la porte, le rire de Jack explosant sans contrôle dans le couloir.


	57. Chapter 57

**WARNING: mots vulgaires, Jack tête à claques, bataille psychologique**

* * *

**Chapitre 57**

* * *

Il délirait, il le savait. Jack n'avait pas pu se retenir, trop épuisé pour se contenir plus longtemps. Il les avait provoqués, les poussant à bout en révélant des morceaux d'informations susceptibles d'attiser la curiosité de son bourreau.

Et il avait réussi.

Ayael avait peur.

Son mentor s'était enfui en courant alors qu'il sombrait dans le néant, un gémissement quittant ses lèvres.

_-Docteur.._

Il serait vraiment allé jusqu'en enfer pour cet homme.

* * *

Il flottait, perdu au milieu de nuages. Tout était si calme, et si léger.

_-Jack_ ?

Le jeune homme se retourna, le nuage sous ses pieds frémissant avant de disparaître alors qu'il avançait vers le couple se tenant à quelques mètres.

_-Rose ! Doc !_

Ces derniers l'accueillirent à bras ouverts, le serrant contre eux. Jack ferma les yeux, se perdant dans leur étreinte. Les lèvres du Docteur se posèrent sur son front, alors que Rose caresserait gentiment son dos.

_-Courage, Jack. Je serai bientôt là._

_-Je .. Je sais,_ murmura-t-il._ Mais je.. Pourquoi vous attendez ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend autant de temps ?_

La version du Seigneur du temps devant lui n'avait pas de réponse, bien sûr, et se contenta de caresser sa joue, avant de poser un baiser ferme sur ses lèvres. Jack lui répondit avec ferveur, glissant ses mains sous son pull pour se presser contre lui.

_-Tu n'es pas seul, Jack. Jamais,_ insista la Rose de son rêve. _Tiens bon. Tiens bon, Jack._

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut, au contact d'une aiguille. Un sifflement lui échappa alors qu'il contractait son bras, repoussant d'un coup de jambes Jane.

_-Pas touche, miss !_

Jane fronça les sourcils, ses yeux noirs clairement irrités alors qu'elle tentait de lui administrer son injection. Jack la frappa de nouveau, cette fois avec son genou.

_-Agent ? De l'aide, merci_, pesta la médecin en appelant Thomas qui se déplaça immédiatement vers le lit pour l'aider à immobiliser les jambes du capitaine.

Ce ne fut pas sans mal, parce que ce dernier ne comptait pas leur rendre leur tâche facile. Il siffla, frappant et blessant tout le long jusqu'à ce que ses chevilles soient à son tour sécurisées. Il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée d'eux dans son état normal, mais il était épuisé et ils le savaient.

Il ne pouvait peut-être plus blesser physiquement, mais rien ne l'empêchait de le faire autrement. Sa verve était toujours intacte, malgré les blessures infligées à son esprit.

Jack avait été à bonne école, et il comptait bien retourner ses enseignements contre ses anciens amis.

Il était si, si furieux.

Il avait réussi à déstabiliser Ayael, il n'avait aucun doute qu'il pourrait le faire beaucoup plus facilement avec Jane, d'autant qu'il possédait à présent un élément capital sur celle-ci.

_-On se sent puissante, doc ? On a l'impression d'être la reine du monde, parce qu'on arrive à m'immobiliser ? Parce qu'Ayael vous fait confiance ? Alors, elle vous saute depuis combien de temps ?_

Jane sursauta, alors que Thomas se mordait la lèvre. Le jeune agent lança un regard au prisonnier, mais ne bougea pas pour le faire taire.

_-Ayael.. Ce n'est pas.. Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire?_siffla sa cible.

Touchée.

_-Oh, on est amoureuse, _sourit-il narquoisement. _C'est mignon.. Vous êtes consciente que ce n'est qu'un doux délire ? Ayael n'aime pas, Ayael prend et emploie. Dès que vous ne lui plairez plus, hop, dehors !_

_-Vous mentez_, grogna la Vinvocci, sa peau verte prenant une teinte légèrement bleue sous la colère._ Vous voulez me faire craquer, mais je vous connais, commandant, je sais comment vous fonctionnez._

_-Mm ? Vous avez lu ma fiche ? Alors vous savez que je suis le meilleur, _répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil et un sourire grivois. _Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'Ayael me court ainsi après ? Vous avez fait votre temps, doc._

Bam. Jane venait de le frapper, un grondement primal quittant ses lèvres vertes foncées. Il rit, lui crachant son sang à la figure.

_-Vous n'êtes que le dernier jouet, c'est tout.. Mais vous n'êtes pas le préféré._

_-Salaud_, siffla Jane en le frappant de nouveau._ Vous n'êtes qu'un traître, vous pourrirez en prison._

_-Oh, je n'en suis pas si sûr, joli cœur..._

_-Co.._

_-Docteur ! _Thomas venait de s'interposer, saisissant son poignet._ Assez ! Tenez-vous, ou sortez !_

_-Ne me donnez pas d'ordre, agent !_

_-Je suis chargé de sa sécurité, docteur ! Continuez à vous laisser dominer par vos émotions et je devrais appeler le capitaine !_

Jack haussa un sourcil. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir l'agent intervenir, et encore moins oser monter ainsi le ton. Sa voix s'était faite plus grave, plus forte, en même temps qu'il se redressait, faisant face à Jane. Avant que celle-ci n'ait pu répliquer, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant Philia. Le visage de cette dernière était fermé, ses yeux roses durs alors qu'elle ignorait Jack pour se concentrer sur le duo. Il fallut quelques instants au prisonnier pour réaliser qu'elle peinait à marcher.

Ah, les joies de la discipline à l'Agence.

_-Docteur._

L'intéressée la fusilla du regard.

_-Après votre esclandre, vous êtes mal placée pour intervenir, agent._

_-Je suis toujours en fonction, _répliqua la femme._ Et j'aimerai le rester, merci. _

_-Je .._

Jane lança un regard hargneux à Jack, qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle serra les dents, avant de secouer la tête et sortir à grands pas. Jack rit légèrement en voyant la porte se refermer derrière elle et Philia. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

Il soupira, son moral retombant alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Son corps lui faisait toujours atrocement mal. Quoique Jane ait tenté de lui injecter, cela n'avait aucun impact sur la douleur vrillant ses muscles et sa tête. C'était le but, après tout : le faire souffrir au maximum pour l'affaiblir.

Et on se demandait pourquoi il avait eu tant de mal à faire confiance au Docteur.

Le Docteur.

Quand arriverait-il ?

Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ?

Il n'y avait aucune horloge, d'aucun type, dans la pièce. Aucune fenêtre, aucun contact avec le monde extérieur, à part ses geôliers et cette ignoble porte blanche.

Il allait devenir fou.

Il fallait qu'il s'échappe, mais comment ? Il était complètement immobilisé, en partie drogué et avec un esprit en compote. La seule alternative qui lui restait était, comme le Docteur l'avait si bien énoncé, d'être le plus insupportable possible.

Il allait payer très cher ses propos envers Jane, il le savait. Peu importait, il l'avait déstabilisée elle aussi. Une minuscule victoire dans un océan de crainte, mais une victoire tout de même.

L'attaque psychologique était toujours pire que la physique. Une blessure physique pouvait toujours être soignée, mais les sévices mentaux laissaient des traces invisibles, jouant sur les peurs les plus intimes de leurs victimes.

Comme n'importe quelle personne amoureuse, Jane avait peur d'être rejetée. C'était bas, et écœurant, mais c'était une des pistes de sortie de Jack. S'il parvenait à la déstabiliser suffisamment pour lui faire craindre de demeurer à ses cotés, alors peut-être aurait-il une chance de s'enfuir. L'ancien agent fut tiré de ses pensées sombres en voyant Thomas s'approcher de lui, un verre d'eau à la main. Il allait faire un commentaire sarcastique sur la solidarité dans l'Agence, quand il aperçut une petite pilule verte dans le creux de sa paume.

Un anti-douleur ?

Thomas demeura silencieux alors qu'il s'asseyait à coté de lui, Jack notant tout de suite combien il prenait soin de tourner le dos à la porte et la caméra présente à cet endroit.

_-Désolé,_ marmonna-t-il enfin en faisant boire le prisonnier à petites gorgées, _c'est le mieux que j'ai.. Je ne suis pas médecin. Il faudra que cela fasse l'affaire._

_-Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire?_répliqua-t-il, sa voix toujours rauque malgré l'eau fraîche. _Votre sœur voulait me péter la gueule, et je sais que vous aussi._

Thomas ne répondit pas tout de suite, remplissant de nouveau le verre d'eau.

_-Philia est impulsive.. Et frustrée.. On le cherche depuis tellement longtemps,_ murmura-t-il, sans le regarder en face.

_-Le ?_

_-Le Docteur.. On pensait l'avoir trouvé, mais ce n'est pas lui._

Une alarme s'alluma dans l'esprit de Jack, et il recula brusquement, recrachant de son mieux l'eau.

_-Enflure !_

_-Hé ! Ce n'est pas une pilule de vérité!_pesta Thomas. _C'est vraiment un anti-douleur !_

_-Menteur ! Oh, c'est fin, très fin, jouer le bon agent consciencieux.. Je ne l'aurai presque pas vu.. Trop fatigué.. Ayael vous a bien choisi,_ siffla-t-il.

_-Non.. Commandant, _insista Thomas, clairement paniqué en le voyant crier. _Commandant, arrêtez.._

_-Dégage !_

_-On joue les infirmiers de secours, agent ?_

Ayael venait d'entrer, l'ombre de Jane juste derrière. Thomas pâlit, se relevant brutalement alors que Jack crachait, tirant sur ses liens.

_-C..Capitaine._

_-J'apprécie votre neutralité, agent, mais vous pouvez reprendre votre place_, répliqua son officier.

_-Ou..i..ou..i, capitaine,_ souffla-t-il en retournant près de la porte, sous le regard méprisant de Jack.


	58. Chapter 58

**Tout le monde me le demande alors je le redis :p Oui le doc arrive. A un moment. Pas tout de suite xD Bientôt.**

* * *

**Chapitre 58**

* * *

Ayael ne parla pas, se contentant de vérifier les liens de Jack, les serrant plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Le jeune homme serra les dents, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer le groupe de son regard haineux. Thomas, en particulier, conserva les yeux rivés sur le mur devant lui, serrant ses mains moites dans son dos en même temps qu'il luttait contre son cœur en panique.

Est-ce qu'Ayael l'avait entendu ?

Mais il serait déjà mort, si c'était le cas, non ? À moins que l'officier attendait de sortir pour s'en prendre à lui et sa sœur ? Oh, par la déesse guerrière, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît.. Il pouvait sentir le poids des yeux de l'ancien commandant, sa méfiance et sa hargne. Il aurait dû le voir venir, il avait été si stupide. Pourquoi lui ferait-il confiance ? Il n'était qu'un des tueurs de l'Agence, après tout, un simple homme de main sans grade ni avenir. Lui et Philia avaient tout fait pour demeurer ensemble, au prix d'une carrière peu glorieuse. Peu importait, cependant : ce n'était pas leur but. Les jumeaux s'étaient engagés pour une toute autre raison, et il était bien possible qu'elle venait de leur passer entre les doigts.

À quelques mètres de lui, Ayael secoua la tête, avant de gifler brutalement Jack, qui grogna.

_-Tu devrais savoir que personne n'insulte ce qui est mien, petit._

_-Oh, elle a pleuré ? Tu perds en goût, tu sais. Tu savais mieux choisir à l'époque_, répliqua-t-il en regardant Jane, souriant narquoisement.

La médecin le fusilla du regard, mais ne bougea pas. Jack crut que sa nuque allait se briser lorsqu'Ayael le frappa une nouvelle fois, cette fois en pleine pommette.

_-Tu as toujours été insupportable. C'était divertissant à l'époque, cela en devient usant._

_-Mais cela t'occupait.. Tu n'aimes pas les gentils garçons, chef,_ lui rappela-t-il._ Elle finira par te lasser._

_-On essaye de retomber dans mon lit, Jack ? Pas le meilleur moment, tu ne crois pas ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, je commence à me poser la question,_ haussa-t-il du mieux qu'il put les épaules.

_-Tu ne m'auras pas ainsi, gamin_, soupira Ayael, avant de céder à une impulsion et se pencher pour embrasser son front, sans qu'il ne proteste cette fois. _Pourquoi faut-il que tu rendes les choses toujours si compliquées ?_

_-Parce que c'est mon charme?_répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil._ Et que tu m'aimes toujours._

_-Jane, avec moi, agent, faites votre travail correctement si vous voulez que votre sœur survive au voyage, _ordonna Ayael en se levant finalement.

Thomas pâlit davantage. Malgré sa rage, Jack ne put contenir son sentiment de pitié envers le pauvre bougre. Il haïssait cet endroit et ses occupants, mais il y avait certaines choses qui l'attristeraient toujours.

Il semblerait que Thomas et sa sœur soient sur le fil rouge après l'esclandre provoquée un peu plus tôt par Philia.

_-Oui, capitaine,_ souffla l'agent, les yeux baissés.

_-Regarde comme tu détruis tout, Jack,_ commenta Ayael en se tournant vers lui. _À peine une journée et demie ici et tu fais perdre les pédales à trois excellents agents._

_-Oh, j'ai à peine commencé,_ sourit-il.

Une journée et demi, donc. Cela faisait sens. C'était aussi beaucoup trop long.

* * *

Jane demeura silencieuse tout le long du chemin, restant légèrement en retrait du capitaine alors qu'ils remontaient ensemble le couloir. Les agents assez malchanceux pour croiser leur chemin s'enfuirent littéralement, reconnaissant l'humeur massacrante de leur chef. Quelques couloirs plus tard et le duo arrivait en face de la porte de leur chambre.

Ayael plaqua brutalement sa main sur le lecteur tactile à gauche de celle-ci, pestant silencieusement alors que ce dernier reconnaissait son ADN. Un bip et la porte glissait sur le coté, révélant une petite pièce au confort sommaire. Un lit deux places, un bureau, un écran tactile recouvrant le mur gris. Rien de bien extraordinaire, mais toujours mieux que les chambres communes des simples agents. Ayael y entra d'un pas sec, ignorant Jane qui demeura à l'entrée, ses bras croisés dans son dos. L'autre agent se laissa tomber sur son lit, avant de passer d'un geste las sa main sur son visage. Un soupir lui échappa.

_-Pardon. Viens, viens, ne reste pas à l'entrée, enfin.._

La Vinvocci ne répondit pas, mais obéit, se dirigeant à son tour vers le lit. Ayael roula des yeux, dans une attitude très similaire à celle de Jack, avant de saisir sa main, la poussant à ses cotés. Jane posa sa tête contre son épaule, se laissant être serrée contre le torse chaud de l'autre agent.

_-Je suis désolée,_ murmura-t-elle finalement. Lorsqu'Ayael ne répondit pas, elle ajouta : _Je.. Je me suis fait avoir, je.. Tu m'avais prévenue.._

_-Et je savais que même en te prévenant, il risquait de te blesser tout de même, _répliqua sombrement Ayael, en caressant les pointes sur son crâne, la faisant frémir._ Il est doué, il a raison.. Il était le meilleur pour lire les gens, et les manipuler, et ça n'a pas changé._

_-Il te blesse.._

_-Il ravive de vieilles blessures_, rectifia Ayael.

_-C'est pareil, andouille_, grommela Jane en se redressant pour caresser à son tour son visage.

Ayael ne répondit pas, préférant secouer la tête :

_-Je t'ai criée dessus à cause de lui. Je n'aurai pas dû. Pardon._

_-Tu m'as empêchée de m'occuper de mon patient,_ fronça-t-elle les sourcils. _Je comprends que tu l'interrogeais, mais tu m'as empêchée de faire mon travail. Recommence et ce sera toi qui subiras ma seringue la prochaine fois,_ l'avertit-elle.

_-Je sais,_ rit Ayael avant d'attraper sa nuque pour l'embrasser voracement.

Jane huma, avant d'escalader ses genoux, glissant ses mains sous son uniforme. Ayael rit de nouveau, avant de caresser ses flancs.

_-Bonne fille._

Son sourire se fit féral lorsque Jane attrapa ses mains, les repoussant.

_-A moi,_ siffla celle-ci.

Oh, Jane était jalouse. C'était désagréable au dehors, mais cela donnait toujours lieu à des moments intéressants en privé. Son sourire augmenta, avant qu'Ayael ne se laisse tomber sur le lit, s'installant confortablement dessus avant de croiser les mains derrière la tête.

_-Surprend-moi, chérie._

Une pause était nécessaire avant de finalement appeler ces trouducs du haut-commandement, et sa maîtresse serait la distraction parfaite.

* * *

Ayael prit soin de vérifier chaque centimètre carré de sa tenue et sa coiffure avant de lancer l'appel. Ses patrons avaient été fous de joie en apprenant la réussite de sa mission, mais cela risquait de ne pas être le cas devant l'évolution de celle-ci. Autant être irréprochable, comme toujours. L'officier jeta un regard en arrière vers Jane, profondément endormie dans leur lit. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, avant que son expression ne se durcisse de nouveau, se transformant pour redevenir celle d'un des professeurs les plus craints de l'Agence.

Dix-huit ans auparavant, Ayael avait fait rentrer un adolescent à l'Académie. Aujourd'hui, ce choix risquait de tout lui faire perdre.

Jack avait été la source de tant d'espoirs.

Qui avait pu être assez con pour effacer deux ans de ses souvenirs ? Bien évidemment que le gamin s'était enfui, provoquant une révolution sans nom se faisant. Toute trace sur cette partie de sa vie avait été effacée de son dossier, cependant, et personne ne semblait en mesure de lui donner un début d'explication.

Quel bordel.

Et c'était bien évidemment vers Ayael qu'on se tournait pour le nettoyer.

Un jour, on apprendrait que le haut-commandement avait sauté, et personne ne s'en étonnerait.

_-Bzzt bzzt. Identification requise, _énonça une voix à l'écran.

_-Colonel Ayael, numéro 458/fzjf/25a. Prioritaire,_ répliqua l'intéressé impatiemment.

_-Confirmé. Colonel Ayael. Transmission en cours. Veuillez patienter._

L'écran noir sur le mur s'alluma pour laisser apparaître un trio.

_-Colonel,_ salua une femme aux cheveux noir pie, assise à coté d'un Malmooth mâle et une zocci.

_-Madame. Généraux._

_-Dites-nous. Où en êtes-vous de votre interrogatoire ?_

_-Il est coriace, _admit Ayael. _Aucune surprise. C'était un des meilleurs. Et il commence à compromettre plusieurs de mes agents. Hâte que le voyage soit terminé._

_-Ka – A-t-il parlé – tho_?demanda le Malmooth – Général Ka-tho.

Ayael détestait la manie de son espèce de placer son nom au début et à la fin de la phrase. C'était peut-être une question de politesse, mais c'était insupportable.

Ayael détestait le général Ka-tho, et il le lui rendait bien.

_-Oui_, fut sa réponse froide. _C'est pourquoi je requiers une aide urgente. J'ai besoin de toutes les informations disponibles sur le Docteur._

_Cela_ eut le mérite de faire réagir la tablée à l'autre bout de l'écran. Le Malmooth siffla, alors que la peau rouge du zocci – Sarah Tam – virait au violet. La troisième, celle aux cheveux noirs – Pish Man- plissa les lèvres.

_-Par tous les dieux, ne me dites pas que vous l'avez rencontré._

_-Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse pour le moment, _répliqua Ayael, ses bras croisés sur la table, son dos droit._ Mais plusieurs éléments concordent dans ce sens._

_-Ka- Il s'est allié au Docteur – tho ?!_

_-Il semble qu'il voyageait avec avant son arrestation. _

_-Où est-il?_interrogea d'une voix tendue Sarah Tam. _Le Docteur ?_

_-Disparu,_ admit Ayael, provoquant une autre série de jurons. _Il était avec Harkness lors de son arrestation, si c'est bien lui. Mais ce n'était pas ma cible,_ rappela l'officier. _Ma mission était de ramener le commandant._

_-En effet,_ murmura Pish Man. _Mais se faisant, vous avez peut-être croisé le diable. Description, colonel,_ ordonna-t-elle impatiemment.

Ayael appuya sur un bouton de son bracelet, en tirant une photo 3D du Docteur prise pendant l'affrontement. Le trio se pencha en cœur, fronçant les sourcils.

_-Jamais vu, _admit Tam. _Mais la légende dit qu'il est capable de se métamorphoser. Ce pourrait être lui et personne ne le saurait. Il a bien deux cœurs, par contre._

_-Ka- La boite bleue ! - tho ! Ka- Il a une boite bleue – tho !_

_-Pas de boite bleue, _répondit Ayael, _mais on les a interceptés avant leur arrivée à leur vaisseau. Il n'y avait rien d'indiqué sur nos scans, cependant._

_-Il arrive à cacher constamment son vaisseau,_ balaya d'un geste de la main Pish Man._ Vous ne l'auriez jamais capté. Qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ? Harkness ? De son compagnon ?_

_-Basiquement ? Priez vos dieux, vous êtes morts,_ murmura sombrement Ayael. Un silence lourd tomba à l'autre bout de l'écran. _Il disait.. Cela ne faisait pas sens, pas si on s'en tient à des faits scientifiques. Il disait «Il les a tous sauvés, il les a tous tués ». Est-il possible qu'il faisait mention d__**'eux **__?_

Sa voix s'était tendue en prononçant le dernier mot. Un nouveau frisson parcourut l'assemblée.

_-C'est une légende!_s'exclama Tam.

_-Toute légende a un fond de vérité, générale,_ rappela avec irritation Ayael._ Les Daleks ravageaient l'univers et ils ont disparu du jour au lendemain. _

_-Et la légende dit que les Seigneurs du temps ont disparu avec, _murmura pensivement Pish Man en se frottant le menton. _Serait-il possible.._

_-Ka- Personne ne ferait cela -tho !_

_-Colonel. _La voix de Pish Man s'était faite mortellement grave_. Si c'est le cas, si c'est lui, vous courrez tous un danger terrible. Nous vous transmettons toutes les informations de la base de données générale. Le vaisseau-mère est en route, nous vous envoyons l'avant-poste._

_-Pour ce que cela va me servir,_ grommela Ayael en se levant. _Bougez vos cus, je n'ai pas prévenu de mourir dans l'espace. Terminé._

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu protester, l'agent avait coupé la communication, son poing frappant brutalement le bouton. Ses yeux se fermèrent, en même temps que sa respiration se faisait rauque.

_-A.. Ayael ?_

Jane s'était redressée, son visage pale. Ayael fit la grimace.

_-Depuis combien de temps ?_

_-Assez pour.. Ayael, c'est vraiment lui?_murmura effrayée sa compagne en se relevant, encore à moitié nue.

_-Peut-être.. Habille-toi,_ ordonna gentiment l'officier. _La récréation est terminée, mon cœur._

* * *

**Malmooth: _Utopia_ (3x11) Chantho**

**zocci: _Voyage of the damned_ (épisode Noel s4) Bannakaffalatta**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapitre 59**

* * *

Quel âge exactement avait Ayael, Jack n'en avait aucune idée.

Ayael ne semblait pas vieillir. Son visage était identique au moment où Jack s'était enfui, et même s'ils étaient potentiellement sur deux espaces-temps différents, cela ne les empêchait pas d'avancer en âge.

Jack était en fuite depuis bientôt deux ans, selon ses calculs personnels. Mais combien de temps s'était-il écoulé à l'Agence ? Suffisamment pour que les pontifes décident de lui envoyer son mentor dans les pattes, apparemment.

Le jeu en cours était complexe, malsain et impossible à prédire. Chacun jouait ses cartes, les abattant au fur et à mesure sans qu'on ne puisse jamais prévoir laquelle tomberait.

La chose était, il semblerait qu'il y ait davantage que deux joueurs.

Thomas avait échangé sa place avec Philia une demie-heure auparavant. Le frère et la sœur semblaient à présent alterner, leur tension et fatigue évidente. Le capitaine n'avait pas cherché à la provoquer après sa dispute avec Thomas : son épuisement reprenait le dessus, le besoin de repos nécessaire alors que l'anti-douleur faisait suffisamment effet pour calmer en partie sa migraine.

Jack ne comprenait pas pourquoi Thomas le lui avait administré.

Était-il possible qu'il y ait une portion de vérité dans ses mots ?

Jack était réputé pour savoir lire les gens, mais son état l'empêchait de penser clairement.

L'équivalent de la soirée était tombée sur le vaisseau, un temps de calme presque irréel s'installant. Ayael et Jane n'étaient pas réapparus, probablement trop occupés à préparer la future attaque du Docteur. Un peu de répit avant un futur autre interrogatoire, accueilli avec soulagement par le pauvre Jack.

Celui-ci ne s'y trompait pas, cependant.

Le calme avant la tempête.

Une tempête d'un tout autre type s'était éveillée chez lui.

Jack mourrait de faim.

Ayael avait parlé d'une journée et demie, cela faisait donc presque deux jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Son ventre grondait à présent en continu, sa gorge de nouveau sèche lorsqu'il se réveilla enfin dans la demie-pénombre de la chambre.

Personne à part lui et Philia.

C'était le moment ou jamais, mais comment la forcer à ouvrir ses liens ?

Le jeune homme garda les yeux clos, mimant un sommeil profond alors qu'il cherchait en vain une manière de l'attirer. Il fut donc quelque peu surpris en entendant la femme s'approcher de lui. Un verre fut pressé contre ses lèvres, le faisant tressaillir.

_-Sssh.. Juste à boire. Juste à boire,_ murmura-t-elle très bas.

Jack était trop assoiffé pour refuser le cadeau. Il s'était concentré sur Jane, mais peut-être sa porte de sortie était-elle finalement ces deux jumeaux, s'interrogea-t-il alors que Philia relevait légèrement sa tête, l'aidant à boire.

_-E..En..core.._

Deux autres verres frais dévalèrent sa gorge avant qu'il ne s'arrête. Si sa soif était momentanément étanchée, sa faim était toujours sauvage. Les yeux mi-clos, il tourna la tête vers le pain et fromage posés sur la petite table à son chevet. Philia se mordit la lèvre : c'était sensé être son repas avec Thomas, et il y en avait juste la quantité.

Oh, merde.

Se penchant, elle arracha un morceau de pain, le recouvrant rapidement de fromage. Jack grogna, sa famine évidente. Il lutta pour ne pas tirer sur ses liens, la laissant le nourrir comme on le ferait avec un malade, son esprit tournant à toute allure. Son ventre criait toujours désespéramment, la maigre ration le calant à peine. Il faudrait s'en contenter, cependant, jusqu'à ce qu'il remette les pieds sur le Tardis.

_-En forme, maintenant ? Bien, parce qu'il faut qu'on parle,_ murmura Philia.

Jack ouvrit complètement un œil, la fixant fatigué.

_-Si c'est pour me frapper, ça peut attendre demain ? Je suis épuisé._

_-Non. Et non. Et vous chantez comme un pied._

_-C'est comme ça que tu les séduis ? C'est nul. Je suis vexé. Personne n'a jamais douté de mes dons en chant. Ou mes dons tout court, d'ailleurs._

Philia secoua la tête, agacée.

_-Je me fous de vous, commandant. Ce n'est pas vous que je cherche. Où est-il?_siffla-t-elle.

_-Qui, il? Sois plus spécifique_, bailla-t-il en essayant de se concentrer.

_-Le Docteur,_ siffla-t-elle de nouveau très bas.

Jack avait eu du mal à se réveiller auparavant, mais c'était désormais fait. Il plissa les yeux, la fixant irrité.

_-D'abord ton frère et ensuite toi ? Ayael n'est pas si stupide pour vous lancer tous les deux dans mes jambes .. Si je savais où était le Doc, je ne te le dirais pas, chérie._

_-Pas lui, l'autre, _pesta Philia.

_-Quel autre?_s'étonna-t-il.

_-Son frère !_

_-Quoi?!_s'étouffa-t-il.

_-C'est son frère, non? Il a le même nom mais pas le même visage. Et il a le même engin, là, qui siffle, celui qui a explosé nos pistolets !_

_-Le .. tournevis sonique? _murmura-t-il, ébahi. _Il y a erreur, ma belle, il n'y a qu'un Docteur, et il est immense avec de grandes oreilles et presque pas de cheveux._

_-Oui, celui-ci, mais il y en a un autre ! Il .. Oh, merde, _pesta-t-elle en se passant la main sur le visage_. Il nous a sauvés, gamins, on voulait le retrouver, lui et sa boite bleue trop grande à l'intérieur._ Sa voix se tendit._ Mais il est parti. Il nous a déposés chez notre oncle et il est parti. Il y avait cette fille avec lui, une blonde._

Rose?!

Jack demeura silencieux, son esprit analysant à toute allure ce qu'il venait d'entendre. À moins que de simples agents aient accès à un dossier aussi classifié que celui du Docteur, c'était trop proche de la réalité pour être faux.

Le problème était que la description du Seigneur du temps ne correspondait pas. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'une aventure avec Rose avant leur rencontre ? Peut-être le Docteur avait-il employé quelque chose pour se métamorphoser temporairement, quelle qu'en soit la raison ? Il ne voyait aucune autre explication.

À moins, bien sûr, que ce ne soit un mensonge pour lui soutirer des informations, ce qui serait beaucoup plus crédible. L'histoire possédait toutes les bases que connaîtrait quelqu'un ayant fait des recherches basiques sur le Seigneur du temps, sans aller trop non plus dans les détails. Était-il possible que les jumeaux cherchent à le faire parler à leur tour pour pouvoir ensuite rapporter ces informations à Ayael et ainsi rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces ? Ce ne serait même pas surprenant, bien que la méthode soit grossière.

_-Quel âge?_attaqua-t-il.

_-Huit ans,_ répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

_-Quelle planète?_

_-Luxus III, Galaxie de l'oursonne aux triplés._

_-Quel président ?_

Philia eut un sourire amer.

_-Il n'y a pas de président sur Luxus III, commandant, c'est une station artificielle et vous le savez. Il n'y a que des consuls, mais bien tenté. Phil IV._

Jack contint une grimace à cela. Un autre corrompu. Cela ne voulait rien dire, cependant : n'importe quel agent savait construire un récit crédible.

_-Quel consulat ?_

_-Le troisième,_ répondit-elle tout aussi aisément. _Ma mère a eu la malchance d'avoir un ami lié à l'Ultime révolution. Les soldats ont incendié l'immeuble._

Elle avait parlé d'une voix plate, mais Jack sentit son ventre se contracter brutalement.

Il ne voyait réellement aucune faille dans son histoire.

_-Mon père est mort en appelant à l'aide. Abattu d'une balle dans le front. Ma mère était absente à ce moment-là. Cela ne les a pas empêchés de mettre le feu à l'appartement puis le reste de l'immeuble._ Elle avait fermé les yeux, sa voix toujours aussi plate. O_n s'était roulé en boule contre lui, on l'appelait.. Mais rien. Il était mort. Mais allez dire ça à un gamin de huit ans. Et puis il y a eu ce son, comme un grand vent, et il est arrivé. Il a ouvert la porte de sa boite, on aurait dit un dieu.. Le dieu de la rage.. La blonde hurlait, elle a pris ma main, le Docteur a pris Thomas dans ses bras, il a mis mon père sur son épaule, comme ça, juste à la force du bras.. Et pourtant il était si mince. Et il nous a emmenés dans la boite bleue._

Un nouveau silence tomba. Le cerveau de Jack tournait à toute allure, cherchant une fissure dans son récit, n'importe quoi pour prouver son manque de crédibilité. Il n'en trouvait aucune, cependant, et c'était bien le problème. L'histoire était parfaite, tragique mais réaliste, et complètement le genre où interviendraient ses amis.

_-A quoi ressemblait-il?_demanda-t-il finalement.

Il y avait urgence, ils ne demeureraient pas seuls longtemps, Thomas ne tarderait pas à venir la remplacer, ou bien Ayael à revenir.

Philia plissa les yeux, le dévisageant irritée.

_-Humain d'origine, brun, la trentaine, un costume bleu avec une cravate rouge et une chemise blanche, et un long manteau, comme celui-là,_ indiqua-t-elle en désignant le manteau noir abîmé de Jack qui pendait contre le mur_. Mais marron._

Ok, définitivement pas le Docteur, mais très attrayant.

_-Quel âge ?_

_-Je l'ai dit, huit ans,_ répliqua-t-elle.

_-Non._ Il secoua la tête. _Quel âge vous avez ? Tous les deux ?_

_-37 ans._

_-Vous auriez passé presque trente ans à le chercher?_s'étouffa-t-il.

_-Il a sauvé nos vies, _rétorqua-t-elle._ Et il a fait tomber le consul. Il a tout changé et on n'a jamais pu le remercier. Et on pensait l'avoir retrouvé, quand on a scanné ce type, il a deux cœurs comme lui, mais ce n'est pas le même ! Mais il a aussi cet espèce d'outil, et la même attitude provocante, et le même nom, alors il connaît forcément le nôtre ! Et tu vas nous emmener le retrouver,_ siffla-t-elle en attrapant sa tunique verte.

_-Oh, doucement, dulcinée, _grogna-t-il. _Pourquoi je ferai cela ? Pourquoi je te croirais ? C'est une bien belle histoire, mais cela pourrait aussi être un conte._

_-Parce que je t'exploserais la gueule si tu ne le fais pas,_ gronda-t-elle très bas en attrapant sa gorge pour la serrer.

_-Urg.. Dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance j'aurai apprécié, mais là.. _Il toussa, grognant quand elle pressa plus fort. _J'ai.. compris ! Je .. Diantre,_ siffla-t-il quand elle le relâcha brutalement, _je suis sûr que tu domines au lit._

Un coup de poing dans la joue lui répondit. Philia le fusilla du regard, avant de se pencher, remontant sa manche pour tapoter sur son bracelet.

_-Cinq minutes avant qu'ils ne réalisent que la bande de la caméra passe en boucle_, murmura-t-elle en s'attaquant à une des attaches autour de ses poignets. Jack se jeta immédiatement sur l'autre alors qu'elle se tournait pour libérer ses chevilles, chacun s'activant sur sa partie. _Voilà, j..huuum!huum !_

Le bras de Jack se resserra davantage autour de sa gorge, pressant sur sa trachée en même temps qu'il maintenait sa main plaquée sur sa bouche. Il sourit sombrement en la voyant se débattre, son désespoir évident. Son corps tomba en arrière contre le sien, ses yeux clos alors que sa respiration se faisait lourde. Jack secoua la tête, avant de retirer la seringue emplie de calmant qu'il avait enfoncée dans son cou.

Une minute et trente secondes.

Il lui fallut une minute de plus pour la placer sur le lit, l'attachant le plus rapidement possible. Il serra les dents, luttant contre son mal de crâne de retour. Se penchant, il ajouta le bâillon de cuir, avant de la recouvrir de la couverture, ne laissant dépasser que quelques mèches.

Philia venait de lui offrir une occasion en or, et il était hors de question qu'il la laisse s'échapper.

Deux minutes et trente secondes.

S'habiller fut plus difficile que prévu. Ses mouvements étaient saccadés, ses muscles mous après deux jours passé complètement immobilisé et le ventre vide. Il se contenta de son pantalon et son t-shirt, enfilant rapidement les bottes sans les lacer, avant d'attraper son manteau, y dissimulant les armes de Philia. Après réflexion, il y ajouta le maximum de pain et fromage possible, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Quatre minutes et trente secondes.

Damn.

Jack serra les dents, avant d'appuyer sur l'écran à coté de la porte. Celle-ci glissa silencieusement, révélant la silhouette de Thomas. Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent en sentant quelque chose s'enfoncer par derrière dans son nuque. Jack l'attrapa par le bras, le poussant brutalement dans l'infirmerie avant qu'il ne s'effondre totalement.

_-Que.. Où.._

Un son de douleur lui échappa lorsque la crosse du pistolet le frappa au visage, le faisant s'effondrer complètement sur le sol alors que la fléchette tranquillisante commençait à faire son effet. Un autre coup et il s'écroula sur le plancher, évanoui. Le capitaine siffla, se penchant en avant. Vite, il devait faire vite, se hâter, la caméra allait reprendre.. Se penchant, il saisit les menottes de l'homme, les employant pour l'attacher au pied du lit, avant de le bâillonner avec sa ceinture.

_-Désolé mon vieux, mais il n'y a qu'un Docteur, et c'est le mien,_ marmonna-t-il en se tournant vers la porte, avant de s'enfuir d'un pas chancelant dans le couloir.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapitre 60**

* * *

Il avait essayé de courir avant de s'effondrer contre un mur, épuisé. Son corps le lançait et son cerveau hurlait de douleur, son front de nouveau brûlant. Sa fièvre était apparemment de retour, et la sueur avec. Il se passa la main sur le visage, soufflant avec difficulté en même temps qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris d'anti-douleurs à l'infirmerie.

Il fallait qu'il bouge, maintenant.

Jack prit une profonde inspiration, avant de sortir avec difficulté de son manteau l'un des pistolets volés. Il enclencha le silencieux, ses mains moites : il pouvait déjà entendre les réprimandes du Docteur, mais il n'avait pas le choix cette fois, vraiment. Il venait de s'enfuir de l'infirmerie, et il savait que les autres membres de l'équipage lui tireraient dessus à vue sans réfléchir.

Instinctivement, Jack se dirigea vers ce qu'il pensait être la direction de la salle des moteurs. Si ce vaisseau était identique dans son organisation à ceux qu'il avait connus, alors il n'y aurait que deux niveaux, la salle des moteurs étant dans celui inférieur. Ce type de vaisseau était petit et rustique, fait pour des voyages rapides et discrets.

Il disposait aussi d'une sécurité minimale, ce qui était un avantage pour lui.

Un couloir puis un autre, et enfin un plan à une intersection. Droite, gauche, Jack se déplaçait avec une facilité dans ces lieux qui lui laissait un goût amer dans la gorge. Si on avait douté du temps qu'il avait passé à l'Agence, c'en était la preuve.

Jack aurait retrouvé son chemin dans le noir. Il l'avait d'ailleurs déjà fait, plusieurs fois.

Expert en infiltration, disait sa fiche.

On remerciait Ayael pour cela.

Il était passé à coté de plusieurs gardes sans jamais se faire remarquer, le faisant pester sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir contre la baisse de niveau dans les rangs. Il était doué mais malade, et beaucoup plus pataud que d'habitude, il aurait dû être plus simple à repérer.

Jack secoua la tête, se morigénant silencieusement : il ne faisait plus partie de l'Agence, il était devenu leur ennemi, et en cet instant un de leurs prisonniers en fuite. Leur politique intérieure ne le concernait plus, à moins qu'elle ne soit à son avantage pour s'enfuir.

Mais c'était si étrange, de se tenir de l'autre coté du miroir.

C'était comme regarder une version déformée de son passé, lui laissant un goût acre dans la gorge.

Jack plissa les yeux, essuyant la sueur sur son front avant de se pencher en avant, à la recherche de la trappe sensée être présente à cet endroit du sol. Le plan indiquait l'entrée de la salle des machines dans cette zone, il devrait donc y avoir un anneau ou quelque chose..

Sa main se posa sur quelque chose en métal.

Bingo.

Le jeune homme serra les dents, avant de tirer l'anneau de fer, révélant un conduit circulaire. Il se pencha en avant, commençant à s'y glisser, avant de se figer en entendant une alarme exploser soudainement, une lumière verte s'allumant autour de lui.

Ah, il semblerait que sa fuite ait enfin été remarquée.

_-Alerte générale. Ceci n'est pas un entraînement. Alerte générale. Le prisonnier s'est échappé. Il se dirige actuellement vers la salle des machines. Gardez vos distances avec lui. Ne l'approchez sous aucun prétexte, à moins d'un ordre direct du capitaine._

La voix d'Ayael.

Jack glissait déjà le long du conduit, la trappe se refermant automatiquement derrière lui. Il eut juste le temps de frapper le mécanicien en bas de l'escalier avant que ce dernier ne se retourne, l'assommant avec la crosse de son arme avant de le tirer sous l'escalier, l'y attachant avec sa ceinture.

_-Désolé, vieux,_ marmonna-t-il en vacillant,_ rien de personnel._

La chaleur le frappa immédiatement, la hausse brutale de température lui donnant l'impression de brûler sur place. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux, regardant autour de lui : il devait y avoir au minimum une autre personne dans la pièce. Les mécaniciens travaillaient toujours au moins par deux par mesure de sécurité, et ce vaisseau n'était pas différent. Il se hâta de se faufiler au milieu des machines, s'y cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Un râlement lui échappa, et il s'effondra contre l'une d'elles, son souffle court.

Merde.

Merde merde merde.

Il aurait la peau d'Ayael, il le jurait.

Il avait mal, si mal. Jack ferma les yeux, agrippant sa tête. La torture mentale était la pire, il pouvait le confirmer de première main. Plongeant sa main dans une de ses poches, il en tira un morceau de pain, se hâtant de l'avaler. Un autre suivit, avant qu'il ne morde sauvagement dans la moitié du fromage, se concentrant sur leur goût et la sensation de son ventre qui se remplissait au lieu de l'enfer qu'était devenu son crâne.

Il fallait qu'il appelle le Docteur.

Se faisant, cependant, il indiquerait à tout le monde sur ce putain de vaisseau sa position précise. Aucun doute que le pilote réussirait à traquer son bracelet depuis son ordinateur de bord.

C'était un risque qu'il devait prendre, malheureusement.

Jack inspira profondément, avant d'appuyer sur un des boutons du vortex temporel. Il effectua les réglages d'une main tremblante, agissant instinctivement en même temps qu'il regardait autour de lui, cherchant des yeux l'autre mécanicien.

_-Doc?_ souffla-t-il très bas. _Doc ? Vous m'entendez ? Je .. J'utilise un des canaux qu'on emploie parfois.. Doc, dites-moi que vous m'entendez !_

Seul le silence lui répondit, le son des machines résonnant lourdement autour de lui. Le capitaine étouffa un cri de rage, avant de frapper le métal à coté de lui.

Putain.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Un crissement.

_-..ack ?_

_-Doc ! Doc,_ siffla-t-il, en se penchant pour régler son bracelet. _Doc, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Où êtes-vous ?_

_-..rdis._. -scriiiic- .._'tends mal _! - scrac - _..conde.. Voilà, _pesta le Seigneur du temps en frappant un bouton, avant de commencer à s'activer de nouveau sur le panneau de contrôle devant lui. _Désolé. Beaucoup d'interférences. Jack, mon garçon, vous allez bien ? Où êtes-vous ?_

_-Non .. Sur le vaisseau._ Il se laissa tomber contre le mur derrière lui, sa respiration rauque. _J'ai réussi à m'échapper.. Mais je .. Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps, Doc, je.._

_-Combien de temps?_demanda d'une voix tendue le Docteur, ses doigts jouant à toute vitesse sur la console, tentant de se caler sur les coordonnées du bracelet.

_-Moi ? D … deux jours,_ souffla-t-il.

Une série de jurons colorés incompréhensibles – probablement du Gallifreyen – monta de son bracelet.

_-Oh, Jack, je suis désolé.. Cela ne fait que quelques heures pour moi. Votre pilote fait des bonds temporels, le Tardis peine à bloquer vos coordonnées._

_-Le .. GPS.. il.. f..fonctionne ?_

_-Parfaitement, oui, _marmonna-t-il.

_-Ok .. Vous ?_

_-Quoi, moi ? Je vais bien,_ répliqua-t-il. _Je me suis soigné. La vieille fille m'a aidé. Je ne suis pas le plus important, en cet instant. Vous vous êtes mis dans un sacré pétrin, Jack, mon garçon, _grommela-t-il sombrement. _Vous rendre ainsi ? Quelle idée. Fantastique._

_-Pas .. d'autre choix.. Je.. Doc, je.. J'ai peur, Doc,_ murmura-t-il, et sa voix lui semblait minuscule même à ses propres oreilles. _Je .. Ayael.._

_-..vous torture. Je sais. Je les tuerai tous,_ gronda le Seigneur du temps.

Il pouvait entendre la Tempête dans sa voix, le faisant frissonner. Le jeune homme secoua la tête, avant de s'appuyer contre le mur pour s'aider à se redresser, ses jambes vacillant sous le mouvement.

_-Juste... So..Sortez-m.._

Les cœurs du Docteur s'arrêtèrent en entendant un hurlement exploser dans le Tardis, en même temps que des coups de feu retentissaient.

_-Jack ! Jack !_

_-Jack, Jack.. Tu l'entends t'appeler? Répond-lui, Jack, mon garçon_, commenta Ayael en attrapant le blessé par le cou, appuyant brutalement dessus tout en pressant son arme contre son crane.

Un son étranglé lui répondit.

Ayael haussa un sourcil rouge en entendant un grondement sauvage monter du bracelet.

S'il existait un son pour définir la haine, alors c'était celui-là.

_-Vous êtes morts._

_-J'aimerai autant l'éviter, _répliqua Ayael en poussant Jack en arrière, le forçant à se mettre à genoux alors que le reste des agents se rapprochaient lentement, arme au poing. _Je sais qui vous êtes, Docteur. Je l'ai enfin compris. Je sais que vous n'employez jamais d'arme, mais que vous vous en sortez toujours, et vos adversaires, un peu moins. La chose est, Docteur, si je ne ramène pas ce morveux à l'Agence, ce n'est pas que ma vie qui est en jeu. C'est aussi celles de mes hommes._ Sa voix se tendit. _Et je tiens à mes hommes. Ce petit con m'en a déjà coûté plusieurs, et je devrai répondre de cela. J'aimerai éviter d'empirer mon cas._

_-..'flure, _marmonna Jack, ses yeux mi-clos, avant de crier en sentant un esprit appuyer contre le sien.

_-Arrêtez_ !

Ayael n'avait pas besoin de voir le Docteur pour savoir qu'il était livide.

_-Vous êtes le Diable, Docteur. Vous et votre espèce. Vous avez massacré l'univers._

Ayael avait sifflé, sa hargne évidente. Le Seigneur du temps déglutit.

_-Pas moi ! Je ne suis pas eux, Ayael !_

_-Vous leur avez survécu. Comment est-ce que vous pouvez leur avoir survécu?_attaqua sa cible, avant d'ajouter devant son silence. _Il le sait, hein ? Ce petit con. Il sait comment. Il a dit quelque chose à ce sujet. Et je pense que je connais la réponse, Docteur. Vous êtes aussi un tueur,_ siffla Ayael. _Vous voulez votre amant ? Venez le chercher._

_-Oh, je vais venir le chercher, _gronda le Seigneur du temps, en se penchant sur sa console. J_e vais venir le chercher, parce que moi non plus, capitaine, je ne tourne pas le dos aux miens. En fait, contrairement à vous, je ne les trahis pas, jamais. Je ne leur vole pas deux ans de souvenirs, je ne les traque pas comme des bêtes, je ne les torture pas. Je les aide, je les soutiens, je les soigne,_ cracha-t-il._ Parce que c'est ce que je suis, un docteur. Jack, mon garçon ? Tenez bon. Vous n'êtes pas seul, j'arrive._

Avant qu'Ayael n'ait pu répondre, il avait coupé le contact. Un faible rire monta du sol, les épaules de Jack tressautant.

_-Vous.. ê..êtes tellement.. dans ..l..la.. merd..e._


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapitre 61**

* * *

Il avait perdu connaissance après cela. Jane devait être intervenue, parce que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé en train de flotter dans une bulle de sécurité, une partie de la douleur qui lui vrillait le cerveau avait disparu. Le reste de son corps était une autre histoire, notamment ses épaules où Ayael semblait définitivement aimer tirer.

Mais il pouvait presque penser droit, et c'était clairement un énorme progrès.

Ses poignets étaient de nouveau attachés, mais pas ses chevilles. Vu l'endroit où il était enfermé, Ayael ne devait pas avoir estimé cela nécessaire. Ce type de cellule était l'une des plus sécurisées possibles déjà à son époque, et il était certain que des ajouts y avaient été faits depuis.

Ayael avait pensé jouer intelligemment en l'emprisonnant ici, juste à coté de ses appartements, mais c'était une erreur.

Cette cellule fonctionnait grâce à de l'énergie circulant en ondes autour de lui.

Cette énergie pouvait être annulée.

Et c'est exactement ce qui se produisit.

Jack sentit un sourire monter sur ses lèvres en voyant les lumières commencer à clignoter autour de lui. Cela n'avait pas non plus échappé à ses geôliers, qui se dévisagèrent nerveusement, avant que l'un d'eux n'appuie sur son bracelet.

_-Capitaine ? Il y a des interférences dans la cellule du prisonnier._

_-Quel type?_répliqua sèchement Ayael à l'autre bout.

_-La lumière, elle clignote, elle.. vient de se couper,_ souffla l'homme lorsque la pièce tomba dans le noir.

_-Merde, merde, merde_, pesta son collègue en attrapant son arme. _Harkness ! On ne peut plus le voir ! Rallume la lumière ! _

_-J'essaye !_

_-Rapport, agents,_ claqua la voix d'Ayael.

_-Il_ ..

La voix de l'agent mourut dans sa gorge en même temps que la lumière de secours s'allumait, projetant une ombre rougeâtre sur la petite pièce.

La cellule en face de lui était vide, et son collègue inconscient au sol.

* * *

Cette fois, ils ne l'auraient pas.

Le Doc arrivait, et Jack comptait bien l'accueillir en grande pompe.

Le vaisseau entier semblait tombé dans le noir, pour son plus grand plaisir. Circuler dans la pénombre était toujours difficile, mais présentait l'avantage évident de le cacher au reste de l'équipage, tout en apaisant sa migraine subsistante. Les lumières de secours avaient fini par se mettre en marche, leur lumière rougeâtre peinant à éclairer les couloirs et créant une atmosphère glauque.

C'était suffisant, cependant : Jack connaissait ce type de vaisseau par cœur, et s'il avait pu en oublier le fonctionnement, le plan qu'il avait lu quelques heures plus tôt lui avait donné les informations dont il avait besoin.

La salle de pilotage n'était qu'à quelques tournants. Rester à y accéder, songea-t-il en serrant avec difficulté contre lui le pistolet qu'il avait réussi à soutirer. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pourrait tirer avec, avec ses mains immobilisées, mais il existait des dizaines d'autres manières de s'en servir. Serrant les dents, il demeura collé contre le mur, se fondant du mieux qu'il pouvait dans les ombres l'entourant. Plissant les yeux, il s'immobilisa à une intersection, tendant l'oreille.

De l'autre coté, un souffle.

Jack sourit, reculant légèrement. Il attendit que l'agent fasse un nouveau pas avant d'attraper son poignet, le tordant le plus fort qu'il put. La femme en question lâcha un juron, et tenta de tirer, mais Jack la frappa en plein nez avec l'énorme bracelet en métal enfermant ses poignets, envoyant voler sa tête en arrière. Un coup de crosse suivit, la faisant tomber au sol avant qu'il ne sert ses bras autour de sa trachée, appuyant brutalement dessus avec le bracelet.

Son adversaire se débattit, agrippant désespéramment ses bras tout en tentant de le frapper aux jambes, mais il avait l'avantage de la surprise, et de la force physique. Le corps de la femme retomba silencieusement au sol, son visage pale alors que Jack s'éloignait déjà, s'appuyant au mur pour ne pas tomber lui aussi. Ce court affrontement avait drainé une partie de son énergie, le laissant de nouveau le souffle court. Il pouvait percevoir des points noirs aux coins de ses yeux, l'épuisement et la faim se rappelant narquoisement à lui comme ils l'avaient fait depuis son arrivée ici deux jours auparavant.

Le reste du chemin vers la cabine de pilotage fut étrangement calme. Jack savait reconnaître un piège quand il en voyait un, mais il fallait absolument qu'il parvienne à cette fichue pièce : c'était là que se trouvaient tous les contrôles du vaisseau, et notamment ceux maintenant les boucliers. Ce n'était pas comme si le Docteur n'était pas capable de les passer, mais un peu d'aide ne faisait jamais de mal, et il pourrait au passage essayer de communiquer de nouveau avec lui.

Seulement deux gardes se tenaient devant la porte. Ayael devait réellement commencer à manquer de monde pour en garder aussi peu. Jack avait cru comprendre que les morts et blessés de la bataille sur la plage avaient été transférés sur un autre vaisseau, ne laissant au capitaine que le minimum de monde.

Sa malchance, sa chance, songea-t-il avant de s'accroupir contre le mur de l'autre coté de l'intersection. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il laissa tomber son pistolet, le son résonnant à plusieurs mètres à la ronde dans le silence glauque les entourant. Il manqua rouler des yeux en entendant un agent se diriger vers lui.

Si prévisible.

Par tous les dieux, le niveau de l'Agence avait-il réellement baissé, ou bien était-ce une autre part du piège d'Ayael ?

Le pistolet était de nouveau ferme dans sa main lorsque sa cible passa le couloir, réglé pour assommer. L'homme s'effondra contre lui lorsqu'il tira dans son cou, ses dreadlocks blondes tombant autour de son visage chocolat en même temps qu'il le déposait doucement sur le sol.

_-Jim_? entendit-il très bas._ Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Jim ?_

Deux minutes plus tard, une humanoïde à la peau bleue rejoignait le dénommé Jim sur le plancher. Jack roula des yeux, avant de déglutir lorsqu'il se tourna vers la porte menant à la salle de pilotage. Il n'avait aucun doute que c'était là que se tenait Ayael, l'attendant tranquillement arme à la main dans le fauteuil de capitaine.

C'est ce qu'il aurait fait, après tout.

Pourquoi se donner la peine de courir quand vous saviez où se rendait votre cible ?

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, avant de se redresser, son expression se faisant froide et revêche. Il sursauta en sentant le vaisseau tressauter, avant de sourire en voyant les lumières de secours s'éteindre à leur tour.

Le Docteur avait toujours su créer un suspens.

Jack haussa un sourcil en voyant la porte glisser devant lui sans qu'il ne l'ait touchée. En terme de piège évident, on ne faisait pas mieux. Et il se jetait dedans à plein pied, pensa-t-il en rentrant lentement, ses yeux se plissant en découvrant la petite pièce semi-éclairée.

_-Oui, j'ai réussi à rediriger une partie du courant ici_, commenta Ayael en faisant pivoter son fauteuil pour lui faire face.

_-Tu as toujours été doué de tes mains,_ commenta-t-il. _Vous pouvez sortir, doc, je sais que vous êtes là._

Un sifflement explosa derrière lui. Il eut juste le temps de s'accroupir avant que Jane ne lui passe par dessus, roulant au sol avant de se tourner vers lui, deux seringues à la main.

_-Et tu les as toujours aimés déchirés, _sourit-il en se redressant, alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux, un petit clic lui indiquant que la serrure avait été fermée à son tour.

_-Tu n'étais pas mal en ton genre,_ répliqua Ayael avant de lever la main.

Jane siffla de nouveau, mais demeura immobile, sa rage évidente.

_-Et vous m'avez trahi,_ rappela-t-il. _Deux ans de souvenirs effacés. Dis-moi, tu as trouvé qui a_ _fait ça ? J'aurai un mot à leur dire._

_-Non, _murmura Ayael en le fixant, ses jambes croisées. _Aucune idée. Tu te doutes bien que c'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai songé. Deux ans de souvenirs, c'est énorme. Mais non, petit, aucune idée._

_-Vraiment ? Ou bien tu continues à mentir comme tu respires,_ murmura-t-il en sentant son espoir mourir dans sa poitrine.

_-Ce serait probable dans la plupart des cas, _confirma son ancien mentor, _mais pour une fois, non. Je ne sais vraiment pas. _

_-Et pourtant, tu continues à me traquer,_ fronça-t-il les sourcils._ Quand tu sais que j'ai raison._

_-Ce n'est pas le problème, Jack. C'est moi qui t'ai fait entrer. C'est à moi qu'on demande des comptes, c'est aussi simple que cela,_ répliqua Ayael en se levant pour lui faire face. _Toutes les personnes sur ce vaisseau, celles que tu as tuées ou blessées ?_ Il plissa les yeux. _Ce ne sont que mes élèves. Tous. Oui, hein,_ ajouta amèrement l'officier en le voyant pincer les lèvres. _L'Agence a une manière bien particulière de t'obliger à obéir. Envoyer tous tes protégés au même endroit, pour te forcer à t'y rendre et réussir. Même ceux qui ne sont pas diplômés.._

_-Parce qu'ils savent que tu tiens à eux.. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était des enflures. _Il secoua la tête. _J'aurai presque dit que j'étais désolé de cela, si tu ne m'avais pas torturé,_ siffla-t-il. _Tu as une manière bien particulière de montrer ton affection, chef._

_-Un contre tous, petit, _rétorqua Ayael en se redressant davantage pour venir se placer face à lui._ Le traître contre les autres. Le choix est rapide._

_-Et c'est pour cela que vous ne réussirez jamais,_ murmura-t-il. _Parce que vous avez oublié._

_-Oublié quoi?_grogna Jane en se rapprochant.

Un grésillement s'éleva sur la console. Vif comme l'éclair, Jack frappa Ayael au visage avec le bracelet de métal, l'envoyant au sol, avant de tirer brutalement sur la chaîne à son cou, arrachant sa clé de Tardis. Ayael gronda, mais le collier se brisa, avant qu'il ne court vers l'écran, sa clé fermement en main. Ayael jura, Jane à ses cotés, mais déjà il appuyait sur une série de boutons.

_-Il n'y en a pas un et les autres, chef. Il y a tout le monde. On ne laisse personne derrière, jamais. Anakin à maître Yoda, _appela-t-il dans le communicateur. _Anakin à maître Yoda, répondez !_

_-Enflure_, gronda Ayael en se jetant sur lui.

Cette fois, cependant, Jack était prêt. Il s'écarta sur sa gauche, sa jambe volant dans les airs pour aller frapper dans le genou d'Ayael qui tomba en avant contre la console. Jane fut la suivante, sa seringue stoppée à quelques millimètres de la gorge de Jack qui pressa ses poignets entre ses mains.

_-Il faudrait choisir, docteur, vous voulez me soigner ou me tuer ?_

_-J'ai fait mon choix, _gronda la médecin en le frappant au ventre de son pied, le faisant siffler.

_-Violente_ !

_Scritch scritch. Scritch scritch. _

Les deux agents se figèrent en entendant de nouveaux grésillements monter de la console, alors que Jack souriait.

_-... Yoda, vraiment ?_

_-Hé, vous avez les mêmes oreilles !_

_-Jack ?_

_-Doc ?_

_-Couchez-vous._

Un fou rire lui échappa avant qu'il ne se jette au sol, un vent bien connu montant dans la petite cabine de pilotage. Jane s'était figée, ses yeux s'écarquillant en voyant apparaître la cabine bleue. Ayael eut juste le temps de la pousser en dehors du chemin, se couchant sur elle alors que Jack se redressait, un sourire damné sur ses lèvres ensanglantées.

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant l'ombre immense du Seigneur du temps.

_-Vous en avez pris votre temps,_ s'exclama le capitaine en se relevant péniblement.

Boum.

Le Docteur venait d'exploser le pistolet d'Ayael. La tablette de navigation suivit, ainsi que les verrous fermant la pièce. Le Docteur n'avait toujours pas bougé de la porte de son vaisseau, son ombre semblant s'agrandir de seconde en seconde en même temps que son aura.

Jack pouvait sentir le poids de la Tempête d'où il se tenait, et il était certain qu'Ayael et Jane également.

Le Seigneur du temps baissa lentement le bras, avant de ranger son tournevis à l'intérieur de sa veste. Ses pas étaient calmes alors qu'il avançait vers Jack, son visage pale apparaissant finalement dans la lumière rougeâtre. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus alors qu'il attrapait sa main, l'aidant à se relever avec une délicatesse inhabituelle.

_-Et vous êtes un nid à emmerdes,_ répliqua-t-il en caressant son visage, notant sombrement les bleus et coupures qui l'entachaient, et toutes les blessures invisibles que Jack tentait de lui dissimuler.

Ce dernier rit faiblement, se laissant pousser contre l'énorme torse.

_-Je vous aime._

Une lueur tendre passa un instant dans le regard furieux, la main du Seigneur du temps s'enroulant autour de sa taille pour le soutenir.

_-Je sais._ Il plissa les yeux, se tournant vers le duo toujours figé au sol. _Vous allez vite découvrir que vos moteurs ne fonctionnent plus. Vos communications sont mortes et.._ \- un boum de l'autre coté du vaisseau –_ je crois que vos moteurs de secours viennent de sauter._

Les yeux d'Ayael s'ouvrirent en grand, sa panique évidente. En un instant l'agent était debout, courant vers la console, Jane à ses cotés. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, révélant un équipage aux abois.

_-Capitaine ? Capitaine, les moteurs, ils sont morts ! _Hurla l'un des mécaniciens, avant de se figer en découvrant le Docteur et le Tardis.

_-Et je crois que c'est le moment pour nous de dire au revoir_, commenta Jack avant d'attraper le Seigneur du temps par la main, l'entraînant vers le vaisseau.

_-Je vous l'avais dit, Ayael,_ murmura ce dernier en s'arrêtant sur la porte de celui-ci. _Personne ne blesse les miens_.

D'un geste sec, il referma la porte, avant de courir vers sa propre console, lançant le Tardis dans le vortex.

_-Doc_ ? La voix de Jack était faible. _C'est ok si je m'évanouis, maintenant ?_


	62. Chapter 62

**Même pas de remarque sur Yoda et Anakin? Je vais bouder xD**

* * *

**Chapitre 62**

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard..._

_-..arrive très vite, Rosie._

_-Sûr? Tu te soignes, hein !_

_-Promis,_ rit-il. _À tout de suite, ma belle_. Il secoua la tête, avant de raccrocher. _Rose m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle fera de vous un eunuque si je ne suis pas comme neuf quand on la récupérera,_ commenta-t-il, amusé.

Le Docteur renifla.

_-Quelle perte ce serait._

_-Je confirme_, sourit grivoisement Jack en redéposant le téléphone sur la petite table à coté de son lit.

Le Seigneur du temps roula des yeux.

_-Vous n'êtes pas en état, capitaine._

_-Pff.. J'aimerai que vous soyez entier quand ce sera le cas._

Le Docteur lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de le scanner avec son tournevis.

_-Vos blessures physiques ont quasiment disparu, _lui indiqua-t-il avec satisfaction. _Encore un peu de repos, d'autres repas complets et vous serez comme neuf._

_-Cool,_ murmura Jack, mais son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

Celui du Docteur retomba légèrement. Jack avait été ailleurs ces deux derniers jours. Le traumatisme de son incarcération et des sévices subis par la main de son ancien leader avaient laissé une marque bien prégnante sur son compagnon, le fragilisant davantage qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer.

Le Docteur savait, cependant. Il savait lire les signes.

Les silences. Les regards perdus dans l'espace. Les sursauts, et frissons, à chaque bip d'une machine ou mouvement de sa part.

Jack avait toujours peur, même s'il avait été libéré.

Ses cauchemars étaient de retour, plus violents que jamais.

Le Seigneur du temps n'avait pas quitté son chevet depuis deux jours, travaillant sans relâche pour réparer son esprit et les fissures créées par Ayael. Jack le laisserait faire sans un mot, mais ses paupières se fermeraient toujours à chaque fois qu'il se pencherait vers lui, son instinct prenant le dessus sur toute logique.

Cela faisait mal.

Ce n'était pas une question de confiance : il savait que Jack lui faisait confiance, absolument, sans limite. Mais son corps ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre une nouvelle attaque, faisant inconsciemment le lien entre lui et son ancien mentor.

Le Docteur n'était pas Ayael, mais l'esprit de Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

Ayael avait pris soin de lui à sa façon, l'avait recueilli, nourri, aidé, pris sous son aile à une époque où Jack était le plus vulnérable.

Cela avait été brutal, et sauvage, et certainement pas sain. Le jeune homme le savait, mais une partie de lui s'accrochait toujours à ses souvenirs, malgré les sévices subis par la même main qui l'avait soigné.

Mais le Docteur n'était pas Ayael. Jamais au grand jamais ne lèverait-il la main sur un de ses compagnons. C'était impensable, et Jack le savait. Il fallait simplement réussir à en convaincre la part de son esprit tombé dans la tourmente.

Le Seigneur du temps déglutit, avant de tendre la main très lentement, son regard rencontrant celui humide du jeune homme. Ce dernier hocha légèrement la tête, avant de fermer les yeux.

_-Certain?_ murmura comme à chaque fois le Docteur.

_-Toujours,_ répliqua-t-il.

Le Docteur sourit doucement, avant de poser sa main sur sa tempe. Il se concentra, son esprit venant frôler celui de l'humain. Ses sourcils se haussèrent en découvrant un nouveau paysage dans son esprit : là où se tenaient autrefois d'immenses murailles en pierre trônaient à présent une armée de Tardis.

Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres.

_-Merci,_ murmura-t-il en se retirant lentement, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser timidement.

Jack lui répondit avec la même délicatesse, sa main se posant sur son épaule alors qu'il pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes.

_-D... Doc ? Il .. Il y a quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas dit._

_-Oui?_ interrogea-t-il.

_-Quand.. Quand j'étais.. Il y avait.. Il y avait deux gardes, ils.._

_-Doucement,_ ordonna-t-il en posant sa main sur sa poitrine. _Respirez, lentement, _lui intima-t-il.

Jack déglutit, lui obéissant immédiatement. Il détourna la tête, soufflant :

_-Il y avait un frère et une sœur.._

* * *

-.. _tellement réaliste, je veux dire, c'est exactement ce qu'on fait, et elle pouvait décrire le son que fait le Tardis en apparaissant, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle aurait inventé tout cela, c'était si crédible, je sais reconnaître des menteurs et Doc, elle ne mentait pas, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne vous a pas reconnu dans ce cas ? Ce type dont elle parlait, ce n'était pas vous, est-ce que vous avez des outils pour vous métamorphoser ? Doc ? Doc?_s'inquiéta-t-il devant le silence de ce dernier. _Doc, ça ne va pas?_souffla-t-il en le voyant baisser la tête.

_-Oh, Jack.._

Le Seigneur du temps ferma les yeux, ses cœurs se serrant davantage.

Il semblerait donc que son temps dans ce corps soit compté.

Un jeune brun, donc. Un costume cravate bon chic bon genre, avec un long manteau. Une attitude canaille et insupportable.

Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres.

Les régénérations étaient vraiment une loterie.

Un beau jeune homme qui plairait davantage à Rose, inspiré de Jack.

Jack, qui n'était pas présent dans ce récit.

Était-il simplement absent, ou bien quelque chose lui était-il arrivé ?

De nouveau, l'avertissement des Nornes lui revint à l'esprit.

Jack allait-il mourir au moment de sa régénération ? Mais où ? Comment ? Comment était-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce qui réussirait à le tuer de nouveau ? Et si vite ? Il commençait à peine à s'habituer à ce corps, il ne voulait pas..

_-Doc ? Ça ne va pas?_répéta son compagnon, inquiet. _Je vous rappelle de mauvais souvenirs ? Je suis désolé, je.._

_-Non, c'est.._ Il inspira profondément, se redressant_. J'ai besoin de vérifier.. Je reviens, _souffla-t-il en se levant.

_-Quoi ? Non ! Ne me .. Doc !_

Jack avait crié, sa panique évidente. Le Seigneur du temps se figea, avant de se tourner vers lui. Le capitaine détourna les yeux, ses joues rouges de honte.

Fantastique.

Pourquoi Rose n'était-elle pas là quand il avait si désespéramment besoin d'elle ?

La blonde les avait appelés une demie-heure auparavant, désireuse de rentrer. Elle semblait apaisée, bien qu'attristée. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, mais les deux hommes avaient compris que la jeune femme avait enfin eu la longue discussion nécessaire avec sa famille.

Au moins quelque chose de positif dans cette histoire.

Ils ne lui avaient rien dit, bien sûr. Ils avaient simplement expliqué que Jack s'était blessé pendant leur dernière aventure et qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de repos avant qu'ils ne viennent la chercher. C'était un mensonge partiel, une demie-vérité. Mais c'était le mieux qu'ils pouvaient lui dire sans la faire paniquer.

Rose lui manquait tellement.

La blonde aurait su immédiatement comment apaiser Jack, de quelle manière l'aider. Un thé, une biscotte, un câlin, un sourire, tirer sa couverture ou caresser sa joue, tant de petites choses si simples et si humaines, que le Docteur était incapable de faire seul.

Jack avait besoin de lui, et il ne savait toujours pas comment s'y prendre.

Peut-être que ne pas l'abandonner après l'enfer subi pourrait aider, se morigéna-t-il en se rasseyant brusquement à ses cotés, sa main se posant automatiquement sur son visage.

_-Pardon.. Je ne.. Bien sûr que je ne vous laisse pas, _marmonna-t-il._ Je suis désolé, je.. Pas doué, moi. Rose sait mieux faire, je.. Je suis un pied. Je ne vous laisse pas, Jack._

_-Vous alliez partir_, souffla ce dernier, sa voix fragile.

Les cœurs du Docteur se brisèrent.

_-Oui. Non. Non, _réaffirma-t-il en se penchant pour poser son front contre le sien._ Je reste. Je .._

_-C'est.. C'est ce que j'ai dit ? Sur votre aventure ? Je .. Elle s'est mal passée ?_

_-Non, elle.._ Il se mordit la lèvre, se demandant à quel point il pouvait parler. _Elle n'a pas encore eu lieu,_ admit-il finalement.

_-Quoi?_ s'étonna Jack en relevant légèrement la tête pour le fixer, leurs fronts toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

_-Elle n'a.. C'est mon futur, Jack._

_-Mais comment.._

_-C'est.. une très longue histoire. Disons simplement que.. Je vous avais dit, que nous autres, mon.. mon peuple, les Seigneurs du temps, nous avons c.. cette méthode.. pour, pour demeurer en vie plus longtemps, jouer avec la mort._

_-Je me souviens_, murmura Jack en le fixant intensément.

Le Docteur ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant ses mots. Comment expliquer quelque chose d'à la fois aussi compliqué et aussi simple à quelqu'un n'étant pas de son peuple ? Quelque chose de si intime que même en parler entre Gallifreyiens était considéré comme outrageant ?

_-Je .. C'est … C'est très, très long et compliqué à expliquer, mais.. il y a une forme de mort, et renaissance. Et .. ce .. cet homme, c'est.. c'est un futur moi,_ marmonna-t-il.

_-Vous mourrez, pour mieux renaître? _traduisit le capitaine, ahuri.

_-.. basiquement ?_

_-Je crois que j'ai de nouveau mal à la tête,_ souffla son compagnon.

_-Moi aussi_, soupira le Docteur en se redressant.

_-Mais c'est.. ce n'est pas vous.. C'est un autre homme, il avait un autre visage.._

Sans surprise, Jack semblait complètement perdu. Le Seigneur du temps secoua la tête : ce n'était pas sa faute, vraiment. Le processus de régénération était si complexe, il avait fallu des milliers d'années à son peuple pour le maîtriser.

_-Si. C'est moi. Un autre moi. Mais c'est.. compliqué, et vous n'êtes pas encore en état de m'écouter vous l'expliquer en détail,_ le réprimanda-t-il avant d'appuyer sur son épaule pour le pousser en arrière. _Vous devez dormir. Vous reposer._

_-Je vais bien,_ protesta Jack en se redressant, avant de s'amender devant son regard : _Suffisamment bien pour ne plus vouloir rester couché, sauf si c'est avec vous, _ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

_-Jack,_ le gronda-t-il, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

_-Doc_ ? La voix de son ami se fit plus faible._ Est-ce que je .. je suis malade ?_

_-Pourquoi demandez-vous cela?_s'inquiéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, avant de détourner de nouveau le regard.

_-Vous.. vous connaissez.. Stockholm ? Le syndrome ?_

_-Bien sûr, _murmura-t-il en se penchant vers lui. _Pourquoi ?_

_-Est-ce que .. est-ce que j'en souffre ?_

Les sourcils du Seigneur du temps s'arquèrent au point de se perdre dans son immense front.

_-Pas à ma connaissance. Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?_

Est-ce qu'Ayael avait fait davantage de dégâts que prévu ?

_-A.. Ayael.. L'équipage.. Ils.. Ils sont morts, hein ? _Le Docteur ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer._ Parce que.. Leur vaisseau, il .. il était foutu, hein? Je .. je veux dire, vous.. vous avez dit que vous aviez détruit tous les moteurs, et ils n'avaient plus de communications, donc ils ne pouvaient appeler personne à l'aide._

_-En effet,_ murmura-t-il.

_-Et il .. il n'y a pas de navette de secours, Doc, sur ces vaisseaux, je le sais, je les ai utilisés plein de fois.. Donc ils.. Ils sont morts, _souffla Jack, en baissant les yeux._ On .. on les a tués._

_-Quelqu'un a pu venir à leur secours, _contra le Seigneur du temps, mais Jack secoua la tête.

_-Qui ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'appeler à l'aide, et le vaisseau-mère de l'Agence.. Il est lent, et leurs vaisseaux, ils ne seraient jamais arrivés à temps, ils ne peuvent pas voyager dans le temps, Doc, l'Agence, elle sait faire des petits bonds temporels avec ses vaisseaux, mais pas plus.. On n'a que nos bracelets.._

_-Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela?_interrogea le Docteur. _Après ce qu'ils vous ont fait._

_-Je .. Je ne sais pas, je .._

Le regard épouvanté d'Ayael en comprenant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir.

L'expression terrorisée du jeune mécanicien.

**«_Toutes les personnes sur ce vaisseau, celles que tu as tuées ou blessées ? Ce ne sont que mes élèves. Tous.»_**

Est-ce qu'ils étaient seulement diplômés ?!

**_« On ne laisse personne derrière, jamais»_**

Sa propre voix, sévère et hargneuse.

Jack déglutit.

_-Doc ?_

_-Jack ?_

_-Doc, je .. je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent._

_-Vraiment?_ murmura son mentor en le dévisageant. _Après tout ce qu'ils vous ont fait ? Tout ce qu'Ayael vous a fait ?_

_-Je .. Je les hais. Je les hais, Doc, je ne peux pas leur pardonner. Mais .. Les laisser mourir comme ça … Ce serait.. de la vengeance. Cruel .. Et on.. Nous ne sommes pas cruels, hein?_souffla-t-il en levant enfin les yeux vers lui.

À sa grande surprise, le Docteur souriait.

_-Non,_ confirma ce dernier en l'aidant à se lever. _Nous ne sommes pas cruels._

_-Ou lâches.._

_-Ou lâches, _acquiesça fermement le Docteur avant de lui lancer un jean et un t-shirt bleu. _Debout, capitaine. Nous avons un vaisseau d'abrutis à sauver._

Jack se hâta de le suivre jusqu'à la salle des consoles, où le Seigneur du temps se tenait déjà.

_-Vous ne.. Les coordonnées ?_

_-Toujours là,_ indiqua ce dernier en pointant du doigt un écran.

-… _vous ne les avez jamais retirées, hein?_

_-Non,_ confirma son ami en souriant.

_-.. vous saviez que je voudrais revenir ?_ comprit-il, ahuri.

_-Je commence à vous connaître, capitaine,_ sourit le Docteur. _Vous êtes atteint de la même maladie que moi,_ expliqua-t-il en tirant un levier.

_-Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est?_demanda Jack en s'agrippant à la rambarde métallique.

_-La maladie d'amour,_ murmura-t-il en le fixant.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapitre 63**

* * *

Ils allaient mourir.

Ils allaient tous mourir.

C'était sa faute.

Ils étaient ses élèves, tous. Ils avaient été forcés de venir, beaucoup d'entre eux toujours en plein entraînement.

Ils n'étaient pas prêts.

Personne n'était jamais prêt devant le Docteur.

Pourquoi fallait-il que cela se finisse ainsi ?

Ayael n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que ses agents attendaient, terrifiés. Ils n'étaient plus que huit à ce stade, neuf avec Jane, neuf vies qui dépendaient de leur capitaine, de ses ordres, ses décisions.

Pour la première fois en plusieurs décennies, Ayael sentit son cœur se serrer.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir cette fois, et tout le monde le savait.

_-C.._ _Capitaine_ ? La voix de Philia._ Capitaine ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse ?_

Concentrée sur son objectif, comme toujours. Un tempérament instable, mais une volonté de fer. Mais aucune volonté ne referait marcher ces moteurs.

_-Ayael_ ? Murmura Jane. Son regard croisa le sien. _... fait chier._

_-Je .. Merde! _pesta Ayael lorsque de nouvelles étincelles explosèrent sur la console, lui brûlant un peu plus les mains.

_-Recule_ !

_-Non, je.._

_-Recule, j'ai dit !_

_-Je ne peux pas,_ tonna Ayael en la repoussant pour s'accroupir à coté de la console, en arrachant un panneau. _Je dois la réparer !_

_-Tu ne.._

_-Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir !_

Un silence lourd suivit son hurlement. Le groupe d'agents échangea des regards, la terreur se mêlant à la résignation. Pas de cris, ou de pleurs. Ils étaient des Agents, ils mourraient avec dignité.

Sous leurs pieds, le plancher se mit à gronder.

_-Chef _? La voix tendue de Thomas. _Ce n'est pas votre faute._

_-Bien sûr que si ! Vous êtes là à cause de moi! _hurla de nouveau Ayael en s'affairant désespéramment sur la console. _Je ne..._

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge en entendant le vent se lever.

Les yeux du groupe s'écarquillèrent en voyant apparaître une cabine bleue familière, le souffle se transformant en tempête.

_-Il n'est pas sérieux_, siffla Jane.

_-Il en est bien capable,_ souffla Ayael, son cœur se mettant à battre soudainement à toute allure. _Ce fou !_

La porte du vaisseau s'ouvrit, une lumière blanche éblouissante envahissant la pièce, l'ombre du Docteur se mêlant à celle de Jack en contrefont. Malgré le choc, Ayael remarqua immédiatement que les blessures au visage de ce dernier avait disparu, et ses vêtements avaient changé.

_-Montez, avant que je ne change d'avis_, soupira ce dernier.

Le groupe échangea des regards, l'espoir se mêlant à la panique et la perplexité.

_-Pourquoi?_ murmura finalement Ayael en se redressant.

_-Je te l'ai dit, chef.. On ne laisse personne derrière._

_-Je ne suis pas personne._

_-Mais si je te laissais crever, alors je ne vaudrais pas mieux que toi, _répliqua-t-il simplement. _Et eux?_ ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt ses hommes terrifiés. _Ils n'ont rien demandé. Montez, bande de cons, le vaisseau va exploser dans quelques instants_, pesta-t-il.

_-Deux minutes et trente-cinq secondes,_ corrigea platement le Docteur. _Ah ah,_ ajouta-t-il en voyant Thomas et Philia courir vers eux. _Pas d'armes._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Pas d'armes, _confirma Jack_. Je suis généreux, pas stupide._

Thomas haussa les épaules, avant de lancer son pistolet à terre, aussitôt imité par Philia. Le Docteur s'écarta légèrement pour les laisser rentrer. Le reste des agents se tourna vers Ayael, qui secoua la tête.

_-Vous l'avez entendu. Pas d'armes._

En à peine deux secondes, les pistolets et lames tombèrent au sol, avant que le groupe ne se précipite dans le Tardis. Jack roula des yeux en entendant une série d'exclamations typiques s'élever. Ayael se hâta d'attraper la main de Jane, la poussant en avant en même temps que son propre pistolet finissait au sol.

_-Attaquer quelqu'un pour ensuite le sauver, vous faites souvent cela ?_

_-Concernant l'Agence ? C'est une première, et une dernière,_ confirma le Docteur en laissant Jane rentrer, avant d'attraper Ayael par le cou. _Remerciez Jack. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai eu la force de respecter mes principes si j'avais été seul._

Ayael jeta un regard à son ancien élève, occupé à tourner des boutons sur la console à toute vitesse.

-… _Je sais._

_-Tenez-vous à carreaux, capitaine,_ grogna-t-il._ Je ne promets pas que je ne vous balancerai pas dans le vortex au moindre doute._

_-Parce que vous ne comptez pas m'enfermer ? Vous êtes vraiment fou, _souffla Ayael en le poussant pour monter à bord à son tour.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa respiration se coupant. Le Docteur lui jeta un regard noir, avant de passer le groupe ébahi d'agents et courir vers la rampe. D'un geste brusque, il abaissa le levier principal, les lançant dans le vortex. À peine l'eut-il fait que des explosions résonnèrent au dehors, envoyant voler les agents au sol.

_-Docteur !_

_-Capitaine !_

_-Vous pouvez souffler, on est en sécurité_, grommela Jack._ Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?_

_-Faire rentrer l'Agence dans mon Tardis?_pesta le Docteur en rentrant une nouvelle série de coordonnées sur l'écran face à lui, avant de tirer un levier. _J'allais vous le redemander._

_-Rose ne nous croira jamais,_ marmonna-t-il très bas.

_-Rose ne saura jamais_, rectifia rudement le Seigneur du temps avant de se redresser pour faire face au groupe. _Des tueurs,_ pesta-t-il.

_-Moi aussi,_ souffla Jack en les observant regarder autour d'eux, ébahis.

_-Vous valiez mieux qu'eux._

_-Ils valent mieux que ça eux aussi.. J'imagine.. L'idée de base de l'Agence n'est pas mauvaise, c'est ce qu'elle est devenue le problème.._

_-C'est ce que vous comptez leur dire à notre arrivée ?_

_-Je ne comptais pas sortir, à vrai dire_, marmonna-t-il en fixant le panneau devant lui. Avant que le Docteur n'ait pu répondre, il pointa du doigt Philia et Thomas : _Ce sont eux. Les jumeaux._

_-Ceux que je.._

_-Oui._

_-Et ils sont devenus des tueurs. Fantastique._

_-Ils n'avaient pas d'autre moyen pour vous retrouver, _corrigea très bas Jack._ Il n'y a pas beaucoup de moyens de traquer un voyageur du temps, Doc. _Ce dernier secoua la tête, clairement irrité._ Et vous me devez toujours une explication claire à ce sujet, d'ailleurs._

_-Plus tard, _grommela-t-il. _Oy, pas touche_, cracha-t-il en voyant l'un des agents tendre la main vers le mur.

Celui-ci sursauta, avant de reculer.

_-Repos, agents,_ soupira Ayael. _Tous._ _Le Docteur et moi devons discuter._

_-Oh, vraiment?_répliqua l'intéressé en se redressant.

_-Oui,_ confirma simplement Ayael alors que ses hommes se laissaient tomber sur le sol, choc et émerveillement se mixant en eux._ Juste moi_, ajouta l'officier en voyant Jane se relever.

_-Capitaine,_ protesta celle-ci.

_-Check-up général, docteur, _ordonna sèchement son chef. _S'il y a des blessés, soignez-les du mieux que vous pouvez._

_-Vos mains !_

_-Mes mains attendront_, fut la réponse froide.

Le Docteur se mordit la lèvre, se retenant de répliquer qu'il avait une infirmerie complète à quelques mètres.

Tout ce qu'il ferait en temps ordinaire – aider, soigner, réconforter – disparaissait face à sa hargne de l'Agence. Ce qu'ils avaient fait à Jack était impardonnable, et ils le savaient tous.

Retirez de l'équation le mot Agence, cependant, et il se tenait face à un capitaine balancé avec son équipage dans un vaisseau inconnu et incompréhensible, face à un maître des lieux hostile.

Un équipage amoindri, choqué et affaibli, au capitaine en position d'infériorité, ignorant le sort qui leur serait réservé.

Ayael se moquait clairement de son propre état, malgré la souffrance terrible que devaient lui faire subir ses plaies. Le Docteur pouvait en compter d'autres sur ses poignets et son visage, discrètes mais douloureuses.

Et pourtant, Ayael n'en montrait rien, ses pensées tournées uniquement vers son équipage.

Malgré sa rage, le Seigneur du temps ne pouvait étouffer sa pointe de respect naissante. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Jack se rapprocher de lui, sa tension évidente.

Ayael leva lentement les mains, révélant au passage les brûlures sur ses paumes.

Ces mêmes mains qui avaient torturé Jack.

Le Docteur sentit une nouvelle vague de hargne le saisir.

_-Je ne suis pas stupide. Pas de coup bas._

_-Vraiment ?_ Ironisa-t-il.

_-Vraiment,_ confirma Ayael en jetant un bref regard à ses hommes qui les fixaient, angoissés.

Oh.

Bien sûr.

Parlementer pour les protéger.

Ayael parlait du principe qu'ils avaient beau être sauvés, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins prisonniers. Et quoi de mieux que de tenir ses hommes en otages ?

Le Docteur échangea un regard avec Jack, qui soupira.

_-Vous n'êtes pas prisonniers, Ayael._

_-Bien sûr que si, _répliqua son ancien mentor. _Quoi d'autre ?_

_-Vous ramener à l'Agence ? À l'abri ?_rétorqua le Docteur en croisant les bras.

Ayael haussa un sourcil rouge.

_-Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ?_

_-Qu'avez-vous lu exactement sur moi, capitaine ? Je ne fais pas de prisonniers, je les libère. Je ne tue pas, je soigne. Je ne hais pas, je pardonne_, murmura-t-il en jetant un regard à Jack qui détourna la tête._ J'ai fait un serment, bien, bien avant votre naissance. Et il inclut de ne pas faire souffrir._

_-Vous nous ramèneriez simplement à l'Agence ? Comme ça ? Sans .. sans rien en échange_?s'exclama Ayael, sa voix se faisant abasourdie.

_-Oh, pas sans rien,_ rectifia-t-il._ Vous allez changer les choses. Là-bas. Si vous comptez garder l'Agence ouverte, vous allez devoir faire table rase._

_-Table rase?_répéta Ayael alors que le groupe les fixait, perdu et inquiet._ Comment ? Pourquoi ?_

_-Comment, à vous de voir. Pourquoi?_rétorqua le Docteur. _Parce que vous me devez la vie. Tous._

_-Et que si vous ne le faites pas de vous-même, il détruira tout_, ajouta doucement Jack en venant se placer à ses cotés._ Et tu veux pas ça. Tu ne veux vraiment pas._

Pour la première fois en des décennies, Ayael déglutit. Son regard croisa celui apeuré de Jane, qui secoua frénétiquement la tête.

_-Ils les tueront.. Ils les tueront tous, je ne peux pas ! Votre vendetta n'est pas la mienne, Docteur._

_-Oh, vraiment? _grogna ce dernier en se rapprochant pour venir coller son visage au sien. _Une organisation qui laisse les siens mourir ? Qui torture ? Qui engage des enfants de quinze ans ? Où les agents s'entraînent à torturer leurs collègues ? Cette agence ? Vous n'avez rien à lui reprocher? _siffla-t-il, sa voix augmentant brutalement pour faire sursauter les agents.

Ayael ne répondit pas tout de suite, son expression de nouveau illisible.

_-Le monde n'est pas composé d'enfants de cœur, Docteur._

_-C'est votre justification ? Le monde est brutal, alors soyons encore plus brutal ?_

_-Je les fais survivre, Docteur! _tonna Ayael._ Ce sont des oies blanches quand ils arrivent ! L'Agence ne tolère aucune faiblesse, de personne ! Demandez-lui!_cracha l'officier en pointant du doigt Jack. _Demandez-lui ce que les autres lui auraient fait s'il n'avait pas été mon protégé ! Si je ne lui avais pas appris à se défendre, à tout prix ! _

_-J'avais quinze ans,_ hurla Jack. _Tu m'as détruit !_

_-Je t'ai sauvé ! Une belle gueule comme toi, ils te seraient tous passés dessus !_

_-Parce que vous les laissez faire ! Le harcèlement, la violence, l'intimidation, le bizutage ! Vous laissez faire, vous acceptez ! Au lieu de les traquer, et de les abattre, vous entretenez le système, vous en profitez,_ cracha-t-il. _Oui, notre job est violent, et cruel, et il demande plus de sacrifices qu'on ne peut en penser. Mais on ne devrait pas avoir à craindre nos collègues ! Vous_, gronda-t-il en pointant du doigt Jane, qui fronça les sourcils. _Vous êtes brillante. Combien ont tenté de vous tuer ?_

L'expression du Docteur s'était transformée en statue, ses poings serrés si forts qu'il pouvait sentir sa peau se déchirer sous ses ongles.

Tous ses doutes, toutes ses hypothèses, toutes ses peurs venaient de se confirmer en quelques instants.

La corruption et la violence, à l'état ultime.

Le regard de Jane se fit hargneux.

_-Avant mon diplôme ou après ?_

_-Tous !_

_-Je ne sais pas,_ reconnut-elle. _Beaucoup. Trop, _admit-elle.

_-Parce que vous étiez douée,_ grogna-t-il._ Et qu'Ayael vous avait remarquée._

_-C'était la meilleure depuis des années_, murmura l'officier.

_-Et au lieu d'être admirée et soutenue, elle a été attaquée. Comme moi. Comme eux,_ ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt le groupe._ Tes protégés. Tes favoris. Je le sais, j'en avais aussi, _admit-il amèrement, avant de détourner les yeux devant le regard du Docteur._ C'était le système.. Et je n'ai violé personne. Mais ce système, il est mauvais._

_-La corruption à l'état pur,_ confirma le Seigneur du temps d'une voix glaciale. _C'est fini. Vous pouvez m'aider ou fuir, Ayael, mais c'est terminé, _confirma-t-il en appuyant sur un bouton, avant de tirer un levier.

Le Tardis se posa brutalement, faisant tomber une nouvelle fois le groupe. Le Docteur se tourna vers Jack, qui pâlit.

_-Non._

_-Personne ne vous touchera, Jack._

_-Parce que vous serez là ?_

_-Une armée entière, moi_, rétorqua-t-il avant d'ajouter : _Et je ne serai pas seul._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Psychologie, _expliqua-t-il en désignant le groupe d'agents.

Jack haussa un sourcil.

_-Sérieusement ?_

_-Il a raison_, grommela Ayael. _Je lui dois mon équipage. Je protégerai le sien._

_-J'ai besoin d'un verre. Maintenant,_ articula le capitaine.

_-Souriez, Ayael, vous avez réussi votre mission, Jack est de retour à l'Agence,_ commenta gaiement le Docteur en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

* * *

**Joyeuuuuuuuuuuses Pâques!**


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapitre 64**

* * *

Jack était de retour à l'Agence.

Jack était de retour à l'Agence, volontairement, aux côtés du dernier Seigneur du temps restant et d'un groupe de tueurs envoyés pour le traquer, mené par son ancien mentor semi-psychopathe.

On aurait dit le début d'une mauvaise blague.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir la porte pour savoir ce qu'il découvrirait de l'autre côté. Des dizaines d'armes, un pont immense couvert de vaisseaux, des êtres en noir partout.

Toute une Agence prête à le tuer.

Ses démons incarnés.

La source de ses cauchemars depuis sa fuite.

Ses mains étaient moites, ses tremblements à peine sous contrôle alors qu'il venait se placer aux cotés du Docteur. Celui-ci lui sourit, avant de presser son bras, lui convoyant le maximum d'ondes apaisantes dont il était capable. Jack inspira brutalement, son expression se fermant.

_-Vous leur faites confiance?_marmonna-t-il.

Le Seigneur du temps jeta un regard au groupe tendu face à eux.

_-Non. Mais je n'ai pas le choix._

_-Oh, génial,_ murmura-t-il. _On joue ma vie sur un instinct._

_-Mon instinct a toujours été bon_, répliqua le Docteur. _Me faites-vous confiance?_interrogea-t-il.

_-Toujours,_ répondit immédiatement Jack, le faisant sourire.

_-Fantastique. Moi d'abord_, commenta-t-il en ouvrant la porte. _Hello,_ sourit-il au groupe armé qui le visait._ Je suis le Docteur. Où sont vos chefs ?_

* * *

Cela avait été un vrai spectacle.

Le Docteur était demeuré accoudé à la porte, son expression tranquille alors que la moitié de la pièce le visait, l'autre encerclant son vaisseau.

En à peine deux minutes, les plus hauts dignitaires de l'Agence étaient apparus, se téléportant tous au centre de la foule, avant de se diriger directement vers lui.

Le Docteur n'avait pas bougé, son regard demeurant tout aussi paisible.

Le petit groupe s'était arrêté à une dizaine de mètres, la tension en émanant évidente.

_-Il vous en faut du temps,_ commenta le Seigneur du temps, avant de plonger sa main dans sa poche, en sortant une banane qu'il commença à éplucher._ Banane? Non? Vous avez tort, c'est empli de fer. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah, oui. Vous êtes bien longs. Effrayés?_interrogea-t-il en souriant.

_-Pourquoi le serions-nous?_interrogea Pish Man.

_-Vous vous cachez derrière vos hommes. Lâches._

_-Ka-Vous êtes seul contre tous!-tho !_

_-Oh, je le suis ? Stupide, moi. Je n'étais pas au courant,_ commenta le Docteur en mordant avec allégresse dans son fruit. _Je croyais que j'avais tout un groupe avec moi._

_-Repos, soldats_, beugla Ayael en apparaissant à son tour.

Le Docteur regrettait de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo pour immortaliser l'expression du trio.

Épique.

_-Colonel ?!_

_-Colonel, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez?_siffla Sarah Tam.

_-Je paye mes dettes. Vous ne savez plus obéir aux ordres, soldats?_claqua l'officier.

Presque immédiatement, les armes se baissèrent, un silence lourd tombant autour d'eux.

_-En joue!_ hurla Pish Man.

_-Ils ne bougeront pas,_ répliqua le Docteur. _Vous n'êtes pas leur officier._

_-Je suis leur générale !_

_-Vous n'êtes qu'une bureaucrate. Vous trois, qui vous tenez à dix mètres de moi_, rétorqua-t-il en prenant une autre bouchée de sa banane. _Quels soldats vous faites. Quels guerriers, quels êtres courageux,_ ironisa-t-il._ Des exemples, vraiment. Dites-moi, depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas quitté vos bureaux? Quelle était votre dernière mission? Quelle époque avez-vous protégée ? Quel peuple? Quel traité? Non ? Rien ? Vous,_ interrogea-t-il en pointant du doigt une humanoïde à la peau noire zébrée de bleu. _Quel est votre nom ?_

La femme jeta un regard nerveux autour d'elle.

_-Lish._

_-Votre vrai nom, pas le pseudonyme qu'on vous a ordonné de prendre à votre entrée ici,_ la réprimanda-t-il sèchement.

La femme déglutit.

_-M..Maria. Maria Ayl._

_-Le Docteur_, sourit-il._ D'où venez-vous ?_

_-4..47ème siècle. Jupiter._

_-Spécialité ?_

_-Infiltration,_ marmonna-t-elle.

_-Je connais quelqu'un d'autre qui était spécialisé en infiltration.. Le meilleur, à vrai dire. Pas un peuple qu'il n'a pas séduit,_ commenta-t-il alors qu'Ayael roulait des yeux._ Il pourrait probablement charmer__ cette pièce entière s'il le souhaitait._

_-J'en prends le pari,_ grommela Ayael.

_-Jack ? On vous attend, mon garçon,_ bailla le Docteur en balançant sa peau de banane sur Sarah Tam.

Celle-ci l'évita de peu, avant de beugler avec ses collègues.

_-En joue !_

_-Des tueurs_, soupira le Seigneur du temps alors que la porte du Tardis s'ouvrait lentement, révélant un Jack entouré du reste du groupe. _Hello,_ sourit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

La pièce entière semblait s'être tendue, l'air transformé en métal alors que le capitaine sortait lentement, se plaçant à ses cotés.

_-Tant de tension soudainement ! Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de faire les présentations, n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde vous connaît. Ou est-ce vraiment le cas ? Parce que vous savez, chez moi, le mot 'traître' est une insulte, et Ayael pourra vous le confirmer, je déteste quand on s'en prend à mes amis,_ commenta-t-il en jouant avec ses ongles.

_-Colonel?_ gronda Pish Man.

_-Je confirme. Fermez-là et restez à votre place, générale_, répliqua Ayael.

_-Êtes-vous passé dans son camp ? Vous perdez la tête !_

Les yeux d'Ayael se plissèrent. En moins d'une seconde, l'officier avait traversé la distance les séparant du trio, son poing s'enfonçant dans son visage pour la projeter à terre. Le Docteur observa le combat, mi-amusé mi-exaspéré. Sans surprise, Ayael prit le dessus, maintenant au sol Pish Man qui siffla, furieuse. Le bras d'Ayael se resserra un peu plus autour de sa gorge, avant que l'officier ne grogne :

_-Doucement, générale. Vous venez déjà de perdre toute crédibilité. Vous ne voudriez pas mourir d'une balle perdue._

_-Tr..Traître !_

_-Maria ? Chérie ? Je crois que la générale vient de donner sa reddition,_ commenta gaiement Ayael.

_-Oui, colonel,_ murmura celle-ci avant qu'elle et l'homme se tenant à ses cotés ne viennent immobiliser à leur tour l'ex-générale, la menottant sans ménagement avant de l'entraîner derrière eux.

_-Traîtres_ !

Sarah Tam et Ka-Tho n'avaient pas bougé, leur visage blême. Autour d'eux, les expressions s'étaient crispées, les mains serrées sur les armes. Personne ne bougerait pour venir les aider. Égoïsme, amertume, rancœur et manque d'intérêt avait pris le pas sur toute loyauté.

Le trio régnait par la peur et la violence. Les agents, quels que soit leur rang, n'avaient aucun intérêt à les conserver au pouvoir, à moins de faire partie de leurs favoris. Une minorité, qui se plierait au moindre signe de changement. Les plus jeunes s'agrippaient à leurs armes, quand les plus expérimentés observaient le conflit avec intérêt, attendant de voir qui l'emporterait.

Le Docteur avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose de capital : l'Agence était constituée de combattants, de soldats. Des gens passant leur temps à mettre leur vie en danger. Ces agents ne pouvaient se retrouver dans un trio de dirigeants fantômes ne s'étant pas sali les mains depuis des années.

Ayael, par contre..

_-Est-ce une sédition, colonel ? _murmura finalement Tam.

_-À vous de voir,_ répliqua Ayael en se redressant. _Si vous ne la fermez pas pour le laisser parler, oui. Je suis d'assez mauvais poil, donc faites attention à vous. J'ai manqué mourir il y a seulement vingt minutes, après tout._ Un murmure s'éleva dans la pièce. _Vous comptiez venir à notre secours comme je l'avais demandé, ou vous nous auriez laissés crever ? Parce que je peux vous le dire, j'ai compté les minutes. Tout mon équipage a compté les minutes_!hurla Ayael. _La seule raison pour laquelle ils sont là est parce que ce fou a fait demi-tour pour nous sauver, après avoir fait exploser le vaisseau !_

_-Vous comptez dire quelque chose?_marmonna très bas Jack.

_-Pas besoin,_ répliqua en souriant le Docteur, les bras croisés. _Psychologie. Leurs yeux,_ expliqua-t-il._ Regardez leurs yeux, garçon. Leur colère. Leur allégeance._

Jack jeta un regard autour de lui. Il avait pensé être la cible de tous les regards, mais il s'était trompé : l'attention de la foule s'était détournée sur le combat de chefs en cours, les yeux plissés et mains crispées sur les armes.

Oh.

Le vent, réalisa-t-il ahuri, commençait à tourner.

_-Les bases de l'Agence sont pourries, Jack_, murmura le Docteur. _Tout ce qu'il reste à faire pour qu'elles tombent est de frapper dedans. Ce ne sont que des géants de sable … Cet endroit, _tonna-t-il soudain, ramenant l'attention sur lui,_ est infecté, vicié. Là où devrait exceller le courage, il ne reste que la violence. La solidarité et l'amitié ont été détruites par la corruption et l'avidité. Le seul crime de Jack_ – cette fois, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers ce dernier, qui croisa les bras, nerveux – _a été de s'enfuir après qu'on lui ait volé deux ans de souvenirs. Je mets au défi n'importe qui ici de ne pas réagir en découvrant que votre cerveau a été vidé d'une partie de sa vie,_ gronda-t-il alors que la foule se tendait davantage, la révélation provoquant murmures et confusion.

Jack avait été immensément respecté par ses hommes et élèves. Sa trahison officielle avait été un cataclysme. Beaucoup s'étaient accrochés à l'espoir d'obtenir un jour une explication, quand d'autres l'enviaient silencieusement d'avoir réussi à s'enfuir.

Certains y voyaient seulement une occasion de potentielle révolte.

Le Docteur, ce stratège hors pair, avait réussi en quelques minutes à détourner l'attention de la foule vers ses propres rancœurs envers ses supérieurs, au lieu de la garder fixée sur la cible parfaite qu'était Jack.

_-Ka- Il nous a trahis !- tho ! Ka-Il travaille pour vous-tho !_

_-Amusant, comme les dirigeants peuvent devenir stupides_, répliqua d'un ton plat le Seigneur du temps. _Ou aveugles. Est-ce de l'orgueil naturel, ou simplement la vanité qui naît face à trop de puissance, je me pose toujours la question. Quand vous voulez, Ayael._

_-Quoi?_ murmura Jack.

Quelque chose lui échappait. Quelque chose d'évident, de logique..

_-Me donneriez-vous votre bénédiction, Seigneur du temps?_interrogea son ancien mentor.

_-Je ne donne jamais rien de tel,_ répliqua sèchement l'intéressé._ Juste une chance. À vous de voir ce que vous en faites. Vous avez torturé Jack. Je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais._ Son expression s'était faite orageuse alors que sa voix résonnait, faisant reculer la foule._ Si jamais vous commettez la moindre erreur, si vous tombez dans leurs travers.. Rappelez-vous qui les aura faits tomber, colonel. Et rappelez-vous. Jack est hors portée._ _Jack,_ gronda-t-il, une lueur primale passant dans ses yeux, _est_ _mien._

_-Docteur?_ souffla celui-ci, sa gorge sèche.

Ce dernier saisit sa main, la pressant dans la sienne alors qu'Ayael souriait, s'inclinant légèrement. Jack frissonna. Il avait le sentiment net qu'un échange silencieux était en cours, et qu'il en était le sujet.

_-Sans aucun doute. _Le sourire d'Ayael se fit carnassier, augmentant l'angoisse du capitaine. _Tous ceux que j'ai entraînés savent quoi faire. Les autres, si vous voulez vivre ? Soyez intelligents._

Oh, par..

_-A l'intérieur,_ hurla le Docteur alors que les coups de feu commençaient, les élèves du colonel se jetant dans la bataille instantanément.

_-Doc ? Doc!_cria-t-il en se faisant pousser sans ménagement dans le Tardis. _Doc, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?_

_-Vous ne savez pas reconnaître une révolution quand vous en voyez une, capitaine?_commenta ce dernier en les envoyant dans le vortex.

_-Quoi ?_

_-Je me demande depuis combien de temps Ayael la prépare,_ murmura-t-il, pensif_. Tout était prêt.. Ah, j'imagine que l'on n'aura été qu'un déclencheur,_ haussa-t-il les épaules.

_-Ayael.. quoi ? Je .. Doc, _souffla-t-il.

_-Fantastique_**,** grommela celui-ci en le voyant commencer une crise de panique. _Jack_ ? _Soufflez,_ _doucement,_ ordonna-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme releva vers lui des yeux exorbités.

_-Est-ce que vous.. Est-ce que vous venez de faire tomber l'Agence?_siffla-t-il.

_-Tomber, tomber, tout de suite les grands mots.. Non, simplement un changement d'exécutif,_ sourit le Seigneur du temps._ Et un message._

_-Que .. Quel message ?_

_-Vous êtes intouchable_, grogna-t-il avant de l'embrasser, le poussant contre le mur.

Les mains de Jack s'agrippèrent à son pull, ses yeux se fermant automatiquement sous l'attaque. Le baiser du Docteur était rude, puissant, presque sauvage. C'était un baiser de soulagement, et de colère, un baiser où libérer toute sa rage des dernières heures et rappeler à Jack combien il comptait pour lui.

_-D..Doc?_ murmura-t-il finalement.

_-Oui?_ répliqua ce dernier, ses mains fermement enfoncées dans sa taille.

_-Je .. merci._

_-Je vous l'ai dit, Jack. Je leur ai dit, _rappela-t-il, son regard toujours coléreux._ Personne, personne ne touche à mes proches. Ayael passera le reste de sa vie à vérifier son ombre, et interroger toutes ses décisions._

_-À craindre votre retour, _traduisit doucement Jack, une révérence auparavant absente apparaissant dans sa voix.

_-Et je serai de retour,_ grogna-t-il. _Pour lui rappeler. Ayael va vite découvrir que tous les stocks d'armes de l'Agence ont disparu, et tous leurs fournisseurs avec._

_-Comme Villangrad?_sourit faiblement Jack.

_-Absolument. Plus moyen de se refournir, et remplacer leurs armes qui, étrangement, ne fonctionnent plus,_ gronda-t-il en agrippant son t-shirt.

_-O..Ok. Je._. Un flot de larmes apparut soudainement au coin de ses yeux. _Je.. C'est.. C'est fini ? C'est fini, Doc?_souffla-t-il, sa voix faible.

_-C'est fini, Jack,_ confirma ce dernier en essuyant gentiment son visage. _L'Agence ne vous poursuivra plus jamais. Vous êtes libre._

Jack ferma les yeux, un nouveau flot de larmes apparaissant dans ses yeux bleus. Le Docteur se mordit la lèvre, le serrant contre lui. Son compagnon se laissa tomber contre son torse, pleurant silencieusement pendant de longues minutes.

C'était fini. Le Docteur avait fait tomber l'Agence. Plus personne ne viendrait le poursuivre, il n'aurait plus jamais besoin de regarder derrière lui, de craindre de voir réapparaître une nouvelle fois l'ombre de son passé.

Le Docteur, cet homme extraordinaire, le Docteur avait fait plier l'Agence, en moins d'une heure.

Il l'avait vu faire tomber des gouvernements, sauver des planètes entières. Il savait qu'il avait détruit les Daleks, et sacrifié son peuple se faisant.

Mais jamais, jamais, n'aurait-il pu envisager de le voir vaincre si aisément l'Agence.

À quel point cet homme était-il puissant ?

Et il avait dit qu'il était sien. Il l'avait clairement marqué, même si le Seigneur du temps n'emploierait jamais ce mot.

Tout le monde saurait à l'Agence que Jack était officiellement sous sa protection. Et gare à celui qui serait assez fou pour tenter de le blesser. Ayael ne serait pas loin derrière le Docteur pour ramasser à la petite cuillère le corps. La trêve qui s'était instaurée entre ces deux titans était extrêmement fragile, et ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Et ce fil s'appelait Jack.

_-Merci .. Merci, Docteur,_ murmura-t-il enfin.

_-Ne le répétez pas_, marmonna ce dernier.

Les bras de Jack s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, ses lèvres se collant aux siennes.

_-Oh, ne comptez pas sur moi pour l'oublier._


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapitre 65**

* * *

Ils dansaient, perdus dans les bras de l'autre.

Ils dansaient, comme ils n'avaient jamais dansé.

L'Agence avait interrompu leur soirée ensemble, alors Jack avait décidé de la terminer sur le vaisseau.

Le Docteur avait roulé des yeux quand il le lui avait expliqué, avant de sourire en entendant une musique s'élever.

_ Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow _

Il existait des dizaines d'adaptations de_ A thousand years _à travers les époques, mais celle qu'avait choisie le Tardis était juste parfaite. La voix du chanteur était chaude et douce, transportant tout l'amour et la tendresse convoyés par les paroles. Un sourire était apparu sur les lèvres de Jack, avant qu'il ne lui tende la main.

Le Docteur avait souri, hochant légèrement la tête. Il avait craint de ne pas savoir danser, mais avait vite découvert combien cette chanson était aisée à suivre : tout ce qu'il suffisait était de poser ses mains sur la taille du capitaine, et fermer les yeux.

Le corps de Jack était chaud contre le sien, son cœur battant à toute allure alors qu'ils dansaient ensemble, se perdant dans les bras de l'autre.

Si vivant.

Vivant.

C'était le mot qui lui venait à l'esprit alors que le capitaine se pressait davantage contre lui.

Vivant.

Jack était vivant.

Malgré l'enfer qu'il venait d'endurer, son compagnon avait survécu, plus humain que jamais.

Les lèvres de celui-ci caressèrent son cou, le faisant sourire.

Intenable.

Mais si, si profondément humain.

Ses bras se serrèrent davantage autour de lui, ses paupières se pressant plus fort alors qu'il tentait de dissimuler ses larmes.

Il avait été si prêt de le perdre une nouvelle fois.

Il ne laisserait plus rien ni personne le blesser.

Il avait fait cette promesse auparavant et il n'avait pas été capable de la tenir. Cette fois, néanmoins, il se jura de la respecter, à n'importe quel prix.

Maudites soient les Nornes et leur prophétie à la noix.

Personne ne lui prendrait Jack. Personne.

* * *

_-Il .. Il y a quelque chose.. que je voulais vous dire._

Jack avait marmonné, ses yeux rivés sur sa bière. Le Docteur sourit, pressant son épaule.

_-Oui_ ?

Le capitaine se mordit la lèvre, avant de lever la tête, son regard se perdant dans la galaxie leur faisant face.

_-C'est à propos.. d'où je viens._

_-Jack .._

_-Doc.._

_-Jack, vous n'êtes pas obligé,_ murmura-t-il. _Je comprends que vous ayez vos secrets. C'est normal. Ne vous forcez pas._

_-Je sais_, lui sourit gentiment ce dernier. _Mais je .. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, et tout ce que vous m'avez dit de vous, j'ai envie.. C'est tellement stupide,_ soupira-t-il. _C'est tout bête, et je n'arrive pas à le dire. Boeshane_, souffla-t-il enfin sans le regarder._ Je viens de Boeshane._

Une chape de plomb tomba sur les cœurs du Docteur.

Boeshane.

L'invasion.

Tout faisait sens maintenant.

_-Je suis désolé._

Jack hocha la tête, ses yeux bleus se faisant de nouveau humides. Le Seigneur du temps pressa plus fort son bras, tentant maladroitement de lui communiquer son soutien de cette manière. Jack le comprit, comme toujours, parce qu'il posa sa tête sur son épaule, le laissant l'enlacer sans un mot.

_-J'imagine que.. que Gray était votre frère?_ murmura-t-il très bas.

Le cœur du capitaine s'arrêta, son visage se figeant. Le Seigneur du temps se morigéna silencieusement.

Aucune délicatesse, Docteur, ah, bravo.

_-Mon petit frère,_ admit enfin son compagnon.

_-Je suis désolé, Jack._

_-Je n'ai.. J'ai lâché sa main.._ Il ferma les yeux, la honte l'envahissant de nouveau même après toutes ces années. _Mon père était parti chercher ma mère, il nous avait dit de nous cacher, il m'avait dit de veiller sur lui et.. j'ai .. je n'ai pas.. On est tombé.. Je me suis relevé.. Je croyais qu'il était avec moi mais.. il.. Je m'en suis rendu compte en me cachant.. Je l'ai appelé, mais il n'était pas là.. Il n'était nulle part quand je suis sorti, _sanglota le jeune homme.

La gorge du Docteur se serra.

C'était donc le poids personnel de Jack.

Avoir lâché la main de son frère, et ignorer son sort.

_-C'est pour ça.. C'est pour lui que je suis parti, que je me suis engagé.. Je voulais le retrouver.. Mais jamais, jamais .. je n'ai rien pu trouver. Il n'y avait rien, aucune information.. J'aurai voulu remonter le temps, mais c'est interdit.._

_-Absolument,_ marmonna-t-il._ Oh, Jack, mon garçon, Jack, ce n'était pas votre faute,_ souffla-t-il.

_-Si ! Je lui ai lâché la main !_

_-Jack, vous courriez, c'était la panique.. Ce n'était pas.. Vous étiez un enfant_, lui rappela-t-il doucement, en caressant son visage.

_-Je l'ai perdu, Docteur, c'était mon petit frère.. Je peux faire tout ce que je veux, mais cela ne changera rien, je l'ai perdu.._

Le Docteur soupira, le pressant plus fort contre lui. Jack n'entendrait rien, il le savait. Sa culpabilité et sa peine prendraient toujours le dessus, le rongeant de l'intérieur, comme les siennes le dévoraient lui aussi.

Parler de ses origines signifiait évoquer son plus terrible secret pour son compagnon. Il faisait sens qu'il refusait d'évoquer le sujet, de quelque manière que ce soit. Ayael avait dû l'apprendre par la force.

Jack le lui avait confié de lui-même.

Le garçon portait son cœur sur sa main, prêt à offrir à tout le monde sans aucune limite.

Un sourire sombre étira ses lèvres, avant qu'il n'embrasse le crâne du jeune homme.

_-Merci.. pour votre confiance._

_-Toujours_, marmonna ce dernier, avant de poser sa tête contre son torse, ses yeux se fermant d'eux-mêmes.

Il dormait à poings fermés quelques instants plus tard. Le Docteur soupira de nouveau, le manœuvrant de façon à placer sa tête sur ses genoux. Ses doigts vinrent caresser ses cheveux, le geste instinctif et tendre lui serrant la gorge.

Tant de souffrance dans un si jeune être.

Tant d'amour à offrir, d'envie de vivre.

Lui et Rose étaient ses véritables cœurs, pensa-t-il en traçant les traits de son visage. Ils lui apportaient un amour et une lumière qu'il était incapable de concevoir seul, le nourrissant de leurs sourires et bonheur, mêmes fragiles.

Des vies si courtes, mais si puissantes.

Il en avait besoin, pour garder les pieds dans la réalité et ne pas se perdre dans le marasme de ses souvenirs. Sa mélancolie risquait de prendre le pas à chaque instant, ses pensées sombres envahissant son esprit dès qu'il était laissé seul.

Il avait besoin d'eux, et ils avaient besoin de lui, à leur façon.

La main de Jack se posa sur son genou, l'agrippant fermement dans son sommeil.

Le Docteur sourit, attendri.

_-Insupportable,_ murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue.

Rose serait de retour dès demain parmi eux. La blonde semblait enfin avoir trouvé une forme de paix intérieure concernant sa famille. Il en était soulagé. Aussi doué était-il pour gérer des attaques de tout type, ce type de tempête le laissait toujours désemparé. Peut-être, pensa-t-il sombrement, le prochain lui serait plus sociable. Il espérait bien ne pas le savoir trop tôt. Maintenant qu'il était au courant, il comptait bien repousser ce moment au maximum. Il devait y avoir une raison pour laquelle on le laissait être au courant, après tout.

Il commençait tout juste à apprécier sa vie dans ce corps, ce n'était pas pour passer au suivant directement, merci bien.

* * *

_**A thousand years - John Barrowman**_


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapitre 66**

* * *

_-Docteur, Jack !_

Rose se jeta dans leurs bras, un sourire immense aux lèvres. Le capitaine rit, la soulevant pour la faire voler dans les airs.

_-Hello ma princesseeeeee !_

_-Mon capitaineeee !_

_-Mon amour ! Mon cœur ! Ma petite fleur !_

_-Oy !_

_-Aow, il est jaloux_, rit Rose.

_-Quoi, de toi?_commenta Jack en faisant un clin d'œil au Seigneur du temps. _Oh, le goujat._

_-Hello, Rose_, sourit le Docteur en la prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

_-Venez, là, vous, _rit-elle.

Jackie se racla la gorge, ses bras croisés. Le groupe se tenait devant l'immeuble où vivaient les Tyler, le ciel gris de Londres humide par dessus eux.

_-Dites-le si je dérange._

_-Ah, non, jamais, _rit Jack en saisissant sa main pour un baisemain._ Toujours aussi splendide, Jackie. Est-ce une nouvelle coupe de cheveux ?_

_-Écoutez-le_, roucoula l'aînée des Tyler en se passant la main dans ces derniers. _Ces vieilles choses ? Ils sont horribles !_

_-Non, ils sont magnifiques, comme vous,_ répliqua Jack avec un clin d'œil.

_**-Vos**__ cheveux sont magnifiques,_ contra Jackie en tendant la main pour les toucher.

_-Oy !_

_-Oh, le vieil homme est possessif?_commenta narquoisement Jackie.

Le Docteur vira au rouge pivoine.

_-Il aime marquer son territoire_, répliqua Jack en lui faisant un clin d'œil, s'attirant un grognement_. Vous voyez ?_

_-Il ne vous attache pas, au moins?_fit semblant de s'inquiéter Jackie.

_-Il me garde enfermé des heures.. dans sa chambre,_ répondit le capitaine, empirant la rougeur du pauvre Docteur alors que le trio tombait dans un fou rire.

_-Je vais vous abandonner !_

_-Vous êtes incapable de vivre sans moi_, rétorqua-t-il.

_-Wow, vous êtes en forme_, commenta Rose, amusée et quelque peu perplexe. _C'est ce qu'il arrive quand je vous laisse seuls trop longtemps ?_

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard.

_-Vous nous avez manqué,_ répondit finalement le Docteur, en la serrant contre lui.

Il y avait davantage dans ses mots qu'il ne voulait bien le dire, Rose pouvait l'entendre. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais déjà il attrapait son sac à dos, l'entraînant derrière lui dans le Tardis. Jackie roula des yeux, alors que Jack soupirait.

_-Désolé. Les derniers jours ont été.. compliqués._

_-Pour tout le monde, _marmonna la mère de Rose._ L'épreuve de la maturité, j'imagine._

_-Envie d'en parler?_demanda-t-il gentiment en prenant son bras, se dirigeant vers l'appartement.

_-Peut-être.. Autour d'un thé ?_

_-Votre thé maison?_sourit-il. _Avec plaisir._

_-Au moins un qui est gentleman,_ commenta Jackie en le traînant derrière elle.

Rose sourit en la voyant faire. Sa mère avait définitivement adopté Jack. Le Docteur était une autre histoire, mais peut-être les choses s'amélioreraient-elles avec le temps. L'espoir faisait vivre, n'est-ce pas? songea-t-elle en suivant ce dernier dans le Tardis.

_-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous semblez .. tendu,_ demanda-t-elle en s'accoudant à la rambarde.

_-Moi ? Magnifique ! Mickey n'est pas là ? Je m'attendais à le voir_, commenta le Seigneur du temps. _Toujours derrière vous, une vraie ombre._

Rose roula des yeux en le voyant détourner sans aucune discrétion la conversation. Elle soupira, se penchant en avant.

_-Non. Non.. Et je pense qu'on ne va pas le voir avant longtemps, _marmonna-t-elle.

_-Oh.. Je.. Je suis désolé,_ murmura-t-il.

_-Non, ce n'est pas.. C'est la vie,_ souffla-t-elle en fixant ses ongles. _On a parlé, vous savez ? Comme vous m'aviez dit de faire. Moi, maman, lui.. mais ça.. Enfin, ça n'a pas marché au début.. Plein de disputes.. Je m'en suis prise plein la tronche_, grimaça-t-elle, _mais je le méritais.. Si, si, _soupira-t-elle devant son expression_. Je n'ai pas été juste, Docteur, j'ai fait des erreurs, je les paye, c'est.. horrible, et je me sens encore mal juste à y penser, mais il faut bien que je fasse avec.. Mickey, il.. On a réussi à discuter, vous savez, plus calmement, et c'était.. C'était bien, ça faisait du bien. Mais voilà, il.. On n'est plus ensemble, je ne peux pas lui demander de rester dans le coin et juste faire avec, vous savez ? Il a sa vie à mener,_ marmonna-t-elle.

_-Je vois. Beaucoup de discussions matures et ennuyeuses au possible, alors,_ commenta-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

_-Voilà_, sourit-elle faiblement, en lui rendant son étreinte. _Doc, tout va bien?_ insista-t-elle. _Jack, son regard.. Il s'est passé quelque chose, hein ?_

Rose Tyler, et son instinct à toute épreuve.

Le Docteur soupira, secouant la tête.

_-Vous savez ce que c'est, on voyage, et parfois, on tombe dans des situations.. difficiles. Notre Jack est toujours marqué, mais il guérira._

_-On vous a attaqués? _traduisit-elle immédiatement._ L'Agence ? Oh non, vraiment? _s'exclama-t-elle paniquée devant son regard.

_-Rose, tout va bien,_ répondit-il doucement en serrant ses bras._ C'est fini. L'Agence.. J'ai pris soin d'eux_, grogna-t-il, une lueur sombre traversant son regard.

_-Oui?_ souffla-t-elle, effrayée.

_-Oui,_ confirma-t-il dans un nouveau grognement._ Plus personne ne s'approchera de Jack. Je m'en suis assuré._

Il y avait quelque chose, dans ses yeux, quelque chose d'incroyablement sombre et dangereux. Ce n'était pas juste la Tempête, c'était une version encore plus noire de celle-ci. Une rage, une hargne, presque primale.

Jack avait été blessé, gravement.

Le Docteur avait cru le perdre.

Le Docteur avait manqué devenir fou.

Rose frissonna.

Quoiqu'il se soit passé, le Seigneur du temps ne lui en dirait pas davantage.

Et peut-être, peut-être ne voulait-elle pas savoir. Peut-être que le fait que Jack allait bien était la seule chose qui comptait. Elle veillerait sur lui, elle aussi. Elle avait ses manières, d'humaine, comme aimait la taquinait le Seigneur du temps. Mais elles étaient les siennes, et elles étaient aussi bougrement efficaces.

_-Vous m'avez manqué_, chuchota-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

_-Vous aussi, Rose_, sourit-il, son expression s'adoucissant immédiatement au contact de la jeune Terrienne.

_-Vous comptez sortir de ce vaisseau? Maman fait des efforts, vous savez, mais ça ne peut pas marcher si vous n'essayez pas vous aussi_, le réprimanda-t-elle.

Il grimaça.

_-Je croyais que vous vouliez repartir._

_-Je veux ! Mais avant on va aller prendre le thé, ou maman me tuera. Oh, arrêtez, vous n'allez pas mourir, _affirma-t-elle en le tirant par la manche.

_-Ça c'est encore à prouver,_ soupira-t-il.

_-Docteur_. Sa voix s'était durcie. _C'est ma mère. On l'a blessée tous les deux. On s'amende tous les deux._

Le Docteur grimaça de nouveau, avant d'hocher la tête. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, Rose l'attrapa par le poignet, le traînant derrière elle en une imitation parfaite de Jackie.

* * *

_-.. immense ! Ah, vous voilà,_ s'exclama Jack en se redressant en les voyant enfin passer la porte. _Je commençais à penser que le Tardis vous avait aspirés !_

_-Désolée, juste le temps de poser mes affaires_, sourit Rose. _Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose, 'man ?_

_-Nah, pose tes fesses et mange,_ répliqua celle-ci en indiquant le gâteau posé sur la table basse.

_-Sure ?_

_-Tais-toi ou je t'envoie nettoyer le plafond de la cuisine._

Les yeux de Rose s'agrandirent jusqu'à devenir des boules, son épouvante évidente alors qu'elle courrait s'asseoir sur le canapé, tirant le Docteur derrière elle. Celui-ci se laissa tomber sur un coussin, ses mouvements patauds et gênés. Sans lui prêter attention, Jackie posa un thé devant lui, tout en continuant sa conversation avec Jack.

_-Ce parc est magnifique, il faut absolument que vous le visitiez ! Et le British Museum, aussi, vous qui êtes tous des fanas de culture, c'est une base, enfin. Rose, je ne peux pas croire que tu ne lui ai jamais fait visiter Londres !_

_-Je .. Ah tiens, non_, murmura la jeune femme, pensive. _Pourquoi on ne lui a jamais fait visiter Londres? _demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le Docteur qui roula des yeux.

_-On est trop occupé à sauver la ville ?_

_-Ah, c'est ça_, rit Rose en attrapant le sucrier._ Non, il faudra qu'on le fasse, quand même, il y a plein à voir, oh, je ne t'ai jamais parlé de ce café.._

Le reste de la conversation devint un brouillard dans les oreilles du Docteur, occupé à boire son thé pour lutter contre sa crise de panique.

Une discussion, normale, dans un appartement, normal.

Il pouvait le faire.

Il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer, ou hurler, ou s'enfuir comme un damné.

Une part de gâteau yaourt nature apparut dans ses mains, avec une serviette rouge à carreaux blancs. Le Docteur releva la tête, mais déjà Jackie s'éloignait, pestant contre l'absence de petites cuillères.

Ses yeux se baissèrent vers la part de gâteau.

Ce n'était qu'une part de gâteau.

Et un gâteau terriblement banal, en plus.

Mais c'était quelque chose à manger. Quelque chose sur laquelle se concentrer. Quelque chose pour le tirer du tourbillon de ses pensées.

Était-il possible, s'interrogea-t-il, ahuri, que Jackie ait une idée de ce qui se tramait dans son esprit ? Essayait-elle de l'aider, en lui donnant quelque chose à s'agripper ?

Elle semblait l'ignorer, mais elle ne cessait de tourner autour de son canapé depuis son arrivée.

Le Docteur se mordit la lèvre, avant de se pencher pour mordre dans sa part. Ses sourcils se haussèrent devant le délice.

_-C'est de la vanille ?_

Rose sursauta, tirée de sa discussion avec Jack sur les meilleurs cafés de la ville.

_-Hein ? Oui, vous n'êtes pas allergique, hein? _s'inquiéta-t-elle. _Maman m'a bien demandé avant de le faire, je lui ai dit que non.._

Jackie lui avait demandé ?

_-Non, non,_ sourit-il, avant de remordre dans sa part. _Non, au contraire, c'est que c'est.. délicieux. Fantastique_, affirma-t-il.

Un reniflement monta de la cuisine.

Le Docteur roula des yeux, avant de finir sa part comme un damné.

Est-ce que Jackie le tuerait s'il en redemandait une autre ?


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapitre 67**

* * *

_-Tu m'appelles, hein !_

_-Dans deux jours, promis !_

_-Deux jours à moi, pas deux jours à toi !_

_-Promis, 'man_, rit Rose avant de l'embrasser_. Tu prends soin de toi, hein ? Et tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit, sur ces études !_

_-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète donc pas ainsi, allez, ouste, file, _roula des yeux Jackie. _L'autre abruti va piquer une crise s'il ne part pas dans la seconde._

_-Hé ! Tu l'aimes,_ rit-elle.

_-Il n'est.. pas si mal. Potentiellement. À étudier._

Rose rit davantage, avant de pivoter sur ses pieds pour rentrer dans le vaisseau, fermant la porte derrière elle. À peine eut-elle fait un pas à l'intérieur que le Tardis s'élançait dans le vortex.

_-Des études?_interrogea Jack.

_-Oui, en secrétariat, elle a un job de six mois, dedans, tu sais, je t'ai dit, et je me suis dit, elle est super douée pour les papiers, ce serait peut-être bien qu'elle retourne étudier, pour pouvoir travailler tout le temps là-dedans._

_-Ce serait bien,_ confirma-t-il en souriant, heureux de la voir si détendue.

_-Bon retour à la maison, Rose Tyler,_ sourit le Docteur.

Un sourire étincelant identique apparut sur les lèvres rosées de celle-ci.

_-Oh, vous n'avez pas idée._

_-Si,_ rit Jack en la prenant de nouveau dans ses bras. _Alors, où est-ce que tu veux aller? Dis-nous!_

_-Un endroit cool ? Une plage ? _Le sourire de Jack se figea en même temps que la main du Docteur sur son bouton. _Ou pas ? Du shopping ?_

_-Vous autres singes et votre besoin de dépenser de l'argent inutilement_, bougonna le Seigneur du temps._ Je vous propose tout le temps et l'espace, et vous voulez faire du shopping ?_

Rose fit la moue.

_-On n'a pas franchement pu profiter de Cardiff.._

_-Tu veux retourner à Cardiff ?_

_-Pas forcément tout de suite ! Faites-nous rêver, Docteur,_ s'exclama-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil au Seigneur du temps. _Une galaxie impossible, des tourbillons du temps, le Japon en 1336.._

* * *

Le Japon en 1336.

Le Docteur l'avait prise au pied de la lettre.

Cela avait été un de ses voyages les plus frustrants.

Le Japon, comme tout le monde le savait, était une île. Et cette île ne rentrerait en contact avec le monde extérieur qu'au XIXème siècle. Cela signifiait qu'en 1336, les habitants n'avaient aucune idée que d'autres peuples existaient.

En d'autres termes, aucun contact avec eux n'était possible.

À part admirer le paysage, le trio ne pouvait rien faire.

Absolument, rien, faire, du tout.

Rose laissa s'échapper un sifflement frustré.

_-Vos blagues sont pourries._

_-Je satisfais vos vœux, Rose Tyler,_ répliqua-t-il, amusé.

_-À quoi cela sert d'être ici si je ne peux voir personne ?_

_-Le paysage ne vous suffit pas? _commenta-t-il en indiquant les magnifiques forêts et montagnes leur faisant face.

_-Si … mais.. je voulais voir des gens !_

_-On peut quand même explorer?_demanda Jack, en sortant du vaisseau, ses yeux brillants._ Il n'y a personne ici, non ?_

_-Personne d'après le scanner, _confirma-t-il.

_-Génial!_ s'exclama le brun avant de détaler à toute allure pour explorer les lieux.

_-Ne vous éloignez pas !_

_-Tu parles, Charles, _sourit Rose. _Oh, je voulais voir des samouraïs ! Et des geishas !_

_-Il existait des femmes samouraïs, vous savez_, lui apprit le Docteur en prenant galamment son bras, avant qu'ils ne partent eux aussi découvrir les paysages splendides les entourant.

_-Sérieusement ?_

_-Absolument ! Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'elles allaient rester derrière ?_

_-Mais des femmes.. qui se battent ? À cette époque ?_

_-Les Spartiates de la Grèce antique entraînaient à égalité garçons et filles pour devenir des soldats,_ lui rappela-t-il. _Et les anciens Égyptiens considéraient la femme l'égale de l'homme, parce qu'elle donnait la vie. Les Japonaises – le Japon est toujours en construction, la conception même de pays uni demeure très abstraite – n'étaient pas différentes. Elles portaient le nom d__'__onna-bugeisha, _expliqua-t-il._ Des femmes combattantes, issues de la haute société. Les choses étaient différentes pour les plus pauvres, comme toujours,_ fronça-t-il les sourcils. _Elles ont marqué l'Histoire de ce pays : l'__impératrice Jingū__, __Tomoe Gozen__, __Nakano Takeko__, __Hōjō Masako .. Elles ont toutes influencé le destin du Japon,_ murmura-t-il alors qu'elle le fixait, ses yeux brillants.

_-Je n'ai rien compris à leur nom, mais allez-y, racontez-moi !_

Il sourit devant son exclamation ravie, son visage se faisant fier et quelque peu orgueilleux alors qu'il commençait à parler. Rose l'écouta sans un mot, fascinée. Elle souriait comme une damnée, un sentiment d'excitation survoltée à présent bien connu s'éveillant en elle tandis que le Seigneur du temps l'abreuvait de ses connaissances.

C'était comme revenir à la maison après des mois d'absence.

Rose aimait sa mère, clairement, mais elle se sentait si à l'étroit sur Terre.

Le Tardis était sa vraie maison.

Leur vraie maison, se corrigea-t-elle silencieusement alors que Jack réapparaissait, surexcité.

_-Doc ! J'ai trouvé un arbre fruitier ! Goûtez, c'est trop bon ! Toi aussi, ma petite pépite !_

Le Seigneur du temps roula des yeux affectueusement, mais accepta avec plaisir le fruit – un Nashi, une poire japonaise, leur apprit-il. Rose l'imita aussitôt, ses yeux bruns s'ouvrant immédiatement avant qu'elle ne reprenne une seconde bouchée.

_-Mais c'est trop bon ce truc !_

_-Il y en a plein en bas, plein d'arbres, il suffit de tendre la main, c'est fou_, rit Jack avant de tendre la main pour essuyer le jus qui avait coulé le long de la bouche du Docteur. _Là_, sourit-il, avant de suçoter son doigt, les faisant grogner en même temps.

_-Sérieusement_ ?

_-Quoi_? demanda-t-il, son regard innocent.

_-Parfois, je me demande comment je te supporte_, soupira-t-elle, avant de crier quand il l'attrapa par la taille, la collant à lui.

_-Mon charme imparable ? Mes cheveux tueurs ? Oh, je sais, ma mâchoire parfaite ? Mes dons en danse?_suggéra-t-il en jouant de ses sourcils.

_-Lesquels_? rit-elle, en posant ses mains sur son torse.

Le sourire de Jack s'agrandit, alors que le Docteur roulait des yeux.

_-Ooooh.. On veut voir ?_

_-Je vous laisse vous reproduire tous les deux?_pesta le Seigneur du temps.

_-Oh, il est jaloux ! Rose, il est jaloux de toi, le méchant !_

_-Jaloux, moi?_ renifla l'intéressé. _Peuh. Dans vos rêves._

_-Oh, mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter ainsi, Doc de mon cœur, il n'y en a qu'un comme vous,_ ronronna Jack en se tournant vers lui pour attraper sa taille, collant son corps au sien.

_-J'espère bien, _grogna ce dernier en saisissant sa hanche, faisant sourire le jeune homme.

Le Docteur n'était pas jaloux de Rose, bien sûr que non. C'était simplement un jeu entre eux, une chasse, une séduction. Quelque chose qui durait depuis des mois déjà, et qui avait fini par exploser quelques temps auparavant.

Rose roula des yeux en les voyant se dévisager, leur regard clairement enivré de leur jeu en cours. La bouche de Jack était légèrement entrouverte, l'ombre de sa langue apparaissant au coin de ses lèvres. Le Docteur, le Docteur souriait, sa main libre venant instinctivement caresser le bas de sa hanche.

Oh, merde.

Elle était certaine que si elle n'était pas là, ces deux-là joueraient un tout autre type de chasse.

Était-ce à cela qu'allait ressemblait la vie sur le Tardis, à présent ?

Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise vie.

Voyager dans le temps et l'espace, avec ses deux fous personnels.

Sa famille.

La famille ne se composait pas que des membres de sang, décida-t-elle fermement alors que Jack embrassait goulûment un Seigneur du temps satisfait. Elle s'ouvrait à tous ceux que choisissait son cœur.

Et n'était-ce pas le plus fantastique ?


	68. Chapter 68

**J'ai repoussé la publication de ce chapitre, parce qu'il est d'une tristesse à en pleurer. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et je dois avaler que j'aurai bientôt fini de publier cette histoire :(**

* * *

**Chapitre 68**

* * *

Il allait mourir.

C'était donc bien ce que les Nornes avaient prévu.

Il allait mourir, en aidant le Docteur à sauver l'univers.

Ironie du sort.

Il allait mourir, et il avait si peur.

Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Il avait toujours cru, depuis l'attaque de Boeshane et la disparition de Gray, qu'il se moquait de mourir. Son cœur avait été détruit ce jour-là, et avec lui tout espoir.

Mais il avait eu tort.

Jack avait vécu.

Et il avait vu tant, tant de choses.

Des choses terribles. Des choses magnifiques. Des choses extraordinaires. Des choses trop folles pour être pensées, encore moins racontées.

Jack avait aimé.

On affirmait à l'Agence que tous les agents étaient passés dans son lit.

Ce fait était exagéré. Il avait dû en atteindre un bon quart avant sa fuite. Il en aurait été capable, cependant.

Jack était quelqu'un de passionné.

Il allait mourir par conviction, et plus encore, par amour.

L'amour d'une jeune blonde aux grands yeux bruns, et d'un fou à deux cœurs.

Rose Tyler et le Docteur.

Ah, ils l'avaient bien eu. Il était tellement mieux lâche.

Mais non, c'était faux. Il était devenu tellement mieux depuis qu'il vivait à leurs cotés.

Et il n'aurait changé cela pour rien au monde.

Il savait, quand il les avait embrassés, qu'il n'avait aucune chance de revenir.

C'était la fin. Personne n'échappait aux Daleks. Et pourtant, Jack tenterait quand même sa chance. Il avait toujours été comme cela : stupide, effronté, téméraire, malicieux, provoquant les puissants de cet univers pour mieux s'enfuir, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

C'était devenu pire depuis qu'il avait rencontré Rose et le Docteur. À leur contact, il avait en effet développé une terrible tare : un sens moral.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier n'avait fait que grandir.

Était-ce l'effet qu'avait le Seigneur du temps sur tout le monde ?

Est-ce que celui-ci savait qu'il allait mourir ? Leur baiser avait été si léger, si rapide. Un au revoir chuchoté du bout des lèvres, derrière des sourires de circonstances.

Sourire, pour ne pas pleurer.

Le credo de sa vie.

Jack avait si peur.

Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Mais le Docteur avait besoin de temps. Le Docteur pouvait sauver l'univers, détruire les Daleks. Détruire les monstres légendaires, une bonne fois pour toutes. Faire honneur à tous les morts du vaisseau en effaçant ces créatures horrifiques à jamais.

Des morts, Jack en avait vu.

Tous ses compagnons d'armes étaient morts avant lui.

Qu'étaient-ils sensés faire, avec leurs pauvres flingues ?

Et pourtant, ils s'étaient battus, avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Mieux valait une chance infime de survivre que d'attendre résigné la mort.

La mort les avait mangés.

Et elle allait l'avoir lui aussi.

Au moins, Rose était à l'abri.

Rose.

Sa fleur, son espoir, son soleil, sa joie de vivre.

Son sourire, son rire.

Ses mèches blondes volant au vent.

Ses vieux jeans et ses t-shirts.

Son t-shirt avec l'Union Jack.

Leur rencontre ce soir-là à Londres.

Il n'avait pas flirté ainsi depuis si longtemps.

Et pourtant, rien ne s'était passé.

Ils n'étaient pas compatibles.

Tant de regrets, et d'espoir. Tant d'amour et de tendresse.

Tant d'amour silencieux entre eux.

Rose l'aimait, et il l'aimait aussi. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils n'avaient pas une relation traditionnelle pour des humains du XXIème siècle que leur amour n'était pas réel. Le Docteur ne cessait de répéter que la conception d'amour était aussi large que l'univers, et il avait raison.

Jack les aimait, tous les deux.

Il les aimait, passionnément, désespéramment. Il les aimait et c'était pour eux qu'il se battait.

Même s'il était terrifié.

* * *

_Moonlight Serenade._

_Il avait fallu que Rose choisisse cette chanson pour apprendre à danser au Docteur._

_Jack les avait rejoints en courant, ahuri et soulagé._

_Il était sauvé._

* * *

_La porte s'ouvrit enfin devant lui, révélant une des femmes du village souriante._

_-Tu veux venir le voir ?_

_-Le?s'exclama-t-il en rentrant en courant, se dirigeant droit vers le lit où était allongée sa mère, épuisée mais heureuse._

_Une toute petite chose dormait dans ses bras, enveloppée de linges chauds. À ses cotés, son père sourit._

_-Tu as un petit frère, mon grand._

_-Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais ! Comment il s'appelle, dis, comment il s'appelle, s'exclama-t-il en se penchant pour regarder l'étrange créature._

_-Chut. Gray, sourit sa maman. Il s'appelle Gray._

_-Gray .. C'est joli, Gray.. Hello, Gray, souffla-t-il en fixant le bébé._

_-Tu veux le prendre?demanda sa mère en le lui tendant._

_Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure alors que l'une des femmes l'aidait à le placer correctement dans ses bras._

_Wow._

_Son petit frère._

_-Salut, p'tit frère, murmura-t-il, avant d'embrasser son front. T'inquiète pas, je veillerai toujours sur toi._

* * *

C'était vrai, ce qu'ils disaient.

Quand on allait vraiment mourir, votre vie défilait devant vous.

Les rires et baisers de Hart se transformèrent en ceux du Docteur, leurs moments d'intimité s'y entremêlant pour lui tordre le cœur.

Ils avaient perdu tellement de temps. Des mois à se courir autour pour à peine trois semaines réelles d'amour.

Tout était passé si vite. Et maintenant il allait mourir.

_-Docteur, vous avez maximum vingt secondes !_

Sa voix tremblait même à ses oreilles.

Un dernier baroud d'honneur, semblait-il.

Damn.

Merde merde merde !

Ce n'était pas sensé se finir ainsi.

Ou peut-être, était-ce exactement l'endroit vers où il s'était toujours dirigé.

Mourir une arme à la main, pour une cause juste.

Est-ce que le Docteur avait réussi ?

Il fallait qu'il réussisse.

Jack avait tout fait pour lui gagner le temps nécessaire.

Faites que ce soit suffisant.

_-Exterminer_ !

Il avait répliqué, moqueur, comme toujours. Il s'était tenu droit alors que les monstres s'avançaient vers lui, le coinçant contre le mur.

Il savait que le Docteur pouvait l'entendre par le biais de leur communicateur.

_Désolé, Doc._

Il lui ferait honneur. Il ne fuirait pas.

Il n'était pas un lâche.

Il était devenu un homme bien, un homme digne du Docteur.

Un homme digne de Rose.

Jack déglutit.

Rose.

Elle était à l'abri.

Et le Docteur vaincrait.

Comme toujours.

C'était le plus important.

_Je t'aime, Rose._

_Je vous aime, grand fou._

Un hurlement strident explosa dans le communicateur.

* * *

**Bon je vais aller pleurer et puis heu.. vala..**


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapitre 69**

* * *

Jack était mort.

Jack était mort, et il ne pouvait pas sauver l'univers sans commettre un autre double génocide.

Jack était mort pour rien, parce qu'il en était incapable.

Le sacrifice de son ami, et de tous ces autres innocents, avait été inutile.

Était-ce un résumé grotesque de sa vie ?

À quoi bon se battre si c'était pour tout perdre ainsi ?

Les ténèbres, grondantes, bouillonnantes, les ténèbres envahissaient de nouveau son esprit, s'en accaparant chaque centimètre carré pour ne plus rien laisser derrière elles.

Les ténèbres menaçaient une nouvelle fois de le submerger.

L'univers, contre la vie de milliards.

Il avait fait ce calcul une fois, et cela l'avait détruit. Il ne pouvait pas le refaire une seconde fois, et l'empereur des Daleks le savait.

Les Daleks allaient gagner.

Tout cela pour rien.

Le massacre de son peuple, _de tous ces enfants_, pour rien.

Le Docteur sentit ses épaules s'affaisser.

À quoi bon ?

Il avait échoué.

Il n'y avait plus personne à sauver ici.

Jack était mort.

Une nouvelle fois, un de ses compagnons venait de mourir par sa faute.

C'était toujours la même chose : ils le regarderaient avec ces yeux emplis d'admiration, le besoin de lui plaire et de l'impressionner prenant le pas sur toute logique. Ils ne comprenaient pas qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin, ils étaient déjà tous extraordinaires naturellement. Rose, Jack, et tous ceux qui les avaient précédés, ils étaient tous si courageux, et généreux, et emplis d'un amour pour la vie qui l'avait toujours fasciné.

Leur vie était si courte comparée à la sienne, mais tellement plus passionnante.

Lorsqu'on n'avait pas l'éternité devant soi, on vivait chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier. Du moins, était-ce ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours ressenti.

Leur vie était si courte, et si fragile.

Il savait, à chaque fois qu'il accueillait quelqu'un à bord du Tardis, il savait que l'histoire risquait de se répéter. À chaque fois, il se convaincrait que les choses seraient différentes, qu'il serait plus prudent, plus attentionné, et il avait tort.

Combien de ses compagnons étaient morts dans une bataille, ou partis brisés, leur regard hanté par les horreurs vécues ?

Jack n'était que le dernier sur sa liste.

Jack, et son courage hors norme.

Jack, et sa réponse cinglante aux Daleks avant qu'ils ne l'abattent.

Il l'avait entendu hurler par le biais du communicateur. Il avait hurlé en même temps, ses cœurs explosant alors que sa perte le faisait tomber au sol.

Pas encore. Pas de nouveau, pas après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, son combat pour tenter de sortir de ses ténèbres, les mois passés à se tourner autour, gaspillés au lieu d'être vécus..

Pas encore.

Pas un autre.

Pourquoi ?

_-Jack ? Jack !_

Il l'avait appelé, mais bien sûr, personne n'avait répondu.

Encore un autre mort par sa faute, pour rien.

Il ne pouvait pas vaincre les Daleks sans se perdre dans la haine à son tour.

Et le Docteur ne voulait pas haïr.

Au contact de ses compagnons, il avait réappris à aimer.

Jack, Jack savait aimer.

Tant d'amour et de dévotion réunis en une seule personne.

Rose savait aussi aimer.

Rose ..

Rose était à l'abri.

Une victoire minuscule dans un océan de perte.

Il avait tenu sa promesse envers Jackie. Il l'avait renvoyée chez elle, mise à l'abri.

Mais il avait dû lui mentir pour cela.

Son dernier acte envers elle avait été de lui mentir.

Il ne pouvait même pas commencer à décrire le sentiment d'amertume que cela lui laissait dans la bouche.

Il se sentait sombrer, et cela le terrifiait.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Docteur savait qu'il avait perdu.

Il n'y aurait pas de victoire cette fois. Pas de cris de joie, de rires et de commentaires sarcastiques. Pas de régénération miracle. Personne pour l'aider, le sauver.

Il était seul.

L'univers contre des milliards.

Un autre double génocide.

Il ne pouvait pas refaire cela.

Ses yeux se fermèrent, alors que des larmes menaçaient de couler sur ses joues creusées.

* * *

_**«Rose.**_

_**\- Heureux de vous rencontrer, Rose. Courrez pour vivre! »**_

Courrez. Le résumé de sa vie. Courir pour survivre, courir pour s'enfuir, courir parce que c'était drôle, excitant, et qu'à chaque fois, l'adrénaline semblait faire exploser ses veines de ce bonheur sans nom qu'était la vie.

Courir, il le faisait depuis plus de neuf cents ans, sans s'arrêter.

Mais aujourd'hui, il semblerait qu'il ait enfin trouvé son arrêt final.

La mort, face aux Daleks.

Oui, vraiment, le résumé de sa vie.

* * *

_**«Capitaine Jack Harkness. Heureux de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur Spock ».**_

Spock. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le légendaire Vulcain, il était un digne Seigneur du temps ! À part les oreilles, et les connaissances scientifiques et culturelles hallucinantes, et l'incapacité de se faire comprendre socialement..

Non, ils n'avaient rien en commun, vraiment.

Jack l'avait insupporté dès le départ.

Il l'avait aussi fasciné et attiré dès le départ.

Cela aurait pu résumer leur relation.

Ils avaient perdu tellement de temps. C'était sa faute, vraiment : Jack avait été très clair dès le départ, et même s'il passait son temps à le traiter de fripon et Don Juan, il savait combien le jeune homme possédait un grand cœur.

Jack était, comme Rose, si facile à aimer.

Et comme avec Rose, il avait manqué tant d'occasions.

Ils avaient perdu tellement de temps à se tourner autour. Ils auraient pu vivre quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Ce n'était pas comme si leur court temps ensemble ne l'avait pas été, extraordinaire, parce qu'il l'avait été, il avait été fantastique. Mais il avait été _si court._

Il aurait voulu tellement plus.

Ils auraient mérité tellement plus.

* * *

_**-Tout le monde vit, Rose ! Tout le monde vit ! J'ai besoin de plus de jours comme cela.**_

_**-Docteur..**_

Il ne l'avait pas entendue tout de suite, perdu dans sa joie. Il avait tourbillonné autour de la console, riant et sautant comme un gamin.

Il avait été si heureux.

Pour une fois, tout le monde avait survécu.

Un petit garçon était revenu à la vie, et avait été rendu à sa mère. Toutes les victimes de la peste avaient été guéries, la bombe n'avait pas explosé.

La bombe.

_**-Et Jack ?**_

Son sourire s'était effacé, ses mains continuant automatiquement leur travail alors que son cerveau commençait à tourner à toute vitesse.

_**-Pourquoi dirait-il au revoir ?**_

Parce qu'il allait repartir dans l'espace. C'était évident, n'est-ce pas ? Il ferait exploser la bombe, avant de partir à son tour.

Damn.

Jack.

Son vaisseau était puissant, mais pas assez pour lâcher la bombe sans exploser au passage.

_**-Docteur,**_ avait-elle insisté,_** il ne va pas mourir, hein ? Docteur !**_

_**-Je ne .. Non**_, avait-il murmuré, ses mains se contractant sur la console en face de lui.

_**-Vous n'en êtes pas sûr ? Vous lui avait demandé de prendre la bombe, sans réfléchir à s'il s'en sortirait ?**_s'était-elle indignée.

_**-Je pensais que son vaisseau était adapté, **_avait-il sifflé en commençant à traquer la signature énergétique de celui-ci.

_**-Vous ne lui avez pas demandé ! Je ne vous ai pas vu lui demander ! Docteur, enfin!**_avait-elle crié._** Allez le sauver ! Il se sacrifie pour nous ! Dépêchez-vous !**_

Elle l'avait frappé au bras, furieuse, et il l'avait mérité, très honnêtement.

Ils avaient sauvé Jack, et l'avaient accueilli à bord du Tardis. Ils ignoraient, se faisant, à quel point leur vie allait devenir encore plus mouvementée.

Quelques mois plus tard, le conte de fées se transformait en cauchemar.

Il avait désespéramment tenté de créer une arme contre les Daleks, sacrifiant tous les jeunes héros de la station au passage, et son compagnon.

Il l'avait créée, mais il ne pouvait pas l'employer.

L'empereur des Daleks se moquait de lui, le poussant à appuyer sur le levier et massacrer Daleks et être humains.

_-Qu'êtes-vous? Lâche ou tueur ?_

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, avant qu'il recule précipitamment.

_-Lâche_, souffla-t-il. _Toujours._

Peut-être était-ce temps. Peut-être était-ce son destin, son châtiment pour avoir massacré deux peuples.

Il l'acceptait.

C'était mérité.

Rose était à l'abri, Jack était mort. Le Tardis avait disparu avec la jeune femme. Que lui restait-il ?

Ses yeux se fermèrent, alors qu'il attendait le coup mortel.

Et puis un son qu'il connaissait par cœur s'éleva derrière lui.


	70. Chapter 70

**Et hop, voici le chap final.**

**Je vais plus savoir comment occuper mes journées, moi..**

**Allez on se retrouve à la fin. C'était LA scène et la fin qui me hantent depuis que j'ai commencé le premier chapitre du premier tome, i ans :p JK Rowling avait son départ, moi j'avais ma fin xD**

* * *

**Chapitre 70**

* * *

Rose était revenue.

Ses yeux brillaient de la lumière dorée du Tardis, le pouvoir terrifiant de cette dernière jaillissant d'elle par vagues.

En un instant, elle avait détruit les Daleks.

En une seconde, elle avait ramené Jack à la vie.

Le monde du Docteur s'était de nouveau effondré alors que la naissance du point fixe le frappait en plein cœurs.

Non. Non, ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas juste, ce n'était pas droit, cela ne pouvait pas exister ! Aucun être vivant ne pouvait être figé dans le temps, il ne pouvait pas permettre cela, c'était une abomination !

Est-ce que Jack était une abomination ?

Son esprit hurlait que oui, mais ses cœurs que non.

Rose et le Tardis s'étaient unies pour devenir le Méchant loup, changeant à jamais le destin de l'univers se faisant.

Rose, douce Rose, courageuse Rose, terrible Rose, Rose ne pouvait pas supporter la mort de son ami. Elle avait voulu le sauver, le ramener, mais le pouvoir du vortex temporel était trop puissant et elle n'avait pas pu le contrôler.

Elle avait ramené Jack, pour toujours.

Le garçon ne pourrait plus mourir.

Il l'avait senti revenir à la vie, son cri de terreur alors qu'il se redressait frappant en plein dans ses oreilles. Il pouvait le sentir courir dans le vaisseau en cet instant, paniqué, à sa recherche.

Il fallait qu'il parte.

Il allait se régénérer, et Rose aurait potentiellement besoin de soins. Il avait retiré le vortex temporel qui la brûlait de l'intérieur, la jeune fille s'évanouissant se faisant. Elle semblait aller bien à présent, mais il ne pouvait pas en être certain.

Il fallait qu'il parte.

Ses sens temporels hurlaient, tous ses instincts lui ordonnant de s'enfuir, loin, le plus loin possible du monstre créé.

L'abomination.

L'être impossible.

Jack.

Jack n'était pas un monstre.

Jack était certainement impossible, mais pas à cause du vortex virevoltant en lui.

Jack était unique.

Était-ce la naissance d'une nouvelle espèce, ou bien simplement une erreur de la nature à corriger ?

Mais qui était-il pour penser ainsi ?

Jack était un être vivant, pas une erreur.

Son esprit tourbillonnait dans tous les sens, paniqué, terrifié.

Que devait-il faire ?

Jack l'appelait, il pouvait l'entendre.

Jack avait besoin de lui.

Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner derrière lui.

Ce serait indigne.

Il avait fait une promesse.

Il en avait fait une autre au jeune homme.

Il ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

À présent que tout s'élevait entre eux, allait-il briser son serment ?

Sa gorge se contracta, avant qu'il ne se redresse, déposant doucement la tête de Rose sur le sol. Son corps le brûlait, chacun de ses muscles bouillonnant en lui pour mieux se transformer en une douleur impossible à supporter.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Mais il avait juré.

Que devait-il faire ?

Par dessus lui, le Tardis gémit, ses lumières clignotant à toute vitesse.

Le Tardis voulait s'enfuir.

Il fronça les sourcils, se relevant difficilement, ses jambes lourdes.

_-Alors quoi, je suis sensé le laisser derrière ? Je ne peux pas l'abandonner !_ Le Tardis siffla. _C'est toi qui l'a accueillie la première ! C'est toi qui m'a dit d'être plus tendre avec lui, de l'écouter ! Tu savais ! Tu savais que cela risquait d'arriver ! Tu ne peux pas me dire de le laisser derrière ! Il a besoin de nous ! _Un grognement_. Oui, j'ai aussi peur de ce qu'il est ! Mais je ne peux pas l'abandonner ! Je ne .. Oh, merde!_jura-t-il, avant de courir vers la console, appuyant frénétiquement sur des boutons. _Oh non, vieille fille, n'essaye même pas,_ siffla-t-il alors que le Tardis tentait de lutter contre lui._ Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, je vais encore mourir, il faut que je le mette à l'abri, que je les mette à l'abri, avant que.._

Un gémissement lui échappa alors qu'il se pliait en deux, luttant désespéramment contre la douleur qui lui vrillait le corps.

Il allait mourir.

Les Nornes avaient vu juste.

Sa vie, cette vie, n'était pas destinée à durer.

Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi.

Cette régénération était si tourmentée. Peut-être la prochaine serait-elle plus heureuse.

_-Aide-moi,_ souffla-t-il._ Met-le .. Met-le à l'abri.. Fais-moi.. m.. me s..souvenir.._

Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant, alors que devant lui le levier se baissait seul. En un instant le vaisseau disparaissait, pour mieux réapparaître quelques couloirs plus loin autour d'un Jack terrifié.

_-D.. Docteur ? Docteur !_

Déjà le jeune homme s'effondrait au sol, le choc et la panique prenant le dessus. Le Seigneur du temps sentit ses veines exploser face à leur soudaine proximité.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Ramener dans son antre la chose.

Mais Jack n'était pas une chose.

Jack était..

Jack était le passé, le présent et l'avenir.

Jack était son ami.

Jack avait besoin de lui.

Le corps de ce dernier explosait, l'impossibilité de ce qui lui était arrivé détruisant une nouvelle fois ses cellules. Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il ne pose la main sur son cœur, son regard terrifié rencontrant celui du Docteur. Avant que ce dernier n'ait pu bouger, le capitaine tombait au sol, la crise cardiaque instantanée.

_-Jack ? Jack!_ hurla-t-il, luttant contre son instinct pour courir vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

Un cri lui échappa alors qu'il tombait en avant, s'enroulant davantage sans le vouloir autour du jeune homme. C'était un enfer, ses mains semblant tombées dans une fournaise digne des pires éruptions solaires. Et pourtant, la douleur sembla disparaître tandis que ses larmes coulaient, un sanglot lui échappant alors qu'il le serrait contre lui.

Était-ce le destin du garçon? Mourir à répétition sans explication ? Se découvrir anormal, au milieu d'un monde impossible? Était-il supposé le laisser endurer cela seul?

Il ne pouvait pas.

Il trouverait un moyen de le sauver, le soigner. Retirer l'énergie du temps de son corps, la rendre au Tardis, là où elle appartenait.

Mais ne le tuerait-il pas définitivement se faisant ?

Avait-il même le droit de toucher à ce qui avait été fait ?

Être le dernier de son espèce ne le transformait pas en un dieu.

Il existait des règles, que même lui devait respecter.

L'existence même de Jack, cependant, ce qu'avait fait Rose, allait contre toutes ces règles.

Peut-être existait-il un moyen de le soigner sans le tuer ?

Sûrement. Certainement.

Il le trouverait.

Il était le Docteur, il soignait les gens.

Il soignerait son compagnon.

_-Je suis désolé, Jack.. Si désolé.. Oh, faites qu'il se souvienne.. Fais-moi me souvenir,_ supplia-t-il le Tardis.

Celle-ci gémit doucement, ses lumières clignotant de rouges à jaunes. Les cœurs du Docteur se contractèrent alors qu'il sentait l'énergie tournant en Jack se plier, travaillant furieusement pour le ramener à la vie – comme Rose l'avait souhaité.

Un hurlement épouvanté quitta la bouche de ce dernier en même temps qu'il se réveillait, tout son corps revenant violemment à la vie.

Oh, Jack.

_-Jack, Jack, je suis là, tout va bien, tout va bien,_ souffla-t-il – mentant effrontément pour rassurer, parce que rien n'allait, plus rien n'allait, leur monde était détruit, qu'avait-il _fait.._

_-D.. Docteur ? Que .. Qu'est-ce que.._

_-Doucement.. Ssssh.. C'est ok, Jack, tout va bien, _murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Jack s'accrocha un peu plus fort à lui, sa terreur évidente.

_-Les.. Les Daleks.. Je.. Doc.. Je.. Ils m'ont tiré dessus.. Doc, j'étais mort !_

_-Vous êtes à l'abri, capitaine, tout va bien,_ souffla-t-il.

Les lèvres du jeune homme cherchèrent les siennes, désespéramment, mais il recula précipitamment. L'expression du garçon se fit heurtée, avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ Il voulut répondre, mais une onde de choc traversa son corps, et il se plia en deux._ Doc ? Doc, qu'est-ce que c'est?_interrogea Jack, paniqué, en voyant une lueur dorée apparaître dans les mains de ce dernier.

_-Juste .. Le fameux tour dont.. je vous.. avais parlé.._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Je suis désolé, J.. Jack.. Je ne_.. Il inspira profondément, se forçant à se redresser. _Je n'ai pas eu le temps de v.. vous raconter.. Je vais.. changer, Jack._

_-Changer ?_

La voix du capitaine mourut alors que Rose grognait, se réveillant difficilement. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il réalisa que la jeune femme était aussi présente, et qu'elle aussi semblait s'être évanouie. Il courut vers elle, la prenant dans ses bras.

_-Rosie_ ?

_-Jack ? Doc?_murmura-t-elle. Q_u'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_-Vous ne vous souvenez pas?_s'étonna le Docteur.

Jack lui jeta un coup d'œil. Le Seigneur du temps semblait mal à l'aise, mais plus que tout..

Il souffrait.

Jack n'avait aucune idée de comment les Daleks avaient pu disparaître, mais c'était lié au Docteur et Rose.

Est-ce que le Seigneur du temps était blessé ?

L'était-il mortellement ?

Une onde de terreur le saisit de nouveau à cette idée.

Le Docteur ne pouvait pas mourir.

Mais alors, pourquoi se tortillait-il ainsi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette lumière jaune ?

Plus que tout, pourquoi le Tardis semblait-elle le repousser lui ?

Le vaisseau, d'ordinaire si gaie dans son esprit, grognait et sifflait.

Avait-il fait quelque chose ?

Était-ce lié à la manière dont il avait survécu aux Daleks ?

Un sentiment de malaise l'envahit.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Rose marmonnait, son esprit clairement encore en partie flou. Le Docteur demeurait silencieux, ses mains crispées.

_-Doc, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive?_interrogea-t-il._ Vos mains !_

_-Quoi, ses mains?_s'alarma Rose.

_-Elles brillent ! Regarde !_

Le Seigneur du temps voulut les cacher, mais déjà Rose courrait vers lui. Il recula précipitamment, comme il l'avait fait avec Jack.

_-Reculez !_

_-Docteur?_s'exclama-t-elle, paniquée.

_-Doc, vous.. Doc, est-ce que vous êtes en train de mourir?_interrogea-t-il, incapable de cacher sa panique.

_-Quoi ?_

_-Toujours clairvoyant, capitaine.. Oui et non.. Je vous avais dit, c'est une renaissance,_ murmura-t-il, en crispant son poing.

_-Jack, de quoi il parle ?_interrogea Rose.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

_-Pas sûr.. Il m'avait dit que son peuple avait une méthode pour survivre à la mort, que.. Il ne m'a pas expliqué_, secoua-t-il la tête, angoissé.

_-Docteur ?_

_-Rose Tyler._ Le Docteur eut un petit rire._ Je voulais vous emmener dans tellement d'endroits. Barcelone. Pas la ville Barcelone, la planète. Vous adoreriez. Un endroit fantastique, ils ont des chiens sans nez. _Il rit et Rose aussi, alors que Jack roulait des yeux._ Imaginez combien de fois par jour vous pouvez dire cette blague, et elle ne se fera jamais vieille ?_

_-Alors pourquoi ne peut-on pas y aller?_murmura Rose.

_-Peut-être y irez-vous_, répliqua-t-il. _Et moi aussi. Mais pas comme cela, _souffla-t-il, un triste sourire aux lèvres.

_-Vous ne faites pas sens !_

_-Je pourrai ne plus jamais faire sens ! _

Le Docteur parlait, babillant sans aucun contrôle apparent. Rose secouait la tête, en partie amusée, en partie perdue. Elle jeta un regard à Jack, qui grimaça.

_-Mais c'est un peu douteux, comme procédé.. On ne sait jamais avec quoi on va tomber.._

Le duo cria en le voyant propulsé en avant, une onde dorée explosant autour de lui. Rose voulut courir vers lui, mais Jack l'arrêta. Le Docteur haleta, avant de gémir.

_-Docteur, dites-nous ce qu'il se passe !_

_-J'ai .. absorbé .. toute l'énergie du vortex temporel, et personne n'est sensé faire ça ! _Il se tordit de douleur, avant d'ajouter, sa voix mortellement sérieuse : _Jack a raison, toutes mes cellules sont en train de mourir. _Il jeta un regard au jeune homme, notant tristement ses larmes._ Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui expliquer.. ni à vous.. Mon peuple a cette méthode.. pour échapper à la mort.. mais cela veut dire_ – il plongea son regard dans celui de Rose – _que je vais changer._

_-Changer?_répéta-t-elle.

_-Je ne vous verrai plus jamais, pas avec cette vieille tête, en tout cas,_ ajouta-t-il avant de rire, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. _Avant que je parte.._

_-Docteur !_

_-Jack ? Je suis désolé. Demandez-lui .. demandez-moi.. ce qui vous est arrivé. Sachez.. Vous n'êtes pas un monstre_, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

_-Quoi?_ répéta Rose en jetant un regard d'incompréhension à son ami, qui déglutit.

_-C'est pour cela que vous ne vouliez pas m'embrasser ?_

_-Instinct.. Stupides, arriérés, arriérés d'instincts.. Seigneur du temps.. Oh, Jack, Rose.. Avant de partir, je voulais juste vous dire.. Vous étiez fantastiques._ Il leur sourit fièrement._ Et vous savez quoi ? _Ils secouèrent la tête, perdus. _Moi aussi,_ ajouta-t-il avec un immense sourire.

Ils lui rendirent son sourire, incapables de se retenir malgré leurs larmes. Celui du Seigneur du temps s'élargit alors qu'il les fixait, les dévorant des yeux.

Et soudain il explosait, l'énergie du Tardis contenue dans ses cellules se libérant avec une violence qui fit vaciller le duo.

_-Recule_ ! Hurla Jack en tirant Rose en arrière.

_-Docteur_ !

_-Recule_ !

Il la poussa en arrière, la protégeant de son corps alors que face à eux, leur ami semblait imploser.

* * *

Il se régénérait.

Comme toujours, il n'avait aucun contrôle sur le processus.

Ou, était-ce vraiment le cas ?

Il pouvait entendre ses compagnons hurler.

Il ne voulait pas les blesser.

Ses deux fous.

Jack et Rose. Rose et Jack.

Il voulait... Il voulait..

Rose.

Jack.

Leur amour.

Leur peur.

Il voulait...

* * *

Les yeux du duo s'écarquillèrent en voyant le Docteur se transformer.

Lentement, le corps de leur ami disparut pour laisser place à un nouvel homme.

Rose recula davantage, paniquée.

_-Jack, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui est-ce ?!_

_-Je .._

La voix du jeune homme mourut dans sa gorge lorsque l'inconnu se tourna vers eux.

_-Hello ! Okay .. Oooh .._

L'homme – brun, la trentaine, sacrément mignon- fronça les sourcils, avant de passer sa langue sur ses dents. Rose le regarda faire, fascinée, alors que le cerveau de Jack tournait à toute allure.

_-Nouvelles dents.. Bizarre. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui,_ ajouta-t-il en souriant comme un maniaque. _Barcelone_ !

Les yeux de Rose se transformèrent en boules de pétanque.

Fantastique, pensa Jack.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
